Code Lemon: La villa
by Felikis
Summary: Han pasado muchos años desde los hechos de "Code: Not more lemmon?". Ahora que sus hijos se han ido de casa, el grupo se embarca en una nueva aventura mudándose a Villenneé, un pueblo perdido que tendrán que reflotar. Pero la tranquilidad nunca dura suficiente. Clasificación M por sexo y algunos temas que se tratarán.
1. Bienvenidos a Villenneé

**Capítulo 1: Bienvenidos a Villenneé**

El plan del Gobierno para devolver la vida a las zonas rurales ha pasado por varias fases. Actualmente, los pueblos deshabitados cuentan con ofertas especiales en las viviendas, tanto alquiladas como a la venta. Si además se consigue un alto porcentaje de ocupación, se desplegarán las medidas oportunas para que los residentes dispongan de las opciones de telecomunicaciones mínimas para...

—¡Corta ya el rollo, Richard, que nos lo sabemos! —protestó Odd—. Y pásame esa caja, anda.

Con un suspiro de fastidio, el pelirrojo tomó la caja que Odd le pedía. "Fue mi idea que se vinieran aquí a vivir… y por gilipollas me he comido ayudarlos a todos con la mudanza", pensó para sus adentros.

Aquella idea había comenzado a gestarse unas semanas antes. Por sus contactos dentro del Gobierno, se había enterado de que _Villenneé_, uno de los pueblos abandonados desde había por lo menos una década, era uno de los objetivos para la repoblación. Las intenciones eran sencillas: experimentar con un paraje pequeño, y si la cosa funcionaba, aprovechar para repoblar pueblos más grandes. Conseguir que la gente de ciudad se mudase al campo y que mantuvieran sus ritmos de vida.

—¡Vamos, que casi lo tenemos todo! —gritó Yumi, desde la ventana del piso superior de su nueva casa—. ¡En seguida os echamos una mano!

—O podríamos descansar, porque llevamos dos días en que es imposible tomarnos un respiro —comentó Ulrich, tentado de sentarse en el sofá.

Había sido uno de los puntos a los que nadie había rechazado antes de hacer la Gran Mudanza: llevarse los cómodos muebles de la ciudad. Para ello, habían tenido que contratar a una buena cuadrilla de obreros para realizar unas pequeñas reformas, escudados nuevamente en las ayudas del Gobierno para aquel plan. Y con un bonus: todas aquellas casas "de pueblo" tenían una buhardilla habilitada, perfecta para meter trastos.

El grupo había pensado que sería una buena oportunidad para ellos. Sus hijos ya estaban crecidos, se iban a la universidad, a pisos de soltero… Ese fue uno de los pensamientos que Aelita había expresado en la reunión grupal en la que habían empezado a planear irse todos a vivir a _Villenneé_. El segundo, por supuesto, era el tema de sus trabajos.

—¡Pero Ulrich! ¡Tu negocio aquí funciona de maravilla! —había comentado William—. ¿Por qué no haces como yo? Mi hija Luna llevará la gestión de los talleres, con eso tendrá para vivir y aún así tengo beneficios. Y aprovecho para montar un taller por la zona rural, que me consta que no están muy servidos.

—Porque mi pequeño Takeru no tiene el alma de un fisio —respondió él—. Y además, no creo que por ahí haya mucha gente que necesite de alguien que de masajes a domicilio.

—¿Un grupo de gente que no tiene quien les de masajes cerca? Cierto, no creo que puedas hacer negocio —había bromeado Sam.

Ella misma había optado por trasladar el local donde daba terapia, más cercana a la estación de tren. Se podría desplazar todos los días y regresar sin problemas. Carlos, por su parte, disponía de su ordenador para atender los casos desde donde vivieran, y podía desplazarse para atender en persona si era necesario.

_Villanneé_ no había visto un tumulto así de gente desde 2019, cuando el pueblo se había vaciado definitivamente. Los propietarios de las casas usaban al Estado como intermediario, tanto para los planes de alquiler como de venta de aquellas casas, y en teoría no iban a conocerlos en persona (salvo que a alguien le apeteciera pasarse por allí a ver cómo estaba la cosa).

Con ese desplazamiento, Aelita, Jeremy, Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, Dorjan, Samantha, Carlos, William, Laura, Alicia y Emily habían acordado poner sus viviendas de la gran ciudad en alquiler. Pero habían tenido un problema. Eran 6 casas a habitar. _Villanneé _tenía un total de trece viviendas por ser ocupadas. Necesitaban, al menos unos séptimos ocupantes para que el plan saliera adelante.

—¿No te plantearías un cambio? —preguntó Aelita a la mañana siguiente, cuando fue a hacer una visita a Sissi.

—Es un cambio demasiado grande. Soy una urbanita, ya lo sabes —comentó Sissi—. Además, es el primer año que Sofía asume la dirección, y necesita unas directrices para…

—Ha tenido a la mejor maestra posible —le dijo la pelirrosa—. Además, el pueblo prácticamente va a ser ocupado por nosotros. Richard nos ha conseguido prioridad. Es ahora o nunca…

—Tendría que comentarlo con Javier… —comentó ella.

Pero su marido se había mostrado encantado con aquella idea. Tenían dinero suficiente, la academia funcionaba bien. Podrían probar la experiencia. Si no funcionaba, tras un año (el contrato mínimo exigido por el Plan de Repoblación) podrían regresar a la ciudad. Con un poco más de confianza, Sissi se animó también.

Las gestiones fueron a las mil maravillas, como suele ocurrir cuando el gobierno se quería quitar "un marrón" de encima. No pusieron apenas trabas, y pronto complieron las partes del trato más delicadas: las telecomunicaciones (era imposible tirar la fibra óptica hasta allí, pero sí que todas las casas podrían disponer de teléfono y ADSL) y las comunicaciones físicas, montando un apeadero a cinco minutos de la villa para que pudieran disponer de trenes.

Desde el primer momento, a Odd había sido al que más le había entusiasmado la idea aquella. Que la mayoría vivieran en el mismo edificio había logrado mantener viva la llama del acuerdo sexual durante aquellos años. Sin embargo, ahora disponían de un pueblo entero solo para ellos, lo cual le daba mejores oportunidades, lejos por fin de la mirada de una sociedad demasiado crítica para ciertos placeres.

Con esa gran idea fueron todos un sábado por la mañana a ver _Villanneé_ en persona, y el aspecto del pueblo les encantó. Tenía un aspecto rústico y un poco dejado, pero pronto se arreglaría eso. Hicieron un pequeño tour por las casas, ninguna era igual a otra. Según lo que consideraron que necesitaba cada uno, empezaron a repartirse las propiedades como buenamente les pareció. Con todos conformes, solo quedaban dos cosas: las reformas, y la mudanza.

El tiempo de lo primero fue vital para lo segundo. En los días siguientes habían publicado por internet anuncios de alquiler de sus casas. Para evitar el pánico, como solo podría ocurrir con una estampida general, publicaron los anuncios con pocos días de diferencia unos con otros. Salvo por un par de "compañeros de piso" que estuvieron a punto de convertir el piso de Odd y Dorjan en una casa _okupada_, pronto los contratos estuvieron firmados.

Y ahora, por fin, estaban terminando la mudanza. La primera, que estaba en la base del pueblo, había sido ocupada por Jeremy y Aelita. La casa disponía de dos habitaciones en la planta de arriba, y un salón-cocina en la de abajo, así como el cuarto de baño. Por este motivo, Jeremy había podido colgar la tele de plasma en una de las paredes (gracias a la ayuda de Odd), y ahora en el comedor tenía la opción de mirar por la ventana o mirar Netflix. La habitación que no iban a ocupar la habían habilitado como una pequeña oficina, de forma que si les apetecía, podrían realizar su trabajo para el Centro de Física en remoto. Y por supuesto, cajas de cacharros de tecnología almacenados en la última planta que les había dado mucha pereza revisar lo que les apetecía conservar y lo que no.

—Por lo menos pudimos cambiar la cocina… Nos ha costado un poco de dinero extra, pero no me hubiera apañado con los fogones —comentó Aelita, mirando la vitrocerámica.

—Pues sí. Pero ahora, deja eso —le dijo Jeremy. Vamos a ver si nuestros amigos necesitan ayuda. Y luego cocino yo —prometió—. ¿Macarrones?

—Oh, mi héroe Estrella Michelín —bromeó ella. Se dieron un beso, y salieron a la calle.

La casa colindante a la suya se hallaba vacía, al igual que la que tenían en frente. Completa intimidad. Pero haciendo la diagonal, se encontraba la casa de Samantha y Carlos. El chico había alquilado una furgoneta, y estaba vaciándola de cajas.

—¿Una manita? —preguntó Jeremy.

—Gracias —dijo Carlos—. Todo lo que me queda son papeles del trabajo que van arriba del todo… Y creo que Sam estaba poniendo en orden la habitación.

El rubio y la pelirrosa tomaron sendas cajas cada uno y siguieron al chico escaleras arriba. Su salón era un poco más modesto, pero tenían más espacio en el cuarto de baño. La habitación principal habían optado por dejar únicamente la cama, y la contigua sería una mezcla entre armario y los papeles del trabajo de Samantha.

Ella se encontraba leyendo un papel en ese momento, a la luz de la ventana. La hoja no había sido escrita a mano, sino con letras de titulares de periódicos y revistas aleatorios. El mensaje simplemente rezaba una frase. "_Voy a por ti, puta_", y ni siquiera tenía alguna especie de firma.

Al escuchar ruido, Sam se alarmó. Guardó la nota en una caja de metal, en la cual había otros cuatro folios de estilo similar, y la escondió en un cajón de su mesilla de noche. "Aquí estaré a salvo", pensó. "Ha sido una gran idea que nos mudemos aquí".

—Gracias por la ayuda, chicos. Aelita, por favor, esa caja dame…

—Dime dónde la pongo —dijo ella.

—En la habitación a tu espalda, donde puedas, en serio —respondió Sam—. Gracias. ¿Necesitáis algo por ahí arriba? —preguntó.

—Nada. Todo va como la seda —respondió Carlos.

Intentando disimular su nerviosismo, subió igualmente a ayudarlos. Todo iba a ir bien.

Justo al lado de su casita se encontraba la plaza del pueblo, ante la cual se levantaba el Ayuntamiento. Vacío, por supuesto. Mirando hacia el consistorio, el camino se bifurcaba en dos calles que seguían subiendo. Era el único inconveniente del pueblo, hacía cuesta hacia arriba. Tal vez podrían proponer poner escalones, aunque la pendiente no era muy empinada.

Subiendo por el camino de la izquierda, se podía ver un local cuyo aspecto decía "abandonado" por todas partes. Y subiendo un poco más, se encontraban dos casas a mano derecha, siendo la primera la de Alicia y Emily.

Las chicas estaban muy contentas por haber podido irse a vivir a un sitio así. Tenían mucha saturación de la ciudad. Y aunque desplazarse todos los días para ir a su trabajo podía ser un suplicio, lo preferían. Podían ir directamente en tren, en lugar de conduciendo, y aprovechar ese rato a solas para trabajar, o dormir, o estar juntas.

—Bueno, ha quedado esto bonito, ¿verdad? —preguntó Emily. Le habían dado un toque particular al salón, cubriendo la mitad de la piedra que formaba la estancia, empleando madera negra, que quedaba perfecta con la parte superior descubierta en color blanco. Los muebles seguían el mismo diseño.

—Me encanta —dijo Alicia. Se acercó a la espalda de su pareja, y le abrazó por la cintura—. Hice bien fiándome de ti. Tienes un gusto exquisito.

—Claro que lo tengo. Me casé contigo, ¿verdad? —preguntó Emily, y se llevó un suave beso de su novia por aquel comentario.

—Arriba también tenemos todo. He guardado los trastos en la habitación vacía, y ya tenemos en la buhardilla la cama redonda con la televisión grande —le comentó.

—Bueno… podemos ir a ayudar a nuestros amigos… o estrenar esa cama —propuso Emily.

—¿Quieres ver una _peli_?

—¿Qué _peli_? —preguntó Alicia, traviesa, y riendo, ambas subieron por las escaleras tomadas de la mano.

De vecinos tenían a William y Laura. El matrimonio se había puesto de acuerdo con ellas en una cosa: que los dormitorios no estuvieran pared con pared. Era sencillo, pues de ese modo, disponían de dos ventanas desde allí: una que daba a la calle del pueblo, y la otra, permitía ver el campo. Él había dejado la segunda habitación por completo a disposición de Laura, mientras él había improvisado un taller en el pequeño terreno delante de la casa. Sólo le cabría un coche, pero el suyo lo podían aparcar fuera sin muchos problemas.

—Espero que no pase nada por los días que me he tomado —comentó Laura—. Con Luna fuera de Erasmus, la casa de ciudad se me hacía grande… aquí por lo menos tenemos todo el espacio para nosotros.

—Es cierto —dijo William—. Creo que aquí podemos ser felices también. Y la verdad, me noto que respiro mejor. El taller cerrado me empezaba a matar.

—Bueno, aquí no tendrás ese problema —dijo ella, y le envolvió con los brazos—. ¿Qué has hecho con las cajas de los archivadores?

—Ya están todos subidos. Y la casa está impecable. ¿Vamos a ver cómo van los demás?

—Claro.

Pero su sorpresa llegó al ver a Sissi y Javier en su puerta.

—¡Hoooooola! —saludó ella—. ¿Todo bien por aquí?

—De maravilla. ¿Ya habéis terminado? —preguntó William.

—Sí, veníamos a ver qué tal os iba —respondió Javier—. Nosotros ya nos hemos instalado.

Su casa estaba un poco más alejada, en uno de los extremos de la villa. Claro que la distancia no era lo suficientemente larga como para llamarla "lejana". En un rinconcito, la casa era ligeramente mayor en tamaño, donde habían pensado en montar un pequeño huerto, y de ese modo aprovechar el tiempo. El pueblo no estaría vacío de forma habitual, pero tener tareas de por medio les interesaba,

La planta en la que estaban las habitaciones había sido cambiada. Abajo mantenían apenas el comedor y el aseo, y habían optado por no reformar la cocina. Manteniéndola con su aspecto añejo y verificando que funcionara, habían montado un saloncito en la planta superior, donde disponían de una chimenea, la cocina, y una mesa con dos cómodos sillones, enfrente de su dormitorio. La buhardilla almacenaba una gran cantidad de ropa en su mayoría, pero no tenían pensado ninguna utilidad real para la habitación. Tal vez un dormitorio para cuando Sofía asomara por allí.

—Vamos a ver cómo están Odd y Javier —propuso Laura.

Torciendo la esquina a la derecha por su calle, llegaban a una pequeña placita. Había dos casas desocupadas por completo, y la tercera, en la misma línea que estaba la de Sissi y Javier, se habían metido a vivir Odd y Dorjan, que se encontraban fuera, en un banco improvisado con dos tocones de madera y una tabla. Era una construcción más alargada, pero con un poco menos de altura de techo. La mayor reforma que habían realizado era en la buhardilla, donde el rubio se había montado un pequeño estudio para montar música y cosas de imagen, por lo que habían realizado un buen aislamiento para no molestar a Dorjan cuando estuviera preparando sus papeles de la oficina. La idea de Odd de tirar abajo la pared para ofrecer conciertos en directo no había sido tan bien acogida, y había prometido no volver a proponerlo. Al menos por el momento.

—Qué trabajadores os veo —rió Laura—. ¿Habéis acabado?

—Sí, nada mejor que un tercer par de manos para acabar pronto —comentó Richard, que ahora llevaba un botellín en la mano.

—Ay, el señorito que no se acostumbra a trabajar con las manos… —bromeó William. Odd se atragantó con su bebida—. No me digas que…

—Sí, estaba pensando en las pajas —respondió el rubio, provocando una carcajada general, y una subida de colores de Richard—. ¿En serio te da vergüenza?

—Hay cosas a las que uno no se acostumbra. ¿Os parece si pasamos a por Yumi y Ulrich, y nos reunimos en la playa del ayuntamiento? Me queda poco tiempo antes de irme y tenemos que zanjar algún asunto nuevo.

El grupito aceptó la propuesta. Miraron hacia el camino que comunicaba con la vía del tren, y torcieron a la derecha. Bajaron a buen paso y llegaron a la casa de la japonesa y el alemán. Les sorprendió fijarse que en el pequeño jardín se habían instalado una fuente zen, y a su lado se encontraban los dos, en ropa de deporte, sobre dos esterillas, sentados sobre las piernas, meditando.

—¡Ah de la casa! —gritó Odd—. ¿Termináis y no nos ayudáis a los demás, caraduras? —preguntó.

—Pensaba que tú podías con todo —bromeó Ulrich. Abrió los ojos y se puso en pie—. Nosotros estamos perfectamente instalados.

La casa, desde su posición, daba con la de Alicia y Emily. Una de sus ventanas incluso permitía ver la plazita trasera. El dormitorio había sido decorado con buen gusto, y después de una pequeña conversación, había cedido en montar una sala de fisio en el segundo dormitorio. Yumi no tenía nada en contra de la profesión de su marido, pero indudablemente, que extraños entrasen en casa a hacerse un masaje, no le gustaba. Y menos aún las extrañas.

Para compensar, habían dividido la buhardilla, dejando un reducido espacio para ropa y sábanas, y ocupando casi todo el espacio, un sofá doble circular con una televisión grande para ver la televisión. La chica había desarrollado la debilidad por darse maratones de alguna serie después de las sesiones de modelo. Continuaba triunfando, y mudarse a aquel pueblo le permitiría alejarse del "¡Oh, pero si tu eres….!" que tanto la incordiaba.

* * *

—Bueno, pues ya que estamos todos… —empezó Richard, una vez todos se habían congregado en la plaza—, os tengo que comunicar alguna cosa más. El Gobierno…

Un ruido que no esperaban escuchar sonó en aquel momento. Era un motor. Un motor de coche. Diablos. El vehículo aminoró el paso al ver que tanta gente ocupaba la plaza, y finalmente se detuvo.

—¡Hola, buenos días! —saludó el copiloto desde la ventanilla. Abrió la puerta y se bajó. Iba con una camiseta hawaiana y pantalón corto. Las sandalias no eran lo más apropiado para aquel terreno. Parecía ligeramente mayor a los miembros del grupo—. No esperábamos encontrar gente por aquí. Me llamo Damien.

—Hola, Damien —respondió Richard en primer lugar—. ¿Has venido por el plan del Gobierno para…?

—¿Qué? ¡Oh, no! Bueno, casi —respondió él—. Mis padres… bueno, fallecieron hace un par de semanas. Creo que fueron los últimos en irse de aquí —comentó. Para haber perdido a sus padres, no parecía muy apenado—. El caso es que ni me acordaba de este sitio, hasta que nos leyeron el testamento… Hemos venido a ver cómo está esto. No sé si para vivir, o venderlo o qué… ¿Se encarga usted de esas cosas? —preguntó.

—No, no habitualmente, esto ha sido… excepcional —respondió el pelirrojo, pensando que no volvería a hacer esa clase de favores al grupo—. Justo iba a decir que había que elegir un alcalde…

—¡Ah, pues nos fiamos de ustedes! —respondió—. Si nos dejáis pasar…

—¡Vamos, Damien, que quiero echarme un rato! —dijo una voz dentro del vehículo. Una joven rubia asomó la cabeza por la ventanilla—. Por favor, quiero llegar a la casa.

—Lexa, mi compañera —dijo Damien, abriendo de nuevo su puerta—. ¡Ya nos conoceremos con calma, vecinos!

Montó en el vehículo, y el grupo se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar. Con cierta curiosidad, se asomaron a ver dónde dejaban el vehículo.

—Al parecer tenéis vecinos —comentó Jeremy hacia Yumi y Ulrich—. Esperemos que no se queden… Parte de nuestros planes se irían al traste.

—En cualquier caso… Richard, ¿necesitas un alcalde? —preguntó Dorjan.

—Sí… y dos ediles. Mi trabajo hoy termina aquí, así que necesitan a alguien como contacto por si ocurre algo.

—Yo me ofrezco —dijo Aelita, dando un paso al frente.

—Cariño… sé que estás capacitada para ello —comenzó Jeremy—, pero con el trabajo… ¿crees que vas a tener tiempo como para…?

—Lo tendré. He decidido que voy a dejarlo.

Aquella noticia no solo tomó por sorpresa a Jeremy, sino a toda la multitud. Richard, fiel a su indiferencia, empezó a tocar el suelo con el pie. Tenía prisa por marcharse.

—¿Qué es eso de que vas a dejarlo? —preguntó el rubio—. Es decir… no me habías dicho nada de…

—Estoy cansada —respondió Aelita—. He estado ganando bien por algunos años pero… no creo que donde estemos podamos sacar nada adelante. Quiero dejarlo. Al menos por un tiempo.

El estupor del rubio era evidente, y de pronto todos tenían la misma prisa que Richard por querer marcharse.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer?

—Escribir. Tengo unas ideas en la cabeza. Quiero escribir un libro, quizá más si se me da bien.

—… ¿Y si no?

—Con dos doctorados podré volver a trabajar. No voy a desconectarme de la física, Jeremy. Simplemente voy a dedicarme a otras cosas.

No muy convencido, Jeremy asumió que en aquel momento no tenía otra cosa que decir. Asintió, con la esperanza de que a su esposa se le pasara aquel deseo de la cabeza muy pronto.

—Bueno, pues tenemos alcaldesa. ¿Quiénes serán los ediles? Si no, los elijo a dedo —comentó Richard, rompiendo la escena con la delicadeza de un toro en estampida.

—Yo me apunto —respondió Alicia—. Si a todos os parece bien.

Hubo un murmullo de aprobación. Emily apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su pareja.

—Pues yo creo que voy a dedicarme también —dijo Javier—. Total, somos catorce… podremos gestionarlo entre los tres, ¿os parece? —propuso.

—¿Y dónde iréis a reuniros? ¿A algún spa entre los tres? —bromeó Odd.

—Si tienes celos te puedes apuntar a eso, somos un gobierno transparente.

—Perfecto. Yo me marcho ya, entonces. Aelita, te pasaré la información para que hables con los responsables de todo esto, y además tienes mis datos de contacto, si ves que no puedes gestionar algo, dímelo. Señores, señoritas, un placer, como siempre.

"Si ves que no puedes gestionar algo, dímelo" gesticuló Jeremy. Aelita le miró, le había cazado. Él se puso colorado, pero ella tiró suavemente de él y le dio un beso. Algo extraño ocurría, Jeremy no era celoso de nadie más que del pelirrojo… y eso a ella le gustaba en cierto modo. A pesar de lo cual, Richard jamás había participado en los encuentros sexuales del grupo, más allá de las quedadas en las que coincidían todos, y no tenía la menor intención de pasar con él un rato en privado.

—Se me hace raro que no te hayas querido instalar tú, Richard —le dijo Carlos mientras le acompañaban al coche, él y Sam—. ¿Seguro que no te apetece?

—Lo siento, _mi_ puesto me obliga a estar más accesible en la capital —respondió con sorna—. De todos modos, espero que os vaya bien. Lo digo en serio.

—¿Sabes por donde te puedes meter ese puesto? —inquirió el otro.

—Chiiiiiiicos, calma —intervino Sam—. No me hagáis reconciliaros de nuevo. Que bien os lo pasásteis ese día.

Ambos se encarnaron ligeramente, e ignoraron que la chica tenía razón. Richard se llegó a su coche, y después de estrecharles la mano a ambos, montó y se fue de allí.

—Parece mentira que estemos aquí todos —comentó ella.

* * *

—Laura, te llaman —comentó William. Estaba aliñando una ensalada, y su mujer se había dejado el teléfono en la cocina.

Ella entró y descolgó la llamada.

—Dígame.

El escocés continuó echando un chorro de vinagre, y a punto estuvo de caérsele la botella en el bol por culpa de un ruido. Se dio la vuelta alarmado. Laura tenía la mano en la oreja, pero el teléfono había caído al suelo, destrozándose la pantalla.

—¡Laura! ¡Laura, ¿qué ha pasado?!

—Era del trabajo… Me han despedido...

* * *

_Hace cosa de un par de años, cierto mentiroso conocido como Felikis cerró la "trilogía del lemmon" en el último capítulo de 'Code: Not more lemmon?" diciendo, afirmando, aseverando que no habría una cuarta parte, que punto y final, que se acabó... Pero esas promesas están hechas para romperse ;)_

_Cronológicamente... yo que sé cuándo estaría situado xD Simplemente ha pasado el tiempo suficiente para que sus hijos se puedan ir de casa, que el último fanfic era ya demasiado coral para mi gusto ;) Y no solo eso, ya que Milly, Tamiya... OCs originales míos... tampoco tendrán una presencia importante en este fanfic, salvo que se me ocurra otra cosa. A priori, no contéis con ellos. Ni siquiera con Richard Dupuis, que ya ha cumplido su cometido ;)_

_Espero que os gusta leer esta nueva historia, que tendrá, como siempre, muchos problemas para los personajes. Y sexo, por supuesto. Creo que los pobrecitos necesitarán desfogar de lo que mi despiadada pluma (o despiadado teclado) va a hacerlos._

CLE is alive again._ Esperando vuestro feedback, ya sabéis. Lemmon rules!_


	2. El primer finde en Villenneé

**Capítulo 2: El primer _finde_ en Villenneé**

—¿Qué es eso de que te han despedido? —preguntó Aelita.

Laura y William habían ido a verles, poco antes de la cena. El escocés se había pasado un buen rato consolando a su esposa. Después, sin verse muy capaz de decir algo útil, le había propuesto ir a hablar con Jeremy y Aelita, en un intento de conseguir su ayuda. La rubia habitualmente tenía un semblante serio, pero en aquel momento parecía que le habían comunicado que su hija Luna se había muerto en Venecia.

—Pues que ha hecho un trabajo maravilloso que le han decidido dar un descanso perpetuo… —comentó William—. Perdón, hemos estado mucho rato con Richard estos días, me ha pegado su estúpido sarcasmo…

—Por descontado —dijo Jeremy. Le tendió a su invitada una taza de tila, que ella aceptó. Pero no bebió. Se quedó mirando el interior humeante—. ¿Qué es lo que te han dicho?

—"Recortes en el presupuesto" —respondió ella—. Y el resto… no sé.

—Se le cayó el teléfono —dijo el escocés—. De todas formas, lo primero que habrá que hacer será denunciarlos… ¿dónde vas? —preguntó a Aelita, pero esta no respondió—. Pues eso… tenemos que ponerles en su sitio. No voy a dejar que nadie le haga daño a mi esposa.

Laura le sonrió tímidamente, pero le parecía costar demasiado esfuerzo, de modo que volvió a concentrarse en su taza. Le dio un trago a la bebida, y el calor reconfortó un poco el frío que sentía en aquel momento, a pesar del sol de la tarde. En ese momento apareció Aelita de nuevo. Le tendió una cajita a Laura.

—Creo que hace cinco años que no tiramos un teléfono… Si este te sirve de momento… —le comentó.

Si la rubia hubiera tenido alguna lágrima restante en su cuerpo, la hubiera soltado en aquel momento. Se levantó, y le dio un abrazo a la chica. Respiró fuertemente. Se sintió traicionada por el lugar al que había dedicado gran parte de su vida y sus esfuerzos. Sintió impotencia por no poder arreglar la situación. Sentía un montón de cosas negativas en ese momento.

Se sentó en la silla, y sacó de su bolsillo su estropeado teléfono. Sacó la tarjeta SIM, y la colocó en su nuevo dispositivo. Apenas estuvo encendido y configurado, un puñado de mensajes y de llamadas perdidas aparecieron en la pantalla. Esperanzado, William miró con atención, pero Laura negó con la cabeza.

—Por lo que veo, no soy la única que se han cepillado… una compañera en excedencia, dos colegas de vacaciones… oh, no, Nuria estaba de baja por maternidad… hijos de… —se calló en el último momento—. Tomaremos medidas. Hablaré con todos ellos, será una demanda conjunta.

—Perfecto. Y Laura, si necesitas ponerte a trabajar… sabes que me puedes pasar tu currículum —dijo Jeremy—. Con tu experiencia, te podrían contratar donde estoy yo.

—¿Y si no lo hacen?

—Te recomiendo yo, sería raro que no te admitieran.

—Gracias —susurró ella.

—Gracias, amigo —dijo William, y le tendió la mano—. Creo que ya hemos abusado bastante de vuestra hospitalidad. Nos vamos a ir…

—¿No os quedáis a cenar? —invitó Aelita.

—No, gracias… me quiero retirar temprano —dijo la rubia—. Muchas gracias por todo.

Salieron de la casa, y emprendieron el camino de regreso a la suya. Mientras subían por la cuestecita, pudieron escuchar las voces de Jeremy y Aelita dentro de la casa.

—_Y ahora que hablamos de trabajo… ¿has considerado…?_

_—Sí, gracias_ —respondió ella, bastante tajante.

William le pasó una mano por encima de los hombros a su esposa, y subieron hasta su hogar. No hablaron durante todo el trayecto. Ya pondrían al día al resto de sus amigos con calma por la mañana, no había que informarlos a través de las ventanas de la pequeña villa. Cuando llegaron, William se puso manos a la obra con la cena, dejando a Laura organizando un poco su agenda para hablar con todos los damnificados por aquellos repentinos despidos.

—¿Qué voy a hacer, William? —le preguntó ella cuando el chico servía los platos.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que nos acabamos de mudar… La casa de la ciudad se autopaga con el alquiler, pero aquí necesitamos comer, lavar… esas cosas cuestan dinero, cariño…

—Bueno, yo gano dinero, ¿verdad? —preguntó él—. No te preocupes. Puedo mantenernos durante mucho tiempo y no nos faltaría de nada.

Y lejos de animar a la chica, aquella frase le oprimió un poco el pecho. Ya habían pasado muchos años desde que la discusión con su padre la hubiera obligado a irse a vivir con William antes de lo pensado. Pero en cuanto había podido, había empezado a ganar dinero y aportar de igual a igual. No quería regresar a aquello.

La mañana tardó en llegar lo que duró la noche. Lo cierto era que, después de la paliza que se habían dado los días anteriores para llevar los muebles a las nuevas casas y adecentarlos, el grupo tenía de todo menos ganas de madrugar, por lo que aquel día probablemente ninguno desayunaría, sino que saltarían directamente a un almuerzo o la comida.

Pero en la relación de Dorjan y Odd, tan parecidos para algunas cosas, había una diferencia importante entre los dos, y es que mientras el primero era capaz de dormir en cualquier circunstancia, la luz matinal era algo que impedía al rubio descansar con tranquilidad. Y recibir en el rostro el saludo del sol por la mañana provocó que diera la vuelta buscando la oscuridad contra la almohada. Pero dio un giro muy brusco, y cayó al suelo. Un ronquido le indicó que su marido seguía durmiendo a pierna suelta.

—Para haberme matado… —comentó Odd, añorando la época en la que era capaz de dormir incluso de pie.

Pensando que debían haber considerado la orientación del sol y haber bajado las persianas, se asomó a la ventana. Tenía una vista muy buena de la placita que había debajo, y de las ventanas de sus amigos. Aunque no había persianas bajadas, sí mosquiteras. De todas formas, su mente voló mientras miraba de derecha a izquierda.

La ventana del cuarto de Wiliam y Laura… no estaba seguro si en la otra casa era el dormitorio donde dormían Alicia y Emily… la siguiente por supuesto que era del cuarto de Ulrich y Yumi… Y finalmente, la casa de los desconocidos que habían llegado el día de antes a Villenneé por sorpresa.

Un momento… Lexa, la vecina, era madrugadora, se había levantado. Pero ¿qué veía? ¡Se estaba quitando el pijama! Debía apartar la vista, no era ético ver… cómo al ropa caía al suelo desvelando aquellos bonitos senos… la chica parecía buscar algo para vestirse, sin preocuparle el nudismo gratuito. Localizó una camiseta y se la puso. Odd se tiró al suelo justo a tiempo, antes de que la chica mirase donde él estaba. Mierda… ¿qué le había pasado?

Reptó por el suelo, con mucho cuidado, y se levantó cuando estaba fuera del ángulo de visión de la chica. Abrió el armario y sacó una camiseta aleatoria. Se la empezó a poner, y disimuladamente, volvió a caminar hacia la ventana. Miró por el hueco, y vio que Lexa se había vestido ya. Le hizo un gesto de buenos días, que en realidad pretendía comprobar si ella se había percatado de su presencia. Debió no serlo, ya que Lexa le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa. Qué maja.

Decidió que lo mejor era salir a la calle. Pero antes, una paradita en la cocina. Amó un poco más a Dorjan por dejar todas las noches la cafetera preparada. Se sirvió un vaso, buscó unas galletas en el armario, y salió a la calle a disfrutar del día tan bueno que hacía. Sí, así daba gusto. Un suave sol y una ligera brisa. Eso era vida, y no la ciudad.

No tardó mucho rato en tener compañía. Sonrió al ver a su amigo del alma saliendo de casa. Iba con una tablet en la mano. Se acercó a su amigo, y estrecharon las manos en señal de saludo. Ulrich se sentó a su lado. Odd le ofreció un trago de su vaso, pero el otro declinó.

—No voy a envenenarte —bromeó—. Te veo madrugando mucho, pensé que querrías descansar.

—Me encantaría, pero… por estos sitios se levantan bastante temprano, y tal vez sea un buen momento para ir a hacerme promoción —comentó Ulrich—. Estuve anoche mirando los sitios cercanos, mira.

Le mostró un plano detallado con una ruta marcada en azul. Había bastantes pueblos en el recorrido, incluso demasiados como para hacer toda la ruta todos los días, como le hizo saber.

—Bueno, dependerá de dónde les interese que trabaje —respondió Ulrich—. No voy a hacerme todo este camino a diario porque me moriría.

—Tienes coche —comentó Odd.

—Sigue sin darme la vida para tanto. Tampoco espero enriquecerme, con lo que gano en la consulta de la ciudad es suficiente. Con esto solo quiero ocupar el tiempo, ya sabes.

—Entiendo. Bueno, amigo, perdona que no te acompañe, pero quiero ir a conocer la zona. Que se de bien el día. ¿Yumi se queda?

—Sí, el lunes trabaja, va a reposar el fin de semana. Ha sido un poco matador… yo mismo debería darme un masaje.

—Bueno, conozco un sitio donde te hacen descuento por ser amigo —rió Odd.

Se acabó el café mientras veía a Ulrich ir a por su coche. Se sorprendió al verle enganchar la tablet a la ventosa del GPS, pero sí, la estaba utilizando como navegador. Desde luego, así no perdería la vista. En cualquier caso, él estaba listo para salir a caminar. Respiró profundamente y se puso en marcha.

Era poco después de comer cuando Aelita salió de casa. Jeremy se había quedado descansando, pero ahora ella tenía un pequeño asunto pendiente. Caminó hasta la casa habitada más lejana que había. Pero no tuvo la necesidad de entrar.

Sissi estaba en el jardín. Habían cubierto parte del suelo con unas sábanas, y habían puesto una piscina hinchable. Metida dentro de su bikini, la chica se había metido dentro, con la cabeza apoyada en el borde. Abrió los ojos al ver que alguien se acercaba.

—Te veo sufriendo —rió Aelita.

—Un poco… queremos poner una piscina grande, pero de momento, esto es lo que hay —respondió Sissi—. ¿Necesitas algo?

—¿Está Javier? Me han dado esto —sacó una llave antigua del bolsillo—. La llave del consistorio, la ha traído esta mañana un repartidor. Pensaba echar un vistazo a ver qué había dentro.

—Pues lo siento… se ha ido de pesca —dijo Sissi—. ¿Y Alicia?

—De picnic con Emily… no sé para qué se ofrecieron a ayudarme —bromeó Aelita.

—Espera, te acompaño —dijo Sissi. Se levantó y se secó con una toalla que tenía al lado—. Supongo que no pasará nada si voy así, ¿no?

—Claro que no. Vamos. Si acabamos rápido es posible que luego te acompañe —dijo la pelirrosa.

Caminaron hasta llegar a la plaza del ayuntamiento. Aelita metió la llave, y con cierto esfuerzo, consiguió abrir la puerta. Entraron, y un agradable fresquito las recibió. Llevaba, indudablemente, tiempo cerrado, pero no años. Como si alguien se hubiera hacía no mucho. Había una amplia recepción, como vieron, un par de salas equipadas con escritorio y sillas, y los servicios. Subiendo por la escalera, un despacho que conectaba con una sala de reuniones con una larga mesa.

Lo realmente extraño es que todo estaba limpio. Vale que los muebles parecían sacados de una serie de los años cincuenta, pero alguien había tenido que limpiar ahí dentro. Identificado el despacho de la alcaldesa, Aelita revisó los papeles que había por ahí.

—Mira esto —dijo Sissi, y le tendió a su amiga un papel que había en la mesa. Era una breve nota escrita con pulcra caligrafía. "_Alcalde o alcaldesa, que disfrute de su lugar de trabajo. R. D._", decía.

—Qué majo por su parte… me imaginaba un sitio abandonado y sucio —comentó Aelita.

—Bueno, pues ha estado bien la visita por aquí… esto es comodísimo —Sissi se había sentado en un sofá para visitas, y se tendió finalmente—. Si te quedas trajabando hasta tarde te puedes quedar aquí a dormir.

—Porque mi casa está lejísimos —comentó Aelita, que podía ver su jardín desde la ventana. El pueblo parecía muy bonito desde allí—. ¿Nos vamos?

—No me hagas levantarme otra vez —pidió Sissi—. Esto es perfecto para echar una siesta.

—Vamos, perezosa —la instó Aelita—. Levántate —y le tendió la mano.

Sissi le dio la mano, pero para sorpresa de la pelirrosa se vio tirada hacia abajo, cayendo encima de Sissi. Esta la atrapó entre sus brazos y le dio un ligero beso. Aelita no se resistió. La chica y ella habían compartido muchos momentos, pero desde que habían empezado con la mudanza a la villa no habían podido tomarse un respiro. Se dejó hacer mientras la morena le quitaba la camiseta. Sintió sus cálidas manos contra su cuerpo, contrastando con la baja temperatura que hacía. Se quitó el pantalón y se tumbó con cuidado sobre la otra, y continuaron el beso.

—¿Deberíamos ir a un sitio más apropiado? —preguntó Sissi.

—Cielos, no —dijo Aelita mientras le desabrochaba el sujetador del bikini—. No puedes salir así a la calle —añadió mientras le quitaba la braguita.

—Es verdad… vas a tener quitarme el calentón aquí —pidió la morena—. Así por ejemplo… —susurró cuando los labios de Aelita empezaron a degustar sus senos—. Deja que… ooohh, sí…

La mano de su amiga se había escurrido suavemente por entre sus piernas. El índice de la chica se deslizaba dentro y fuera de su sexo, mientras que su dedo pulgar estimulaba convenientemente su clítoris. Sissi se encontraba paralizada por el placer, no podía resistirse, no quería resistirse. Aelita era tan delicada con ella, tan exquisita, que muchas veces se sentía culpable por no devolverle aquel placer con tanta intensidad, aunque siempre se esforzaba.

—Se me ocurre algo mejor —dijo la pelirrosa.

Se terminó de despojar de su ropa interior, que reposó en el suelo mientras ella se sentaba en el sofá. Sissi se echó encima de ella, y empezó a chuparle los pechos, permitiendo a Aelita acceso completo a su vulva con las piernas separadas. De ese modo se dejó hacer por la técnica maravillosa de su amiga, quien de vez en cuando se relamía los dedos, lubricándolos y provocando más placer por aquel doble ataque.

—¿Sabes cuánto te quiero? —preguntó Sissi.

—¿Cuánto? Dímelo —susurró la pelirrosa, mientras mantenía su índice introducido en el sexo de su amiga, y su pulgar le acariciaba el punto exacto del placer.

—Mucho… mucho… no… aaaaaah, no seas malaaaaah —gimió Sissi—. Por favor, sigue…

Aelita no necesitaba escucharlo. Se sentía poderosa desde su posición en la que le daba todo el placer a su amiga. Sonrió mientras la veía poco a poco llegar al orgasmo. Era tan tierno e indecoroso a la vez verla sometida a sus actos, desnuda con los ojos cerrados a punto de culminar… juntó sus labios con los de ella al notar cómo los espasmos de su cuerpo liberaban su clímax.

Pero la morena no iba a dejar a su amiga a medias. Le incidó que se pusiera en una posición cómoda, y Aelita optó por apoyar la cabeza en el asiento y levantar las nalgas, tentándola. Sissi se aproximó a ella y sin previo aviso empezó a lamerle su intimidad. Aelita se dejó llevar hacia el placer. De vez en cuando la lengua de Sissi se tomaba un respiro, siendo suplida por sus dedos, de forma que estaba siendo excitada en todo momento. Pasaron unos largos minutos y Aelita sentía cada vez menos fuerza en las piernas por culpa de aquello. Optó por darse la vuelta, con las piernas extendidas, permitiendo a Sissi acabar lo que había empezado. La combinación de su lengua con el acompañamiento puntual de sus dedos era delicioso. Se relajó unos momentos antes de liberar su clímax, muy poderoso, y sin que Sissi se detuviera en seguida.

—Nuestros padres están juntos, esto en teoría está mal… —comentó Aelita mientras retomaban el aliento. Estaban sentadas en el cómodo sofá.

—¿Significa eso que debemos dejar de hacer esto? —preguntó Sissi, sabiendo la respuesta de su amiga. Y sin embargo, por asegurarse, empezó a masajearle los pechos.

—Claro que no, boba. En realidad me apetece otro —rió. Y aunque había pretendido ser una broma, se vió tumbada y a Sissi poniéndose encima de ella.

Caía la tarde cuando Odd estaba dando un paseo cerca del río. Se había acercado hasta allí, y se había animado a meter los pies en el agua fresca. Había estado bien aquel día. El sitio le parecía más bonito a cada momento. Era como vivir en un retiro de vacaciones. Cierto era que le tocaría desplazarse para trabajar pero lo apaciguado de aquel sitio no lo podía encontrar en la ciudad, ni de coña.

Pensó que lo mejor sería volver, de hecho aquella noche le había prometido a Dorjan que él prepararía la cena. Y al menos tardaría quince minutos a pie, por lo que se alejó de la orilla y empezó a caminar. Se le ocurrió que sería buena idea comprar una bici de montaña.

—Madrugador, te olvidas las zapatillas —dijo una voz que no conocía.

Se fijó en ese momento. Lexa estaba por allí. Le miraba sonriente, con las manos en los bolsillos de un peto vaquero que llevaba por ropa. Una camiseta impedía que el rubio mirase tanto como había visto aquella mañana.

—Es verdad, gracias —dijo él, y se calzó deslizando el pie en las deportivas, sin necesidad de agacharse—. ¿Qué te parece Villenneé?

—Es diferente… nunca había vivido en pueblo. Pero Damien tenía aquí la casa de su abuela… Me llamo Lexa —se presentó formalmente.

—Odd.

—Es un _extraño_ nombre —rió ella.

—Y yo sería millonario si me dieran un euro cada vez que me han hecho el chiste —respondió el rubio—. ¿Vamos?

—Vamos.

Caminaron durante una conversación muy superficial. Tanto que Odd apenas le prestó atención. Escuchó algo de que se habían mudado de ciudad en ciudad por trabajos temporales, o que un temporal se había llevado por delante una ciudad, no le importaba mucho. Lo raro de todo aquello era que se sentía muy cómodo con aquella mujer sin conocerla. Casi era como regresar a su época de estudiante adolescente, donde se conseguía llevar a todas las chicas de calle.

Pero ya no era estudiante, era un hombre casado con Dorjan. Y el sexo femenino… hacía mucho tiempo que las únicas mujeres con las que tenía ratos íntimos eran sus amigas del acuerdo. En su mente _no podía_ dejar de hacerlo con ellas, a pesar de que hacía mucho tiempo que no miraba a otras féminas por su aspecto físico, o incluso por su mente. No.

Y entonces ¿qué había vuelto a aflorar en él al estar con Lexa? Porque era una mujer cañón. Desnuda estaba muy rica, pero incluso con ropa se sentía atraído por ella. Tal vez no era un tema de haberse apagado en ese sentido, sino de no haber conocido a una mujer que volviera a despertar ese deseo ardiente de yacer con una chica.

—¿Y tú a qué te dedicas? —preguntó ella. Jadeaba un poco, en parte debido a que Odd no había conversado mucho, dejando el pecho de la charla en ella. Ya se distinguían las primeras casas del pueblo… y casi las últimas.

—Soy especialista en montajes de locales de imagen y sonido —contó, intentando centrarse en la conversación—. Hace muchos años hacía música, y estoy volviendo a probar.

—¡Mola! ¡A ver si me tocas algo!

"Lo que tú quieras", estuvo a punto de decir, pero se mordió la lengua en el último momento. Subieron por la pequeña pendiente hasta sus casas, y allí en la placita se despidieron con un gesto de mano. No estaba mal, nada mal. Pero había alguien esperando en casa, alguien que iba a esperar todo su amor esa noche.

—Pensaba que iba a tener que pedir una pizza —bromeó Dorjan al ver entrar a su marido en casa.

—No… pero en su lugar ha venido _mister sexo_ —respondió Odd.

—¿Tanto te apetece?

—Mucho.

—¿Y cenar?

—No tanto.

—Ni a mi. Vamos, que quiero mi postre —apremió Dorjan, y subieron al dormitorio al trote.

El domingo pasó de forma muy perezosa. Algunos se animaron a sacar cosas al jardín. Mesas, sillas… no eran los muebles que estaban en mejor estado, pero les servían para estar por allí. El mejor momento fue al ver que Lexa y Damien regresaban en coche a la ciudad (esta vez conducía él el vehículo), por lo que al ver el coche a lo lejos, no perdieron la oportunidad de hacer un pequeño nudismo por la ciudad.

—La verdad, se siente una libre pudiendo hacer esto… —comentó Emily. Ella se había limitado a salir sin sostén a la calle, y había puesto una silla en la Plaza del Consistorio. Desde su posición podía ver perfectamente a William exhibiendo su cuerpo, y también a Yumi que se había animado a salir mostrándose—. La verdad, no sé por qué no lo hacemos más… el nudismo no es algo malo.

—El único problema es que no podemos ir descalzos… o nos quedaríamos sin pies muy rápido —dijo William.

—Vaya… siempre te ofreces a sujetarnos los pechos, podrías ofrecerte a llevarnos a caballito —bromeó Yumi, con una leve sonrisa. Sus amigos también rieron—. ¿Qué tal está Laura?

—Creo que lo lleva un poco mejor. Saldrá de esta. El lunes va a ver a un abogado laboralista —explicó él—. Confío en que esto se arregle pronto.

Yumi también lo esperaba. Miró a Emily, y esta le lanzó una sutil indirecta de deseo. No estaría mal montárselo con ellos dos allí… pero tal vez, el sexo en la calle deberían limitarlo, al menos, a las propiedades privadas. Aunque aquello incluyera los jardines. "Ya tengo propuesta para la alcaldesa".

Pero el momento más duro de los días siguientes fue tener que levantarse para ir a trabajar. No todos a la vez, claro. sus horarios y distancias no eran similares. Según se veía gente irse de allí, el pueblo parecía muy vacío. Aunque claro, también lo era el edificio donde habían estado viviendo durante tantos años. Era una nueva época para todos.

Samantha había pasado su trayecto en tren repasando las notas de los pacientes del día. Una pareja que había caído en la rutina, otra pareja en la que todo lo que él quería de sexo la otra se veía sobrepasada, una persona que no se había identificado porque sentía fuertes impulsos todo el tiempo… Sería un día interesante.

Cuando el tren se detuvo, caminó hacia su nueva oficina. La tenía desde hacía poco, era más íntima, pero mejor comunicada a todos los niveles. Autobús, tren, Metro… sus pacientes podrían llegar fácilmente a verla. Apenas en cinco minutos al salir de la estación había llegado.

Y lo primero era abrir el buzón. Publicidad, publicidad… Y tuvo que controlarse. Otra nota se encontraba allí. "_¿Has huido, puta? Te encontraré igualmente_", ponía. Se echó la mano al bolsillo, y sacó un mechero. Observó cómo el papel se consumía en el fuego. Se acabó. Ya no vivía en la ciudad. Y si iba a por ella a un sitio tan perdido, sería más fácil encontrarlo.

* * *

_¡Hola! ¡Felikis actualizando apenas una semana después! ¿Qué ocurre, hemos vuelto al año 2013? ¿C'apachao? Tonterías aparte, he tenido ideas y tiempo suficientes para desarrollar el capítulo, y espero que os haya gustado ;)_

_**Alejito480:** La verdad, esta saga perdería la gracia cuando pueden ser pillados, no tiene mucho sentido eso siendo mayores XD Y no... el pairing de Odd con Aelita es cosa tuya ;)_

_**Dita Moon:** ¡Gracias! Espero que te guste también este capítulo :D Pero no escribo maravillosamente, solo escribo ;)_

_**Moon-9215:** Gracias! Los personajes han entrado en la mediana edad, lo de dejarlos paralizados me parecía irreal para la historia que voy a contar... Aunque en mi cerebro se mantienen con el mismo aspecto xD_

_Con un poco de suerte el ritmo de actualizaciones se mantendrá más o menos constante. Espero que os guste esta nueva trama que apenas empieza :) Lemmon rules!_


	3. Una mañana cualquiera

**Capítulo 3: Una mañana cualquiera**

Una mañana más despertaba en Villenneé. Los actuales habitantes estaban empezando sus rutinas. Algunos salían en coche hacia la ciudad, mientras que otros tomaban el tren. Quien salía aquel día antes que ningún otro había sido Ulrich. Ese día la agenda estaba bastante completa.

—Probablemente no vuelva hasta pasada la hora de comer —le dijo a Yumi. Tenía en el coche cargada una camilla plegable, y en el asiento del copiloto estaba un maletín con su bata y los aceites de masaje—. ¿Seguro que no quieres venir conmigo? Podrías aprovechar y conocer la zona. Comprarte algo bonito si te apetece… —le propuso.

—No, gracias —respondió ella. Llevaba una camiseta y unos pantalones de yoga—. Voy a hacer ejercicio. Otro día te acompaño, de verdad. La verdad, la vida aquí es bastante monótona.

—En parte era lo que queríamos, ¿no? Vivir lejos del bullicio de la ciudad.

—Supongo —dijo ella, con las manos en los bolsillos—. Ten cuidado con no destrozar alguna espalda, ¿vale? —preguntó, de broma.

—Lo tendré —respondió él, y le dio un beso en los labios—. Pasa un buen día, ¿vale?

—Lo intentaré —comentó Yumi. Sacó el móvil del bolsillo, y mientras Ulrich montaba en el coche, escribió un mensaje en el nuevo grupo que tenía con las chicas del acuerdo, "Villenneénsas", y les ofreció hacer la clase de yoga con ella.

Miró a Ulrich marcharse. Era extraño. En todos aquellos años no había dejado de amarlo nunca. Ni siquiera el escaso tiempo de vacaciones en la playa en el cual se habían tomado un tiempo para descansar. Y aún así, sentía algo extraño en los últimos días. Y eso que parecían estar más tranquilos desde que su hijo Takeru había optado por irse a vivir a un piso de estudiantes. Habían recuperado mucha intimidad. Y aún así sentía que necesitaba algo. Y no sabía lo que era. Se metió en casa. Aelita y Laura se apuntaban al yoga con ella. Sissi ni siquiera había recibido el mensaje. Estaría dormida. Obviamente, Samanta habría ido a la consulta...

—Hola, Yumi —saludaron Alicia y Emily antes de que cerrase la puerta.

—Buenos días, chicas —respondió—. ¿Necesitáis algo?

—Hemos visto tu mensaje. Emily no se encuentra bien hoy —le dijo Alicia. Era cierto, la joven tenía un aspecto algo desmejorado—. Ha pasado la noche vomitando.

—Ay, pobre…

—¿Te importaría que se quedara hoy con vosotras? —preguntó Alicia—. Yo es que tengo que ir a trabajar…

—Claro que no. Pasa —ofreció la japonesa.

—Gracias… —dijo Emily—. Te veo cuando vuelvas —añadió mirando a su novia.

—Pórtate bien y no des mucho trabajo a Yumi —bromeó—. Gracias, de verdad.

—No hay por qué darlas —dijo Yumi. ¿Por qué aquella parejita le despertaba tanta ternura? Daba igual, ocurría desde hacía tanto tiempo. Dejó que Emily entrase en casa y fue con ella a esperar a que Aelita y Laura apareciesen por allí.

Durante unos kilómetros Ulrich condujo al son de la música de Dunedain. No iba muy rápido, ya que aunque el límite de velocidad le parecía ridículamente bajo, no le convenía saltarse las normas de circulación. Sólo lo había hecho una vez, cuando Yumi se había puesto de parto, muchos años atrás, y consideró que en aquel momento era necesario. Además, odiaba conducir con prisas.

No tardó en localizar el desvío que le llevaría al primero de los pueblos donde tenía trabajo aquella mañana. Lo observó mientras el GPS le indicaba como podía el camino. La señal del GPS no era la mejor del mundo, pero tampoco se podía perder mucho. Aquel pueblecito rural era más grande que Villenneé. No era un gran hándicap. Él había visto caballos más grandes que Villenneé. Y aunque era temprano, ya se veía movimiento en las calles. En ese momento le pareció curioso lo que se podía echar de menos tener una tienda cerca.

Logró aparcar frente la puerta de la casa donde le habían contratado. Se dio cuenta de que era una casa de dos plantas, y maldijo su posible suerte si le tocaba subir la camilla por alguna escalera no diseñada para peatones sino para sherpas.

Descargó la camilla y se acercó a la puerta. El buzón únicamente tenía un nombre. Nadine Feraud. Sí, inequívocamente, era el nombre que tenía anotado en la agenda del móvil. Pulsó el timbre y aguardó, no más de veinte segundos. La puerta la abrió lo que dd definía como una "madurita interesante". Tenía melena rubia y era de tez pálida. Por un momento, pensó en un fantasma. Pero no, los fantasmas no eran bellos, y aquella mujer desde luego que lo era.

—Hola. ¿Tú eres Ulrich? —preguntó.

—El mismo. Teníamos la sesión ahora —respondió él, levantando la camilla.

—Por favor, pasa.

Se hizo a un lado para dejarle entrar en la casa. Era pequeña pero acogedora. Siguiendo a la mujer, Ulrich entró en lo que debía ser el salón, pero Nadine había sido previsora y había echado a un lado la mesa y el sofá. Menos mal. Tenía el espacio necesario para montar la camilla. No le supuso mucho problema montarla, ante la atenta mirada de la rubia.

—Bueno, la ventana, mejor así —dijo bajando la persiana levemente, de modo que entrase poca luz pero natural—. Voy a salir para que se quite la ropa.

—Uy qué descaro —bromeó ella. Ulrich no dijo nada. Estaba acostumbrado a que de vez en cuando, alguien hiciera aquella broma—. No tardo, te aviso.

Salió al pasillo a aguardar. Se puso la bata y dejó el móvil en vibración. No le gustaba apagarlo, pero no podía dejar que aquello sonase en medio de la sesión. Él era una persona responsable. Se ajustó el cinturón en el que dejaba el bote de aceite y en ese momento oyó la voz de Nadine llamándolo. Se echó el móvil al bolsillo trasero y entró.

Ella había sido tan obediente que al quitarse la ropa había olvidado taparse las nalgas, y le aguardaba bocabajo. Era algo bastante común. Ulrich vadeó la camilla, tomó la toalla que la mujer se había olvidado en el sofá, y le cubrió las posaderas.

Por principio, Ulrich jamás hablaba durante las sesiones, salvo que la persona a la que atendía fuese dicharachera. Y desde luego, ese parecía ser el caso de Nadine, que no aguantó más de dos minutos de masaje antes de empezar una conversación. Lo bueno fue que no elevó mucho el tono de voz. El alemán sabía que no podía trabajar con ruidos fuertes.

—¿Hace mucho que te dedicas a esto?

—Sí, hace bastante. De hecho, tengo mi propia clínica de masajes en la capital. ¿No la conoce?

—Creo que me suena. Pero desde luego, no olvidaría si me hubiera hecho un masaje un chico tan guapo como tú.

Ulrich sonrió pero no dijo nada. Nadine le parecía un poco atrevida, pero no era la primera vez que alguna de sus clientes le tiraba los trastos. Bueno, y alguno también lo había hecho. Las primeras veces había sido bastante más incómodo, pero actualmente estaba curtido. Además, seguro que la mujer simplemente estaba nerviosa. Se notaba por como tenía la espalda que pocas veces había recurrido a hacerse un masaje. Trabajó sus músculos con cuidado. De vez en cuando ella soltaba algún ruidito. ¿Gemía? Qué mujer tan rara.

—¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? —murmuró Nadine. A pesar de lo que le gustaba hablar, se veía rendida ante las habilidosas manos de Ulrich y estaba en cierto estado de sopor.

—Claro —dijo él, sin dejar de trabajarle la columna.

—¿Nunca has pensado en hacer… masajes eróticos?

—No es la primera que me lo pregunta —comentó él. Seguía tranquilo—. No, nunca me ha dado por ahí. No podría dedicarme a ello.

No era una mentira. Ulrich había hecho masajes eróticos a todos sus amigos del acuerdo. Y por supuesto, todas aquellas sesiones habían derivado en el maravilloso sexo. Pero jamás había cobrado por aquellas "citas". Simplemente se lo había pasado bien de una forma diferente. Y por supuesto, jamás daría esos masajes a alguien de fuera del acuerdo. Cualquier toque sexual con alguien ajeno sería una traición hacia Yumi.

—Pues estoy segura de que tendrías tu agenda de clientes —volvió a murmurar la mujer—. Tendrías trabajo asegurado…

—No creo que ese trabajo esté legalmente remunerado —bromeó Ulrich—. Ya nos queda poco para terminar. Si se da la vuelta…

Nadine giró sobre su cuerpo y dejó que Ulrich completara aquel masaje. El chico estaba tan concentrado en su trabajo que no se daba cuenta de los ojos suplicantes con los que le miraba ella. Pero incluso si los hubiera percibido le daría igual. No iba a hacer nada con esa mujer. Ni con ninguna. Remató el masaje y dejó que ella se recuperase y se levantara a su tiempo, mientras él salía de la sala y de despojaba de la bata.

Envió un mensaje a Yumi. Un simple "Te quiero". Pero lo envió. Volvió a entrar al salón cuando Nadine ya se hubo vestido, si podía llamarse así al acto de ponerse una bata por encima del cuerpo. Sacó el dinero de un jarrón que tenía, y se lo tendió a Ulrich. Este lo contó y asintió. Luego plegó la camilla.

—¿Puedo volver a contar contigo?

—Claro. Espere que revise… —sacó el teléfono y abrió la agenda—. Tengo toda la semana ocupada… pero podría ser la que viene, mismo día, misma hora.

—Me parece perfecto —dijo ella—. Un placer, Ulrich, me siento como nueva.

—Me alegro de ello. Nos vemos la semana que viene.

Ulrich supo que Nadine no dejó de mirarle en todo el rato que tardaba en cargar de nuevo la camilla en el coche y meterse dentro. Puso la ruta en el GPS. Dos calles de distancia. Poca, pero estaría loco si se arriesgaba a ir con la camilla por la calle. Sería él quien necesitase un masaje en ese caso.

Sissi se había despertado un poco tarde para su gusto al final. Pero no estaba mal. Al fin y al cabo, en aquel sitio había poco que hacer. Vio el mensaje de Yumi ofreciéndo la clase de yoga. Pero no le apetecía mucho y probablemente ya hubiera concluído. Se extrañó al no ver a Javier a su lado, y luego recordó que ese día tenía que ir a Kadic. Pues nada, la mañana para ella sola.

Se puso ropa cómoda y bajó a desayunar. Un café solo con tostadas. Se calzó con unas deportivas y salió a la calle. Aspiró el aire puro de aquel sitio. "Una urbanita como yo enamorada de este pueblo. Quién me lo iba a decir", pensó mientras caminaba. Recordó mentalmente dónde estaban las casas de sus amigos. Seguro que la mayoría no se encontraban en casa. Tal vez pillaría a Aelita en casa… Pero no, al pasar por delante de su ventana no la vio. Claro, seguro que estaba haciendo yoga. Recordó fugazmente el polvo que habían echado en el ayuntamiento y salió del pueblo.

No tardó mucho en llegar al lado del río, donde se ensanchaba por varios metros. Era un sitio tan bueno que habían acordado hacer una barbacoa allí un fin de semana no muy lejano, antes de que el frío empezase a apoderarse del ambiente. Sería una pena aquello.

—Buenos días, señorita —dijo una voz serena.

Sissi se giró para ver a un hombre muy bien vestido. Era indudablemente mayor, pero no tanto como para considerarlo un anciano. Vestía un traje gris, pero su aspecto no imponía como si tuviera delante al ejecutivo más importante de alguna empresa. El pelo abundante revelaba que había sido negro como el azabache en otra época, pero ahora las canas habían empezado su irremediable invasión. Llevaba un bastón, pero no lo usaba para caminar, como pudo comprobar.

—Hermoso día, ¿verdad? —preguntó.

—Muy hermoso —dijo ella, mirando de nuevo el cauce del río.

—Es extraño ver a alguien por estos caminos. ¿Sabe usted que aquel pueblo se encuentra abandonado?

—Ya no —respondió Sissi—. Lo han repoblado. Bueno, _lo hemos_ repoblado. Me he mudado a vivir allí.

—Oh, entonces somos casi vecinos. Me llamo Edmond, señorita —dijo él, y le tendió la mano. Ella devolvió el saludo, y se sorprendió al ver que el señor hacía una ligera reverencia hacia ella—. Vivo ahí al lado, en una finca. Suelo darme paseos por la zona. Normalmente no me acerco aquí porque no vivía nadie.

—Bueno, pues ya puede venir sin miedo a perderse —bromeó Sissi—. Lo único malo es que no tenemos comercio. Hacemos un viaje en fin de semana para aprovisionarnos.

—Ah, la gente de ciudad. Aquí la vida es más tranquila que eso normalmente. Vamos a comprar cuando hace falta, día a día. Pero bueno, son dos estilos igual de respetables.

Sissi asintió. Aquel tal Edmond le resultaba agradable en el trato.

—¿No me enseñaría el pueblo, por casualidad? Como digo, no suelo venir por aquí y normalmente me desvío hacia el este. Entrar en un pueblo abandonado me daba reparo.

—Sin problema, pero ya le advierto que no hay gran cosa que ver.

—Bueno, me conformo con un buen paseo y una compañía agradable —dijo él—. ¿Andamos?

Ella asintió y se encaminaron hacia el pueblo. En ningún momento Edmond pretendió tocarla de modo alguno, ni siquiera ofreciendo su brazo para que le acompañase. Simplemente andaron hasta la entrada del pueblo, que el hombre valoró como ciertamente mejorado.

—Aún recuerdo la última vez que vine. La mitad de las paredes estaban que se caían. Y de hecho, esa casa…

—Esa aún no está habitada —le indicó la chica—. Hemos estado reformando aquellas en las que vivimos, claro. Y si se venden más casas, supongo que también las reformarán.

—Pues os han quedado muy bien. Parece ahora más acogedor, incluso habiendo poca gente…

—Muchos de los que han venido trabajan. Yo ahora tengo ingresos por la academia de mi familia, así que solo voy una vez por semana y el resto a descansar.

—Es un buen plan de vida, aunque espero que tengas algo que hacer para no aburrirte.

—Siempre hay algo —dijo ella.

Y justo en aquel momento, en que en plena subida por el ayuntamiento (por una leve desconfianza, no había subido por la calle que desembocaba en su casa, sino por la opuesta) estaban pasando al lado de casa de Yumi. Y en el pequeño jardín estaba la japonesa, Aelita, Laura y Odd en plena clase de yoga. Emily, con la carita desmejorada, se limitaba mirarlos.

—Vaya, la perezosa —bromeó Yumi—. ¿Te apuntas?

—No, gracias. Le estaba enseñando esto a Edmond, es un pueblo del otro vecino.

—Encantado, señoritas. Y caballero —añadió mirando a Odd.

—¿Cómo te ha dado por el yoga? —le preguntó Sissi al rubio.

—Por el buen culo que me hacen las mallas —bromeó este, sin tapujos.

—Bueno, seguimos. Que lo andéis bien —se despidió Yumi.

Pero antes de que pudieran continuar la clase, a Aelita le sonó el teléfono. A aquellas horas, era raro recibir una llamada. Sería algo importante, Jeremy con toda probabilidad. Pero no. En la pantalla aparecía "Lorraine Puig". Era la jefa de Recursos Humanos de su anterior trabajo. Por un momento, se pensó si debía descolgar o no. Hacerse la despistada. Pero consideró que no estaría bien hacer eso. Se excusó con el grupo y se alejó para hablar con Lorraine.

—Buenos días.

—Hola, Aelita. ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Lorraine. Aquella mujer no estaba allí por casualidad. Sabía escoger las palabras y el tono de voz adecuado para cada situación, había mediado en varios conflictos de empleados e incluso comunicado los despidos de la forma más delicada posible. Ese día, el tono de conversación empezaba cercano.

—Pues bien. Disfrutando del cambio de aires, creo que me hacía falta —respondió Aelita con sinceridad.

—Me alegro. Tienes que decirme dónde estás, querría pasarme algún día a tomar un café.

—Estaré encantada —dijo la pelirrosa con sinceridad. Simplemente esperaba el momento en que empezase la verdadera razón de la llamada.

—Escucha… me quedé muy preocupada cuando me enviaste la carta de dimisión —y ahí empezaba—. Sobre todo el hecho que te limitases a agradecernos todo el tiempo que habías trabajado con nosotros, pero… sin darnos ninguna razón para querer abandonar.

—Mis motivos son personales —Aelita intentó controlar el tono de voz. No quería irritarse, pero que intentasen indagar en sus causas le molestaba tanto como una picadura de mosquito en el culo.

—Mira, nos conocemos desde hace muchos años. Si ha ocurrido algo que yo pueda arreglar…

—No hay nada que arreglar. Simplemente he querido aprovechar el cambio de aires para hacer otros cambios con mi vida.

—¿Te ha acosado algún compañero? ¿Crees que te hemos pagado demasiado poco? Sea cual sea la razón lo podemos arreglar. No nos gusta perder a alguien con tu valía.

—Agradezco tus palabras, de verdad. Pero no es nada de eso. El trato siempre ha sido exquisito. Si te sirve de algo, me notaba asfixiada. Quería cambiar, simplemente. Quiero decidarme a otras cosas, voy a escribir una novela.

—Y me encantaría que tu experimento saliera bien. De verdad que sí, espero verla pronto en las librerías. Pero piénsalo bien. Es muy arriesgado…

—Dinero tengo de sobra —aseguró Aelita—. He trabajado por gusto. Y ahora he decidido no trabajar. Espero que lo entiendas.

—Por supuesto. Si cambias de idea… bueno.

—¿Bueno?

—Me gustaría decir que las puertas estarán siempre abiertas para ti. Pero que alguien se vaya no gusta mucho. No sé por cuánto tiempo podrías recuperar tu antigua plaza…

—Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesta a correr.

—Te deseo buena suerte, de veras —Lorraine sonaba sincera, pero era experta comunicándose y podría haberse dedicado a las artes escénicas si hubiera querido por lo brillante de sus interpretaciones—. Pero sigo queriendo ese café.

—Ya te diré cuando quedar. Hasta luego, Lorraine.

—Hasta luego, _Lita_.

"Lita". Sólo le hablaba en esos términos cuando no ponían el organigrama de la empresa de por medio. La pelirrosa se guardó el teléfono, algo dolida por aquella repentina presión. Y no solo aquello. Había una leve mancha de mentira en lo que le había dicho a Lorreine. Y es que no había sido capaz de empezar la novela.

Hacía muchos días en que había empezado a tomar notas de lo que iba a escribir. Detalladas notas de los personajes que iban a aparecer, sus historias entrelazadas, incluso se había documentado de algunos sitios de la frontera francesa que le serían útiles para la narración. Pero cuando se había puesto delante del ordenador, no había sido capaz de empezar a narrar. Ni siquiera había nombrado el título del primer capítulo. No era tan importante, podía llamarlo "Capítulo 1" a secas, pero ni una simple oración había parecido lo bastante buena para empezar a escribir. Ni en silencio, ni con música de fondo, ni con una película a bajo volumen, ni dentro ni fuera de casa. Las palabras se negaban a salir de su cabeza.

Volvió con su grupo. Evitó sin querer la mirada de Laura. Se sentía culpable. Ella, que no quería trabajar, le seguían ofreciendo su antigua plaza, mientras la otra había perdido su empleo y no le llamaban para que ocupara la vacante que había dejado. Era terrible. Le sonrió tímidamente, y continuaron su clase improvisada.

Como había dicho, Ulrich no llegó a casa hasta pasada la hora de comer. Yumi ya había acabado, pero le gustaba la compañía de su marido, y se sentó con él a la mesa mientras charlaban. La televisión estaba encendida por pura rutina, pero no tenían el sonido activado.

—¿Qué tal la ruta de hoy? —preguntó Yumi mientras degustaba una copa de vino.

—Pues bien. Tengo los brazos cansados, pero es gratificante. Mañana tengo apenas una cita solo. ¿Te apetece que vayamos a algún sitio?

—Sí. Improvisemos algo —dijo ella—. ¿Y qué? ¿Alguna pueblerina de buen ver que te haya tentado? —bromeó.

—Ahora que lo dices… creo que hoy me han lanzado la caña —Ulrich se acababa de acordar de Nadine—. La señora fue bastante graciosa. Me preguntó si no me había planteado hacer masajes eróticos a domicilio.

Se rió, y esperó que Yumi coincidiera en la risa, pero para su sorpresa, ella apenas mostró una sonrisa que parecía una mueca burlona. Diablos. No podía ser que se hubiera enfadado por aquello.

—Yumi… sabes que soy incapaz de ponerte los cuernos, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Claro que lo sé —dijo secamente.

—Pues no lo parece.

—La culpa es mía… no debí preguntarte, no me gusta imaginarte en esas situaciones —se levantó y llevó el vaso al fregadero.

—Escucha —Ulrich se había levantado y estaba a la espalda de Yumi. Con cuidado, probó a rodearla con los brazos, y al ver que ella no le rechazaba, le dio un abrazo—. Espero que lo sepas. Con nadie fuera del acuerdo. Incluso de ahí podemos irnos si queremos.

—Lo sé. Simplemente, no me gusta que te echen así la caña. No se puede evitar. Me casé con un hombre muy atractivo —dijo ella suavemente—. Me reconforta saber que sigues pensando así.

—Contigo antes que con cualquier otra persona.

Le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. Ella se volteó y se quedó un rato entre los brazos de él. Y a pesar de lo que le había dicho, le encantaría "conocer" a aquella cliente.

Por su parte, William había regresado temprano. Su oferta del taller por la zona no había prosperado tanto como el negocio de Ulrich, pero los ingresos de la ciudad mitigaban la situación. Por el contrario, se había enterado de cierta noticia en uno de los pueblos cercanos.

—¿Pastorear? —preguntó Laura, un tanto incrédula.

—El hombre que se ocupa de los robaños de la zona se encuentra un poco mayor —explicó William—. Según me han contado, necesita que lo suplan un par de veces por semana… Sé que no es el trabajo que más gracia te hace. Pero pensé que tal vez querrías mantenerte ocupada.

Sacó un papel del bolsillo.

—No he dicho nada de que vaya a llamarle —dijo, tendiéndole la nota a su mujer. Era un número de móvil. Por la numeración, llevaba muchos años en activo—. Ni que fueras a llamar tú. Pero pensé que tener la opción estaría bien.

Dudosa, la rubia tomó el papel en su mano. A pesar de lo que había hablado con Jeremy, no había recibido oferta alguna. Y además, tampoco encontraba alternativas. Sissi ya le había ofrecido impartir clases en Kadic, pero no se veía capacitada para la docencia. A ella le gustaba investigar, no explicar. Sacó el móvil del bolsillo, con mucho cuidado y marcó el número.

* * *

_¡Hola a todos! Resulta placentero a la par que extraño publicar con esta frecuencia, pero me encanta poder hacerlo :D Espero que el capítulo os haya gustado. Sé que no ha habido lemmon, pero ya ha sido bastante extenso. En el siguiente sí habrá ;)_

_**honter11:** ¡Gracias! No, no me olvido, será el siguiente one-shot que publique. Prometido ;)_

_**Moon-9215:** Esto para cuando en la serie siempre tienen la misma edad, imaginarlos crecidos es muy complicado xD_

_**DemonElAbogadoOscuro0722:** Lo es, lo es ;) Aunque de momento va a tener poco peso en la trama. De momento XD Me alegra que te guste el capítulo. Y tu fanatismo con Yumi... Tal vez deba hacer un lemmon de ellos dos :P_

_Me despido por lo pronto. Espero que nos veamos por aquí pronto de nuevo con el cuarto capítulo. Lemmon rules!_


	4. Dudas y problemas, compañeras de la vida

**Capítulo 4: Dudas y problemas, compañeras de la vida**

La tarde de Odd había sido más interesante de lo que había pensado. Dando un paseo por los alrededores, buscando alguna explanada donde podría montar algún pequeño espectáculo de música y luces, había terminado cerca del río que había por la villa de algún modo. Y en ese momento, la había visto.

Lexa estaba flotando bocarriba en el agua, libre de todo pudor y de ropa, disfrutando de la soledad del ambiente. Miró embobado y se quedó más tiempo del que le hubiera gustado. Ella se dio cuenta de su presencia. Mierda. Pero mantuvo su característica sonrisa y le hizo un gesto para acercarse.

De algún modo, ya no tenía la ropa puesta. Maldición. Corrió para entrar en el río antes de que ella notase su pene. Nadó un poco, y fue seguido por Lexa. La rubia estaba espectacular. Y hacía tiempo que Odd pensaba que le recordaba a alguien, pero no caía en quién. No importaba mucho. Lo único importante en ese momento era mantener el cuerpo sumergido de cintura para abajo para evitar mostrar su erección. De pronto, Lexa nadó un poco lejos de él, y reposó la espalda en una roca lisa.

—Puedes venir, no voy a comerte.

"Yo sí que te comía…", pensó Odd, pero se ahorró el comentario en voz alta y nadó hacia ella. Intentó apoyarse en la roca, pero Lexa le atrapó y le hizo reclinarse sobre el cuerpo de ella. Aquello estaba mal, no podía acercarse tanto a ella y menos así… y debía impedir que ella le rodease con sus brazos y que empezase a masturbar su pene, y que le comiera la oreja… Lexa, no…

—No… por favor… —gimió.

—¿De verdad que no quieres?

Abrió los ojos de pronto. Tenía la respiración agitada. Parpadeó. Veía el techo de una casa. Levantó un poco la cabeza. Estaba en su habitación. Ladeó la mirada, y vio a su esposo. Este le miraba con una sonrisa, y se estaba dedicando a masturbarlo despacio. Aquella era la intensa sensación que Odd había tenido durante su sueño. Y en ese momento, pudo recolocar sus pensamientos tranquilo.

Había sido esa tarde la que dando un paseo se había encontrado con Lexa bañándose en el río. Y sí, había estado desnuda, pero en ningún momento se le había insinuado ni había ocurrido nada de carácter sexual entre ellos. ¿Qué le había contado? Que había estado muchos años atrás viviendo en una comuna naturista y que aunque al final habían decidido marcharse y vivir de nuevo con la sociedad, el cambio no había sido sencillo. Damien y ella habían ido trabajando de lo que buenamente podían. Se querían lo suficiente como para haberse ido juntos, pero no les gustaban las palabras "pareja", "relación", o "exclusividad". Eran compañeros.

Pero durante aquella conversación en la que Odd apenas se había metido en el agua con los pantalones remangados hasta que se pudo subir a una roca a sentarse, sus ojos se habían desviado más de una vez a admirar y desear el cuerpo de su vecina. En parte, puramente por aquel físico que tenía. En otra parte, veneración por aquel estilo de vida que no le hubiera importado tener a él. "Aunque mi comuna sería únicamente con mis amigos", pensó.

Como consecuencia de aquello, había soñado que tenía un acercamiento más profundo con ella. Y Dorjan que se había despertado por los gemidos y suspiros de su marido, se había percatado de la erección que lucía tan temprano por la mañana y había optado por ayudarle a relajarse. Ambos se dieron un beso tierno. Odd se dejó hacer.

—¿Con quién soñabas? —preguntó Dorjan—. ¿Con un amigo… con más de una amiga?

—Con… Yumi —respondió el rubio, improvisando—. Hace tiempo que no les _invitamos a cenar_, por cierto.

—Querrás decir que no les _invitamos a follar_ —le corrigió el otro—. Parece mentira que sigas usando esos eufemismos tras tanto tiempo.

—Es que es más elegante —suspiró Odd.

Dorjan no se detuvo hasta que logró que su marido eyaculara. Le dejó ahí tendido mientras él se vestía. Ir a trabajar era un verdadero hastío, pero era viernes y empezaba el fin de semana y podrían hacer cosas más divertidas que estar todo el día encerrado en la oficina. De hecho, tenía algo que proponerle al rubio, que había recuperado el ritmo normal de respiración.

—Podrías ir a buscarme hoy después del trabajo —le propuso Dorjan.

—Por supuesto. ¿No vas a ir en coche?

—No, llegaré bien con el tren. Así que me puedes recoger… y nos vamos a cenar por ahí fuera.

—Mmmm, me apetece —dijo Odd. No habían salido a cenar por ahí desde que se habían mudado, y apetecía ir a un sitio un poco más lleno—. ¿Tienes algún lugar pensado?

—He reservado en _Cibo de fantasia_ —respondió Dorjan—. Sé que tenías ganas de ir, y llamé para reservar. Los de la oficina tenemos cierto trato preferente con ellos —añadió orgulloso, sobre todo porque en un cincuenta por ciento, eso era gracias a él.

—No te merezco —sonrió Odd. Y en su mente, lo pensaba de verdad, por aquellos pensamientos que tenía en su mente. Le quedaba la tranquilidad de saber que nada malo ocurriría. Les vendría bien una noche fuera… y luego un buen revolcón. Y aún así el cuerpo le pedía un desahogo temprano. Dorjan en traje… imposible, no podía llegar tarde al trabajo. Se las debería ingeniar para tener un poco de sexo antes de la noche.

Pero ese día Dorjan no iría a trabajar en tren. Cuando salían ambos tomándose el café (a Odd le gustaba salir con él a la calle, aunque ese día no estuviera ocupado; siempre había rato para volver a la cama), apareció Javier con su coche. Nuevamente le tocaba ir al Kadic, y había decidido comprobar si algunos de sus amigos se dirigían hacia allá para no hacer el trayecto solo.

—Te dejo en sus manos —comentó Odd mientras Dorjan montaba como copiloto—. Espero que tu mujer no se preocupe.

—No, qué va. Ella ha salido ya.

—Joder, qué madrugadora.

—Ya ves. Pero bueno, dijo que se quería cuidar y hacer ejercicio, y eso incluye no remolonear en la cama —dijo con una sonrisa—. Luego te lo traigo.

—No hace falta, yo iré a por él.

—Oye, que habláis de mi como si fuera un niño que dejas al cuidado de la vecina —protestó Dorjan.

—¿Y no lo eres? —bromeó Odd.

Se dieron un beso y luego Odd miró cómo se alejaban en el coche. Pues él también sería productivo para _hacer ejercicio_, pero a su manera. Y de pronto pensó en algo que le apetecía mucho.

Por su parte, Sissi estaba cumpliendo con su rutina de ejercicios. Poco a poco, había empezado a correr más y más por aquellos bonitos senderos. Su intención, poco a poco, era la de poder llegar corriendo al pueblo de al lado. No llevaba tampoco exceso de peso. El móvil (atado cómodamente a su brazo) y una botella de agua era todo lo que iba con ella. Iba con los auriculares puestos, pero a un volumen muy bajito. Por allí apenas había ruido y no lo necesitaba.

Trotó un poco más. Una ligera subida, una bajada más pronunciada. Porras, tendría que subir eso luego en sentido contrario. Localizó un árbol que daba buena sombra. Sí, ese sería un buen sitio para descansar. Intentó no pensar en lo cansada que estaba. Un poco más y le daría un buen trago a la botella…

—Por fin… —jadeó. No dijo nada más mientras recuperaba el aliento. Sabía que no debía detenerse en seco, por lo que empezó a caminar alrededor del tronco de aquel árbol, que había resultado ser un naranjo. Y tenía fruta.

—Buenos días —saludó una voz serena que no tardó en reconocer—. ¿Caminando en _la fresc_

—¡Edmond! Qué sorpresa —dijo ella, y se quitó los auriculares—. Más que a caminar, a correr. Hay que mantener la forma.

—Supongo que un cuerpo así tiene un trabajo mantenerlo —comentó él. El comentario era un poco descarado a pesar de su tono tranquilo—. Tenga cuidado para no deshidratarse.

—Por favor, ya te dije que ni hace falta que me hables de usted. Y llevo mi botella, y mi móvil, si me pasara algo puedo avisar a mi marido o mis amigos.

—Eso está bien. ¿Te apetece una? —preguntó él, tomando una naranja del árbol—. No te preocupes. Llevo años por aquí y jamás he visto a nadie llevárselas en propiedad.

Ella le imitó y tomó una. La peló con cuidado y se comió un gajo. Qué dulce. Y además, sano, para complementar el ejercicio.

—Ya tengo avituallamiento para cuando salga a comer —bromeó.

—Me encantan las chicas deportistas —comentó Edmond.

—Uf… escucha… ya te dije que… estoy casada —comentó ella, suavemente.

—Oh, no pretendía incomodarte —él levantó las manos—. Me pasé de confianza. Creo que va con la edad, yo ya no tendré esas edad nuevamente.

—¡Venga ya! Si ese bastón es de adorno —rió Sissi, más relajada—. Aún te quedan unos años para ser un viejo.

Edmond rió. Le preguntó a Sissi si iba a regresar hacia Villenneé. Ella afirmó y le ofreció que volvieran juntos. Este no quiso estropearle el ejercicio, pues no podría correr. A ella no le importaba. Ya compensaría con alguna clase de yoga de Yumi. "Es muy atractivo", pensó ella mientras caminaban. "Si tuviera algún año menos… o nosotros alguno más, podriamos unirle al acuerdo". Se río en voz alta.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada, me acordaba de un chiste que me contó un amigo.

—¿Cuál?

—Chicos, ¿sabéis cuál es la música favorita de los trenes? —preguntó Odd—. ¡"Las cuatro estaciones"!

Ulrich y Jeremy se llevaron una mano a la cabeza. Su amigo seguía contando chistes malos y de algún modo, siempre superaban el anterior. Pero a Odd no le importó. Dejó bebidas en la mesa y volvió a por su mando. Les había invitado a echar la mañana con una partida a la consola, aprovechando que Ulrich ese día no tenía citaciones, y Jeremy descansaba por unas horas extra que le debían. Se sentó en el sofá entre medias de sus amigos.

—No sé para qué nos esforzamos —dijo Jeremy mientras empezaban a correr—. Odd tiene mucha práctica y nos ganará, como siempre.

Pero aunque su premisa era cierta falló en su conclusión. Odd jugaba errático, y cometió dos fallos que le costaron llegar cuarto a la meta, por detrás de un NPC incluso.

—Vale, tiempo —dijo Ulrich, dejando el mando en la mesa. Se apoyó de costado—. ¿Qué te pasa?

Odd les contó lo que había soñado aquella noche. Y ambos escucharon atentamente, aunque pensaron que su amigo se estaba tomando aquello a la tremenda.

—Vale, has tenido un sueño erótico con Lexa. ¿Y qué? —preguntó Jeremy—. No tiene nada de raro. Es una mujer atractiva.

—Ya, pero hace mucho que no sueño con mujeres. Es raro…

—Tú nunca has sido muy normal —bromeó Ulrich—. Pero te estás agobiando por nada.

—¿Y si ella me gusta?

—Bueno, te gusta una mujer, antes te gustaban todas. Hasta las que no veías —insistió el alemán—. ¿Tú quieres a Dorjan?

—Hasta la médula.

—Pues ya está. Tú no hagas el tonto con Lexa, limítate a ser buen vecino y ya está —concluyó Jeremy

—¿Y si el cuerpo me pide "mambo"?

—Pues ten "mambo" —dijo Ulrich.

Y en ese momento supo que aquello estaba planeado de antemano por el rubio, pues Odd había puesto una mano sobre la entrepierna de Ulrich. Y no podía ser un buen anfitrión si no hacía lo mismo con Jeremy. Eran invitados y de la misma categoría. Los dos intercambiaron una mirada. Vaya excusa se había inventado su amigo para echar un polvo.

—¿En serio has organizado este paripé para atraernos y tener sexo? —preguntó Ulrich. No le molestaba tener sexo con Odd. Le molestaba que fuera con indirectas.

—No es ningún paripé —aseguró Odd—. Es verdad que Lexa me ha traído de cabeza estos días… y pensé que a lo mejor un buen rato con mis amigos me ayudaría a relajarme…

—¿Y qué habías pensado? —preguntó Jeremy. A pesar de su pantalón, la situación le había provocado una erección que empezaba a crecer. En realidad, no le importaba mucho si le habían citado para eso. Odd solía ser muy bueno con el sexo.

—Solo quiero que me _deis vuestro cariño_ —dijo Odd. Era la expresión que solía emplear para decir que se iba a dejar mover por ellos. Tenía la confianza suficiente como para dejarse hacer, jamás le habían dejado insatisfecho y no tenía por qué pensar que sería así en esa ocasión. Y recibió un poco del cariño de Jeremy con un beso en los labios. Le gustaba. Sintió la lengua de su amigo invadiendo su boca, y le dejó entrar, completamente sumiso.

Sintió que algo tiraba suavemente de él. Era Ulrich, que también le besó marcando quién estaba al mando. Era un poco el acuerdo tácito que tenían entre los tres cuando practicaban sexo. Ulrich era dominante, y los otros dos, sumisos en mayor o menor grado. No siempre era así y Ulrich se había dejado llevar en algunas ocasiones, pero ese día era lo que Odd quería. Estaba sometido. Y sonrió al notar las manos de Jeremy despojándole de la ropa. _Gracias_, pensó.

Se sentía mejor una vez liberado de la camiseta, pero no tenía sentido si no podía sentir los cuerpos de sus amigos contra él. Ellos lo sabían y por eso se despojaron también de la ropa. Se sentía en una nube con aquellos torsos pegados a él. Se entretuvo con los labios de Ulrich mientras Jeremy se ocupaba de quitarle el pantalón, y le acariciaba los glúteos. Apoyó la cabeza sobre una nalga, y le dio un ligero mordisco encima de la tela del boxer. Odd gimió. Era raro ver así a Jeremy, pero le gustaba.

—Creo que nuestro amigo te tiene muchas ganas —murmuró Ulrich—. Y no seré yo quien le quite la oportunidad —aseguró. No tenía importancia. Odd había empezado a quitarle el pantalón, y sentía su boca provocándole una erección a través del boxer. El chico era muy bueno. Tiró un poco más de la tela, y reveló su glande. Lo probó levemente con la lengua antes de terminar de desnudarlo.

El rubio estaba ahora apoyado sobre sus manos y sus rodillas en el sofá. Degustaba el sabor del pene de Ulrich. Despacio, tenían todo el tiempo que quisieran. Detrás de él, Jeremy le dilataba el ano muy despacio. De vez en cuando, rozaba a Odd con su erección, desde el perineo hasta su pequeña obertura, la cual estaba cada vez más dilatada. Sabía que estaba jugando con él… pero no podía aguantar un momento más. Al sentir de nuevo su glande en el punto exacto, movió hacia atrás sus caderas, provocando la penetración. Suspiró. Aquello estaba mejor.

Las manos de Jeremy se aferraron a sus caderas con cuidado y empezó un lento ritmo de acometidas. Ulrich estaba muy excitado. Odd sabía cómo usar su boca, y los gemidos que dejaba salir por las embestidas de Jeremy eran realmente morbosos. Tenía mucho aprecio por su amigo, y no únicamente por aquellas sesiones espotáneas de sexo. Jamás admitiría lo mucho que disfrutaba esas sesiones. Siempre decía que era por pasar el rato… y qué ratos más buenos. Empujó sus caderas con mucho cuidado. Odd dio vueltas alrededor de su erección con la lengua. Qué gusto.

A Jeremy aquello le volvía loco. El trasero de Odd estaba bastante apretado aquel día, lo que aumentaba las sensaciones sobre su propio pene. Se reclinó para besarle el cuello entre embestida y embestida. Qué bueno, qué cuerpo tenía. Acarició todo lo que pudo su torso, y atrapó su erección con la mano. Sometido, Odd jadeó. Jeremy sabía cómo masturbarle. "Si el mundo se acaba, que me pille aquí", pensó para sus adentros. Los movimientos de Ulrich y Jeremy iban sincronizados. Sintió que una buena cantidad de líquido preseminal emanaba de su pene. Estaba muy cachondo… se tomó una pausa con sus labios para decirles algo.

—No paréis… por favor… hasta el final… —les pidió.

No hizo falta que lo dijera más veces. Sus amigos también sentían muy próximos sus orgasmos y detenerse en aquel momento no les hubiera gustado. Ulrich dejó llevar sus caderas, y eyaculó su primera carga. Odd se sujetó a Ulrich en ese momento. Su sabor… indescriptible. Continuó lamiendo su erección hasta el momento en que Jeremy culminó también. Le sintió derretirse dentro de él. Jadeó. Sin duda, le habían dado un buen viaje entre los dos.

—Esto no se puede tolerar… —dijo Jeremy, una vez liberado Odd. sujetó su miembro, aún erecto, y se lo llevó a la boca para hacerlo terminar. El otro gruñó, sin poder moverse por aquel placer que recibía. Pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula en el momento en que Ulrich se puso al lado de Jeremy para ayudarle a hacerlo correrse. Apenas sintió la lengua del alemán sobre su glande, eyaculó sin poder remediarlo. Maldición… quería una sesión así una vez por semana. O al día.

—Esto ha estado muy bien… —comentó Jeremy—. ¿Aún no te has cansado? —preguntó, pues las manos de Odd volvían a jugar con toda su zona íntima. Pero esta vez se escurría su dedo por detrás de su perineo, alcanzando su ano—. Ya veo que no…

—No pretendía hacerlo pero… verte así me ha encantado —murmuró Odd. No podía moverse mucho. Sentía a Ulrich pegado a su cuerpo, la erección del alemán intentaba alzarse de nuevo por entre sus nalgas, una mano le acariciaba el torso y la otra jugaba traviesa con su erección—. Si me dejas y Ulrich me lo permite…

—Hazlo —le susurró en el oído—. Tú vas a ser mío también —añadió con una vez dominante, y un poco de preseminal volvió a emanar de la erección de Odd.

—Vamos, Odd… que me quedo frío —le instó Jeremy—. Hazlooooooooh…

El chico le había alzado bien las piernas. Ulrich le soltó para que se pusiera cómodo. Odd se dejó resbalar al suelo, y de rodillas empezó a lamer el agujerito de Jeremy. Deslizó su dedo dentro muy suavemente, preparándolo para lo que iría a continuación. Sonrió al darse cuenta de que el alemán le había seguido, y sobaba sus nalgas . El cielo debía ser algo parecido a eso, una orgía eterna de placer. Quien opinase que el sexo era algo demoníaco debía estar loco.

Cuando le tuvo preparado insertó su erección dentro de Jeremy. Le veía de frente a él, con las piernas alzadas. Sonrió en el momento en que el pene de Ulrich se abrió paso en su culo. Aquel _sándwich_ le encantaba. Se dejó llevar por las embestidas del alemán por completo, dejándole llevar el ritmo. Ulrich le tenía bien sujeto por las caderas y se dejaba llevar por la situación.

Odd llevó una mano al pene de Jeremy y empezó a estimularlo con la mano. De pronto sintió algo raro. Era la mano de Ulrich, que le ayudaba a complacer a su amigo. Este sonrió, y alzando las piernas, las apoyó sobre los hombros de Odd. Ahora podía hacerlo como quisiera sin cansarse, y se dejó llevar por las nubes del placer sintiendo a s amigo resbalándose dentro y fuera de él. Eyaculó fuertemente siendo el primero, y los espasmos que sintió en aquel momento, contrajeron un poco sus músculos, aumentando el placer que tenía Odd por penetrarlo y también se corrió. Ulrich alcanzó el orgasmo unos momentos después, agotado, pero muy satisfecho.

—¿Queréis echar otro? —preguntó Odd.

—¿Otro rato en la consola… u otro polvo? —preguntó Ulrich. Se había tumbado encima de sus dos amigos, su cabeza estaba al lado del pene de Jeremy, la mano de Odd sobre su propia erección, y su mano encima del pene de Odd.

—Yo iba a proponer consola… pero no renunciaré a otro asalto —rió Odd.

Era ya por la tarde cuando Samantha regresaba a casa. Tenía el coche para ella. Carlos estaba fuera de Villenneé por un par de noches, tenía que investigar a un contable que había _desviado_ quinientos mil euros de su empresa, presuntamente, y debía presentar su informe próximamente. Por este motivo, ella había llamado a Emily y Alicia para cenar con ellas. Las chicas le habían invitado, incluso, a quedarse a dormir, y Sam no quería rechazar tan amable invitación sin al menos llevar un vino.

Solo por la costumbre, abrió el buzón. Normalmente no recibía muchas cartas, y sabía que habría, en algún lugar, un pobre cartero maldiciendo tener que ir hasta allí a entregar la escasa correspondencia que recibían. Pero sí, tenía una carta, para su sorpresa. Parecía una carta del banco, y la abrió.

Pero al desplegar el papel, supo que no era una notificación de la sucursal. Alguien había "reciclado" el sobre para dejar una nota para ella. "_Te advertí que te encontraría, puta. Bienvenida a Villenneé_". Tragó saliva. Miró a su alrededor. Mierda… ¿cómo era posible? Se aseguró de que la puerta de la casa estaba bien cerrada, y luego corrió a casa de sus amigas.

—¡Buenas noches! —la saludó Emily—. ¿Vienes corriendo?

—Sí, un poco… —respondió Samantha. Tengo… —fue interrumpida por un beso de su amiga—. Tengo un problema…

—Cuéntanoslo —comentó Alicia, asomándose para recibirla. También buscó su beso, pero la escueta reacción de Sam le indicó que, efectivamente, algo no iba bien—. Estás muy pálida… ¿qué tienes ahí? —preguntó al ver el papel en su mano.

—¡Estás embarazada! —exclamó Emily.

—¡No! No, no es eso… no lo tuve de joven, no voy a quedarme encinta… ahora que no lo soy tanto —murmuró Sam—. Sentaos, por favor… esto es serio.

Muy serio debía ser si tomó la decisión de cerrar las ventanas y bajar las persianas sin siquiera pedir permiso. Se sentó en una silla, dejando el sofá para sus dos amigas. No sabía ni por dónde empezar, por lo que les tendió la nota anónima. Aguardó a que la leyeran y la entendieran.

—Te ha encontrado… ¿quién te ha encontrado? —preguntó Emily, muy preocupada.

—No lo sé… las tres primeras notas me llegaron antes de mudarnos aquí… luego recibí otra en la oficina… pensaba que aquí estaba a salvo y de pronto… esta.

—¿Has hablado con la policía?

—No sé ni qué decirles. ¿"Señores, ha aparecido esto en mi buzón pero no tengo enemigos"? Es absurdo…

—Bueno, por lo menos tienes a Carlos de tu lado, seguro que él puede descubrir… porque se lo has contado, ¿verdad? —preguntó Alicia. Samantha negó con la cabeza—. ¡Debes hacerlo!

—No puedo… salió corriendo cuando supo lo de… mi desliz en la juventud… si ahora se entera de que le he escondido esto, me odiará —estaba a punto de sollozar—. No podéis… prometedme que no le diréis nada…

—No lo haremos —Emily extendió las manos hacia ella, y la hizo sentarse con ellas en el sofá—. Pero tienes que hablar con alguien. Con alguien que de verdad pueda ayudarte —le dijo—. Prométemelo.

Samantha lo prometió. Pero no sabía con quién podía contar para aquello sin poner en peligro su matrimonio.

* * *

_¡Hola a todo el mundo! Ya tocaba hacerle una pequeña actualización a la historia. Espero que os esté gustando. Estoy intentando que las tramas queden más largas de lo habitual... y en este caso, también el lemmon :P_

_**Moon-9215:** ¡Muchas gracias!_

_**Coco:** Thanks for read! I loved you liked my fanfic, hope you like this chapter too :)_

_Nos leemos por estos lares. Lemmon rules!_


	5. Una decisión y una lectura beta

**Capítulo 5: Una decisión y una lectura _beta_**

_¡Flash!_ Yumi se movía ante las cámaras como pez en el agua. Tanto era así que normalmente el fotógrafo no le indicaba qué posturas tomar. Ella posaba con naturalidad, de la forma que le resultaba más cómoda. Aunque aquel día estaba un poco molesta. Le habían prometido que no haría posado en ropa interior… y había terminado con una camisa blanca semi-transparente abierta y un bikini azul pálido. No le molestaban esos posados, le molestaba la mentira. Y ese día no le apetecía mostrarles tanto su cuerpo, especialmente cuando el fotógrafo había llamado a un becario y este parecía más preocupado por mirarle el cuerpo descubierto que por aprender a hacer las fotos.

A pesar de lo cual, había aprendido a mentir lo bastante bien como para saber sonreír o poner una mirada sensual cuando en realidad le hubiera gustado dar un par de palmas delante de la cara de ese niñato a ver si espabilaba. La experiencia también le había enseñado a diferenciar entre los profesionales del oficio y los que únicamente buscaban acercarse a las modelos. Había tenido desencuentros con más de uno. Pero, curiosamente, al darse cuenta de que ella no era ninguna debilucha, no volvían a intentar propasarse. Por eso le había pedido a Alexandre que en la sesión no estuviera el joven Dean, pero por favor, Yumi, que está aprendiendo. Pues vale.

"Si este idiota se piensa que no me doy cuenta de que me está mirando el culo, va listo", pensó mientras posaba de espaldas. "Y como me siga desnudando con la mirada al final tendremos un problema". Su enfado fue cada vez a mayor, ya que Dean no parecía disimular lo que le gustaba mirarla, y Alexandre estaba demasiado ensimismado en hacer las fotos y explicarle las cosas a Dean sin percatarse de que este le estaba ignorando.

Por fin Alexandre parecía satisfecho con el resultado de las fotos. Permitió a Dean que le hiciera un par de fotos a la chica para practicar mientras él revisaba el resultado. Y ese fue el momento que Yumi aprovechó para lanzarle un gesto de advertencia al novato. A este se le borró rápidamente la sonrisa idiota de la cara, y procuró parecer profesional mientras sacaba las imágenes. Ella volvió a sonreír cuando se acercó Alexandre.

—Estupenda como siempre —dijo este—. Un trabajo magnífico.

—Lo que no entiendo es qué hace _Lin & Gerie_ sacando un nuevo bikini cuando está entrando el frío… si esto no estuviera climatizado me habría negado a posar así —aseguró Yumi. Al fin y al cabo, se podía estar con poca ropa en el estudio.

—Bueno, hay gente que aprovecha el frío para irse al Caribe de vacaciones —comentó Alexandre—. Buen trabajo, Yumi. De verdad.

—Gracias —dijo ella—. Voy a cambiarme…

—Vale. El bikini te lo ceden —añadió Alexandre—. Aparte del pago. Te pasaré el recibo del ingreso y las imágenes en cuanto esté todo listo.

—Perfecto —ella siempre admiraba la profesionalidad de Alexandre.

Fue a por su bolsa de ropa y fue consciente en ese momento de que Dean no le quitaba ojo. Bastardo… Pues se iba a quedar con las ganas. ¿El bikini era de ella? Pues se puso el pantalón directamente, la camisa cayó al suelo y se puso la camiseta y la chaqueta del chándal por encima. Le miró. Este parecía decepcionado. Ella sonrió con malicia y salió de allí tras despedirse formalmente de Alexandre.

Según se acercaba a la puerta, vio un mensaje en su teléfono. "Te espero fuera". Sonrió. Qué profesionalidad tenían todos. Salió por fin a la calle y no tardó en encontrar el coche. Caminó a buen paso hacia allí, y se sentó donde el copiloto.

—Gracias por traerme. Y llevarme.

—De nada —comentó Carlos—. ¿Te importa si hago una parada antes de volver a Villenneé? No más de cinco minutos, lo prometo.

—Como si son veinte —respondió ella—. Vamos. Prefiero ir y venir acompañada. Por charlar y… ¿qué es eso?

—No es nada.

—Te sangra el labio.

—Bueno, pues ya sabes lo que es —dijo el chico intentando quitarle importancia. Pero se dio cuenta que la mirada de la japonesa se clavaba en él—. Ha sido Morrison, el tipo al que me encargaron que investigara si desviaba fondos de la empresa. Intenté obligarlo a que devolviese el dinero a cambio de no delatarlo, pensando que en un sitio público no habría altercado… me equivoqué.

—Joder… ¿y él?

—Bueno, ya sabes que yo no sé luchar… solo le pude dar un puñetazo en el estómago y… se quedó de rodillas dolorido hasta que vino la policía… declaré, y poco más… luego tendré que pasar el informe a su empresa.

—Sabes que puedo enseñarte.

—Lo sé. Pero normalmente no pasan estas cosas —dijo Carlos—. Hemos llegado. ¿Me esperas?

—No —respondió ella, bajándose también del vehículo. Escuchó al chico reírse mientras vadeaba el coche.

Estaban en una calle residencial. Un bloque de apartamentos se alzaba ante ellos. Carlos abrió la puerta, y en misma planta baja, pasó al interior. Yumi le siguió. Sabía qué sitio era, a pesar de no haber estado nunca allí. Era el piso franco que su amigo utilizaba para ocultar temporalmente a alguna persona si uno de los casos lo requería. Era pequeña pero acogedora. Cuatro estancias que formaban un cuadrado perfecto. Y el acristalamiento era muy bueno, se podía ver el exterior pero desde fuera nadie podía ver lo que pasaba dentro. "Una inversión que merece la pena", había dicho alguna vez.

—Aquí fue donde te escondiste con Aelita hace años, ¿verdad? —preguntó Yumi.

—Sí. De vez en cuando vengo a revisar que no hay nada extraño. Y cuando uno de mis clientes se marcha, también me aseguro de que no haya desperfectos —comentó Carlos, que parecía estar buscando micrófonos o cámaras ocultas. Luego fue al baño, comprobó que el agua corría por el lavabo, y aprovechó para limpiarse la herida—. Perfecto. Si algún día necesitas refugiarte, ya sabes.

—Gracias —rió la chica, que había pasado por la cocina y ahora estaba en el dormitorio—. Una cosa, ¿esa cama es cómoda? —preguntó Yumi.

—Normalmente… dejé las sábanas limpias la última vez que vine, y…

Y en ese momento se vio empujado contra el colchón. La chica le hizo girar para verse de frente, y montó encima de él. Sabía que Carlos tenía cierta debilidad por ella, y había planificado tener un rato con él durante el día. En parte por eso le pidió que la llevase y trajese de vuelta en coche. El único fallo de su idea (el coche no era el lugar más seguro para hacerlo) se había solucionado con aquel piso.

—He pensado que si no quieres entrenar… podemos hacer otro ejercicio de contacto —bromeó ella mientras besaba el cuerpo del chico.

—Me encantaría… pero ¿ha pasado algo?

—_Si lo hacemos te lo cuento —_le susurró al oído—. Vamos… hace mucho que no aprovecho los beneficios de nuestro acuerdo…

Desde su posición en desventaja, Carlos tiró hacia abajo de la cremallera del chándal de Yumi. Ella tenía ganas de actuar, por lo que prosiguió desnudándose para deleite del chico. Este se puso ligeramente colorado al verla encima de él, en bikini. Y sin embargo… aunque parecía lujuriosa, notaba que estaba seria… No importaba mucho si le estaba quitando la ropa en ese momento. Sus manos eran suaves. Se dejó hacer hasta que quedó con el boxer.

—Espera, preciosa… esto es un poco incómodo —mintió él.

Pero ella le creyó, y en el momento en que se bajó de su cuerpo, este metió la cabeza entre sus piernas. Chico malo. Empezó a acariciarle el cabello mientras este había apartado la tela del bikini y empleaba su lengua para excitarla. Su dedo pulgar le acariciaba el punto de mayor placer mientras su lengua recorría sus labios inferiores arriba y abajo. No era eso lo que había esperado, pero le gustaba de verdad. "Sam no me engaña… esta es una de las razones por las que le quiere", pensó y se rio para sus adentros.

—Carlos… me gusta mucho —gimió ella—, pero quería algo más… cercano —murmuró en el momento en que empezaba a sentirse demasiado bien.

—Pero a mi me gusta hacerte esto —respondió él. Aunque con la boca llena, sonó más bien como "_Eo a mi e uta ahete eto_".

—Échate al menos… deja que yo también me ocupe de ti.

Aceptando su petición, Carlos se echó bocarriba y pronto la japonesa estaba encima de él. Este pudo proseguir con su cunnilingus mientras ella se entretenía quitándole el boxer, y empezó a lamer aquella erección recientemente liberada. Pensó que debería hacer eso en más ocasiones. Durante la infancia de su hijo las escapadas habían seido menos frecuentes pero ahora podría retomarlo… devoró el miembro de su amigo hasta que ambos llegaron al final.

—A ti… te ocurre algo… —murmuró Carlos.

Estaba sentado en la cama, con la chica encima de él. Ella movía sus caderas, provocando una lenta penetración.

—Llevo días pensando en hacer algo… —respondió ella—. ¿Crees que es el…? Oooohhh… —suspiró. Iba a preguntar si en pleno acto era momento de hablar, pero Carlos le lamió los pezones y perdió el hilo—. Malo… Si vamos a hablar…

—Deberíamos acabar primero —completó él, y empezó a mover sus caderas a mayor ritmo.

Ella sonrió, disfrutando de la situación. Le pasó las manos sobre los hombros y pronto sus cuerpos se amoldaron al del otro, en aquella sintonía de placer. Se movieron al compás, mientras el chico enterraba la cabeza entre sus senos y disfrutaba del sabor. Gimió al notar sus dientes rozando sus pezones con suavidad. No apretaba. Qué rico. Tal vez luego le podría conceder un ratito de placer con sus pechos… pero ahora era el momento de acabar… se movió con más rapidez, iba a culminar en breve. Supo que él también. Un poco más… y mientras el placer recorría su cuerpo supo que Carlos también había culminado.

—Llevo unos días que no sé qué me pasa —comentó Yumi. Se había echado encima de Carlos, y este se había sentado en la cama, con la espalda contra la pared—. Desde antes de irnos a Villenneé. Pensé que el cambio sería positivo, pero… me encuentro igual que antes de movernos.

—¿Y has pensado qué puedes hacer? —preguntó Carlos.

—Hay algo que sí, pero… no me atrevo. Estaría mal.

—¿Hablas de… matar a alguien?

—¿Eres tonto? ¿Cómo va a ser eso? —a veces decía esas cosas, y le dieron ganar de morderle.

—Podría ser… no te juzgaría, pero tendría que detenerte o convencerte de que no es correcto. ¿Y tampoco es agredir a alguien?

—Bueno… no exactamente… —pero pensó "_pero sí le haría daño a alguien_".

—Pues si no es nada de eso… y crees que te haría sentir mejor, deberías hacerlo.

—¿No me vas a preguntar lo que es?

—¿Me lo contarías?

—… No —confesó ella.

—Pues solo te puedo apoyar con tu decisión.

—Gracias —dijo ella, suavemente.

Miró a Carlos a los ojos. Tal vez era el momento de pasar otro ratito íntimo. Besó su vientre, empezó a bajar por su cuerpo… y ya habría rato para atender el mensaje de Aelita que ambos acababan de recibir.

El sol pegaba de forma inusual en la cima de la montaña. Laura respiraba el aire del monte con cierta felicidad. Aquello era bastante nuevo para ella, pero… era diferente. El sitio era realmente tranquilo. Solo había un sonido que rompía el silencio, y no era siquiera molesto. Era ambiental y le gustaba. Después de dos pruebas con el pastor oficial de la zona, era la primera vez que subía ella sola el rebaño.

El hombre se había portado muy bien con ella, y se le notaba ágil para la avanzada edad que tenía. Sin embargo, la espalda le traicionaba de vez en cuando, y ahí era donde entraba Laura. Esa mañana había recibido un mensaje, y se había levantado para ir a buscar al rebaño. En coche hasta el pueblo vecino, y ahí recoger la mayor parte de las ovejas. En la subida pasaba por otro pueblo donde recogía al resto del rebaño. La verdad, subir hasta ahí era agotador… pero merecía la pena.

Tenía unas vistas buenísimas de toda la zona. Incluso podía distinguir Villenneé desde ahí. Se preguntó qué harían aquel día sus amigos. Pero ella sabía lo que iba a hacer. De su bolsa, sacó un libro. Lo había comprado por internet y le había llegado por fin. Las publicaciones de física más recientes. Ya que no podía dedicarse profesionalmente a ello, al menos por el momento, no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad de seguir formándose. Leer y conocer, era la primera parte del trabajo. Además, de cara a alguna posible entrevista, le sería útil.

Se sumergió en la lectura, emergiendo de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que el rebaño no se había dispersado mucho. Contó mentalmente… sí. Prosiguió la lectura. La verdad, le resultaba una lectura un tanto espesa. Había trabajado con muchos términos que aparecían en el texto, pero aún aśi, verlo plasmado como un texto en lugar de tener la libertad para experimentar… era un poco tedioso.

—Ay, si estuviera en mi laboratorio… ¿a que sí? —le preguntó a un cabritillo que se había acercado a ella—. Estoy hablando con una cabra… voy a terminar como una de vosotras si no vuelvo a trabajar pronto —pensó.

Prosiguió la lectura otros cinco minutos, hasta que se dio cuenta de que llevaba un rato leyendo la misma línea una y otra vez. Y no era capaz de encontrarle el sentido. Repasó las publicaciones en el índice… tal vez la materia oscura se le diera mejor. Abrió la página correspondiente. No estaba mal. Alguna palabra la entendía por el contexto, pero por lo general, se le hacía un poco más ameno. Sonrió. Dedicó una mirada aislada al rebaño antes de proseguir con la lectura.

En ese momento, recibió un mensaje. Se dio cuenta de que era de Aelita, que había escrito en el grupo. ¿Sería algo urgente si les había escrito a todos? Era posible. Abrió el mensaje, y leyó: "_Hola, chicos. Por fin he empezado mi novela. Os paso el primer capítulo para que me digáis qué os parece. Besos". _Una foto de Aelita mandándoles un beso, y un adjunto con el texto que había escrito. Laura abrió " " y empezó a leer.

—Enhorabuena —dijo Jeremy—. Por fin has comenzado la novela…

En su fuero interno, no le había sentado muy bien que Aelita decidiera enviar el primer capítulo sin mostrárselo a él primero. La actitud de su mujer desde que se había embarcado en esa odisea le había molestado mucho. Jamás había pretendido cortarle las alas. Sabía que era la peor decisión que podía tomar. Pero habían aprendido a tomar las decisiones importantes juntos, para poder respaldarse y ayudarse si algo no salía bien. En aquella ocasión, la pelirrosa se había subido al barco sin contar con él y ahora no sabía si la nave iba bien dirigida o a la deriva.

—¡Por fin! Me ha costado terminar el episodio pero por fin tengo el comienzo —dijo ella, muy contenta. Estaban comiando en ese momento—. Luego iré a ver a nuestros amigos… necesito completa sinceridad parasaber si reescribir el capítulo o puedo continuar…

—Claro. Necesitas su opinión… —comentó Jeremy. Intentaba disimular su malestar, pero no podía. Y aquella sutil ironía llamó la atención de su mujer.

—Cariño… ¿te parece mal?

—No. Sí —se corrigió—. No lo se.

—¿Por qué no te sientas y lo hablamos?

Jeremy asintió. Se levantó de la mesa y se fue al sofá. La chica se sentó con él. Le tomó la mano. Siempre que habían tenido algo que hablar, hacían eso. Besó con cuidado la mano de su esposo y esperó a que hablase. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba?

—Ya no cuentas conmigo —dijo de pronto.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Aelita.

—Dejas el trabajo… decides arriesgarte a vivir de la escritura… y ni siquiera me muestras el resultado en confidencia para que te diga mi opinión… no me gusta nada de esto —le dijo. Y aunque no le gustaba hablarle en esos términos, se quitó un peso de encima al decirlo.

Aelita no le miró directamente a los ojos. Asimiló lo que le había dicho. Y apoyó la cabeza sobre él suavemente. Jeremy la dejó y le pasó un brazo por encima. No le gustaba estar mal con ella. Era la mujer de su vida, lo sabía desde que eran un par de adolescentes. Y la amaba como el primer día o más.

—Lo siento. Lo siento mucho —dijo Aelita—. No pensé en cómo te podía afectar… necesitaba el cambio… —susurró.

—Si me lo hubieras dicho antes de enterarme así… delante de todos…

—Fui una tonta. Pensé que si te lo decía… te enfadarías y no me dejarías hacerlo… Pero creo que te enfada más que me callara…

—Por supuesto. Por favor… cuenta conmigo para estas cosas.

—Te lo prometo. Te quiero mucho… —susurró la chica.

—Y yo a ti, mi princesa. Ven —le dijo, y se dieron un tierno beso. Duró entre unos segundos y varias horas. No lo supieron—. ¿Quieres que lea ahora y te digo lo que me parece? —preguntó el rubio.

—Me encantaría —respondió Aelita, ilusionada.

Pero sin embargo, la reacción de su marido no era como ella se había esperado. Jeremy había leído el capítulo, murmurando las frases por las que pasaba la vista, de modo que Aelita sabía por dónde iba. Al llegar al final, Jeremy no habló de inmediato. Al parecer, había encontrado el lenguaje de la novela un poco simple.

—Es decir… la idea que planteas es buena, pero las explicaciones… quedan un poco infantiles…

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó ella.

—Tal vez… es solo el principio… escucha, habla con los demás —le dijo—. De verdad, no te fíes solo de mi palabra. A ver si me estoy equivocando.

Con cierta esperanza, Aelita fue subiendo por Villenneé para conocer las opiniones de sus amigos. Tal vez a ellos les hubiera gustado… pero por lo general, se topó con reacciones similares a las de su esposo. A pesar de que todos sus amigos habían intentado utiliar un lenguaje cordial, era evidente que coincidían con lo que había señalado Jeremy.

Carlos le había dicho que "el texto parece descrito desde el recuerdo", Alicia opinaba que "se repetían muchas palabras", William pensaba que "se dan por sentadas muchas cosas que no se explican", Odd dijo que "parece que lo he escrito yo...", y de acuerdo a Ulrich "la protagonista habla como si tuviera catorce años".

Con cierto desánimo, regresó a casa. Jeremy la estaba esperando. Se quedaron un rato en el sofá, sin decir nada. El rubio quería decirle algo, pero que resultase útil y no unas palabras que sabía que la chica no se creería. Le dio algunas vueltas hasta que entonces cayó en la cuenta.

—¿Por qué no lo reescribes? —le preguntó.

—¿Entero?

—Sí. Escucha. Tienes la idea. Los tres primeros párrafos son muy buenos. De verdad lo digo —aseguró, al ver que ella le miraba incrédulo—. Puedes partir de esa base para continuar. Replantea el resto de cosas que cuentas.

—… ¡Lo haré! —dijo ella—. No voy a dejar que esto me haga rendirme. Gracias, Jeremy.

—De nada. Toma —respondió él, tendiéndole el portátil. Ella lo tomó con sus manos, y lo dejó en la mesa. En ese momento se subió a horcajadas encima de Jeremy.

—Tengo otra cosa que hacer primero… para agredecerle a mi maridito lo bueno que es conmigo.

—Si te empeñas… —dijo Jeremy. Sonrió y se fundieron en un beso.

La noche había caído sobre Villenneé y los alrededores. El pueblo entero dormía plácidamente. Salvo en uno de los dormitorios. Samantha no conseguía pegar ojo esa noche. No tenía nada en la cabeza. Simplemente, estaba despejada. Miró el torso desnudo de Carlos. Tal vez podría despertarlo… no. Entre lo que habían hecho después de cenar, y lo que le había contado que había hecho con Yumi, debía dejarle descansar. Se puso en pie, y sin hacer ruido, bajó las escaleras y salió a la calle.

Empezó a caminar por el pueblo. Era un sitio realmente tranquilo. Y la luna iluminaba mejor que el tendido eléctrico. Así lo prefería. Era luz natural era maravillosa. Probó a salir del pueblo. Por lo que sabía, había un trozo del río muy próximo al camino, pero hasta ese momento no se había acercado a mirarlo. No tardó en encontrar el sitio, donde el satélite de la Tierra se reflejaba casi completo. Sería una locura, pero… ¿y si se daba un baño? ¿Y por qué no?

Se quitó la ropa. Una suave brisa acarició su cuerpo. Sonrió. Se terminó de despojar, y después de dejar la ropa bien doblada cerca de la orilla, entró en el agua. Parecía mentira que estuviera tibia. Debería estar un poco más fresca. Pero no. Daba gusto entrar. Se sumergió y nadó un poco. Qué a gusto. "_Y en compañía debía ser aún mejor_", pensó. Con aquella idea en la cabeza, se quedó flotando un poco con el agua mojando su cuerpo.

Pero de pronto escuchó algo. Una rama crujió. Se quedó alerta. Lo primero, no podía ponerse nerviosa… o no nadaría en condiciones. Despacio, nadó hasta la orilla. Sin darse tiempo a secarse, se tapó. De pronto se sentía un poco expuesta. ¿Y si, por una casualidad, el acosador se encontraba por allí? No acertaba a meter el pie en el calcetín… daba igual. Se puso las zapatillas y salió de allí con los calcetines en las manos. No tardó mucho en llegar a Villenneé, deteniéndose en el primer muro que encontró.

Miró por los alrededores, pero no parecía haber nadie. Si alguien la estuviera persiguiendo, debería haber aprovechado la oportunidad de tenerla sola en un sitio así, ¿no? Aún así, no se quedaba tranquila. Decidió esperar un rato más antes de volver a casa. Si se acercaba alguien, gritaría. Y si no, simplemente volvería a casa a descansar. ¿Por qué no se atrevía a contarle aquello a su marido?

Ulrich amaneció por la mañana temprano. Era su hora habitual para ponerse en pie. Miró la cama, y se sorprendió. Yumi se había levantado ya. Era curioso, ya que desde que estaban en Villenneé, él despertaba primero y se ocupaba de darle besitos a su mujer para que se levantase. Pero no, su esposa no estaba en el colchón. Se puso de pie, metió las piernas en el pantalón, y bajó a la planta baja.

Había supuesto que se encontraría a Yumi preparando el desayuno. O al menos, desayunando ella. Pero no. Tampoco estaba ahí. ¿Tal vez fuera, haciendo yoga? Pero en ese momento reparó en un papel que había sobre la mesa. Lo abrió, temiendo lo que se pudiera encontrar dentro. Y sus temores se confirmaron. "Ulrich, lo siento. Te quiero. Yumi".

* * *

_¡Hola a todos! Un nuevo capítulo. Si alguien pretende matarme por haber matado el Ulumi, ¡que se espere! ¡No he roto nada! ¡De verdad! ¡Soy buena persona! En cualquier caso, pese a este final con cliffhanger, como a mi me gustan, espero que el capítulo os haya gustado._

_**DemonElAbogadoOscuro0722:** Pues no, no se me pasaron esos nombres cuando planifiqué la historia de Sam... Ya veréis lo que tengo preparado._

_Pronto, más capítulos. Lemmon rules!_


	6. La huida y las dudas

**Capítulo 6: La huida y las dudas**

Ulrich no había terminado de digerir la nota. "Ulrich, lo siento. Te quiero. Yumi". ¿Qué era lo que sentía? Qué diablos. No tenía sentido ninguno. Recuerda, Ulrich, recuerda. Ese día, con Yumi. ¿Qué le había contado? Esa mañana había ido a hacer la sesión de fotos… luego había quedado con Carlos, habían tenido un rato de sexo… Y no había quedado con nadie más. Tal vez él supiera algo. Decidió bajar corriendo por la calle de Villenneé hasta casa del chico y preguntarle.

—Solo dijo que había pensado en hacer algo. Y le animé a que lo hiciera —respondió Carlos, con la camisa a medio poner—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Y en ese momento, se vio impulsado contra la pared, sujeto por el cuello de la camisa, mientras un Ulrich furibundo le mirada. Samantha, que se había rezagado para ponerse la bata, bajó las escaleras y se horrorizó.

—¡Ulrich!

—¡Fue por tu culpa! ¡Tú le dijiste que me abandonara! —gritó el alemán, fuera de sí—. ¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió?!

—¿Qué… qué dices?

—¡Mira! —sacó la nota del bolsillo con una mano y se la juntó tanto a la cara que Carlos no era capaz de ver nada. "Ahora sí que lamento no haber dado esas clases de lucha", pensó—. ¡Se ha ido! ¡Me ha dejado solo! ¡Tú se lo dijiste!

—¡Ulrich, para! —gritó Samantha. Nunca había visto un enfado semejante de su amigo.

—Ulrich… por Dios… ¿por qué le iba a haber dicho que te dejase? —preguntó Carlos. Le costaba respirar. Ulrich no le apretaba el cuello, pero a tan corta distancia, era complicado mantenerse sereno—. ¡Si lo hubiera sabido le hubiera intentado hacer recapacitar!

El alemán tardó un poco en asimilar aquellas palabras. Es verdad… era un amigo, ¿qué sentido tendría que intentase romper su matrimonio? La época de mal rollo del grupo había sido hacía muchos años, no podía pretender algo así. "_Vale que siempre ha sido un poco raro, pero no… no puede querer hacer esto_".

—¿Y dónde puede estar? —preguntó, soltando a Carlos. Y este le tuvo que sujetar justo antes de que se derrumbase. Se vio llevado al sofá por el chico y se dejó caer—. Joder… que ciego he estado…

—Ninguno de nosotros se dio cuenta de que estaba en mal momento —comentó Samantha. Su alteración por la noche anterior había desaparecido con aquella noticia.

—Pero es mi mujer… debería haberlo sabido, hablar con ella…

—Si se ha ido, probablemente, no te lo habría contado —dijo Carlos—. No fue especialmente locuaz.

—Si puedo hacer una observación… —interrumpió Samantha. Había tomado la nota del suelo—, es una apreciación mía, claro, pero no ha dicho que te haya dejado —añadió con sensibilidad—. Tal vez necesite un tiempo...

—¿Dónde puede estar? —preguntó Ulrich, no supo si para si mismo, o a sus amigos. Solo quería saber la respuesta.

—La encontraré. Es una promesa —afirmó Carlos. No podía evitar sentirse culpable. Si hubiera presionado más en su conversación…

—¿Cómo vas a conseguirlo? —quiso saber el alemán. En aquel momento, solo podía desconfiar.

—Soy bueno. Y conozco algunas personas que me pueden ayudar cuando yo no pueda avanzar —aseveró el español—. Te prometo que daré con su paradero.

—Ulrich, si necesitas algo durante este tiempo… —empezó Samantha, pero se vio interrumpida.

—No. De verdad, no. Ahora necesito estar solo… y siento cómo he entrado.

Se levantó. Se sentía confuso y desorientado. Empezaba a asimilar la realidad. Yumi se había ido. Solo podía pensar en si todavía la quería, y reprimir los pensamientos que le gritaban que si se había marchado, no le querría tanto. No al menos hasta que la escuchase decirlo. Solo le quedaba esperar a que Carlos tuviese alguna novedad. La que fuese.

El chico se había quedado mirando la nota. Sin duda, era la letra de Yumi. El trazo era limpio… no escrito como si alguien la obligase a escribirla. Eso descartaba el secuestro… al menos en el momento de irse. "_Hay algo que debo hacer, pero no me atrevo_", le había dicho. "Hay veces que estoy mejor callado", pensó. Se le pasó por alto en ese momento la mirada que Samantha le dirigía. "_Ya te contaré… ahora tienes trabajo… encuéntrala_", le decía.

La noticia de la desaparición de Yumi había pillado a todo el grupo por sorpresa. Ninguno de ellos había llegado a ver a la chica marcharse. Por supuesto, todos le habían enviado mensajes al móvil, y ninguno había llegado. Lo tenía apagado, o sin batería.

Sissi se estaba acordando en ese momento de ella. Había regresado de su carrerita matinal, y ahora descansaba en un banquito que se había instalado en el pequeño patio de la casa. Javier tardaría un rato aún en llegar. Se había reunido en el ayuntamiento con Aelita y Alicia, en videoconferencia con Richard para informar de cómo iba la vida, y algunas propuestas para mejorar la vida en Villenneé.

Y ahí sentada, escuchando _Wind of change _de Scorpions mientras revisaba el móvil. Su almacenamiento (aumentado, por supuesto, por obra de Jeremy) lo componían un montón de imágenes y videos. Había deslizado ferozmente el dedo hacia arriba, y había alcanzado las imágenes de hacía muchos años. Los orígenes de su grupo de amigos. Qué jóvenes estaban por aquel entonces. Una tarde, ya olvidada, en que había quedado con su amiga japonesa y se habían ido a tomar un helado. Una tarde de acercamiento que había culminado en una sesión de ardiente y fogoso…

—Buenos días —saludó una voz que conocía muy bien.

Edmond estaba allí, con su aspecto habitual, acompañado de su bastón. Qué bien vestía aquel hombre, pensaba habitualmente Sissi. Aunque pocas veces se había animado a ir a correr con ella. Le hizo un gesto con la mano, invitándolo a entrar. Edmond caminó por el interior, y se sentó en el banco al lado de la chica.

—Si pusiérais algún negocio en aquel local, vendría más gente —comentó Edmond, mientras se acomodaba.

"Casi mejor no poner nada", pensó Sissi, que prefería tener aquel pueblo para sus amigos y ella. Bueno, y que Edmond fuera de visita a verles. Le caía bien aquel hombre, y tenía un curioso modo de ver la vida. Por lo que ella había intuido, se trataba de un hombre solitario, o que al menos era muy selecto con la gente con la que se relacionaba. Una pena, pues sus ideas merecían ser escuchadas.

—¿Qué tal está la señorita urbana? ¿Te vas acostumbrando a la vida aquí?

—Sí. Es mejor de lo que pensaba. He desconectado de mucho. Es cierto que nuestro modo de vida es como en la ciudad, pero… no sé, ahora no tengo mis impulsos de comprar compulsivamente, por ejemplo. Creo que incluso respiro mejor.

—El aire del campo de una maravilla, la naturaleza nos brinda con muchas bellezas que admirar.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

—… Si he de ser sincero, era un piropo lo que intentaba hacer —dijo Edmond.

—Oh. Vaya —respondió Sissi, un poco cortaba por aquello—. Muy sutil —rió.

—Eso pretendía. No te ofendas, pero sé que eres una mujer casada, no me tomaría libertades.

A Sissi no se le escapaba su uso del condicional, pero encontraba halagador lo que le decía. De todas formas, no era más que un amigo que había hecho por la zona.

—¿Te apetece un café? ¿O un té?

—No, gracias, no suelo beber durante mis paseos.

—Pues eso no es bueno. Caminas mucho, lo mínimo es que llevaras agua...

—Escucha, escucha... He venido a verte.

—¿A verme?

Y dio un respingo en el momento en que el hombre la tomó de la mano. Suavemente. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Aquello estaba fuera de lugar. El hombre era muy atento, pero si eso significaba lo que ella pensaba… estaba mal. Estaba mal que la tocase… con esa suave mano...

—Eres una mujer increíble. La más increíble que he conocido nunca —unas palabras muy usadas, pero tenía un tono de voz que cautivaba a Sissi—. Sé que nos conocemos pocos, aunque te considero ya alguien cercana a mi…

—Edmond…

Antes de poder evitarlo, el hombre se echó hacia adelante, y besó sus labios. Pretendía ser un suave beso, pero los labios de Sissi no retrocedían. Joder, ¿qué le estaba pasando? Aquello no estaba bien. Ella amaba a Javier, era su marido… pero la cercanía que había sentido con Edmond era innegable. ¿Por qué le gustaba aquello? Tal vez se había negado mucho tiempo que se sentía atraída por él. Pero así era.

El beso se estiró varios minutos. Sin hacer nada raro. Dos respiraciones al compás y dos labios moviéndose síncronos. Solo aquello. La mente de Sissi se nubló ligeramente. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? No podía seguir…

Finalmente, la lengua de Edmond trató de sobrepasar el límite. Solo una vez. Un ligero roce. Sissi tocó con su lengua la de él, muy levemente, y se apartó en ese momento, temiendo no poder controlarse. Se puso de pie y se apartó un par de pasos. Dios. ¿Qué había hecho? Miró alrededor. Ninguno de sus amigos estaba por ahí, no la habían visto… Javier tampoco.

—No. Por favor, vete —dijo.

—Sissi…

—Vete —repitió ella—. Esto no puede ser.

—Me gustas de verdad —le dijo Edmond.

—Ya, y creo que tú a mi también, pero… esto no puede ser…

—¿Por qué no?

—Mi marido, mi hija… No. Es imposible —susurró Sissi—. Por favor. No podemos volver a vernos.

Edmond inspiró y se quedó inmóvil por unos momentos. La chica no le miraba. Sissi solo escuchó las pisadas de Edmond alejándose, de vez en cuando con un golpe del bastón en el suelo. De algún modo, Edmond se las ingenió para irse sin entrar en su campo de visión.

La chica se encontraba fatal. Había sucumbido a lo prohibido. Miró la hora. Javier debía estar a punto de regresar. Se metió en casa, y fue a la cocina a por un vaso de agua. Parecía sentarle bien. Estaba más calmada. Se acabó Edmond para ella. Le había gustado, joder, desde su primer encuentro. Ese punto de maduro interesante, o más bien, muy interesante, era cautivador. Pero no se podía permitir el desliz. Javier era su vida, al igual que su hija. No lo podía echar todo por la borda.

—Hola, cariño —saludó Javier al llegar a la casa—. ¿Todo bien?

—Perfectamente —dijo ella, y se abrazó a él.

—Uy, ¿y este recibimiento?

—Echaba de menos a mi marido.

Así era como las cosas debían ser. Ellos dos juntos. Era todo lo que importaba. Sin aventuras ni problemas con otra gente. Quería a su marido.

Aelita había aprovechado el final de la reunión para quedarse un rato de más en el despacho. A pesar de la promesa de Richard de que dispondrían de un buen ancho de banda de internet en sus casas, no dejaba de ser un ADSL. Ella no era idiota, y en el ayuntamiento había fibra óptica. Buena forma de asegurarse visitas esporádicas y trabajar por Villenneé, aunque difícilmente había gran cosa que hacer. Los alquileres se pagaban correctamente, no había problemas con el agua o la luz… el único problema era que el local seguía vacío. Nadie se animaba a atarse a montar un negocio. Tal vez podría tentar a aquella mujer, Lexa…

Pero en ese momento ya no estaba pensando en trabajo. Navegando por internet, había conseguido encontrar un foro de escritores. Lo había estado leyendo por encima en el móvil, pero resultaba desastrosa la conversión al formato de pequeña pantalla. Ahora desde el portátil lo podía ver completo. Según había visto, tres de las grandes editoriales del país sostenían el foro, de modo que podrían estar atentos a la aparición de algún posible best-seller. Algunos temas tenían varias respuestas, autores ignorados, mientras otros _posts _habían sido cerrados con solo el tema principal. La pelirrosa reconoció incluso uno de los capítulos de apertura de una novela que había leído recientemente.

Había dedicado un buen tiempo a empezar la novela, pero en aquella ocasión no quería la opinión de sus amigos. Había aprendido de sus errores en la escritura, o eso creía. Pero quería llevar la obra a un público que no la conociera, saber qué impresión tendría en la gente, si querrían saber más o aquel piloto carecería de interés para el público. Una comunidad de personas como ella, queriendo ser parte del mundo de la literatura.

De modo que tras pasar el formulario de registro (empleando como pseudónimo _pel1rros4_) y verificar su correo, entró en la sección correspondiente al género de su novela. Bueno, dudó entre dos de los foros, pero optó por su primera intuición. Publicar nuevo tema…

"_Foro Autores marca registrada se reserva los derechos de todas las obras publicadas en el foro… La reproducción o plagio de cualquiera de los fragmentos exhibidos por sus miembros será debidamente denunciada y procesada…_", bueno, por lo menos si alguien la copiaba el foro se ocuparía de proteger su obra. Aceptar términos. Teclear el título. Abrir Explorador de archivos. Abrir _capítulo1_. Seleccionar todo. Clic derecho. Copiar. Vuelta al foro. Clic derecho. Pegar. _Scroll, scroll_. Enviar. Vamos, dale. Enviar. Clic.

Ya está. Lo había hecho. Y en aquel momento, solo podía esperar. Tal vez recibiría una respuesta de un editor en una o dos horas. O tal vez mañana. O algunos autores les gustaría. O tal vez terminaría publicando toda la obra en el foro, perdida, sin la posibilidad de verla publicada. Apartó esa idea de su mente. El foro tenía una sección de "Cafetería". A ver de qué hablaba de ahí la gente. Algo que le permitiera despejar la mente. "_Gifs de gatitos - So cute!_". Pues venga, a echar un vistazo. Por las risas.

Odd estaba aburrido. Había poco que hacer aquellos días por Villenneé. Y tampoco le salían muchas cosas que hacer fuera de allí. La vida era una sucesión de días. Aunque bien pensado, no era muy diferente a la ciudad. Tal vez solo había una discrepancia: antes tomaba el ascensor para ir a ver a sus amigos y ahora tenía que patearse las calles del pueblo.

—¡Empanado! —le gritó alguien.

Volvió en sí. Se había pasado unos minutos mirando al horizonte y al final había perdido la noción del tiempo. Y ahora Lexa le saludaba desde su ventana y él había reaccionado ante el estímulo. La chica le había caído muy bien. "_Eso y te pone cachondo_", se recordó. Pero casi podría considerarla ya una amiga. Ella y Damien ya habían ido alguna vez a cenar por su casa (Lexa pasaba más tiempo en Villenneé que él, aunque también hacía noches fuera, dejando la casa a solas) y se habían tomado algo por la calle, sacando latas de bebida e invitando al resto de amigos a pasarse por allí.

Pero donde mejor le había caído Lexa era en los videojuegos. La chica era muy buena jugando. _Casi_ tanto como él. Había invitado a Lexa a pasar una tarde a casa, y le habían brillado los ojos al ver la consola al lado de la televisión. Le había pedido echar una partida, y desde el minuto uno lo tuvo complicado para derrotarla. De hecho, si la memoria no le fallaba, le llevaba una ventaja de dos victorias únicamente.

—¿Qué tal? —preguntó Odd—. ¿Lamiéndote las heridas de la última derrota? —preguntó en tono burlón.

—Estoy lista para una revancha —le dijo ella—. ¿Entras?

Odd se levantó y se dirigió a casa de Lexa. Abrió la puerta, pues no tenía la llave echada, y entró. Le gustaba aquel salón. No era nada ostentoso. Un sillón, el sofá, una mesa. la tele y…

—No puede ser.

La última consola que había salido al mercado. Apenas una semana antes. Y por supuesto, la caja del mejor juego de luchas encima de ella. Lexa llegó en ese momento, con las manos en los bolsillos y sonriendo con suficiencia.

—Te dejaré sin cerveza si seguimos jugando en tu casa —bromeó—. Pensé que lo justo era que también pudiéramos echar aquí la partida.

—Es la hostia… y es una preciosidad —dijo, admirando la máquina.

—¿Partidita pues?

Unos minutos después, Odd estaba pulsando los botones como un loco. El nuevo mando era un poco diferente al habitual. Más que eso, la posición de los botones, la cruceta y el joystick había cambiado ligeramente, y no le resultaba cómodo jugar. Se defendía como podía de los ataques de Lexa, que parecía disfrutar acorralándolo. Echó hacia atrás al personaje un par de veces, contraatacó… y se comió un doble combo que le derrotó.

—Aún te llevo una victoria —dijo, intentando parecer digno—. Solo estaba calentando.

—¿Y quieres que lo convirtamos en un empate? —preguntó ella.

Volvieron a la selección del personaje. Odd decidió pasar a los pesos pesados. Lexa optó por todo lo opuesto. Cada golpe de Odd le bajaba mucho la barra de vida… pero esos golpes se daban cada muy poco tiempo. Lexa tenía un personaje más veloz, y poco a poco le llevaba a su destrucción. Ataque, retroceso, ataque, retroceso… cuando Odd acometía, más retroceso… un despiste, le quedaba apenas una fina línea… Odd volvió a acometer… pero le derrotó.

—¡Oh, sí, nene! ¡Lo siento, no tengo un pañuelo para tus lágrimas!

—Ja, ja, y re-já —ironizó Odd—. Muy madura.

—Lo siento, señor "tehaslamidolasheridas" —bromeó ella—. ¿Has terminado ya el calentamiento?

Lo dijo pegando su frente a la de él. Odd sintió la respiración agitada por la victoria de la chica. Él la miró. Admiró aquellos ojos. Preciosos ojos. No cabía duda… esa mujer tenía todo lo que podía atraerle… pero estaría mal hacer nada con ella. Diablos, que ella le apartase. No se lo tomaría a mal… sería lo apropiado.

—¡Hola! —saludó una voz masculina.

—Hola, Damien —dijo de pronto Lexa, como si nada hubiera ocurrido—. ¿Qué tal el día?

—Hasta los huevos estoy —respondió él—. Hola, Odd. ¿Disfrutando?

—¿Eh? —preguntó él, desubicado.

—La consola. Ya me dijo Lexa que eres un _viciao_. Y veo que es verdad —rió—. ¿Te quieres quedar a cenar? No quiero interrumpir.

—No, gracias. De hecho debería ir a cambiarme, iré a cenar con Dorjan por ahí esta noche.

—Tú te lo pierdes, pero no te escaquearás para siempre —dijo Damien—. En fin, subo a ducharme. Si no te veo, que lo paséis bien en la cena.

Por supuesto que no le iba a ver. No podía tener esos acercamientos con Lexa. Pero era vecina, no podía evitar verla. Tendría que plantear una estrategia. Que sus amigos estuvieran siempre presentes, a ser posible. Y probablemente, debería hablar con alguno de sus amigos. El problema era que Ulrich bastante tenía con lo suyo como para cargarle con aquello. Tenía que pensarlo bien.

* * *

_¡Hola a todo el mundo! No, no he olvidado este fanfic, y lo estoy actualizando con más frecuencia que "Code: Z" en su día, así que no os enfadéis :(_

_**Moon-9215:** Yumi está viajando, pero no ha dejado a Ulrich ;)_

_**Alejito480:** Sí, sé lo que quieres decir ;) Y ¿cómo sería ese lemmon que me dices? ¡Gracias!_

_Pronto más capítulos, lo prometo ;) Lemmon rules!_


	7. No existe la calma

**Capítulo 7: No existe la calma**

—Lo sé, lo sé… ¡Oye, no te me pongas así! … ¿Pero tú eres gilipollas? ¿Cómo le voy a haber hecho nada a tu hermana?

Ulrich había tomado la claramente errónea decisión de informar a los Ishiyama sobre la desaparición de Yumi. Pero prometer que ya la estaban buscando no había servido de nada. Hiroki le había llamado, muy airado, exigiendo unas explicaciones que el pobre alemán no estaba capacitado para dar.

—Carlos la está buscando, ¿vale? —le dijo—. Bueno, ha hecho bien su trabajo otras veces… No, él no está implicado… ¡pues vienes aquí y me lo dices a la cara!

Estuvo tentado de colgar el teléfono, pero aguantó el tipo. No debían pelear. Debía ponerse en su lugar, era su hermano y era normal que se preocupara. Pero joder, él era su marido, la amaba desde hacía años, lo era todo para él, y de pronto, parecía el malo de la película.

—Te prometo que si me entero del más mínimo detalle te lo haré saber… No te preocupes, anda… Sí, puedes venir si te apetece y hablamos con calma… Vale, da recuerdos a Tamiya, Milly y Johnny.

"Tienen una relación a cuatro… Deberían darle más sexo y no estaría tan alterado", pensó.

¿Qué tenía que hacer? Ah, sí, desayunar y marcharse a trabajar. Joder. Pues no le apetecía especialmente. La verdad, había empezado a pensar en dejar el sistema de masajista rural y conducir todos los días hasta la ciudad, a su clínica particular. Pero bueno. El beneficio económico que estaba consiguiendo no era malo.

—Tal vez podría hablar con Aelita y alquilar el local. Recibir allí a mis pacientes —dijo al aire. Luego recordó que Yumi no estaba en la casa. No era una persona aprensiva ni mucho menos, pero era cierto que llevaba tantos años de convivencia con su mujer que ahora que no estaba en casa se le hacía raro no tener con quién hablar.

Sus amigos, por supuesto, se habían ofrecido a quedarse con él si lo necesitaba, pero lo había declinado. No le apetecía ponerles en semejante compromiso. Se sirvió el café, que acompañó con un par de magdalenas, y salió a la calle. Una bofetada de frío le sacudió. Menos mal que iba en coche. Se montó en el vehículo, y arrancó el motor.. La ruta del GPS iba ya programada para aquel día. Decidió poner música y salió de Villenneé con cuidado de no atropellar a nadie.

Últimamente se había aficionado al grupo _Desakato_. Le despejaba la mente ir con aquella música puesta. Evadía su mente. Especialmente cuando le tocaba Nadine en su primera visita. Incluso le había parecido que el GPS había tardado un par de segundos de más en marcar la ruta, como dándole tiempo para arrepentirse. En plan "_¿Estás seguro? Te puedo llevar por otros caminos a otros destinos_". Pero el trabajo era el trabajo.

Aquella mujer había realizado una serie de insinuaciones hacia su persona. Al principio habían sido muy sutiles, pero últimamente la delicadeza se había perdido. Las indirectas empezaban a perder el prefijo "in-". Y no es que hubiera pensado en traicionar a Yumi o algo similar ("A saber qué está haciendo ella". Cállate), pero suponía que el hecho de ser acosado por otra mujer no debía ser lo que más le apetecía saber. Claro que callarse una situación como esa lo consideraba traicionar su confianza. Agh, qué mierda todo.

"En la juventud de nuestro acuerdo era todo mucho más sencillo", pensó con fastidio mientras aparcaba el coche. En ese momento se acordó de que había hablado con Odd al respecto de la situación con su clienta especial. Mejor ser precavido en la vida.

Aparcó el coche en un sitio que parecía reservado expresamente para él, siempre estaba libre cuando iba para allá. A punto estuvo de estacionar _de oído_, pero sus reflejos eran fijos, y los frenos del coche aún más. Dejando una distancia prudencial para que los coches delantero y trasero pudieran salir, bajó del coche. Descargó la camilla y llamó a casa de Nadine. La mujer abrió la puerta casi de inmediato, como si estuviera esperando aquella visita.

—Buenos días, Ulrich —dijo, en un tono muy meloso.

—Buenos días.

—Pasa, pasa, que fuera hace frío.

"Para hacer frío usted me está recibiendo en bata. Y no me equivocaría si afirmara que debajo no lleva nada de ropa", pensó el alemán mientras seguía a la mujer.

—Espero que no te importe que haya puesto las velas —dijo Nadine. Y era verdad. Con los muebles apartados, y la persiana bajada, la mayor fuente de luz de la habitación provenía de una serie de cirios aromáticos—. Últimamente me duele un poco la cabeza con la luz natural.

"Me creería que usted fuera un vampiro".

—No se preocupe. En mi consulta solemos trabajar así —respondió él mientras desplegaba su herramienta de trabajo—. En seguida salgo para que se pueda poner cómoda…

—No sufras, querido, no va a pasar nada porque me veas quitarme la ropa —dijo Nadine. A pesar de su comentario, se dio la vuelta para quitarse la bata, confirmando las sospechas de Ulrich. Subió a la camilla y aguardó bocabajo. Por su parte, Ulrich había optado por no hacerla caso. Se sirvió del aceite de masajes en las manos, una cantidad pequeña, lo justo para aplicar y hacer un masaje en condiciones sin dejarle la espalda chorreando. Nadine le aguardaba, con apenas una toalla cubriéndole las nalgas. Pero para él solo era una cliente más. Empezó el masaje. No dijo nada cuando Nadine gimió un poco al sentir el tacto de sus manos.

Hubo un silencio bastante largo, durante el cual Ulrich únicamente se concentró en la espalda de Nadine. En realidad la mujer no tenía ninguna dolencia, solo le llamaba para unos masajes relajantes. Teniendo en cuenta que le tocaba conducir para ir a las casas, casi agradecía hacer un masaje que no implicase un gran esfuerzo físico tratando de cierta forma u otra aquel cuerpo. El tiempo avanzaba y parecía que no iba a ocurrir nada.

—Tienes unas manos mágicas —dijo Nadine en cierto momento—. Nuestra sesión de masajes semanal me hace maravillas.

—Gracias —dijo él, halagado, pero con tono profesional. Aplicó un poco más de aceite y se fue hacia las piernas.

—Supongo que habrás tocado un montón de cuerpos. Mejores que la espalda de una pobre mujer madura como yo.

—¿"Pobre mujer madura"?

—Soy consciente de que no me conservo muy joven. Pero si se me dejase, os haría entender a los hombres lo bien que me desenvuelvo.

—Me dice unas cosas un poco inapropiadas —dijo Ulrich en tono bajo. Nunca había sabido cómo marcar los límites—. Parecería que me está echando los trastos.

—¿Es que acaso puedo ser más sutil? —preguntó Nadine—. Ulrich, no me hubiera animado a pedirte más sesiones si no estuvieras tan bueno.

Las manos de Ulrich se detuvieron en el muslo de Nadine. No, no y no. Llegaba al límite y no podía tolerar que aquello fuera a mayores. Cualesquiera que fueran las intenciones de la mujer él no estaba interesado. Terminó de hacer el pase con cierta brusquedad y apartó las manos.

—Creo que por hoy hemos terminado —dijo el alemán, y empezó a limpiarse las manos del aceite con una toalla—. Voy a salir para que se pueda vestir.

—De eso nada.

Nadine se incorporó rápidamente, la toalla cayó al suelo, pero para lo poco que cubría no había apenas diferencia. Totalmente expuesta a él separó las piernas, mirándole muy seria. Ulrich le sostuvo la mirada. Por suerte para él, estaba acostumbrado al nudismo, gracias al grupo de amigos que tenía. Había naturalizado mucho el cuerpo humano y sus ojos no se desviaban fácilmente hacia las zonas íntimas de las demás personas.

—Ulrich, quiero sexo.

—Esto es del todo inapropiado.

—Venga, seguro que tú también quieres. Puedo enseñarte un par de cosas.

"Creo que yo podría enseñárselas a usted, pero no".

—Me voy a ir.

—¡Vamos, hombre! ¿Quién te crees que eres para rechazar esto? —dijo, señalando su cuerpo—. Seguro que te apetece. He notado cómo me tocas.

—Usted me ha contratado para hacerle masajes. Si ha malentendido mis intenciones, lo lamento —dijo él. _Contén la lengua_, recordó, porque lo que más quería haber dicho era "_Eres una puta loca_".

—¿Eso es un no?

—Por supuesto que no.

—Muy bien —dijo ella. Se había rendido, o eso parecía, y ahora estaba furiosa. Se puso la bata y sacó un fajo de dinero—. Toma tu puto dinero y vete. ¡Largo!

—Quédese con eso —no le apetecía recibir nada de ella. Prefería perder el dinero y no tener que volver a aquella casa. Plegó la camilla con facilidad y tiró del asa para marcharse. Atravesó el pasillo con facilidad, y cuando llegó a la calle, escuchó un fuerte portazo.

Volvió a cargar la camilla y montó en el coche. Se movió de allí. Su próximo cliente estaba en el otro extremo del pueblo, pero se detuvo antes de llegar. Una plaza vacía enfrente de una cafetería. Aparcó velozmente. Necesitaba un café, y asimilar aquello. Le habían pedido (casi exigido) sexo. No es que fuera la primera vez que con sus manos seducían a un cliente o clienta. Pero normalmente, a pesar de una sutil declaración de intenciones, el anillo en la mano de Ulrich ahogaba cualquier esperanza. Esa vez había sido diferente. Lo mejor era no volver a ir para allá. Le convendría montarse una consulta en el local. "Salvo para el pobre viejecito de la lumbalgia", se recordó mientras entraba en la cafetería para tomar un café solo.

Pasaba la hora de comer cuando en en el teléfono de Jeremy sonó un mensaje. "Por favor, ven a verme. Necesito un amigo". Era de Laura. No respondió siquiera. Simplemente se encaminó hacia la casa de la chica. Se preguntó qué necesitaba. Pero después de la caminata se sorprendió al ver que no había sido el único llamado por Laura. Odd, Dorjan y Javier también se encontraban allí. Era curioso. Fue en el momento en que él llegó cuando se abrió la puerta de la calle y les recibió Laura vestida en chándal.

—Buenas tardes, chicos. Pasad —les pidió, haciéndose un lado para dejarles entrar.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Dorjan—. No esperábamos tu mensaje.

—Sí, necesito vuestra ayuda. Toda la que pueda tener —dijo la rubia—. ¿Alguien sabe si Ulrich o Carlos pueden venir?

—Creo que Ulrich estaba ocupado hasta la noche con su trabajo —narró Odd.

—Y el coche de Carlos no está, supongo que andará buscando a Yumi —añadió Jeremy, que veía cada entrada y salida del chico en su casa desde su ventana.

—Mierda. Bueno, no pasa nada, creo. Espero que me ayudéis…

—¿Pero con qué? —preguntó Javier.

—Necesito sexo —dijo. Ninguno de los amigos dijo nada, aunque no entendían por qué tanto teatro cuando en el grupo tenían la confianza suficiente como para pedirlo—. Con todos vosotros. Y me hubiera gustado que también estuvieran ellos dos.

—Un momento, ¿y William? —preguntó Jeremy, al percatarse de la ausencia del escocés.

—William… no va a estar. No hoy. Digamos que lleva un tiempo pensando que todo va bien. Que tengo un bajón puntual. Lo cierto es que los días que salgo a pastorear me sientan bien, pero… el resto de los días me siento atrapada. Y no me entiende. Así que no podía contar con él para esta tarde.

—Así que… quieres follar porque tu marido te ignora… —empezó Odd—. ¿Crees que lo más sensato es eso?

—Tengo que hablar con él seriamente, sí, lo sé. Pero también sé que necesito que me toquen, sentirme deseada. Y sois los mejores para eso. Por favor, chicos.

—Opino igual —dijo Javier—. Lo que necesitas es…

—¿Por qué dais por sentado que sabéis más que yo lo que necesito? No os estoy pidiendo hablar. Eso lo haré con él. Os pido algo muy distinto. Si me me sintiera bien con vosotros no lo haría, claro. Pero claro. Supongo que soy muy poca cosa para vosotros.

Odd se acercó en ese momento a ella y le puso las manos sobre las caderas. La arrimó a él, suavemente. Un leve movimiento de cadera. Le sonrió levemente.

—Tu marido estuvo a punto de matarme por celos. Pero si es por ayudarte, volveré a correr ese riesgo. ¿Me ayudáis? —preguntó a los demás. Los chicos se miraron entre sí y asintieron.

Laura le devolvió la sonrisa. Odd era el mejor. Hacía muchos años le había ayudado con su problema con el sexo. Le había dado placer. Siempre había podido contar con él cuando le apetecía disfrutar. Y ahora convencía a los demás para que se apuntasen a tener una pequeña orgía con ella, como quería. Caminaron escaleras arriba, hacia el dormitorio, ella delante seguida por su séquito.

Una vez llegaron y ella se dio la vuelta, todos los chicos besaron sus labios. A cada beso, una prenda iba cayendo al suelo. Jeremy fue quien le quitó la chaqueta del chándal, mientras que Dorjan le retiró la camiseta que llevaba debajo. Odd le bajó el pantalón con suavidad, y Javier apartó la molesta ropa interior, quedando la joven expuesta a todos.

—¿Qué? ¿Os gusta lo que veis? —preguntó con timidez.

—Maravillosa —dijo Jeremy, y se adelantó a sus amigos. Tiró a Laura contra el colchón y se quitó el suéter, quedando a torso descubierto. Hundió la cabeza entre las piernas de la rubia, y su lengua exploró su intimidad, lentamente, disfrutando de aquel sabor. Laura gimió, halagada. Aquello le gustaba muchísimo. Vio que los demás empezaban a quitarse la ropa también. Perfecto, eso era lo que quería.

De pronto Dorjan y Javier aparecieron desnudos a ambos lados de Laura. Sonrió. No solía hacer esa clase de juegos, pero por un día podía probarlo. Sonrió, aguardando qué le ocurriría, y cerró los ojos. En ese momento sintió otros dos puntos de placer atacados al mismo tiempo. Y alguno más. ¿Qué hacían? Los dos había empezado a lamer sus pechos, con mucha delicadeza, y le acariciaban el vientre. Gimió. Tres puntos de estimulación simultáneos era placentero, pero no era eso lo que había pensado.

—Chicos… vosotros también tenéis que disfrutar… aaaah… —suspiró mientras estaba sometida al placer.

—Lo hacemos. Me encantan tus tetas —afirmó Dorjan y le dio un suave mordisco en el pezón. Laura gimió y se derritió en placer al sentir su lengua acariciando su zona—. Son tan suaves…

—Disfruta de esto, amiga —dijo Odd, trepando hasta quedar a su lado—. Vamos a cuidarte y tratarte como te mereces.

—Pero… —intentó protestar pero en ese momento su boca de vio invadida por la lengua de Odd. Le dio un firme beso, pero al mismo tiempo era cuidadoso con ella. Sabía que su amiga estaba mal y en esa situación no querían hacer nada demasiado bruto por la chica—. De verdad, chicooooooooh… no ten-neis que aaaaaah… cuidarme tanto… joder —gimió por el placer que estaba recibiendo en su clítoris. La lengua de Jeremy se movía con la precisión de una máquina—. De verdad…

—Vale. Pero deja también que te cuidemos un poco. Podrás jugar también como quieras —le aseguró Odd—. Ahora disfruta de est-oooooh…

Había descuidado su defensa y en ese momento Laura había agarrado su miembro con cuidado, ahora le masturbaba lentamente. Niña mala… bueno, en realidad a no eran jóvenes pero para él siempre serían aquella panda de chavales de instituto. Se dejó hacer por la chica mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Ya tendría momento para compensarla luego.

La respiración de Laura se volvió cada vez más agitada. Era complicado sentir ese ataque a tres bandas sin volverse loca. Aunque en el grupo siempre se habían cuidado bien. Se sentía como en una nube con aquellos cuatro hombres dándole placer. Suspiró y gimió mucho tiempo cuando llegó al clímax gracias a la lengua de Jeremy.

—¿Te sientes un poco mejor? —preguntó el rubio mientras Laura descansaba.

—Me siento _mucho_ mejor —afirmó ella—, pero no soy una enfermita que necesite cuidados. Quiero un poco de acción, ¿vale?

Los chicos aceptaron la petición. Laura se puso de espaldas a Javier, y este entendió lo que debía hacer. La chica estaba suficientemente empapada. Su miembro se deslizó dentro de su sexo con facilidad. Ella gimió. Eso se parecía más a lo que quería. Frente a ella estaba Dorjan y empezó a lamer su pene. Y al lado de él estaba Jeremy. También debía devolverle el favor. Lamió también la erección de su amigo. Luego volvió a por Dorjan. Y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que le faltaba un amigo.

—Con tu permiso… —dijo de pronto una voz. Mientras atendía la erección de Dorjan, Odd surgió de la nada y empezó a lamer el pene de Jeremy—. Espero que no te importe que te eche una mano.

—Eres incorregible —rió ella. Atendió de nuevo la erección de Dorjan mientras este le acariciaba el pelo. Sintió un punteo de placer cuando Javier aumentó sus acometidas.

Se turnaron un poco para dar placer a los dos. Odd, sin duda, era el compañero de cama más extraño que había tenido. En cierto momento, mientras le daba sexo oral a Jeremy, Odd se unió a ella dándose un beso alrededor de aquella erección. Seguro que a Odd le gustaba, pero a Odd le importaba la reacción de Laura, que le siguió el juego sin gran problema. Luego hicieron lo mismo con Dorjan, y finalmente, lograron que sus amigos eyaculasen. Javier estalló también pocos momentos después.

—Me lo estoy pasando genial —dijo Laura—, pero Odd, tú aún no…

—No me estaba preocupando de eso —respondió.

—No, también tienes que disfrutarlo…

La solución fue bastante sencilla. Laura estuvo tendida bocarriba, con la cabeza sobre la pierna de Odd, de forma de podía acceder fácilmente a lamer su miembro. Odd se dejó hacer, mientras veía a Jeremy penetrar a la chica suavemente. No se le escapó que el pulgar del chico estimulaba el clítoris de su amiga. Sonrió. E incapaz de mantenerse quieta, la chica empezó a masturbar también a Dorjan y Javier, a un ritmo lento pero que a ambos les gustaba. Su cabeza se nublaba un poco, pero aquella tarde se lo estaba pasando de maravilla. Sonrió cuando logró que Odd eyaculase, y le ayudó a seguir culminando con su mano. Notó que su propio orgasmo se desataba en el momento en que Jeremy acababa también, y la rigidez de Javier y Dorjan le indicó que ellos también habían alcanzado el orgasmo.

—Eres muy traviesa —dijo Dorjan. La chica les había hecho sentarse uno al lado del otro, y se había echado sobre sus piernas. Laura sentía cuatro juegos de dos manos acariciando y venerando su cuerpo.

—Lo sé. Pero me apetecía mucho esto —les dijo—. Me alegro de que estemos así hoy…

—¿Debo entender que estás satisfecha? —preguntó Javier.

—De eso nada.

Se echó encima de Javier y se dio la vuelta. Empezó a lamer su erecciópn con cuidado, esperando el momento en que él le devolviera el favor. Pero, ¡aaaaaah! ¿qué era aquella maravilla? No era únicamente Javier. Odd se había acercado por su espalda también y empezó a turnarse con Javier para darle sexo oral. Gimió. Le gustaba, demonios. Uuuuuh… la lengua de Odd había subido un poco más… su punto más delicado… lo aceptaba.

Enfrente de ella, Dorjan apareció para ayudarla con la erección de Javier. Ella aceptó y entre los dos probaron a darle placer hasta que Laura se dio cuenta de algo.

—No seas tímido, Jeremy… puedes venir —le invitó.

Cuando se aproximó, fue recibido por un beso de Dorjan antes de bajar por su cuerpo y practicarle una felación. Joder, no contaba con aquello esa tarde. Si lo que iba a hacer era un maratón de _House_… Que le dieran por saco a la serie, aquello era más divertido. Sintió el intercambio de lenguas, ahora Laura era quien le daba sexo oral mientras Dorjan hacía lo propio con Javier.

—¿De verdad estás bien así? —le preguntó Jeremy.

Ella asintió lentamente. Una tarde loca que le quitase las penas, por supuesto que estaba bien. Los niveles de oxitocina se habían disparado en aquella fogosa sesión de sexo. Sintió una excitación excesiva sobre su clítoris… un dedo resbalando en su sexo… se relajó y dejó que su orgasmo se dinamitase, sonriendo. Javier y Jeremy eyacularon en ese momento también, y entre ella y Dorjan jugaron se aseguraron de que quedasen bien satisfechos.

—Yo estoy muy cansado —dijo Javier. Estaba un poco desentrenado del acuerdo, y normalmente con Sissi tenían un par de "asaltos" antes de dormir.

—Yo también —afirmó Jeremy. Sus sesiones con Aelita solían ser más lentas y delizadas. Aquello era lascivia y no solían practicarla tanto.

—No pasa nada… creo que este matrimonio aún puede hacer algo por mi —afirmó Laura, mirando esperanzada a Odd y Dorjan con las manos sobre sus piernas. Ellos se miraron, y asintieron rápidamente. No dejarían a su amiga sin el placer que se merecía.

Dorjan estaba tendido bocarriba y Laura subió sobre su cuerpo. Apuntó la erección del chico hacia su sexo y se dejó caer lentamente. Suspiró. Aquel hombre estaba muy bien dotado. Mientras su cuerpo se acostumbraba a la sensación, se echó encima de él, haciendo su trasero accesible para Odd. Este ya lo había lubricado previamente, de modo que pudo deslizar su erección con cuidado. Despacio… un poco de descanso… un poco más… qué apretado. Laura gimió. Sentía a su amigo por completo dentro de ella.

En perfecta sincronía, Odd y Dorjan empezaron a moverse dentro y fuera de Laura. Muy despacio al principio. La sensación era muy intensa, con los dos entrando y saliendo a la vez. Pero de pronto algo cambió. Notó a Dorjan penetrándola mientras Odd se retiraba… y cuando Odd entraba Dorjan retrocedía. La sensación de tenerles dentro de ella se hizo más constante con aquellos movimientos. Dios, se le iba la cabeza. No podía pensar con claridad. Solo quería culminar de una vez. E iba a ser muy pronto, estaba fuera de si. Un poco más, chicos. Gimió mucho en el momento en que llegó al orgasmo, al mismo tiempo que sus amigos eyaculaban. Se quedó ahí tendida un rato, sobre Dorjan, derrotada finalmente, pero vencedora del juego que había querido jugar.

—Muchas gracias a los cuatro. De verdad —les dijo—. Me encuentro de maravilla ahora.

—¿Crees que serás capaz de hablar luego con William? —le preguntó Odd mientras Dorjan acariciaba los cabellos de la chica.

—Sí, creo que sí —les dijo. Debía hacerlo esa noche. Lo primero era retomar las fuerzas y volver a vestirse.

Carlos había llegado temprano a su casa. Había visto el mensaje de Laura tarde, ya que se había pasado el día en la oficina de Richard. Entre ambos estaban moviendo hilos para averiguar el paradero de Yumi. Lo único que habían determinado era que seguía con vida. Así que, cuando llamó a Laura para saber qué le ocurría, y se enteró de lo que habían hecho por la tarde, le dijo que ya se apuntaría en la siguiente ocasión si se encontraba mejor.

"Mujeres", pensó mientras se tumbaba en el sofá. Ni la tele encendió. Entre esa amiga necesitando sexo, Yumi en paradero desconocido y… ahora Samantha, con quien debía tener una conversación muy seria. No era idiota y sabía que le ocultaba algo. Lo había pasado por un tiempo, pero ya no soportaba la situación.

No incorporó la cabeza cuando sonó la puerta de la calle. Solo podía ser una persona.

—Buenas noches —saludó.

—Oh, Carlos. No te esperaba tan temprano —dijo la mujer. Se acercó a su marido y le dio un beso en los labios—. ¿Habéis averiguado algo?

—Que tomó un avión —dijo el chico, sin ganas de hablar del tema.

—Sé que la encontraréis. ¿Preparo algo de cena? —preguntó, y sin esperar respuesta, se acercó a la cocina.

Carlos se incorporó y se puso en pie detrás de ella mientras Samantha buscaba algo en la nevera. La vio sacar una lechuga. Lo que le faltaba, cenar verdura aquella noche.

—¿Me sigues amando?

Sam se quedó paralizada por un momento. ¿Qué le había preguntado? Seguro que había escuchado mal.

—¿Qué dices?

—He preguntado si me sigues amando —dijo él, sin cambiar el tono de voz. La miraba serio. No con dudas o con algún tipo de resentimiento. Tal vez… ¿resignación?—. Bueno, llevamos muchos años juntos. No sería raro que te hubieras cansado de mi.

—Estás de coña…

—Sé que me ocultas algo. No sé el qué, porque te prometí que no haría deducciones contigo y que te dejaría contarme lo que te ocurra. Te noto ausente, sé que la otra noche saliste a dar una vuelta sin decirme nada. Si estás conociendo a alguien…

De pronto se vio rodeado por los brazos de su mujer.

—No. No. No. No. No. No pienses esas cosas, no —dijo muy rápidamente, susurrando—. Te quiero, de verdad que te quiero…

—Pues dime qué te pasa —pidió él—. ¿Es algo malo?

Ella asintió.

—Prométeme que no te vas a enfadar.

Él no respondió. No podía prometer eso. Pero Samantha sabía que debía confesar lo que ocurría. Le llevó a la planta superior y entraron en la sala donde tenía sus papeles. Sacó una carpeta, y se la tendió. Carlos alzó una ceja y la abrió. Tardó unos segundos en entender lo que había dentro. Anónimos. Mensajes anónimos dirigidos a su mujer. Los leyó todos, uno por uno.

—Recibí el primero… creo que fue antes del verano. Pensé que era una broma, lo dejé pasar… empezaron a repetirse. Y cuando la situación se fue de las manos… pensé que te enfadarías por habértelo ocultado… La última vez que te oculté algo te fuiste de casa… No quería que te fueses, necesito que...

Ahora fue ella quien recibió el abrazo. Él había dejado caer la carpeta. No le importaba en ese momento. Le importaba ella.

—Quiero que entiendas esto: no tienes la culpa de nada. No has hecho nada malo. No voy a irme de tu lado.

—Carlos… —un sollozo.

—Voy a encontrar al culpable, te lo prometo —continuó. Ella asintió con la cabeza. Se sentía protegida—. Quiero que me cuentes…

—No. Esta noche no —pidió Sam—. Mañana te cuento todo lo que necesites. Esta noche no necesito al detective… necesito a mi marido.

—Pero tengo que salir a encontrar a este indeseable…

—Por favor… —pidió ella—. Si te lo cuento saldrás… no quiero dormir sola…

Carlos reflexionó por un momento. Ella tenía razón. No podía dejarla sola.

—Hagamos un trato. Cuando tenga que salir a investigar, quiero que te quedes con Ulrich, ¿vale? Os irá bien la compañía. _Pero_ —añadió antes de ser interrumpido— no será esta noche, ¿vale? Me quedo contigo.

—Gracias —dijo ella, y le dio un tierno beso—. Te quiero. Te quiero muchísimo.

—Y yo a ti.

—Si no tienes hambre… vamos al dormitorio…

—¿En esta situación te apetece sexo?

—No… necesito hacer el amor con mi marido —le corrigió ella.

Él asintió. Desocupó la mente de todo. No podía tener en mente algo que no fuera ella. La amaba, por supuesto. Y no se arrepentía de la decisión que había tomado, muchos años atrás, de estar con ella. Caminaron hacia la habitación, dispuestos a manifestar físicamente sus sentimientos. Ya al día siguiente tendrían tiempo de ponerse al día de todo lo ocurrido.

* * *

_¡Hola a todo el mundo! A pesar del título de mierda que he elegido para el capítulo, espero que os haya gustado. Me planteé muchas de las cosas antes de escribirlo (la trama ya estaba decidida hace semanas) pero al final me encuentro satisfecho con el resultado. Y lo más increíble, solo hace seis días desde mi última actualización (un "Code: Lemmon"), un tiempo que solo mantenía cuando empecé por estos mundos._

_*mira a su juventud volar*_

_Ains..._

_**Moon-9215:** Depende de las consideraciones de cada uno, supongo xD Solo puedo decir que, como es evidente, volverá._

_**Alejito480:** Odd tiene más peligro con Lexa que el bautizo de un gremlin xD Y no, Yumi no ha fallecido, no soy (tan) cabrón xD Y sí, aquel OC ya sufrió bastante cuando se enamoró de Sissi... y no sabes lo que le espera. ¡Gracias!_

_Pronto más actualizaciones. Además, estoy trabajando en un one-shot aparte, un crossover entre Digimon y Code:Lyoko... en mi línea limonera ;) Así que atentos a mi perfil cuando lo publique. Lemmon rules!_


	8. Algunas personas son la ruina

**Capítulo 8: Algunas personas son la ruina**

Era jueves por la tarde cuando se había reunido un pequeño comité femenino en casa de Alicia y Emily. Había invitado a tomar el café, pero únicamente Laura y Sam habían acudido. Aunque no les suponía un gran problema, se lo pasaban bien en todas las circunstancias. Y estaban escuchando lo que Sam les contaba.

—Parece que tu miedo era para nada —comentó Emily con calma.

—Calla, calla. No sabes lo mal que lo pasé —dijo Sam y le dio un trago a su café—. Cuando me preguntó si había dejado de quererle… casi me muero.

—¿Y entonces se ha ido a indagar? —preguntó Alicia.

—Sí. Le conté todo durante el día de ayer y ha empezado a trabajar en el caso.

—¿Crees que podrá descubrir algo? —dijo Laura—. No me malinterpretes. Es bueno, pero es tu marido. Si eso le nubla el juicio…

—Tengo plena confianza en él. Me prometió tomárselo con la misma investigación que cualquier otra…

—Y eso mientras ayuda a Ulrich a buscar a Yumi… debe estar desbordado… —suspiró Emily. Pero hubo algo en la expresión de Sam que le hizo recelar—. A no ser… que ya sepa dónde está pero alguien no nos lo quiera contar —dejó caer. Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia ella.

—¿Po… por qué crees que se algo? —preguntó la aludida, con nerviosismo.

—Porque no sabes mentirnos. Cuéntanos —pidió Alicia, ávida de información.

—Lo único que me contó… porque al que más le ha contado ha sido a Ulrich, por supuesto, es que está en Japón, en casa de Kuroko. Y ha pedido que no vayamos a buscarla. Promete volver pronto —les dijo—. Pero no sabéis nada de eso por mi, ¿entendido?

—Entendido respondieron las tres.

—Seguro que Ulrich se enfadó mucho —pensó Laura.

—Pues sí. Así que le sugerí que le diera un masaje para aliviar las tensiones, y parece que funcionó —narró Sam.

—¿Y no te quisiste unir a ellos? —preguntó Emily.

—¿Quién dice que no lo hiciera? Que no soy idiota —rió Sam—. Nos sentó muy bien a todos. Pero creo que no he sido la única en disfrutar de _compañía múltiple_ estos días —añadió mirando a Laura. Las cabezas se giraron en dirección a la rubia, que se puso colorada en un momento.

—¿Qué pasa? ¡No soy la única que lo hace de vez en cuando! —protestó, muerta de vergüenza—. Además, me sirvió para poder hablar con William abiertamente. Se preocupó al saber que no me había sentido muy protegida con él desde que estoy en paro, y ya he notado que se esfuerza por no descuidarme… Así que no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice, ¿vale?

—No te criticábamos. Solo nos sorprendíamos —dijo Alicia—. Pero tienes toda la razón. Si te lo pide el cuerpo, hazlo. Estamos entre amigos en este pueblo.

La única persona que no entraba en aquella definición estaba preparando la cena. Odd la había contemplado desde la ventana pero se había vuelto a meter para dentro, y tras cerrar el cristal, se puso a jugar a la consola esperando al regreso de Dorjan. Debía hablar con su marido. Estaba muy preocupado por la situación con Lexa. Aquella diosa rubia… No, aquella vecina a la que no debía desear porque estaba felizmente casado y no debía cometer estupideces. Pero debía desahogarse, contárselo antes de hacer una tontería que le costase cara.

Por fin se abrió la puerta de la calle. Apagó la consola rápidamente y la dejó en la mesa.

—Hola, cariño —saludó Dorjan mientras colgaba el abrigo—. Qué frío empieza a hacer ya… Menos mal que estas casas están bien aisladas…

—Y bien que invertimos en ello, ¿no? —dijo Odd—. ¿Todo bien?

—Todo perfecto —respondió Dorjan. Dio un beso a Odd y de pronto se dio cuenta de un olor que había en el ambiente—. ¿Has preparado lasagna?

—Sí, llevamos unos días comiendo fatal —comentó Odd—. Escucha…

—¿Vas a entrar al baño? Me gustaría darme una ducha —dijo Dorjan.

—Espera. Espera un momento. Siéntate, por favor —pidió el rubio.

Dorjan se sentó en el sofá, al lado de Odd. Este intentó mirarle a los ojos, pero no se vio capaz, no con aquello que iba a contarle, por lo que le miró de reojo antes de hablar.

—Escucha… me siento atraído por Lexa.

—Bueno, es una mujer muy atractiva… Si me vas a preocupar solo por eso…

—No, no me refiero solo a eso. Escucha… se ha vuelto muy cercana a mi estos días… Me lo paso muy bien con ella. He… soñado que me lo montaba con ella —reveló. Se estaba poniendo muy nervioso—. El otro día, cuando fui a echar una partida en su casa… creo que estuvimos a punto de besarnos… Si no hubiera aparecido Damien, no sé donde podríamos haber terminado...

Dorjan no dijo nada inmediatamente.

—Soy una persona horrible… Pero prefiero contártelo ahora en lugar de… después de haber _pecado_ —dijo el rubio—. Dime… ¿qué quieres que haga?

—¿Que qué quiero que hagas?

—Claro, querrás que deje de verla. Podríamos acondicionar otra casa y vivir allí. O tal vez, dejar atrás a nuestros amigos y mudarnos de Villenneé.

—Paraparaparapara —dijo Dorjan—. Vamos a calmarnos. Tú… no eres de mi propiedad. No te puedo prohibir que veas a nadie. Ni vamos a mudarnos. Yo creo en ti. Confío en ti. Así que solo te puedo pedir que no tengas sexo con ella.

—Dorjan…

—Te amo, Odd. Desde hace años. Sé que puedes tener esas debilidades. Pero me lo has contado, así que no debería preocuparme.

—Te quiero…

—Y yo a ti.

En ese momento, Dorjan pasó una pierna por encima de Odd, subiendo a él a horcajadas. Le plantó un beso en los labios muy lento. Odd se dejó hacer. Sí, le amaba, claro que le amaba. Con él no podía flaquear. De pronto le sintió tocando su cuerpo. Suspiró, ¿por qué bajaba tanto? Notó su mano presionando en su entrepierna. Empezó a abrirle el pantalón.

—Dorjan… ¿qué vas a hacer? —preguntó.

—Voy a tomar un aperitivo antes de cenar —sonrió este—. ¿Te haría más ilusión que fuese Lexa…?

—No digas tonterías —gruñó Odd mientras sentía su pene ser liberado. La cálida mano de Dorjan le daba mucho placer en ese momento—. Yo…

—Calla y disfruta, mi amor —susurró Dorjan mientras empezaba a bajar por el cuerpo de su marido. Este sintió un escalofrío cuando una sensación húmeda y carnosa envolvió su erección. Cerró los ojos. Y para su alivio seguía pensando en su marido. Le acarició la cabeza mientras disfrutaba de aquel momento. Definitivamente Lexa no era una opción. Aquel hombre le había dado los mejores años de su vida. Lo amaba muchísimo. Recordó en ese momento la lasagna… pero ya habría tiempo para cenar. Ahora debía centrar su atención en aquel marido maravilloso que tenía.

A la mañana siguiente amaneció un frío día en la calle, desapacible. Aunque por las mañanas siempre hacía peor tiempo que por las tardes. Y en teoría, aún faltaban unos días antes de las primeras nevadas. Con eso y todo, Ulrich se preparaba para ir a trabajar. Samantha salió también de la casa del chico. Había pasado allí la noche.

—¿Seguro que estarás bien yendo sola a la ciudad?

—Siempre he ido sola —respondió ella—. Además el tren está calentito. Espero no llegar tarde hoy. No me apetece quedarme luego sin compañía.

—A mi tampoco —dijo este, recordando las dolorosas palabras de Yumi sobre que no quería que fueran a buscarla—. Ve con cuidado.

—Lo mismo te digo —respondió ella antes de encaminarse hacia el apeadero de tren donde podría montarse para ir a trabajar.

Por su parte, Ulrich se montó en su vehículo y empezó a conducir. Cada vez tenía más manejo con la planificación de rutas de acuerdo a las citas. Y en ese momento, al ver la pantalla, un enfado se apoderó de él. Nadine. ¿De verdad? Después de la escena que le había montado dos días atrás… "_Ulrich, quiero sexo_". Menuda loca. Pero bueno, ante todo él era un profesional. La cita no la había cancelado. Mejor si se presentaba. Y si rescindía sus servicios, pues estaría más tranquilo.

—_La próxima calle gire a la derecha_ —recitó el GPS.

—"Li príximi quilli giri i li dirichi" —se burló Ulrich—. Ya me sé el camino.

—_Lo siento, no te he entendido. ¿Puedes repetir la orden?_

—A callar —dijo, desconectando el sistema. Pero algo llamó su atención al girar en la calle.

Un grupo de personas estaba alrededor de… sí, era la casa de Nadine. Tal vez le hubiera ocurrido algo grave. Aunque no había ninguna ambulancia por ahí. Aparcó unos metros antes de llegar y bajó del coche. ¿Qué habría pasado? Pero si le había ocurrido algo a la mujer, sin duda alguna, no era un problema de salud, pues se hallaba en la puerta de su casa, muy enfadada, hablando con todos los presentes.

—¡Ahí está! ¡Ese es el cerdo que me tocó sin permiso! —exclamó, y apuntó directamente con el dedo a Ulrich.

—¿Disculpe? —preguntó Ulrich, que no debía haber escuchado bien lo que le decía la mujer—. ¿Qué es eso de que la toqué?

—No lo niegues. Te contraté para hacerme un masaje y cuando estuve desnuda, tú… tú… no quiero ni pensarlo —dijo la mujer, y soltó un sollozo.

De pronto el alemán se sintió acorralado por aquella marabunta de vecinos. No se lo podía creer. Le estaban acusando de haberla… Jamás haría tal cosa. Una mano se puso encima de su hombro, y tuvo que contenerse para no responder con un puñetazo.

—Oiga… creo que lo mejor sería aclarar todo esto en comisaría —dijo un hombre de aspecto cuarentón—. Si tiene a bien de acompañarnos.

—No voy a ir a ningún sitio —respondió el alemán. Miró a Nadine. Ella le devolvió la mirada, una burlona, solo una fracción de segundo. Menuda forma de calcular los tiempos. Volvía a tener la mirada de miedo cuando apuntaba hacia él.

—Mire, es muy sencillo, le están acusando de algo muy grave. Si no vamos a comisaría tendremos que llamar a los agentes a que vengan a por usted.

—No creo que haga falta —dijo Ulrich—. Mantiene usted la acusación, ¿verdad? Después de haberme instado a mi a que tuviera sexo con usted…

—¡Eso es mentira! ¡Jamás entregaría mi cuerpo a un masajista como tú!

Ulrich suspiró. Desde luego, tenía toda la situación en contra. Solo tenía una oportunidad de exonerarse. Intentó meter la mano en el bolsillo, pero un segundo vecino le atrapó el brazo. Él se podría haber zafado sin problemas, pero en si situación no era lo más inteligente.

—¿Le importaría sacar mi teléfono del bolsillo? Tengo algo que a lo mejor quieren escuchar.

Desconfiando, ante las miradas de todos (Ulrich había contado a unos diez presentes) hizo lo que el chico le pedía.

—2-0-L-Y-0-K-0-0-3 —deletreó Ulrich la clave de acceso.

El hombre pulsó el código y tuvo acceso completo al teléfono del chico.

—En la primera pantalla tengo las _Herramientas_. Dentro está la _Grabadora_ —dijo. Miró a Nadine, que observaba la escena con desconfianza—. en la _Lista de grabaciones_ hay una, la más reciente, es de hace dos días por la mañana.

—Aquí la tengo.

—Póngala, por favor, por el final.

—Esto es absurdo… —dijo Nadine—. Apaga eso y vamos a comisaría…

—Espera, mujer —respondió el hombre—. A ver qué es…

Hubo un largo rato de silencio. Ulrich insistió en que acelerase la grabación, pero nadie dijo nada hasta que por fin empezó una conversación entre Ulrich y Nadine. Ella tragó saliva.

"_Creo que por hoy hemos terminado. Voy a salir para que se pueda vestir_" dijo la voz de Ulrich grabada. "_De eso nada. Ulrich, quiero sexo_", había respondido Nadine. "_Esto es del todo inapropiado._" "_Venga, seguro que tú también quieres. Puedo enseñarte un par de cosas_". Todos los presentes escucharon el resto de la conversación que se había sucedido en aquella casa hasta el momento en que Ulrich se había marchado, cerrando la puerta.

—Creo que eso lo aclara todo, ¿no es así? —preguntó Ulrich—. ¿Me lo devuelve? —preguntó al que tenía su teléfono.

—¡Un momento, un momento, un momento! —protestó Nadine—. Vale que yo te lo pedí… ¡pero no puedes demostrar que te fuiste de mi casa! ¡Ahí fue cuando me… ah, no quiero ni acordarme! —dijo en un tono no tan convincente. Sin duda, no se esperaba que el alemán hubiera tomado aquella precaución—. ¡Sátiro!

—Nadine… entenderás que después de la mentira, nos cueste creerte —dijo uno de los presentes.

—¿Puedes demostrar dónde estuviste? —preguntó ella a Ulrich, sin escuchar las voces discordantes.

—¿A qué horas tomé la grabación? —preguntó Ulrich al vecino que no le había devuelto el móvil aún.

—Pone… De nueve menos cinco a diez menos cuarto… —dijo este.

—A esa hora fui a tomarme un café aquí cerca. Podemos ir a preguntar a qué hora me vieron asomarme. Y luego acudí a una cita que tenía a las diez y cinco —narró Ulrich—. ¿O vamos a dejar esta pantomima? —preguntó.

La gente estaba confusa. ¿Cómo era posible que una persona como Nadine les hubiera mentido de aquella forma? Aquella mujer no se molestó en decir nada más y se encerró en su casa antes de que pudieran increparla.

—Disculpe nuestros modales —dijo el que le había sujetado en primer lugar. Poco a poco los demás se alejaron—. Creo que debería no acercarse por aquí en un tiempo… Los ánimos están caldeados.

—Tengo clientes que atender. Y seguiré haciéndolo, pero sin pasar por esta calle. No se preocupe.

—Tome, joven —dijo el otro, devolviéndole el teléfono—. Lamentamos la confusión.

—Me hago cargo, es un tema serio. Debían cerciorarse de la verdad —dijo Ulrich—. En fin, si me disculpan… creo que mi cita se ha cancelado, por lo que voy a tomarme un café…

—Le invitamos —dijo el primero—. Es lo mínimo por la confusión.

En su interior, Ulrich respiró aliviado. Bastantes problemas tenía en su vida como para añadir una demanda por acoso sexual o algo peor. Agradeció el café y fueron para la cafetería que él se conocía.

El frío de la mañana empezaba a sustituirse por un calor provocado por un fuerte sol. Qué clima más curioso había en aquel sitio. Aelita estaba en el salón, con el portátil encima de sus piernas mientras echaba un vistazo a las noticias. Ni la televisión tenía encendida. Había dejado una radio puesta con una emisora de música pop de los años noventa mientras navegaba. De pronto apareció una notificación emergente en la pantalla. Correo electrónico.

Clicó rápidamente para leerlo. El remitente ya le llamó la atención. _editores _. Aquel dominio… Edilivre, una de las principales editoras de libros del país. Su corazón se aceleró un poco. Antes de nada, debía leer el mensaje con atención. Tal vez habían leído su capítulo en el foro, pero querían que lo cerrase. La verdad, no se había acordado de mirar si había recibido respuestas, o al menos visualizaciones en el post que había publicado.

El asunto del mensaje era: REUNIÓN. Y el cuerpo, una fecha, una hora (dentro de cinco minutos) y un enlace para una reunión de Skype. Cinco minutos… Dejó el portátil en la mesa y fue un momento al baño. Solía estar presentable, pero mejor si se miraba al espejo… Se peinó rápidamente y volvió a sentarse en el sofá. Pinchó sobre el enlace, y aguardó a que la otra parte se conectase también. No tardó mucho en tener conexión.

Una mujer de aspecto serio por la ropa, pero informal por el rostro, miraba directamente hacia ella.

—Buenos días. ¿Es usted _pel1rros4_? —fue lo primero que preguntó.

—Sí. Me llamo Aelita. Aelita Schaeffer —dijo, en tono tranquilo. O eso intentaba.

—Buenos días, soy Colette Coté, de Edilivre. Quería hablar con usted por el capítulo que publicó en Foro Autores hace unos días.

—Ajá. Dígame entonces.

—Habrá continuado escribiendo, supongo…

—Claro —mintió Aelita. En realidad se había limitado a esperar a conocer las respuestas hacia su escrito, pero se había olvidado del asunto.

—Voy a serle muy directa, Aelita. Me ha gustado. Y se lo he presentado a mis compañeros y les ha gustado también. Queremos publicar su novela.

—¡Genial! —exclamó ella, olvidando momentáneamente que aquello no dejaba de ser una reunión formal—. ¡Muchas gracias!

—¿Qué estimación tiene? ¿Cuántas páginas cree que puede tener? —preguntó la mujer.

—Pues no sé… creo que unas cuatrocientas, más o menos… —estimó.

—Si pueden ser quinientas, mejor —dijo Colette—. Pero hay algo más que debe saber. Su trabajo no es el primero que hemos visto. Nos interesó otro, pero no ha podido ser…

—Comprendo…

—No me malinterprete, no podemos leer todo lo que nos envían a Foro Autores. El caso es que hace una semana se nos canceló un proyecto y ahora vamos con un tiempo muy ajustado —dijo Colette—. Queremos que la novela esté lista en tres meses.

—¿Tres meses? —preguntó Aelita. Aquello era muy poco tiempo de margen.

—Y estamos siendo generosos porque nos interesa su trabajo, Aelita. Pero sí. Tres meses. Quiero una respuesta de compromiso…

—Y si dijera que no…

—Nuestros colaboradores podrían estar interesados en publicarla, sí. Pero esta campaña es muy grande. Tal vez no tenga la distribución que requiera si nos rechaza. Solo si firma el acuerdo los derechos de la obra pasarán a estar al cincuenta por ciento en nuestra compañía. Así que… ¿debo enviarle el contrato para que me lo remita firmado o no?

Aelita lo sopesó por unos momentos. Tres meses era un tiempo muy justo. Iba a tener que dedicarle todo el tiempo. _¿No era eso lo que querías? Querías ser escritora. Te han llamado de una editorial profesional. Y quieren tu talento._

—Sí. Envíamelo.

—Perfecto. ¿Al mismo correo con el que te inscribiste en el foro?

—Sí, al mismo —dijo Aelita. Los nervios y la emoción se empezaban a abrir paso en su cuerpo. Buf, no se lo podía creer.

—Pues en seguida te lo hago llegar. Si hay cualquier cambio, te enviaré un correo. Y si tienes cualquier duda, siempre puedes escribirme.

—¡Lo haré!

—En ese caso, te dejo seguir escribiendo. Que tengas un buen día.

—Igualmente.

La pelirrosa cerró la ventana de chat. No se lo podía creer. Habían pedido su novela. Su obra. ¡Al fin! Tenía que llamar a Jeremy… Pero no tenía tiempo. El plazo de tres meses no era infinito. Debía ponerse las pilas escribiendo. Se sentó correctamente, abrió el editor de textos y se lanzó a la escritura. Ya se lo contaría en la pausa para comer. Recordó lo que había escrito y sus dedos empezaron a bailar por el teclado de aquel portátil.

Apenas pasaba la hora de comer cuando Laura se encontraba subida al monte. Ese día no iba sola. Sissi, en su afán de hacer ejercicio, se había subido con ella, embutida en su chándal. Desde luego, las vistas desde aquel lugar eran espectaculares.

—Tú dirás lo que quieras, pero no en todos los trabajos se tienen unas vistas así de privilegiadas —le comentó.

—Salvo que seas el infame propietario de una multinacional explotadora y su despacho esté en la cima de un rascacielos —bromeó la rubia—. La verdad, estoy aprendiendo a apreciar esto. Aunque no me gustaría quedarme aquí para siempre. Debe ser algo temporal.

—Además en invierno será complicado, ¿no?

—Exacto. Todo el trabajo lo tengo ahora que el tiempo es bueno.

—Y tanto que sí, me está dando incluso calor la chaqueta del chándal.

—Te recomiendo no fiarte mucho. Al sol hace calor, pero en las sombras te hielas. Te lo digo por experiencia —rió la rubia.

—Tomo nota.

—Mierda, la _Blanquita _haciendo de las suyas —dijo Laura, y se puso en pie con mucha agilidad—. ¿Me puedes mirar el resto del rebaño?

—Pero ¿qué hay que hacer? —preguntó Sissi.

—Tú solo mira que no vayan al barranco —gritó Laura antes de salir corriendo tras la cabra traviesa.

Sissi se limitó a echarse en la hierba. Se estaba muy bien allí. El sol acariciaba su cuerpo, y disfrutaba de un perfecto día. Pensó que podría echar un trago de agua, tenía un poco de sed. Pero al incorporarse se topó con una sorpresa verdaderamente inesperada.

—Eres muy hermosa, ¿lo sabías?

—¡Edmond!

El hombre estaba allí, y no tenía el aspecto de haber subido por aquel empinado monte. A ella, que hacía ejercicio, le había costado llegar hasta la cima. Y él, en cambio, parecía haberse dado un paseo por un llano.

—Venía a despedirme —dijo Edmond—. Me asomé a tu casa, y al no verte, pensé que podrías estar por aquí.

—¿Despedirte?

—Me voy de la zona, Sissi. Tengo unos… asuntos que arreglar. Por no hablar… de que me duele el corazón por tu rechazo.

—No me digas esas cosas… Sabías perfectamente que soy una mujer casada.

—Uno nunca pierde la esperanza, me temo. Ha sido un placer conocerte.

—Edmond… no puedo pensar en que te vayas por mi culpa…

—No lo es. Simplemente, tenía que ocurrir. Pero me gustaría saber, si te hubiera conocido soltera… si tendría alguna oportunidad contigo.

—¿Te apetece sufrir? —preguntó la chica—. Porque… sí. Tendrías una… oportunidad —tembló cuando el hombre tomó su mano y le dio un beso en el dorso—. Edmond…

—Eres la mujer perfecta —susurró él—. Y siento mucha envidia por tu marido. Si pudiera al menos besar esos labios…

—No me puedes pedir eso…

—Por favor…

Sissi no se podía negar las ganas que tenía. Había comprobado ya que Edmond besaba bien. Solo una vez. Y se iría para siempre. Eso era lo mejor para su matrimonio. Se puso en pie. Dejó que Edmond se acercara a ella. Y se derritió con el sabor de aquel beso. Qué hombre aquel. Claro, no en vano se había sentido tan atraída por él. ¿Por qué se dejaba abrazar por él?

—Edmond… creo que esto… se nos va de las manos… —dijo ella entre besos que intercambiaba con él.

—Lo se —dijo él—. Pero no puedo evitarlo… Sissi, estoy enamorado de ti…

—No me puedes decir eso… —respondió la chica mientras se dejaba querer—. Si sigues por ahí…

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó él mientras besuqueaba su cuello—. ¿Te gusta, mi amor?

—Me vuelve loca —respondió ella, perdiendo el juicio—. Sigue… por favor, sigue… —pidió.

Edmond le sonrió con ternura mientras devoraba su cuello. Permitió que sus manos se escurrieran por debajo de la ropa de Sissi, acariciando su delicado cuerpo, que tenía un tacto estupendo. Ella se dejaba hacer por Edmond. No podía resistirse mucho más. Y cuando le sintió besando su vientre suspiró. Por qué las cosas prohibidas se sentían tan bien.

—Sissi, voy a seguir —advirtió Edmond, y ella se dejó quitar el pantalón con cuidado por el hombre. Sonrió al ver que este se bajaba el pantalón, liberando la bestia. Él apoyó la erección sobre la vagina de la chica, aguardando el momento propicio.

—Por favor, Edmond… no aguanto más…

—¿De verdad?

—¡Por favor! —pidió ella.

Suavemente sintió cómo Edmond se abría paso en su interior. Y qué poderío. Sentía perfectamente toda su erección dentro de ella. Y cómo se movía. Lentamente, sin movimientos bruscos, dándole placer con cada acometida. Sissi se abrazó a su cuerpo, cerrando las piernas en su cintura, instándole a continuar. Se perdió en el suave sabor de su boca mientras sentía aquella maravillosa sensación entrando y saliendo de ella.

—Edmond… Me encanta —gimió Sissi—. Sigue… por favor, sigue…

—Sissi… Estoy a punto… Voy a acabar —gruñó él.

—Yo también… hazlo, Edmond… aaaaah, sí… Edmooooooond —gimió largamente mientras se dinamitaba su clímax. Y en ese momento sintió cómo los fluidos del hombre se escurrían en su interior. Jadeando, volvió a buscar los labios de Edmond, que este le entregó sin dudarlo.

Lo que Sissi no podía ni imaginar era que no habían estado solos. Una figura de melena rubia había observado casi toda la escena y había retrocedido, horrorizada por lo que había contemplado.

* * *

_¡Hola a todos! Por fin nuevo capítulo. Ha costado, pero aquí está por fin._

_Sí, ha ocurrido finalmente. ¿Por qué? Por el salseo, por supuesto que sí xD Y por supuesto, habrá consecuencias que se verán a su debido tiempo._

_**Moon-9215:** ¡Gracias! Pero ya has visto que la vieja aún tenía un as bajo la manga... Uno un poco endeble, pero un as._

_Por cierto, no me gusta hacer según qué aclaraciones cuando las veo innecesarias, pero parece que si no se hacen, la ficción implica intención y no me apetece entrar en eso. Esta historia es ficticia. No llevo por bandera el 'Not all men' ni afirmo que el 99% de las denuncias sean falsas. Ha sido un escenario específico para este capítulo. Punto._

_Con esto, me despido hasta los siguientes capítulos. Lemmon rules!_


	9. Tres meses después

**Capítulo 9: Tres meses después**

—Lexa, un café con leche, por favor.

—En seguida, guapa.

La chica se giró en la barra y empezó a preparar la cafetera. No era especialmente tarde, pero con la llegada del frío fuera ya era de noche. Afortunadamente, la gestió de Aelita en el ayuntamiento de Villenneé había mejorado mucho el alumbrado de la calle. No deslumbraba, bajaba de intensidad en las horas de sueño, y eran LED, reduciendo el consumo. Y la pelirrosa se había acostumbrado a ir al _Devil's Advocate_ por las tardes para escribir su novela.

La cafetería la habían montado entre Lexa y Damien. El nombre lo había pensado él, ya que era "la mejor película que había visto", y a pesar de eso, se seguía ausentando del pueblo la mayor parte de los días. Pero eso a la rubia no parecía preocuparle demasiado. Había empezado a hablar con la mayoría de sus vecinos y le parecían majos. Y ella también se lo parecía a los demás.

—Uno con leche para la alcaldesa —dijo sirviéndole el café en la mesa.

—Gracias —dijo Aelita—. ¿Un día flojo?

—No te creas. Esta mañana Odd se pasó por aquí para comprar pasta.

Como el negocio de una cafetería no generaría un gran beneficio, el local era también un pequeño colmado, lo que a muchos les venía bien en caso de haberse olvidado de algo al hacer una compra grande. Pero, en opinión de la pelirrosa, su amigo rubio no estaba tan interesado en los macarrones como en la chica. Eso, por supuesto, era una sospecha suya y había preferido no comentarla con él. Por si se ofendía o metía la pata.

—¿Vas a cerrar pronto hoy?

—Creo que sí —respondió—. Salvo que quieras quedarte. No creo que me robes si te dejo la llave.

—Gracias.

Y es que Aelita tenía que escribir aún un capítulo para su libro. Tenía la idea, había tomado notas. Pero el cursos parpadeaba en el documento y sus dedos no se deslizaban por el teclado. Se quedaba mirando sin verse capaz de desarrollarlo. Un bloqueo creativo que coincidía además con la fecha límite para enviar la novela a la editorial. Como amablemente se habían ocupado de recordarle los siete días anteriores con un correo diario.

—Hola, Lexa —saludó de pronto una voz—. Dos cañas, por favor.

—Marchando.

Odd y Ulrich habían entrado en el local. El rubio había tenido que salir corriendo esa mañana a revisar una instalación de sonido que se había estropeado, y Ulrich había aprovechado un hueco vacío en la agenda para acercarle. Ahora que volvían, era el momento de tomar una cerveza. El alemán era quien más lo necesitaba. Hacía casi un mes desde la última vez que supo de Yumi. Un simple correo. «Te sigo queriendo». Pero de qué le servía si no podía estar con ella.

—Oye, Ulrich, ahora que te veo —comentó Lexa al servirles las cañas—, ¿te puedo pedir una cita?

Odd se atragantó al escuchar aquella frase. Aelita, que seguía mirando el documento y escribiendo y borrando la primera oración, no se perdió detalle.

—¿Una cita?

—Claro, ¿no eres masajista? Tengo los hombros destrozados…

—¡Ah, sí! Voy a echar un ojo…

Odd volvió a beber con normalidad. Era cierto que había aprendido a tomar distancia con Lexa, le seguía pareciendo muy atractiva. Y que su amigo tuviera más oportunidades con ella que él no resultaba plato de su agrado. Este, ajeno a la cabeza de Odd, buscaba en la agenda de su móvil un hueco para darle el masaje a Lexa.

Por su parte, Laura se preparaba para salir un momento. Se puso bien el abrigo y abrió la puerta de la calle. Hacía viento. Y su marido ahí estaba, reparando un coche. Se acercó a él y le dio un beso.

—¿Sales con este frío?

—Sí, será solo un rato.

—¿Preparo algo de cena? —preguntó William.

—No te preocupes. Hoy es viernes. Podemos cenar en la ciudad si nos apetece.

—¿Y qué tal en ese restaurante del pueblo de al lado que tenía tan buena pinta?

—Me parece bien —respondió Laura con una sonrisa—. ¿Acabarás pronto con el coche?

—No tiene nada serio. Ya arreglé la fuga, me queda ponerle el aceite y cambiarle los neumáticos.

—Perfecto. Yo no tardaré.

William no la dejó marchar sin otro beso. En realidad Laura no se iba tan lejos, solo iba a asomarse a ver a Sissi. Pero habían hablado finalmente, y William se había dado cuenta de que había desatendido a su esposa. De forma que procuraba nuevamente no solo preocuparse por ella, sino mostrárselo.

La sonrisa de la rubia se desvaneció apenas se había dado la vuelta. Miraba muy seria la casa de su amiga y le tocaba tener una conversación que no le apetecía nada, pero debía hacerlo o terminaría volviéndose loca. Los secretos nunca habían sido un calmante. Así que se dio prisa en llegar a casa de su amiga y llamó a la puerta.

—¡Laura! ¡Bienvenida! —dijo Sissi—. Pasa, pasa.

Ella entró y se quitó el abrigo. Su amiga le indicó que se sentase pero no le apetecía mucho acomodarse. No para lo que tenía que hablar con ella.

—No te esperaba, después de la cena de anoche.

Y es que la noche anterior ella y Javier habían ido a cenar con Laura y William. Habían pasado una velada agradable. O eso le había parecido.

—Pensé que no te había dado la enhorabuena apropiadamente. Por el embarazo —dijo Laura.

—… pues no parece que me quieras felicitar —comentó Sissi.

—Tengo curiosidad. ¿Javier es el padre?

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo te atreves?

—¡Responde!

—¿Cómo me puedes decir eso?

—¡Porque te vi tirándote a ese viejo en el monte!

Sissi sintió que se quedaba sin respiración. ¿Qué acababa de decir? Que ella les había visto… su mente recordó aquella fogosa tarde en la que se había dejado llevar a la perdición con Edmond… y luego se había jurado que no volvería a ocurrir.

—… Javier es el padre —aseguró Sissi.

—¿Seguro? Porque las cuentas me cuadran. Te follaste a ese hombre y ahora estás embarazada de tres meses. ¿Acaso le has contado lo de tu desliz?

Por supuesto ella no había confesado nada. No se había atrevido a hacerlo. Para Javier, él era el padre. Las fechas también coincidían. Ya que, _en un despiste_, esa noche no habían usado preservativo. Sissi sintió que iba a reventar por dentro. Joder… solo había sido un error, un error. Uno demasiado gordo. Pero no había que temer que se repitiera. No podía echar toda su vida abajo.

—No… Laura, sabes que no se lo puedo decir, me odiará…

—Lo que sé es que Javier es un hombre maravilloso, y que no se merece que le hayas engañado. Y que le vayas a decir que el niño es suyo cuando podría no serlo… Miserable…

Sissi dejó caer una lágrima en ese momento. No, no… No podía ser… "_Eres tonta. Pensabas que no te habían visto. Y sabes que ella tiene razón. Ese niño podría ser de Edmond_".

—Si cuentas algo, hundirás mi matrimonio. Mi vida… No serás capaz de decirlo —dijo Sissi.

—Tu matrimonio ya lo hundiste tú al acostarte con ese viejo —le recriminó Laura—. Tu única oportunidad es contarle la verdad antes de que lo haga yo.

—¡No te atreverás!

—¿Me vas a poner a prueba?

—Laura… por favor —sollozó Sissi—. Puede ser mi ruina…

—Si le cuentas la verdad, podrás contar con nosotros si necesitas algo —le dijo la rubia—. Pero si le mientes, no creo que muchos de nosotros te dirijamos la palabra. No tomes una decisión de la que te puedas arrepentir… otra vez.

Laura no tenía mucho más que decir a su amiga. Se levantó y se puso el abrigo de nuevo antes de salir a la calle. Sissi se quedó sentada donde estaba. Joder, estaba metida en un buen lío. Y todo por culpa de aquel triste polvo en la montaña…

"_Triste, triste… lo disfrutaste. Edmond sabe follar_", se recordó. Lo había disfrutado mucho en aquella ocasión, indudablemente. Y sin embargo… ese hombre había desaparecido. Había cumplido su palabra y se había marchado después de aquel día. No había vuelto a saber de él. Y sí, su conciencia le decía con frecuencia que todo aquello estaba mal. Que debía hablarlo con Javier. Pero su miedo a que todo se rompiera era superior.

Y aunque le jodía reconocerlo, echaba de menos a Edmond. Como amante había sido muy bueno, pero esa extraña conexión que había sentido con él también la añoraba. Podría haber sido un amigo, un buen amigo. Si no se hubieran torcido así las cosas. Pero en ese momento no era para nada viable. Incluso si regresara. El sexo lo había estropeado todo. "_Parece mentira. Con todo lo que te ha dado el sexo… ahora te lo puede arrebatar_". La irónica realidad. Con las relaciones carnales había intimado mucho con su grupo, había conocido a su marido. Y estaba a punto de perderlo.

—Solo espero que me podáis perdonar —dijo Sissi mirando una foto en la pared. La única que había a la vista. Ella, Javier y la pequeña Sofía. Joder. Tantas cosas a la vez… Se permitió llorar un rato. Tenía unos minutos antes de que volviera su marido. Tal vez le hubiera ido bien hablar con alguien más cercano. Pero no se sentía con fuerzas de contárselo a nadie.

Ulrich llegó a casa de Sam y Carlos. Había quedado en cenar con ellos aquella noche. Su amigo se lo había propuesto después de las dos últimas noches Sam se hubiera quedado con él, en ausencia por un caso de estafa a un seguro que estaba investigando, y en pago pasaba con ellos la velada.

—Buenas —saludó—. Qué buen olor… ¿qué habéis preparado?

—Aquí mi príncipe, que se ha liado la manta a la cabeza —contó Sam—. Ha preparado un gazpacho, y está friendo unos filetes y unas patatas.

—No es un menú de _Le Pré Catelan_ pero es una delicia —dijo el español—. Y de postre, natillas.

—Se me está haciendo la boca agua —dijo Ulrich.

—Supongo que luego te quedas a ver una película —comentó Carlos mientras echaba las patatas en una fuente—. Esto ya casi está… —dijo más para si mismo.

—No querría molestar.

—Pues no molestes. Pero te quedas a la película, ¿no? —dijo Sam—. Ya que nunca te quedas a dormir.

—Bueno, lo veo innecesario…

—Sabes que puedes contar con nosotros para cualquier cosa. Me quedo más tranquilo si Sam pasa las noches que estoy fuera contigo antes que aquí sola… Es gracioso, en la mayoría de los matrimonios sería al revés.

—¡Ja, ja! —rió Ulrich—. No te preocupes por eso. Madre mía, me gruñe la tripa por este olor —comentó al ver la fuente de patatas servida. Ayudó a llevar los platos y se sirvió un vaso de gazpacho antes de empezar a cenar. Qué curioso que una bebida fría sentase bien en el invierno—. ¿Y bien? ¿Hay… novedades?

Ambos sabían que no preguntaba por Yumi. Pero el otro asunto tampoco daba para mucha conversación. Carlos optó por cortar y masticar un trozo de filete antes de responder.

—Ni una. El rastro se ha enfriado. Ese malnacido, fuera quien fuera, está desaparecido.

—No he recibido más anónimos en mucho tiempo —dijo Sam—. Quiero pensar que no volverá, pero…

—Con un poco de suerte estará muerto —soltó Carlos—. Pero no me fío. Seguiré buscando hasta que esté seguro de que estás a salvo.

—¿Y llegaste a investigar a alguien en concreto? Es decir, si puedo preguntar…

—No te preocupes por eso. Si no tenemos confianza contigo, no sé con quién la tendríamos —comentó Sam.

—Solo se me vinieron a la cabeza un par de nombres. Uno fue Hannibal Mago, por supuesto. Pensé que tal vez había regresado con una idea de bombero. Pero claro, es muy difícil investigarle. Ese hombre es como el humo.

—¿Y has sacado algo en claro?

—Que no ha sido él —afirmó categóricamente—, así que me centré en mi segundo candidato. Liam. El hijo que Samantha dio en adopción —explicó el chico.

—Ostias… no me digas que…

—No —dijo la chica, mientras se terminaba su filete—. No fue él.

—El chaval terminó sus estudios, y actualmente está trabajando becado en Noruega para una investigación de no sé qué… Lleva allí dos años, no ha podido ser el culpable. Ni él ni su familia adoptiva, a la que también he seguido. Así que no hay ningún sospechoso tangible.

—¿Y algún paciente que Sam haya tratado en sus consultas?

—He indagado los más potenciales, y Richard me está echando una mano con eso. Pero no hay resultados. También podría buscar entre la gente con la que ha acudido a conferencias, antiguos compañeros de Kadic… Pero si no llega otra carta, y espero que no lo haga, no tendré nada que seguir…

—Pues vaya… —comentó Ulrich—. Esperaba algún resultado mejor…

—Te aseguro que yo también.

—Pero al menos estoy durmiendo mejor ahora que estoy tranquila. Es decir, me jode no saber quién fue, pero prefiero que me deje en paz —dijo Sam—. ¿Traigo el…?

—Ya voy yo —dijo Ulrich y se levantó a por las natillas—. Aunque creo que voy a tener que ir a correr estos días para bajar la comida. Hacía tiempo que no cenaba tan bien.

—Pues ya sabes que siempre que quieras eres bien recibido —dijo Carlos. Y decidieron charlar de algo más animado durante el postre.

Aelita no se podía creer lo mal de tiempo que iba. Lexa oficialmente ya había cerrado, y ella era la única que quedaba dentro. Incluso Jeremy se había asomado a ver cómo estaba. Pero no era capaz de acabar la trama. ¿Debía escribir el final cerrado, impidiendo que pudieran pedirle una secuela que le llevara de cabeza como en aquella ocasión? ¿O estaría tirando por la borda empezar una saga con esos personajes tan jugosos? Qué desesperación…

Miró el reloj de nuevo. Debía tomar una decisión. Cada minuto le parecía que pasaba más rápido. Se quedaba sin tiempo, joder. La hora límite estaba al caer…

_¡Riiiing, riiiiing!_ Y ahora el móvil. Joder. Era Jeremy. Así que suavizó el tono de su voz, pero estaba irrritada.

—Dime, cariño.

—_¿Te queda mucho? _—preguntó el rubio.

—No debería… si puedo acabar…

—_No tardes, por favor…_

Y con esas únicas palabras Jeremy colgó. La pelirrosa se extrañó. Y se preocupó un poco. ¿Le ocurría algo malo? Mierdamierdamierda.

—A tomar por culo.

Sus dedos obedecieron a su subconsciente y empezó a teclear como una loca. ¿Por qué se iba a arriesgar a dar una continuación a su novela? La había pensado originalmente como tomo único. Y aunque había valorado posibles continuaciones, solo le gustaba verlas en su cabeza. Desarrollarlas en texto sería una pesadilla. Mejor no hacerlo.

Después de pulsar el comando de guardar diecisiete veces y hacer una copia más del documento en la nube, abrió el correo electrónico. Lo primero, adjuntar el archivo. No sería la primera vez que enviaba un correo vacío, acompañado del texto "_Te adjunto…_". Una vez se había asegurado que había añadido el archivo que quería, y que lo estaba enviando a la persona adecuada, redactó el correo al vuelo.

«_Buenas tardes. Perdona la tardanza en enviarte la novela. No he querido hacerlo hasta el último momento por si se me ocurrían modificaciones_», mintió hábilmente, «_y este es el resultado final. Espero noticias vuestras. Un cordial saludo. Aelita_».

Enviar. Perfecto, ya estaba hecho. Cerró el portátil y salió de allí con cierta prisa. El problema era que antes de volver a casa debía dar una vuelta a todo el pueblo para devolverle a Lexa las llaves. Hecho eso aceleró el paso para ir a ver qué le ocurría a su marido.

Y menos mal. Se le encontró sentado, leyendo un libro (o pretendiendo hacerlo), con una expresión muy seria. Pero ella se sentó a su lado y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Feliz aniversario, cariño —le susurró al oído.

De pronto le cambió la expresión al chico. Miró a la pelirrosa perplejo. ¿De verdad se había acordado? ¿O acaso lo había consultado en el móvil?

—Sé que hoy debería haber sido nuestro día, pero te dije que estaría ocupada. Así que…

Se levantó y abrió la alacena. Sacó la caja de los cereales que ella (y solo ella) desayunaba y sacó un sobre de dentro. Se lo pasó a su marido. Este lo abrió, con cuidado y no se creyó lo que vio. Dos reservas para el Pullman Paris Tour Eiffel, el hotel restaurante más caro de la ciudad.

—Pensé que, ya que hoy nos sería difícil por mi trabajo, podríamos ir mañana. Comer, cenar y tenemos una noche de habitación. Y el desayuno del día siguiente, claro.

—Estás loca… esto es carísimo.

—Lo sé. Pero me apetecía hacerlo. Sé que con el tema de la novela he estado muy abstraída. Por eso quería compensarse. Asegurarnos de tener un tiempo nosotros para mantener nuestro amor a flote. Porque te quiero muchísimo, lo sabes, ¿no?

—Yo a ti también. Ven —dijo Jeremy y se dieron un abrazo. No dijeron nada durante unos segundos, pues no les hacía falta—. Perdona por pensar que te habías olvidado…

—No te culpo —dijo Aelita—. Supongo que esto para por haber estado tan absorbida. Pero bueno. Para bien o para mal, ya estoy libre.

—Si tu novela triunfa, tu vida podría ser muy diferente.

—_Nuestra _vida. Tú te vienes conmigo. Y si fuera así, prefiero vivir en un pueblecito apartado.

Sonrieron. Incluso ante los mayores problemas habían seguido juntos. Y eso no podía cambiar.

Ulrich salió de casa de Sam y Carlos después de la cena y de la película. Se lo había pasado muy bien, pero pese a la insistencia de la pareja en que se quedara a dormir, no tenía cuerpo para ello. Prefería estar a solas en su casa, se podría poner alguna serie hasta la hora de dormirse. Se levantó bien el cuello del abrigo, pues la noche cerrada era fría en Villenneé.

Subió la calle con cierta prisa. Pero antes de llegar a la puerta de su casa, se dio cuenta de un detalle. Una figura le observaba desde las sombras. Se acercó rápidamente. ¿Tal vez el acosador de Sam? Pero no. Llevaba una maleta en la mano. No se lo podía creer. Yumi había regresado.

* * *

_¡Tachaaaaaan! Sí, una vez más, soy tan cabrón de cerrar así el capítulo, y más de cara a que termina el año y no habrá más hasta el próximo ;) Pero vamos, que empieza cuando termina el otro, así que no tendréis que esperar mucho xD_

_**Moon-9215:** Efectivamente, él ya se imaginaba que podía ocurrir (sugerencia de Odd). "Piensa mal y acertarás"._

_**DemonElAbogadoOscuro0722:** ¡Gracias!_

_Pronto habrá más lectura, os lo prometo. Entretanto, feliz salida y entrada de año. Lemmon rules!_


	10. Más de un regreso

**Capítulo 10: Más de un regreso**

Ulrich y Yumi habían entrado en la casa. El alemán no había dicho nada. Se había quedado paralizado al verla, sin saber qué decir. Y por supuesto, Yumi estaba igual. Había regresado un poco más tarde de lo previsto. Paradójicamente, para evitar aquella sensación. Pero un vuelo saliendo con retraso, una parada antes de lo previsto, la hora de salida de los trenes… No contaba con llegar de noche, sino de día, cuando pudiera hablar con calma con su marido.

Pero la aparición repentina de Yumi había eliminado el sueño del chico. Y ahora aguardaba con paciencia a que ella subiera las escaleras, dejase la maleta en el dormitorio, se quitase el pesado abrigo que llevaba puesto, y volviera a bajar para hablar con él. Claramente, ninguno de los dos sabía cómo empezar una conversación tan necesaria como incómoda.

—Lo siento —fue lo único que acertó a decir la japonesa.

—¿Qué es lo que sientes? —preguntó Ulrich, secamente.

—No. No lo sé. ¿Qué es lo que sientes? ¿Haberte ido sin decir nada? ¿Poner todos los impedimentos posibles por encontrarte? ¿Amenazar con VOLVER A DESAPARECER SI HABLÁBAMOS CONTIGO? ¿NO PONERTE EN CONTACTO CONMIGO MÁS QUE PARA DECIRME QUE ESTABAS VIVA?

Ulrich se dio cuenta al callarse de que se había levantado. Se serenó. Volvió a sentarse y bajó la cabeza, avergonzado.

—Perdona. No quería gritar…

—No te culpo. Sé que no me porté bien. Y te quería pedir perdón por todo lo que has dicho… por todo lo que te habré causado…

—No he sabido nada de ti. Tus padres me han llamado cada día xpreguntando si sabía algo. ¡Hiroki me acusó de haberte hecho algo malo! Y da gracias a que no le conté lo que hiciste a Takeru. Ya sabes, nuestro hijo… perdona, ha sido mezquino.

—Ji… —a Yumi le brillaban los ojos—. Me prometí no llorar cuando hablara contigo, pero me lo pones difícil —suspiró un par de veces, tenía que serenarse—. Tienes que saber que lo que te dije en la nota fue en serio. Te quiero. Te quiero muchísimo. Eso es lo único que no ha cambiado en todos estos años.

—Entonces, ¿algo ha cambiado?

—Exacto. ¿Recuerdas lo que hice el último día que estuve aquí?

—Acostarte con Carlos.

—Ulrich, por favor…

—Perdona. Tuviste… tuviste una sesión de fotos, ¿verdad? —dijo Ulrich.

—Exacto. Como cada mes. De cada año desde que estábamos en la universidad. Estoy cansada, Ulrich, muy cansada. Quería irme, alejarme de los focos, pasar una temporada sin tener que ir a que me hagan fotos…

—Si estabas mal…

—¡Pero no lo estaba! ¡Nunca he posado como no he querido! Ninguna de mis sesiones me ha parecido denigrante. No me he sentido incómoda. Y aún así… quería tomarme un descanso.

—Si me lo hubieras dicho, podríamos habernos ido los dos…

—No podía. No, necesitaba que te quedases aquí. Si te arrastraba conmigo, no podría vivir con ello. Esto no han sido unas vacaciones, es un tiempo que me he tomado para pensar…

Hacerte venir conmigo hubiera sido demasiado egoísta. Y sé que si hubieras sabido lo que quería hacer, me hubieras detenido. Lo siento —volvió a decir.

Ulrich se reclinó en la silla hacia atrás. Aquello que estaba escuchando… lo podía entender, pero eso no evitaba que estuviera enfadado. No conseguía asimilarlo.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer, Yumi? ¿Vas a seguir pese a que no te gusta?

—Eso depende —dijo ella—. ¿Te parecería mal que lo dejase?

—Nunca te pondría límites, Yumi. Lo que no entiendo es que me preguntes cuando has hecho lo que te ha apetecido.

Aquella frase terminó de derribar el muro que Yumi había hecho por construirse para aquella discusión. Dos lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos. Por suerte no cayó ninguna más. No esperaba mucho menos de aquella situación. Y en su cabeza, Ulrich no hacía más que gritar y romper cosas. Así que dentro de lo malo, no estaba tan mal aquello.

—Quiero dejar de ser modelo. Quiero aprovechar lo que estudié. Quiero ser monitora de defensa personal —dijo mientras intentaba serenarse.

Ulrich no dijo nada por unos segundos. Dejar de modelar. En cierto modo, incluso sería beneficioso. Pensar en su mujer expuesta en las revistas había sido un acuerdo que había aceptado a regañadientes.

—Sé que no ganaría tanto dinero —dijo Yumi—. Pero aquí no tenemos tantos gastos como en la ciudad… incluso la hipoteca está pagada…

—No me preocupa el dinero —interrumpió Ulrich—. Lo que quiero saber es que si haces ese cambio no volverás a marcharte. Que no me vas a dejar aquí tirado otra vez.

—Claro que no. Es lo que he estado meditando, es lo que quiero hacer. A lo que me quiero dedicar. Y estar contigo. Si es que aún me quieres…

—Claro que te quiero. Por eso me ha dolido tanto todo esto. Creo que tardaré unos días en poder perdonarte del todo. Estoy muy enfadado todavía…

—Lo entiendo, de verdad. ¿Quieres subir a dormir?

—Creo que me hace falta… —respondió el chico y se puso en pie para ir a la puerta.

—Buenas noches —le dijo Yumi.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que no subes?

—No lo sé. Pensaba que querrías estar solo —murmuró Yumi—. ¿Vamos a dormir juntos?

—Sube —respondió Ulrich, intentando suavizar el tono de su voz—. No vas a dormir en el sofá. Debes estar cansada del viaje.

Yumi asintió y siguió a su marido en silencio. Oían cada pisada en los escalones. Por fin estaban en la habitación. Se dieron la vuelta mutuamente para empezar a cambiarse de ropa. Ulrich se enfundó en su holgado pijama y se giró. Yumi estaba también en ropa de dormir. Se metieron en la cama sin decir nada.

—Buenas noches, Yumi.

—Buenas noches, Ulrich.

Y sin que el alemán lo previera, ella le dio un suave beso en los labios. Se dio la vuelta y se echó a dormir. Ulrich miró a su mujer. Esa que por fin había vuelto y le hacía compañía. No se había imaginado cómo sería el reencuentro, pero desde luego la palabra que mejor lo definía sería "doloroso". Tenía mucho enfado acumulado. Cerró los ojos e intentó dormir. Al día siguiente seguiría la conversación.

Tal vez no se había podido resistir, pero al despertarse Ulrich se topó con Yumi echada encima de él, casi hecha un ovillo. Eso despertó la ternura, pero debía ser fuerte. Lo había pasado muy mal. Con cuidado se echó a un lado, dejando que Yumi cayera sobre el colchón y miró por la ventana.

—¿Ocurrirá algo en este pueblo cuando nos vamos todos a dormir? —se preguntó en voz alta.

—Ulrich, vuelve a la cama —dijo Yumi. Ulrich la miró. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos—. Aún es pronto.

—La verdad, hoy no tengo que dar masajes por aquí. Pero voy a asomarme a la clínica.

Traducido quería decir "Necesito una excusa para irme un rato y pensar en lo que hemos hablado".

Sabiendo que lo peor que podía hacer era discutirle, Yumi asintió. Optó por ponerse en pie también. Se puso la bata y bajó a desayunar con Ulrich. Si no podía estar con él, al menos podría ir a hacer una visita a sus amigos. Les había echado mucho de menos durante su ausencia. Pero en aquel viaje tampoco podía contar con ellos. Todo serían opiniones de todo tipo, que entrarían en contradicción con otras opiniones y no aclararía nada.

—Puedo hacer yo el desayuno —dijo Yumi.

—Ya, pero lo hiciste el día que te marchaste. Me tocaría a mi prepararlo —replicó Ulrich. Se recordó que tenía que esforzarse por ser amable, pero le resultaba complicado. Mejor si pasaba el día fuera de casa.

—¿Te puedo preguntar algo? —dijo Ulrich. Esta vez consiguió suavizar el tono de su voz. Pegó un trago al café.

—Claro…

—Sobre el acuerdo. Creo que estuviste en casa de Kuroko —empezó Ulrich—. Tengo curiosidad por saber si… bueno, si "hiciste algo" con ella.

—No. Me llevé una sorpresa cuando llegué. Se ha casado —contó Yumi—. Estuve a punto de irme a un hotel pero su esposa no pudo ningún impedimento en que me quedase. Y eso que conocía la fuerte atracción de Kuroko hacia mi.

—Entiendo. Bueno, voy a asomarme por la clínica. Volveré para la hora de comer —le dijo.

Echó el vaso del café al fregadero y se puso la chaqueta. Pero al poner la mano en el picaporte, Yumi le abrazó por la espalda. No podía dejar que se fuera, no sin decirle algo.

—Te quiero —le susurró, y apretó un poco más fuerte.

Con cierto esfuerzo Ulrich se giró y le devolvió el abrazo.

—Yo a ti también. Pero necesito un tiempo, ¿vale?

—Lo que necesites —aceptó Yumi.

A unos pocos metros, sonaba el móvil de Laura. No respondió de inmediato. Se sentía demasiado bien entre los brazos de William. Y más desde que había optado por reparar los coches abajo de casa. Trabajaba poco y la mayor parte del beneficio provenía del taller de la ciudad. Así dedicaban más tiempo el uno al otro.

Pero a la segunda llamada ya resultaba molesto.

—Cariño —murmuró William—, dile a quien sea que se vaya a tomar por culo…

—Vale —dijo Laura, y tras un bostezo respondió a la llamada—. _Ígamesh_…

—¿Laura?

—No, _shaquivocao_…

—Laura, soy Jeremy.

—No _coosco _ningún Jeremy… ¡Jeremy! Perdona, me has pillado durmiendo.

—No te preocupes. Me han escrito esta mañana del trabajo. Quieren hacerte una oferta.

—¿Una oferta? —respondió ella, confusa.

—De trabajo. Despierta, por favor. La persona que te va a llamar no es un adalid de la amabilidad y la comprensión. Responde con seriedad, ¿vale?

—Vale. Oye, Jeremy, muchas gracias…

—De nada. Te cuelgo, que estoy al volante.

—Hasta luego.

Laura se incorporó. Estaba un poco confusa aún. Según la llamada de Jeremy, iban a hacerle una oferta de trabajo. Joder, pero había mucho tiempo desde que le habían dicho que iban a llamarla. ¿Sería aquella la oportunidad que había estado esperando?

—¿Qué quería Jeremy? —preguntó William, que la conversación le había desvelado.

—Me ha avisado de que me van a llamar para ofrecerme un trabajo.

—Pero eso ¡es estupendo! —exclamó su marido—. Era lo que querías, ¿no? Volver a trabajar. Con esto del invierno tampoco has subido al monte con el rebaño.

—Sí… Claro, sí, es que aún estoy un poco dormida.

La realidad era que Laura no creía que fuera el momento de volver a trabajar. No se veía capacitada para ello. Pero la alegría que decía sentir William era contagiosa. Debía hacerlo lo mejor que pudiera. Se levantó para vestirse.

—Solo van a llamarte. ¿Hace falta que te pongas la ropa para ello? —preguntó el escocés.

—Sí. Dicen que la ropa influye mucho en cómo respondes, incluso por teléfono. Si me llaman y sigo en pijama soy capaz de bostezar —rió la rubia—. Espero que se de bien la llamada.

—Seguro que sí. Tú vales mucho. Y Jeremy no te recomendaría si también lo pensara.

En eso tenía razón William. Decidieron ir a desayunar. La llamada bien podía ser en diez minutos como en varias horas, y no merecía la pena estar aguardando. La vida empezaba a enderezarse.

Quienes también estaban en casa descansando eran Sam y Carlos. Aquel día ella solo iba a atender por videoconferencia desde casa. Y si no funcionaba en condiciones, podía subir un momento a aprovechar la fibra del ayuntamiento. Pero quería aprovechar que su marido no tenía casos en la agenda para pasar un día con él.

Hizo la primera videollamada por Skype, pero su paciente no respondió en el acto. Aguardó varios segundos mientras daba tono. Luego optó por colgar y le dio cinco minutos de cortesía antes de volver a intentarlo. Sonrió cuando Carlos le dejó un café al lado del portátil. Este, por su parte, pilló la tablet y empezó a leer _1984_ por vigésima vez en el sofá.

Al escuchar por segunda vez sonar la llamada de Skype sin recibir respuesta ya le resultó extraño. Carlos levantó la mirada. Sam repasaba las notas de su paciente.

—¿No responde? —preguntó él.

—No. Era nuestra segunda cita. Al parecer no le dejaban ausentarse del trabajo, así que me pidió hacer una videollamada.

—Cómo son esos jefes… —dijo él, levantándose y poniéndose detrás de su esposa—. Y si no te responde… ¿cuándo tienes la siguiente cita?

—Dentro de una hora y media, más o menos —respondió ella—. Mmmm, o tal vez debería anularla —añadió al sentir las manos de Carlos acariciando su vientre.

—Si nos damos prisa nos dará tiempo —inquirió Carlos, y cerró el portátil para apoyarlo en el suelo—. ¿No crees?

—Dame un minuto de nada —pidió Sam—. Si vas a morar si hay correo me darás tiempo.

—De acuerdo —aceptó él—. No tardes.

Se apresuró en salir al buzón. Abrió, atrapó todos los papeles rápidamente y volvió a entrar en casa. Qué frío hacía.

Fue a echar un vistazo rápido. La típica carta del banco, una presunta oferta de seguros que _seguramente_ sería una estafa, y… ¿Un papel doblado?

Sam apareció puntual, vestida con un picardías rojo. Pero la expresión en el rostro de Carlos le informó de que el rato pasional había quedado postergado. Se acercó a él, preocupada.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

Este le tendió el papel doblado. Sólo había dos frases. "_Hola, puta. ¿Me has echado de menos?_".

—Tu "fan" ha regresado —dijo con la voz ronca—. Pero esta vez no se me va a escapar.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Tengo que hablar con alguien. Alguien que puede darme accesos a recursos que yo no tengo —respondió Carlos, y le dio la vuelta al papel. Había algo extraño. Una especie de marca amarilla—. Aquí hay una huella. Pero necesito hablar con alguien que pueda acceder a una buena base de datos para cotejarla.

—Habla con quien necesites —dijo Sam—. Encuéntralo, por favor.

Carlos sacó el móvil del bolsillo y entró en _Contactos_. Deslizó un poco el dedo hasta que encontró a quien buscaba. Nath. Llamar.

—Hola, colega. ¿Sigues trabajando con la policía? ... Sí, necesito un análisis de huellas _extraoficial_… Es por mi esposa, Nath. Vale, te las llevo en seguida —y colgó el teléfono—. Me voy a verle.

—Cualquier día le vas a meter en problemas.

—A ese le gustan los problemas más que a nosotros. Volveré pronto —dijo el chico mientras se ponía el abrigo—. No salgas, ¿vale?

—Tranquilo.

Se besaron levemente y Carlos salió corriendo hacia el coche. Cada segundo era tiempo que se les escapaba. Joder, ¿en serio nadie había visto al culpable? ¿Tan pesados tenían todos el sueño en aquel pueblo? Que él también, claro.

William estaba en la calle revisando un motor que tosía mientras que Laura esperaba la llamada. Finalmente apareció en la pantalla un número que no conocía. Descolgó al tercer timbrazo, no era bueno parecer ansiosa.

—¿Buenos días?

—Hola, buenos días. Es usted Laura Gauthier —preguntó una voz carente de entonaciones.

—Sí, soy yo.

—Hola, me llamo Edith Eustis, del Departamento de Recursos Humanos del C.I.F. El Centro de Investigación Físico —explicó sin que ella lo preguntase—. Hemos estado leyendo su currículum en línea y nos interesa su trabajo. Actualmente se halla desempleada —preguntó.

—Así es.

—En ese caso, podría usted hacer una entrevista mañana por la mañana —preguntó.

—Por supuesto. ¿A qué hora?

—Le viene bien a las once —preguntó.

—Me viene perfecto.

—Muy bien, la espero entonces. Pregunte por mi en recepción. Edith Eustis —repitió su nombre, como si Laura tuviera algún problema de memoria—. Que tenga usted un buen día.

—Gracias, Igual… —Edith colgó—… mente, pedazo de imbécil.

Laura se echó la chaqueta por encima y fue a contarle a William la conversación con Edith. Aunque este desaprobaba el tono desagradable de aquella "reclutadora", por lo menos su mujer podría volver a trabajar y sentirse útil. Laura sonrió. A ver qué tal se le daba la entrevista.

—Mi amor, ¿qué te ocurre? Has estado toda la noche dando vueltas.

Javier intentaba cuidar de Sissi. No salía mucho de casa desde que sabía que ella estaba embarazada. Se agachó para darle un beso, pero ella se apartó en el último momento.

—¿Cariño? —estaba muy preocupado.

—Javier, no… no es necesario que hagas esto, de verdad. Estáte tranquilo, no es la primera vez que estoy embarazada…

—Sí, bueno, pero nuestra benjamina ya es mayor de edad y se ha ido de casa —le recordó Javier—. ¿Por qué no dejas que te cuide?

—… Porque no me lo merezco —Sissi empezó a sollozar. Se había pasado la noche dándole vueltas al discurso de Laura. Había empezado maldiciendo a "aquella idiota metomentodo cotilla". Pero no se había podido engañar más rato. Ella era la única culpable por haber engañado a Javier—. Siéntate, por favor.

—¿Qué dices?

—Siéntate. Hay algo que tengo que contarte. Algo muy gordo...

* * *

_¡Hola a todo el mundo! Este capítulo lo habría publicado el domingo... Pero no estaba escrito xD Así que ahora lo he terminado y ya sí tocaba dejarlo a vuestra disposición. Espero que os haya gustado._

_**Moon-9215:** La marcha de Yumi había que explicarla, claro ;) Aunque de momento no tengo nada pensado para que regresen Johnny e Hiroki, porque era una locura manejar a tanto personaje :(_

_Si todo va bien, quienes siguen mi perfil verán actualización el domingo de "Digital Lemmon". Y si no, pues será pronto. Lemmon rules!_


	11. Día nuevo no significa que el anterior

**Capítulo 11: Un día nuevo no significa que el anterior desaparezca**

A la caída de la tarde, Aelita y Jeremy estaban disfrutando de una visita al río. El agua no estaba a la mejor temperatura para bañarse, pero se podían resguardar tras una roca y pasar allí la tarde sin pensar en nada. Era todo paz y tranquilidad. El que ella hubiera terminado la novela ayudaba bastante, por supuesto. Descansaba sobre el torso de Jeremy.

—No deberíamos tardar mucho en volver a casa —comentó el rubio—, empieza a refrescar. Y no he hecho la cena.

—Hoy me tocaba a mi —le recordó Aelita.

—Ya, bueno, pero y si te digo que te iba a preparar… —le susurró un plato al oído que hizo salivar a la pelirrosa—. Sabía que te gustaría la idea.

—Malo. ¿Crees que así hay quien adelgace?

—Ni que te hiciera falta —respondió este mientras le daba un suave beso en la mejilla.

Pero aquel tierno momento fue roto por el metalcore de _In this moment_, que Aelita tenía asignado como tono de llamada. Lo sacó del bolsillo y se sorprendió al ver el número que llamaba. Descolgó casi de inmediato.

—Hola.

—¡Aelita! —sonó la voz de Colette, la editora—. ¡Enhorabuena! ¡Van a publicar "Historia de tres ciudades"! —exclamó—. ¡A todo el grupo le ha entusiasmado la idea!

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Aelita, poniéndose en pie de un salto.

—¡Por supuesto! Y va a estar muy pronto en las librerías.

—¿Me tomas el pelo?

—En absoluto. La campaña ya está siendo trabajada. Tienes que venir mañana a hacerte unas fotos.

—¿Unas fotos? —preguntó sin entender la pelirrosa.

—Claro, para que aparezca tu cara en las solapas de tu libro —explicó Colette—. Te paso la dirección al correo, pásate a cualquier hora. Ah, y perdona las horas, pero hemos estado todo el día trabajando para esto —añadió—. ¡Que tengas buena noche!

—Igualmente —dijo Aelita, pero Colette ya había colgado—. ¡Jeremy! ¡Me publican!

—No dudaba de tu talento —dijo este, y se puso en pie de inmediato—. Enhorabuena.

—Gracias —respondió ella. Estaba orgullosa de lo que había conseguido.

Se dio un abrazo con su marido. Este empezó a darle besitos por el cuello. Ella sonrió. Tantos años de matrimonio le habían enseñado los diferentes besos de Jeremy. Cuando se los daba en el lado derecho eran simple ternura, una forma física de manifestar lo mucho que la quería, de tenerla entre sus brazos; mientras que en el lado izquierdo solían implicar lujuriosas intenciones. Pero en esta ocasión, eran en el lado derecho. Se dejó querer un rato.

Luego se pusieron de camino hacia su casa. Al día siguiente los dos tenían mucho que hacer. Andaron de la mano, sin sospechar las nubes de tormenta que se atisbaban en el horizonte sobre Villenneé.

Lexa estaba empezando a cerrar el bar por aquel día. Ya hacía rato que sus últimos clientes se habían marchado (Alicia y Emily habían tomado la costumbre de ir a cenar) y ahora ella se iba a retirar a su casa para descansar. Empezaba a pensar que no había sido buena idea aquel negocio. No le iba mal (tampoco se había lanzado a aquel negocio por el dinero) pero al final invertía demasiado tiempo en el negocio. Y Damien… bueno, se pasaba muchos días fuera haciendo trabajos temporales. No eran pareja al uso. Pero se sentía bien tener compañía al volver a casa.

Tal vez por eso, sin darse cuenta, se había bebido media botella de vino mientras recogía. Maldición, no debía beber porque no le sentaba especialmente bien. Pero a lo tonto el tono dulzón de aquella bebida le había entrado muy bien.

—¡Uy! —exclamó al notarse a punto de caer. Un pequeño balanceo—. Mejor que te vayas a casa, bonita...

—Hola —saludó una voz que conocía bien—. ¿Me puedes servir una cervecita, Lexa? —preguntó Odd—. ¡Oh, olvídalo…! No sabía que estabas recogiendo.

—Vienes tarde hoy —dijo ella, intentando aparentar seneridad—. Tranquilo, te puedo servir una caña —añadió mientras se dirigía a la parte de atrás de la barra. Miró a Odd. "_Dios mío… es todo un hombre..._", pensó.

—No te preocupes, de verdad —insistió el rubio. No se le había pasado el detalle de que había una botella de tinto a medio vaciar en la barra. Y no tardó en localizar con la mirada una copa a medio beber. La madre que la...— Voy a ir para casa. Mañana me tomaré la caña. De verdad.

—No seas malo —protestó la chica—. Llevo todo el día aburriéndome. Eres el que más conversación me das.

—Te he invitado a venir a comer con Damien varias veces y nunca aceptáis —le recordó.

—Él es así —suspiró la chica—. Bueno, supongo que mañana puede terminar de limpiar él…

—¿No vas a ocuparte tú?

—No. He quedado con Ulrich mañana por la mañana. Va a darme un masaje de los suyos. Creo que tiene unas manos mágicas.

—Te lo aseguro —respondió Odd—. No me mires así, es colega, alguna vez me ha dado un masaje —"_Y otras cosas que no puedo decir en voz alta_" —pensó y se rió para sus adentros—. Vas a disfrutarlo.

—Eso espero. No es que sus tarifas sean baratas —rió Lexa mientras sacaba las llaves. Odd se apartó para dejarla salir y el frío del exterior nocturno les acarició las mejillas. La chica cerró el local y se encaminaron hacia su calle. Creyeron oír voces, pero algo les interrumpió.

—¡Lexa! —dijo él, estirando el brazo. La chica había estado a punto de caerse, pero él la sujetó a tiempo—. Ten cuidado, no tengamos un accidente.

—Gracias —dijo la chica, y cerró fuertemente los ojos—. Joder, creo que me ha sentado mal la copita…

—¿Cuál de todas? —preguntó él—. En serio, no deberías beber, y menos tanto cuando no estás acostumbrada.

—Perdona, papá —rió ella, pero estuvo a punto de caerse por segunda vez—. No, tienes razón. No debería haber bebido tanto —dijo mientras se apoyaba en él para seguir caminando. Sentir su brazo por encima de los hombros era reconfortante—. Gracias por acompañarme, de verdad —añadió mientras seguían andando.

—Pues creo que esta es tu casa —comentó Odd mientras se detenían en la puerta.

—¿No quieres pasar? —preguntó Lexa.

—Dorjan me espera —dijo él, al contemplar la luz que salía del comedor de su casa—. ¿Te quieres quedar a cenar? Siempre cocina de más, y siendo solo dos…

—Me gustas.

—… ¿Qué? —Odd no había oído bien, seguro. Por culpa del viento.

—Que me gustas —repitió ella. ¿Por qué en ese momento no parecía tan perjudicada por alcohol? —. Eres muy guapo.

—Creo que tienes que ir a dormir ya… —y se echó a un lado en el momento en que ella estuvo a punto de besarlo—. No…

—¿En serio me has hecho la cobra? —preguntó ella, pero no parecía enfadada. Se reía.

—Lexa, esto no puede ser, ¿vale?

—Ya sé que soy fea.

—No lo eres. Pero estoy casado. Dorjan es mi marido, le quiero mucho, y… no me gustaría perder todo lo que he construído con él por una aventura.

Ella le susurró al oído.

—_¿Entonces si estuvieras soltero aceptarías?_

—Sí —reconoció él—. Pero de verdad te lo digo. Ve a dormir. Antes de que esto se nos vaya de las manos. Por favor.

—Vale —aceptó Lexa—. ¿Irás mañana a tomarte la copa? Prometo estar sobria.

—Lo haré. Vamos, a descansar.

Lexa caminó como pudo hacia la puerta. Luego entró en la casa y Odd pudo volver a la suya. Joder… Había aprendido a mantener las distancias con la chica, se había convertido en una amiga. ¿Por qué ahora debía complicarlo todo con un deseo… que no tenía claro si su fuerza de voluntad resistitía mucho tiempo? Era innegable el atractivo de la chica, y él mismo percibía química entre ambos. Pero era una línea infranqueable, no debía caer en la tentación.

Decidió enviar un mensaje a Ulrich, aunque sabía que su amigo probablemente ya no lo vería hasta el día siguiente. Probablemente estaba arreglando las cosas con Yumi. Y se alegraba por él, pero egoístamente necesitaba un amigo no metido en algún fango. Y el alemán era el único con el que se había atrevido a confesar su atracción por aquella chica. "Cuando puedas, hablamos. Lexa ha querido besarme". Enviar. Entró en casa, y el olor a cena recién preparada le ayudó a olvidarse un poco de lo que había ocurrido.

—Gracias por haberme traído —dijo Laura mientras se bajaba del coche de Jeremy. Se había puesto una ropa un poco formal para su gusto. Pantalón de traje acompañado de una camisa de color negro. Tras tantos años trabajando en el mismo sitio, donde tenía más libertad de vestimenta, no tenía claro cuál era el atuendo apropiado para la entrevista.

—No hay por qué darlas, me pillaba de paso —bromeó el rubio mientras sacaba del maletero la bolsa de su portátil—. Cuando acabes la entrevista puedes tomar un café mientras vienen a por ti. ¿Quién te acerca de vuelta?

—Odd.

—Perfecto. Vamos, es por aquí.

Laura solo había estado allí un par de veces. La primera para visitar a sus amigos un día, cuando habían quedado para comer, hacía mucho tiempo. Y la anterior ocasión, debió ser un par de años atrás, cuando su departamento había llegado a un acuerdo de colaboración con el C.I.F. Una época que parecía muy lejana. Pensándolo bien, el tiempo parecía transcurrir de otra manera en el pueblo.

Caminó a paso firme detrás de Jeremy por una serie de pasillos hasta que llegaron a una puerta que no tenía nada de especial. La única diferencia con las demás era la placa, que rezaba "Dpto. Relocursos Humanos". Jeremy llamó a la puerta y se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar.

—Buena suerte —dijo él. Mejor si no entraba con ella. Así le daba mejor impresión a… "_La vas a necesitar si te entrevista _ella_"_, pensó.

Laura entró en la sala. Era una mezcla de estilo modesto pero al mismo tiempo mostraba el poder que imperaba en la habitación. Cuatro grandes mesas en forma de escuadra para sus ocupantes (un espacio más que de sobra para trabajar, con ordenador, informes, carpetas, una planta, una radio, e incluso una televisión de veintidós pulgadas hubiera cabido si las reglas lo permitieran), bien separadas unas de otras, formando un cuadrado. Y al fondo, una mesa aún más grande que debía pertenecer a la Jefa de Departamento, que como buen jefe no estaba allí. Probablemente estaría tomando un café. Lorraine Puig se llamaba, según Aelita.

—Buenos días —saludó una mujer, y antes de que se pusiera en pie, Laura identificó perfectamente a Edith Eustis. Su tono de voz carente de emociones era un sello de identidad. No se debía solo al trato por teléfono.

—Buenos días —respondió Laura. Se acercó a la mesa de Edith mientras esta se levantaba y le tendió la mano. Ella le devolvió el saludo con una mano fría, casi carente de vida. "_Esto es lo más cercano que voy a estar de conocer a un fantasma_", pensó, y tuvo que recordarse lo que suponía aquella situación para no echarse a reír por su payasada.

—Vamos ahí por favor —dijo Edith señalando con la mano un sala disimulada en una pared. Un cristal transparente, una mesa, dos sillas frente a frente y cero ventanas. Mientras hacían la corta caminata, a Laura no se le escapó que los compañeros de aquella mujer miraban intrigados. Edith llevaba una tablet entre manos, en la cual apareció en pantalla el currículum de Laura. Se sentaron y Edith pareció leer el documento por primera vez—. Veo que ha estado muchos años en el mismo centro de trabajo.

—Así es —respondió ella. Intentó mantener la voz calmada—. Estuve muchos años en la Universidad en el departamento de Física Teórica.

—Pero la despidieron —cortó Edith con cero tacto.

—Sí —admitió Laura. Tras una pausa, decidió explicarlo—. Los recortes en el presupuesto coincidieron con una mudanza, y me despidieron…

—Nosotros tenemos presupuesto —dijo Edith—. Eso no será un problema. No había leído esto hasta hoy —mostró su currículum en la tablet—, porque había estado leyendo esto otro —cambió la pantalla. Dos publicaciones de Laura, dos estudios que se habían hecho públicos—. Nos interesa esto.

—Entiendo. ¿Querrían que continuase esa línea de investigación? —preguntó Laura.

—Eso sería competencia desleal. No, queremos que siga realizando trabajos, investigaciones. Necesitamos que no se limite a estas publicaciones tan densas —Edith hablaba a toda velocidad—. Queremos artículos breves, las revistas de ciencia deben tener más columnas suyas, ser usted más visible. Lo entiende —preguntó.

—S-Sí…

—No se preocupe. He movido la información. Sé que no tenían ninguna queja con usted en su antiguo trabajo. Y aproveché para preguntarles sus condiciones.

—Oh…

—Obviamente no me las dieron. Así que dígame, Laura. Qué quiere para trabajar con nosotros.

Laura no se esperaba aquello. Tener que hacer la oferta ella no entraba dentro de sus planes. Y tampoco se encontraba en situación de exigir nada. Estaba en paro al fin y al cabo. Decidió pedir algo modesto, que no pareciera desorbitado.

—Así que eso es lo que cree que vale su trabajo —dijo Enith—. Muy bien. Redactaremos la oferta definitiva y se la haré saber por teléfono. Tiene alguna duda —preguntó.

—No… No, está todo claro —dijo ella, un tanto confusa. ¿Ya estaba todo? ¿En serio?

—Muy bien —comentó Edith, poniéndose en pie—. Un placer conocerla. Que tenga un buen día.

—Gracias, igualmente.

Se estrecharon la mano, pero Edith no tenía pinta de moverse de ahí a corto plazo. Intentando no acelerar el paso, Laura salió de allí. Hasta que cerró la puerta tras ella no fue consciente de que estaba temblando. Joder, estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. Respiró hondo unas cuantas veces. Luego escribió a Jeremy. Tenía que hablar con él y desahogarse.

—Entonces, ¿se ha dado mal?

Laura ocupaba el asiento de copiloto del coche de Odd. Su amigo se había dado prisa en ir a por ella, tan pronto como ella le había enviado el mensaje. Y ahora estaban de regreso al pueblo.

—Eso creo… No quería ser muy exigente, pero por lo que le he entendido… creo que he devaluado mi trabajo… —murmuró la chica.

—Bueno. Si te han llamado por recomendación de Jeremy no creo que tengas muchos problemas. Además te ha dicho que hablaría con Edith, ¿no?

—Sus palabras fueron "_Intentaré activar la ouija para hablar con el espíritu de esa mujer_" —dijo Laura. ¿Por qué se tenía que reír? Era una situación delicada.

—Ya veo.

En ese momento, en la pantalla de navegación del coche de Odd, el mapa cambió por un aviso de llamada. Era Ulrich. Mierda. Odd miró a Laura y suspiró.

—Por favor, no digas nada sobre lo que escuches aquí —pidió el chico. Sin entender, Laura asintió. Odd tocó el botón de "Descolgar"—. Hola, colega.

—Hola, Odd. Perdona, acabo de ver tu mensaje —dijo la voz de Ulrich.

—Tranquilo. Me imaginaba que estarías ocupado con Yumi.

—No lo sabes tú bien… no sé qué hacer aún —comentó el alemán—. No sé si perdonarla… bueno, pero me dijiste que tenías que hablar, ¿no?

—Sí… —dijo Odd—. ¿Te acuerdas de aquello que te conté acerca de Lexa?

—¿Lo de que te pone burro? —bromeó Ulrich. Claro, él no sabía que Laura estaba en el coche, escuchando toda la conversación. La rubia miró a Odd ojiplática.

—Efectivamente. Pero bueno, yo pensaba que lo había superado.

—¿Y no es así? ¿Has vuelto a sentir tentaciones?

—Más que eso. Anoche… me dijo que yo le gustaba —reconoció. La situación empeoraba porque Laura no se perdía detalle de la conversación. No podía juzgarla. Era demasiado jugoso.

—Joder, tío. Pero… ¿iba en serio? Es decir…

—Sé lo que dices. Bueno, cuando la vi en el bar, estaba un poco bebida. Y la acompañé a su casa. Pero cuando me dijo eso, parecía sobria…

—Ya veo…

—Intentó besarme.

—¿Intentó?

—Me aparté, claro —explicó Odd—. No me quiero meter en líos con mi marido… Ulrich, ¿crees que debería hacer algo?

—Mantén la distancia. Dijiste que serías capaz.

—Pero ¿y si no lo soy?

—No sé… Podrías irte con Dorjan de vacaciones —comentó el alemán—. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis postergando el crucero? —preguntó.

—Mucho tiempo… No sería mala idea. Además esta es la época buena para ir al Caribe.

—Pues deberías planteárselo. En fin, tengo que colgarte. Tengo que darle un masaje a la _niña de tus ojos_ —bromeó.

—De acuerdo. No toques donde no debes —dijo Odd—. Ya sabes que luego malinterpretan sus intenciones.

—Capullo.

—Sí, pero nos hemos acostado.

Se rieron ambos y colgaron el teléfono. Ulrich se encaminó a casa de Lexa. La verdad, le habría podido dar el masaje en la suya… pero la reaparición de Yumi había trastocado esos planes. Se pasaba la mañana en casa, metida en su chándal. Cuando podía quedaba con alguien del grupo, pero él mantenía las distancias. Cargó la camilla calle arriba, equipado con su cinturón de útiles, y llegó a casa de Lexa. Llamó a la puerta. Lexa no tardó en abrir. Iba tapada con una bata rosa de aspecto cómodo.

—Bienvenido —dijo ella—. Gracias por aceptar. Supongo que estarás hasta arriba de trabajo.

—No te creas… Lo habíamos comentado hacía tiempo pero entre unas cosas y otras no llegamos a quedar. Así que, aquí estoy.

—Perfecto. Puedes montar ahí la camilla. Espero que no te pesara mucho.

—Pesa, pero ya estoy acostumbrado —dijo él, y en pocos minutos había montado bien la camilla. Bueno, ahora quítate la ropa mientras… ¡Lexa! —se escanzalidó Ulrich. Y es que al escuchar lo de desnudarse, la chica se había limitado a abrir la bata y dejarla caer al suelo. No llevaba ropa interior. Ahora mostraba todo su cuerpo desnudo ante Ulrich, totalmente relajada. Un vistazo rápido confirmó que aquella chica era una diosa antes de que se diera la vuelta.

—Perdona… como habías dicho que…

—Sí, pero normalmente espero en otra parte mientras os quitáis la ropa —vadeó a Lexa para llegar a la ventana y bajar la persiana un poco.

—Disculpa. Damien y yo hemos estado en algunas comunas nudistas. Esto para mi es natural —dijo mientras se ponía sobre la camilla—. Supongo que me dijiste que tuviera la toalla para taparme.

—Sí, por favor —dijo él—. ¿Ya estás lista?

—Cuando quieras —respondió ella.

Ulrich se volvió hacia ella. Como debía ser. La chica tendida en la camilla con la cabeza en el hueco para acomodarla, y el culo tapado por la toalla. Del dispensador que llevaba en el cinturón se echó un poco de aceite para masajes en las manos. Se frotó y empezó a tratar la espalda de Lexa. Pudo comprobar dos cosas. La primera, que la tenía hecha una pena. Por lo poco que sabía de ella, había dormido en sitios muy duros de acampada. Probablemente fuera por ello. Y lo segundo, que su piel era casi perfecta. Supuso que a Odd le daría mucha envidia, al fin y al cabo, él estaba tocando la fruta prohibida.

—Veo que no me han mentido —murmuró Lexa al cabo de unos minutos de silencio—. Tus manos son mágicas.

—Gracias —dijo él, aceptando el cumplido.

Luego le trató un poco las piernas, con mucho cuidado. Siempre le hacía gracia cuando les daban pequeños espasmos al tocar en ciertos puntos. Luego volvió a subir suavemente, esquivando hábilmente sus glúteos, y le hizo unos pases con la yema de los dedos sobre la espalda.

—Date la vuelta —susurró el alemán mientras extendía la toalla ante sus ojos. Lexa siguió sus indicaciones y se giró. Hábilmente, Ulrich tapó todo aquello que no tenía que ver, y siguió por unos minutos tratando sus hombros. Lexa parecía relajada con el masaje. Y desde luego le había deshecho algunos nudos.

—Esto ha sido una gran idea —dijo la chica cuando Ulrich hubo terminado—. Me siento de maravilla.

—Aún no te levantes —indicó Ulrich—. Y si lo haces, muy despacio.

—¿Me alcanzas mi bata? —preguntó ella. Ulrich le tendió la prenda y se dio la vuelta mientras ella se cubría con la bata. Luego se incorporó y se sujetó a la camilla. Él tenía razón. Un poco pronto—. Me he quedado como nueva. ¿Qué te debo? —preguntó, y Ulrich le dijo la tarifa—. Tengo arriba la cartera, bajo en seguida —dijo.

—¿Te puedo pedir un vaso de agua? —preguntó el alemán.

—Si prefieres una cerveza hay en la nevera —dijo ella mientras empezaba a subir.

—El agua está bien —dijo él. Tomó un vaso que había en la repisa y se echó agua del grifo. Mientras le daba un trago, se fijó en algo que no debería estar ahí. En la repisa de los vasos. Estiró la mano, impulsado por la curiosidad. "_Cotilleo_", se corrigió mentalmente. Eran dos carnés de identidad. Curioso sitio para tenerlos. El de Damien y…

—Pero… entonces Lexa es… —pensó, anonadado por su descubrimiento.

A varios kilómetros de distancia, en un hospital, un matrimonio estaba a punto de romperse. Se hallaban en la consulta de su ginecóloga, una doctora que llevaba tiempo tratando a Sissi. Y ahora Javier esperaba al lado de su mujer, con unas ojeras de no haber dormido en toda la noche. Hacía apenas unas horas, Sissi le había confesado el desliz que había tenido con Edmond.

—Buenos días —dijo la doctora Iturralde, una joven de trenza pelirroja—. ¿Qué se les ofrece? Hicimos la última revisión… la semana pasada… —dijo rebuscando en sus papeles—. Sissi, ¿te encuentras bien?

La morena tenía los ojos inundados en lágrimas, en un silencioso llanto que en ese momento no era capaz de conmover a Javier. Se encontraba muy enfadado.

—Quiero una prueba de paternidad —dijo—. Necesito saber si el hijo que lleva dentro… es mío o no.

* * *

_¡Buenas a todo el mundo! Vuelve Felikis el Impresentable con un nuevo capítulo de su eterno fanfic. Supongo que algunos habréis terminado la carrera y todo desde la última vez que publiqué. Espero, aún así, que os haya gustado el capítulo._

_**DemonElAbogadoOscuro0722**: ¡Muchas gracias! Pues pronto sabremos algo más de Nath ;) Va a tener un papel relevante en próximos capítulos._

_**Moon-9215:** En este capítulo no ha tenido mucha relevancia... pero va a ser con lo que arranque el siguiente ;)_

_**Alejito480**: "Se le fue la flapa", curiosa expresión la tuya xD Y nunca leí Narnia, los nombres de los personajes los suelo buscar por Google de acuerdo a la nacionalidad que tienen. El guiño a Kuroko era necesario ;) Lo de Sissi... un error es un error y tendrá que pagarlo. Sam... no te creas, pero no está a salvo. Y Yumi tiene que arreglas su relación._

_Bueno, con estas líneas me despido hasta el capítulo 12. Probablemente, este fanfic no será "dividido" en dos por una orgía. Si me animase a encajarla de alguna manera, sería, pero si no... ya sabéis ;) Lemmon rules!_


	12. Mundo que se desmorona

**Capítulo 12: Mundo que se desmorona**

Javier golpeteaba la mesa de la doctora Iturralde. Estaba esperando los resultados de la prueba de paternidad. Necesitaba saber si el hijo que Sissi esperaba era suyo o no. No se atrevía ni siquiera a mirarla. Su confesión le había destrozado por dentro. Se sentía engañado. Y en su cabeza se repetía la conversación que había tenido con ella hacía unas horas.

—_No significó nada… —sollozó Sissi. Tenía los ojos inundados en lágrimas, pero en aquel momento eso no era capaz de conmoverle—. Por favor. Te lo juro._

—_¿Y nuestro hijo? ¿Cómo puedes saber que es mío? Joder… ni siquiera tomaste ¡precauciones! —gritó él mientras volcaba un sillón con la pierna. Estaba fuera de sí._

—_Yo sé que es tuyo —aseguró Sissi—. Javier… Te quiero… Javier… Javier…_

—Javier —interrumpió sus pensamientos la voz de la Sissi real—. Por favor, quiero que hablemos —dejó la frase en el aire, pero su marido no escuchaba. O no parecía querer escuchar—. Mi amor… Por favor.

—Señor Mora —dijo una enfermera, tras llamar a la puerta—. Disculpe, ¿es suyo el Ford rojo con matrícula GG 2Y3 BB del párking?

—Sí, es el mío —dijo este, reaccionando de pronto. Sissi sollozó. La enfermera la vio pero no dijo nada.

—¿Le importaría moverlo? Al parecer se han quejado de no haber ocupado toda la plaza e impedir el paso…

—La gente es gilipollas —comentó Javier mientras se ponía en pie y salía detrás de la enfermera.

Como si estuviera cronometrado, sesenta segundos después apareció la doctora Iturralde. Rodeó la mesa rápidamente y miró a Sissi muy seria. Abrió el expediente con los resultados. Cerró los ojos.

—Mina es una experta mentirosa. Le pedí que sacara a Javier de la sala, porque primero quería hablar contigo a solas… por el tiempo que hace que nos conocemos… Sissi, ¿qué has hecho? —preguntó. Y con aquella oración de tres palabras ella entendió por qué se lo preguntaba. Se le cayó el alma a los pies—. Ya sé que solo llevas tres meses, y la prueba solo tiene una fiabilidad del 60% en estos casos. Pero Javier no es…

—¡No lo digas! —gritó Sissi. No era capaz de escucharlo. La prueba estaba mal. La criatura que llevaba dentro era de ella y de Javier, claro que sí.

—Tengo que hacerlo. Vas a dar a luz al hijo de otra persona —continuó la doctora Iturralde—. Si quieres que esté delante cuando se lo digas… o si quieres que lo haga yo…

—Dime que no es verdad… por favor —pidió la chica. Estaba destrozada. La doctora avanzó la mano para sujetar la suya. La conocía desde hacía el tiempo suficiente como para saber que la chica se había equivocado. Gravemente, pero que su acto no había sido con maldad. Esperó que Javier se lo tomara con calma.

En ese momento entró él de vuelta. Miró la escena, y comprendió en el acto la cruda realidad. Se apoyó sobre la puerta, intentando reprimir aquella ira que le subía por las piernas y se le estaba enganchando en el estómago. Lo peor de todo era que no entendía por qué había ocurrido. ¿Había sido malo con ella acaso? ¿O simplemente… se había casado con una egoísta y no lo sabía?

En un último intento desesperado, Sissi se levantó corriendo y le dio un abrazo. Esperó que él tuviera una reacción, por mínima que fuera. Pero él no hizo nada. Simplemente se dejó tocar, evitando en todo momento los ojos de su esposa. Ella simplemente sollozó. Había cometido un error muy grande. Y no sabía si había posibilidad de repararlo.

A varios kilómetros de distancia, en un pueblo que en apariencia no se alteraba demasiado, una mujer leía en el saloncito de su casa. Esperaba alguna noticia de algún tipo después de toda una noche de su marido ausente de casa. Ni se había molestado en vestirse. Una bata encima del pijama. Por eso valoraba hacer terapias por Skype. La comodidad del hogar. Pero pronto escuchó el motor de un coche. Sonrió. Había vuelto.

Se abrió la puerta de la casa y entró Carlos. No había que ser inteligente para darse cuenta de que estaba cabreado. Aún así, se levantó para darle un abrazo. Este lo aceptó, pero incluso en esa situación le notaba tenso. Malas noticias, supuso Sam. Y en ese momento se percató en una segunda persona que no había pasado por el marco de la puerta. Se había quedado en la calle, mirando alrededor.

—¿Va a quedarse ahí? —preguntó Sam.

—Espero que no haya que invitarle expresamente a entrar, como a los vampiros —bromeó Carlos, pero la sonrisa le duró un microsegundo—. ¡Nath! Entra en casa, hombre.

La figura, de piel pálida y un pelo rubio corto muy liso y peinado con cuidado, entró en la casa. Por supuesto, Sam ya le conocía de alguna ocasión anterior, pero no habían tenido mucho trato. Aún así sabía que su marido y él tenía muy buen trato. Nathaniel había sido de buena ayuda cuando Carlos había tenido que entrar en los datos del sistema legal. Por supuesto, siempre por una buena causa. Se saludaron con dos besos.

—¿No había un lugar más apartado para iros a vivir? —preguntó el invitado.

—No está tan lejos, y nos alejamos un poco del ruido de la ciudad —dijo Sam—. ¡Cuidado!

Sam apartó a Nath de la trayectoria de un libro que Carlos había cogido de la estantería. Por alguna razón, siempre hacía eso cuando una situación le superaba. Aunque en aquella ocasión sólo había volcado un ejemplar en lugar del mueble completo.

—¡No concluyente! ¿Cómo puede ser no concluyente? —preguntó Carlos al aire—. Tenéis los aparatos hechos una mierda…

—Bueno, no es que tú tengas un laboratorio mejor —le recordó Nath—. Y no es que no me pueda meter en un lío hacer pruebas no autorizadas…

—No me hagas caso, habla el enfado —respondió el otro—. Ni la huella… y en esa nota había más ADN que en una orgía. Ese puto acosador es huidizo.

—De momento no me ha pasado nada, ¿verdad? —le recordó Sam—. Es cierto que estoy en tensión, pero bueno. No te preocupes por…

—No me digas que no me preocupe por ti. Sabes que no puedo no preocuparme —dijo Carlos, con las manos sobre la mesa—. Por eso he pedido a Nath que se venga unos días. Creo que tener un agente de policía aquí será de ayuda para encontrar al tipo que te acosa…

—No soy comisario —le recordó Nath.

—Eres policía. Y te considero un amigo. Solo puedo contar contigo para que esto no se convierta en un circo mediático —dijo Carlos—. Lo que consideres que haya que hacer, dilo. Y así lo haremos.

—Se me ocurre algo que podríamos hacer… claro que es al margen de la legalidad —pensó Nath en voz alta.

—No vamos a meternos en líos… —dijo Sam, pero fue interrumpida.

—He dicho que es al margen de la legalidad, no que no vaya a hacerlo. Lo que sea por unos amigos —y les guiñó el ojo.

—Bueno, sea lo que sea que haya que hacer, voy a darme una ducha antes —dijo Sam—. Carlos, ofrécele algo de tomar mientras, ¿no?

—No me apetece nada.

—¿Ni siquiera un pincho de tortilla de patata? —preguntó Carlos echando un vistazo a la nevera. Y no le hizo falta girarse para saber que Nath ya estaba salivando como el perro de Pavlov.

Sam fue a por la ropa para cambiarse. Se cerró la puerta en el baño y empezó a quitarse la ropa. Una de las cosas que más le habían sorprendido de la mudanza era lo bien que se podía aislar el baño manteniendo un aspecto "tradicional". No sentía nada de frío y apenas se notaba la reforma. Las paredes seguían en piedra, pero no se te helaba el cuerpo si la tocabas.

Se desnudó con calma, la ducha era casi un ritual para ella. Se miró al espejo completamente desnuda. Primera norma para sentirse bella: verse bella. "Tengo un cuerpazo", pensó mientras se miraba. Una vez valorada, activó el agua de la ducha. Dejó que corriese sobre su mano mientras ajustaba la temperatura y finalmente entró. Dejó que todo su cuerpo se mojase por completo

Champú, empezó a masajearse la cabeza. El cuerpo, bajo el agua. La cabeza, reclinada hacia atrás. Se masajeó como le gustaba, limpiándose a conciencia. Mentalmente, "Torn" de Ava Max sonaba. Tres minutos dieciocho segundos eran suficientes para adecentar su cabellera. Luego aclarárselo y dejar que la espuma cayera por su cuerpo.

Ahora el gel. "Uprising" de Muse en su mente. Cinco minutos y cinco segundos de enjabonarse y tratar su cuerpo como lo merecía. Además había un pequeño espejito instalado en la ducha, se miró por si había algún pelito rebelde en las cejas. Nada. Pensó en si debía quitarse algo de vello púbico, lo hacía por épocas, pero Carlos nunca había sido remilgado a la hora de "asomarse a su cueva"... Pensó que si estuviera allí la ducha podría ser más larga.

"Tal vez su amigo querría unirse también", pensó riéndose, mientras terminaba con la ducha dándose un repaso en los pies. Limpieza completa. La verdad no sabía qué le gustaba al chico…

Y en ese momento al darse la vuelta lo vio. Una cabeza. No tuvo tiempo de identificarla. Solo una fracción de segundo coincidió con aquellos ojos. Alguien la había estado mirando desde la ventana.

—¡Aaaaaaaaaah! —gritó—. ¡Carloooooos!

Su marido apareció apenas dos segundos después, alterado.

—¡Había alguien en la ventana!

Nath, que había escuchado, salió corriendo por la puerta principal, vadeó la casa saltándose la vallita de la entrada buscando algún movimiento. Mierda, nada. Carlos apareció tras él al poco tiempo. Se metieron entre los árboles. El rubio desenfundó una pistola. Carlos no sabía que iba armado, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Ni un ruido, ni un movimiento… Maldición.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Carlos a Sam. Habían vuelto a la casa. Ella se había tapado con la ropa interior y se había echado una toalla del tamaño de una sábana por encima. Nath no entró de nuevo hasta que le indicaron que no había riesgo de no mirar donde no debía.

—Sí… he sido una idiota, debería haber cerrado la ventana…

—De eso nada. Es ese malnacido el que te está jodiendo e invadiendo tu intimidad. No es tu culpa —le dijo Carlos, y le pasó un brazo por encima. Nath sonrió al verles—. ¿Te parece divertido?

—Qué va. Simplemente me da envidia… —reconoció el rubio—. Ya te dije que soy un romántico empedernido… pero no me ha salido muy bien hasta ahora. Y veros así, pues claro. Quién tuviera vuestra suerte.

—Habrá alguien por ahí para tí —le aseguró Carlos—. Te llevaré a buenos sitios para conocer a alguien cuando acabemos con esto.

—También puedo llevarle yo —bromeó Sam—. Gracias, de verdad, por venir. ¿Has traído ropa?

—Claro.

—Pues que te acompañe Carlos a la habitación. Yo voy a terminar de secarme y vestirme —dijo ella—. Creo que tenemos para hacer unos huevos fritos para comer.

—Genial —dijo Nath mientras se levantaba para ir al coche.

—¡Ah, y croquetas congeladas! —recordó Sam. Nath soltó un gruñido de disgusto.

En la parte de arriba del pueblo Sissi intentaba hablar con Javier. Habían regresado del hospital. Javier no había dicho ni una palabra en todo el trayecto, y ella había decidido respetar ese silencio, al menos hasta que estuvieran en un sitio íntimo para conversar. Pero al llegar, él simplemente se había sentado en una silla y ahora la contemplaba, serio, sin mediar palabra. Ella quería sacarle alguna palabra. La que fuera. Incluso aunque le dijera que la odiaba. Pero alguna reacción.

—Javier… por favor, háblame… Sé que lo que hice fue horrible… Dime algo…

—¿Por qué?

—Porque quiero pedirte perdón… —sollozó ella.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —aclaró la pregunta.

—No lo sé… fue una debilidad… —explicó Sissi—. Había sido bueno conmigo… Pero le rechacé —intentó mantener la respiración mientras se lo contaba—. Volvió a verme… decía que se marchaba y… fue un impulso… fue solo físico, Javier… yo te quiero…

—No te creo —respondió él, secamente—. Hace muchos años, cuando nos conocimos, me dijiste que me uniera a tu grupo de amigos, ¿recuerdas? Y no me pareció bien el sexo libre. Pero aprendí a disfrutarlo y aceptarlo con ellos. Como tú. E incluso así sentía que había algo entre tú y yo. Pero ahora… te has acostado con otra persona, te ha dejado embarazada, ¡y encima has pretendido hacer pasar al hijo como si fuera mío! —exclamó. Intentaba contenerse.

—No… me engañaba a mi misma —respondió ella—. Me convencí de que era tuyo… solo podría tener otro hijo contigo, de verdad… Te quiero, Javier.

—Pues yo ahora no tengo tan claro lo que siento por ti.

Aquello era un golpe duro para Sissi. Se sumió en una llantina sin que Javier se viera conmovido por ello. Tenía dentro un enfado demasiado grande. Llamaron a la puerta. Él se levantó, pero no para abrir, sino para subir por las escaleras. No estaba de humor para hablar con nadie. Intentando recomponerse, Sissi se secó las lágrimas y fue a la puerta. Tiró del picaporte. Y no se podía creer quién estaba ahí.

—¡Edmond!

Aunque del hombre maduro y bien conservado que había conocido no quedaba mucho. Tenía aspecto de estar recuperándose de alguna enfermedad. En la cara lucía una sombra de barba mal afeitada, y parecía tener una pierna muy tiesa. De hecho, se apoyaba en el bastón que normalmente llevaba solo de adorno. Su piel estaba ligeramente pálida. Aún así, mantenía su característica sonrisa al mirar a Sissi.

—Hola —saludó—. Espero que hayas estado bien todo este tiempo.

—¿Qué… qué haces aquí? —preguntó, confusa. ¿Acaso no se había marchado para siempre?

—He vuelto. Y quería verte —dijo con su habitual tono de voz.

—No es un buen momento, Edmond… Lo que pasó hace tres meses no estuvo bien —dijo Sissi con la voz tomada. Estaba demasiado ausente en ese momento como para aceptar el juego de aquel hombre. Solo quería arreglarlo con su marido.

—Creo que sí lo estuvo… al fin y al cabo, ¿no te quedaste embarazada?

A Sissi se le cayó el alma a los pies.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Bueno, una cosa que pasa mucho en estos pueblos, al contrario que en las ciudades, es que todos nos conocemos. Todos hablamos con todos… Imagina mi sorpresa cuando, al volver, me entero de que está de tres meses "la mujer morena de la ciudad, esa que es dueña de la mejor academia de Francia".

—Mi hijo es de Javier —mintió Sissi.

—Las fechas coinciden —inquirió Edmond—. Sissi, escúchame. Nos hemos conocido por alguna razón. Yo puedo hacerte feliz…

—No…

—Te amo, Sissi. Deja que cuide de ti y del pequeño…

Y sin que la morena pudiera impedirlo, unió sus labios a los de ella. Pero no pudo extenderse, ya que en ese momento un grito de rabia sonó en las escaleras de la casa. Javier lo había visto.

—¡Hijo de puta! —gritó fuera de sí y corrió a por él.

Edmond intentó apartarse pero fue inútil. Javier le alcanzó y de un empujón le tiró al suelo haciéndole rodar por el suelo. Sissi gritó escandalizada, y William, Laura, Odd, Dorjan y Lexa aparecieron en ese momento en la calle. No entendían qué estaba pasando.

Javier acumuló toda la rabia que sentía en ese momento dentro de su cuerpo y la dejó caer al pie derecho. Lo impulsó hacia atrás y lo estrelló directamente contra el estómago de Edmond, que fue arrastrado por el impulso varios metros. Aquello era peor que una pesadilla para Sissi. Ella tenía la culpa de lo que había ocurrido, no podía ser…

—¡Javier! —gritó—, por favor… ¡por favor, no!

—¿Qué haces? ¿Estás loco? —dijo Dorjan acercándose a él. Podría haberle placado, pero Javier se deshizo de él y se montó en el coche. Arrancó el motor y se puso en marcha sin molestarse en ponerse el cinturón de seguridad. Odd, ágil como era, se abalanzó a por Edmond y lo apartó de la trayectoria del vehículo en el momento exacto.

—¿Qué le pasa a tu marido? —preguntó, sin entender nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Sissi se dejó caer al suelo, pero fue sujeta por Lexa. Su grupo de amigos, que tanto significaban para ella… ahora debía contárselo. Salvo una persona que ya lo sabía. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Laura, que también estaba pálida. Obviamente, no esperaba que su amenaza terminase así de mal. Solo quería que la situación fuera justa para su amigo. Pero empezaba a pensar que no había sido el mejor enfoque.

Sin haber escuchado los gritos, Yumi estaba tumbada sobre la cama, mirando el techo. Las reflexiones de aquellos meses fuera de Francia le habían servido de mucho. Salvo de una cosa. Ahora era más complicado entenderse con Ulrich. Tal vez debería haberle escrito. Pero le conocía. Era como ella. Si hubiera sido él quien se marchara, y ella hubiera tenido alguna forma de ir a buscarle, lo habría hecho. Y eso era lo que había querido evitar.

Giró sobre un costado, mirando el lado de Ulrich de la cama. Lo acarició como si él estuviera ahí. No se había atrevido a insinuarse, no desde su regreso. Le echaba mucho de menos, y ni siquiera lo pasaba mal por la abstinencia sexual de aquellos días (obviamente, no era el momento), pero el acurrucarse con él en el colchón sí que lo echaba de menos.

Se levantó de la cama y bajó a ver a Ulrich, que estaba en el salón. Y ahí lo encontró, sentado en el sofá y leyendo un libro sobre _shiatsu_. Se acercó a él, y este dejó el libro en la mesa. Obviamente, sabía que quería hablar

—¿Te has dormido? —preguntó él.

—No, estaba pensando —respondió ella.

—¿Y en qué pensabas?

—En nosotros —dijo Yumi, y le tomó de la mano. Fue un alivio que él no hiciera ademán de apartarla. Sonrió tímidamente. Él simplemente la miraba—. Sabes que lo que hice no tiene nada que ver contigo, ¿verdad? Que no me empujaste a nada y que no te tienes que sentir mal…

—Eso ya lo hemos hablado —le recordó Ulrich—, y lo acepté. La culpa es tuya…

—Exacto. Pero ahora tengo un problema que me gustaría que me ayudaras a resolver.

—¿Cuál?

—Quiero arreglar lo que hice. Pero no sé cómo hacerlo —explicó Yumi—. Necesito que me lo digas. ¿Cómo puedo compensar aquello?

—No lo se, Yumi… Pero que quieras hacerlo significa mucho. Supongo que lo descubriremos cuando… ¿qué haces?

La chica se había sentado a horcajadas encima de él. Muy despacio, le empezó a subir la camiseta. Echaba de menos el tacto de aquel torso. Ulrich no se resistió. ÉL también había echado de menos a Yumi, pero no iba a dejar que aquello fuera muy lejos. No iba a ceder… pese a que ella se quitara la blusa en ese momento. Sus pechos eran perfectos. Seguían tapados por el sujetador. La japonesa se echó hacia adelante lentamente, sus miradas se cruzaron, y se dieron un beso. Suave, sin agitar sus respiraciones. Simplemente estando juntos.

—Aún recuerdo… la primera vez que estuvimos así —comentó la chica—. Nos quitamos la ropa, pero no nos mirábamos…

—Y estábamos a punto de morir por culpa del calor —recordó él.

—Por aquel entonces no me atrevía a decírtelo…

—¿El qué?

—Que te amo. Siempre te he amado, Ulrich. Sé que estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Y quiero que estemos juntos siempre.

—Lo vamos a estar. Nos va a costar un poco durante un tiempo, pero lo conseguiremos. Hemos salido de otras crisis —le dijo Ulrich—, y esta no será diferente. Ya lo verás.

—Sube a la cama conmigo, Ulrich…

—No vamos a hacer el amor…

—Lo sé. Simplemente me apetece estar ahí contigo. Siempre me he sentido mejor entre tus brazos.

Y ella vio finalmente cumplido su deseo. Unos momentos después se podía acurrucar entre los brazos de su marido. Sonrió cuando este le daba un beso en el cuello, sin intenciones lascivas. Simplemente, estando juntos, recuperando un poco del tiempo que habían pasado sin poder estar el uno con el otro.

—Siento lo que ha ocurrido —dijo Laura.

Ella y Sissi estaban como invitadas en casa de Emily y Alicia. Odd se había ofrecido a acompañar a Edmond al sanatorio del pueblo vecino, pero este había pedido que simplemente le llevaran a su casa. Solamente cuando se había ido, Sissi había decidido contar la historia de quién era en realidad aquel hombre.

—No ha sido tu culpa… Debí haber hecho algo… Hablar con Javier antes… tomar la píldora del día después… algo que hubiera evitado todo esto… —sollozó la morena—. Gracias.

Alicia le había servido una taza de chocolate caliente. En ese momento sonó su teléfono móvil. Era un número demasiado largo. Pensó en ignorarlo, no le apetecía que le vendieran nada. Pero decidió descolgar.

—¿Elisabeth Delmas?

—Sí —gruñó ella. Odiaba su nombre de pila.

—Le llamo del Hospital Deaconesses De Reuilly —informó la voz—. Su marido ha sufrido un accidente de tráfico.

* * *

_¡Hola a todo el mundo! Como esperaba, he podido publicar esta semana. Y lo consideraré como un granito de arena a la campaña #QuédateEnCasa, ahora que no podemos salir por el coronavirus. En serio, sed buenos, no salgáis más de lo necesario y manitas limpias ;)_

_**Moon-9215:** Pues ya ves que la cosa no ha ido a mejor con este capítulo :( Soy un escritor cruel._

_**Alejito480:** Sí, sé que tienes tus teorías, pero creo que ninguna se acerca a la realidad :P Y no, el hijo no es del lechero... Salvo que estés haciendo un chiste verde con el concepto "leche"... Olvida eso. ¡Gracias!_

_Si todo va bien, como siempre, la semana que viene habrá un Digital Lemmon para quien lo siga... Yo de momento teletrabajo, lo que implica que tendré cosas que hacer antes de seguir escribiendo :( Cuidad la cuarentena. Lemmon rules!_


	13. Traiciones

**Capítulo 13: Traiciones**

Se sucedían los sollozos en el Hospital Deaconesses De Reuilly. Sissi estaba en la sala donde habían ingresado a Javier. Según los médicos, había tenido suerte. Aunque el coche había terminado siniestro, sus daños no eran especialmente severos. "Le ha pasado lo mínimo de daños para esa velocidad", le había dicho la doctora que llevaba el caso. "Es casi un milagro que no le haya pasado nada más. Hombro dislocado, un brazo roto, moratones por el pecho… el cuello no ha sufrido daños, pero hay un pequeño golpe en la cabeza".

Y ahora ella estaba al lado de la cama de su marido. Se había sentado en una silla para mirarle. Este seguía inconsciente. Por precaución, le habían conectado a una máquina de respiración asistida. Podía escuchar sus inspiraciones y espiraciones. Tenía el torso descubierto para controlar su corazón por electrocardiograma. Y ella se había pasado las últimas horas tomándole de la mano. Llorando. Culpándose por todo aquello. Si hubiera sido más fuerte, no habría caído bajo el embrujo de Edmond.

—Disculpe, señora Delmas —dijo un enfermero, rompiendo con delicadeza el momento—. Su marido necesita descansar. No puede pasar aquí la noche. Espero que lo entienda.

—Supongo que… en la sala, _snif_, de espera podré que-quedarme… —dijo ella, levantándose. Miró de nuevo a su esposo. No quería irse muy lejos. No _podía_ irse lejos. Le había fallado demasiado.

—Sí. De hecho… es conmovedor ver ahí a sus amigos pero no pueden pasar aquí la noche. Solo usted.

—Ahora se lo digo —respondió Sissi. Se echó hacia adelante y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Le acarició el pelo con ternura—. Descansa, mi amor…

Salió de la habitación y caminó hacia la sala de espera. Odd, Alicia y Emily la habían acompañado hasta el hospital. Desde allí, Odd había avisado al resto del grupo. La idea era no saturarlo. Y por supuesto, no habían podido responder al aluvión de mensajes de mensajes con preguntas sobre el estado de Javier. Sobre todo porque no habían visto a su amiga hasta ese momento.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó Emily al verla acercarse.

—Dicen que estable… pero se tiene que recuperar de los daños —respondió ella—. Voy a quedarme aquí a dormir… No voy a alejarme.

—Sé que has pasado un día duro, amiga. Pero deberías descansar. Mañana por la mañana te puedo acercar y… —empezó Alicia, pero fue interrumpida por Sissi.

—No. No, no me voy. Debo quedarme. Si… ocurre algo… —en su cabeza, "algo" significaba "empeorar durante la noche y morir"— debo estar aquí. Podéis iros, de verdad. Estaré bien.

—¿No quieres que nos quedemos?

—Gracias, pero no podéis. Si necesito algo, sé que os puedo llamar y… No me lo puedo creer.

Odd reconoció a la persona que estaba entrando en ese momento en la sala de espera. Aicia y Emily no le habían visto antes, pero al ver que su amigo se tensaba, no había que ser muy inteligente para deducir de quién se trataba. Pero antes de que él se pudiera poner en medio, Sissi avanzó.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—He recibido una paliza —respondió Edmond—. He venido a que me revisen y…

—Y cuando Odd te lo ofreció dijiste que no —cortó la morena—. No me puedo creer que estés aquí. ¿Cómo cooño te has enterado?

—Las noticias vuelan, como ya te dije —respondió él—. Con nuestra interrupción no pudimos terminar de hablar…

—¿Tú no tienes vergüenza? —saltó Odd, pero Sissi levantó una mano. Ese asunto pensaba zanjarlo ella de una vez por todas.

—Idos, por favor. Me apañaré con este.

No muy confiados, Alicia, Emily y Odd se marcharon de allí sin decir nada. Unos sanitarios pasaban por allí, y empezaban a pedir a toda la gente que no se fuera a quedar a pasar la noche se marcharan. Sissi cruzó los brazos, en un intento de serenarse… y de no ser la siguiente en golpear a Edmond.

—Sissi, lo que te dije antes iba totalmente en serio. Podemos ser felices si quieres. Será nuestro hijo…

—Tú sueñas —respondió ella—. Se suponía que te ibas para siempre. Y… lo hicimos sin condón, ¿crees que me voy a creer que serás una persona responsable? ¿Que algo de esto de verdad te importa? Vete.

—Oye…

—Gritaré —le advirtió.

Edmond levantó las manos, aceptando la derrota. Apoyándose en el bastón se marchó de allí. Sissi le vio irse y luego se sentó en una de las sillas de aquella fría sala. Pero no le importaba mucho en ese momento su propio estado. Por lo menos estaba cerca de Javier. Miró el teléfono. Cincuenta y seis por ciento de batería. Le aguantaría hasta la mañana siguiente, pero debería ir a casa a darse una ducha y ponerlo a cargar por la mañana. "Lo siento mucho", pensó, como dirigiéndose a su marido, antes de cerrar los ojos e intentar descansar. Demasiados disgustos en un día.

Volvía a ser por la mañana en Villenneé. Ulrich y Yumi se habían quedado sorprendidos al despertarse y ver los mensajes de Odd. Se habían quedado dormidos toda la noche en el momento en que subieron a la cama para abrazarse.

—Joder, esto es terrible… —dijo Yumi.

—Sissi tiene que estar destrozada —pensó Ulrich en voz alta—. Pobrecilla…

—Deberías ir al hospital a ver cómo está —comentó la japonesa mientras servía dos cafés en sendas tazas—. Yo me puedo pasar después de la prueba…

—Pensaba que te iba a acompañar —respondió el alemán, confuso—. Ya sabes…

Y es que conocer la mala situación del matrimonio de sus amigos le había provocado dudas. No quería llegar a esa situación con Yumi pese a lo mal que lo había pasado. La amaba y quería seguir con ella. Por eso se había ofrecido a acompañarla a una entrevista en uno de los pueblos de la zona, donde buscaban un instructor de defensa personal en un gimnasio.

—Estaré bien —aseguró ella—. De verdad, ve a verla, me gustaría estar allí lo antes posible también. Y sé que eres una persona importante para ella, harás bien en estar a su lado.

—Y contigo —le recordó él.

—Siempre.

Se dieron un suave beso. Al terminarse los cafés, Ulrich fue al coche y se marchó hacia el hospital. Por su parte, Yumi se acercó a casa de Sam y Carlos y llamó al timbre. Pero se sorprendió al ver salir a un hombre que no conocía de la casa.

—¿Yumi? —preguntó él.

—Sí —dijo ella, confusa.

—Sam me ha dicho que te de esto —dijo, y le tendió las llaves del coche de la pareja—. No han "salido aún de la cama".

—Entiendo. Gracias —respondió—. Yumi —y le tendió la mano.

—Nath —dijo él, devolviendo el saludo.

Sin decir otra palabra, él volvió a meterse en la casa. Yumi decidió que había cosas más importantes en ese momento que saber detalles sobre el invitado de sus amigos y fue a por el coche. Se montó, apoyó el móvil en el salpicadero con el GPS y condujo con suavidad hasta el lugar. No sabía ni dónde tenía que ir. Simplemente había respondido a un anuncio que le había llamado la atención y había sido convocada para esa mañana.

Por suerte para ella, no estaba mal comunicado. No tenía mala pinta aquel sitio. Se alejaba del estilo de los gimnasios que lucían su interior con grandes ventanales. Ladrillo pintado y el nombre de "Fitness Gym" pintado a mano con pincel sobre un fondo blanco. Entró y se acercó al mostrador. Un recepcionista entre los veinte y los treinta años presidía aquello.

—Buenos días, me llamo Yumi Ishiyama.

—Encantado. Victor Favre —dijo este, poniéndose en pie y dándole la mano—. Hablamos por teléfono.

—Cierto. Un placer —respondió ella.

—¿Pasamos a mi despacho?

—Claro.

En una primera evaluación, Victor no pretendía hacerle algo feo. "Y aunque lo pretendiera, no tiene pinta de ser tan tonto como para arriesgarse con una profesora de defensa personal", pensó ella mientras le seguía a un despacho. Desde luego era todo lo opuesto a la opulencia. El mismo color blanco pintado sobre ladrillo en las paredes, una mesa con una cajonera y una lámpara encima, dos sillas, y un archivador eran todo lo que había.

—Estuve leyendo su currículum —comentó Victor mientras sacaba un portátil del cajón. Parecía buscar algo—. Aquí está. Sí, tiene usted la formación que buscábamos… la cual completó hace muchos años.

—Sí… —respondió Yumi. No le gustaba el tono de voz del hombre.

—Y desde entonces no ha tenido ninguna experiencia profesional en el campo —comentó mientras leía—. Modelo, ¿verdad? Interesante.

—Oiga, ¿me ha hecho venir para decirme que no le intereso porque no tengo experiencia? —preguntó Yumi. Con las noticias de las últimas horas lo último que le apetecía era aguantar a un gilipollas soltando gilipolleces.

—No adelante acontecimientos, por favor —pidió Victor—. Me gustaría hacerle una prueba, en realidad. Me alegra que haya venido en ropa de deporte.

—¿Qué tipo de prueba?

Victor le pidió que le siguiera y atravesaron la zona de pesas y mancuernas. Llegaron a una sala diáfana, cuyo suelo lo ocupaban colchonetas. Yumi miró la gran cantidad de espejos que había forrando las paredes. El hombre se acercó a ella.

—Quiero ver cómo reaccionas.

Y antes de que ella se diera cuenta, él la sujetó por el cuello del chándal. Rápidamente, Yumi metió los brazos entre los de él y los echó hacia fuera con fuerza. Con un impulso, empujó a Victor hacia atrás, que estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo. Este sonrió, y retrocedió un poco más. De una caja sacó una especie de cuchillo. Se abalanzó a por ella y atacó. Yumi se hizo a un lado en el momento justo, y atrapó la mano de Victor. Con un golpe le hizo tirar el arma. Luego la retorció de un movimiento y le apoyó contra el espejo.

—Señorita Ishiyama, me ha sorprendido usted —dijo él—. ¿Hablamos de dinero?

—Será un placer —respondió ella, soltando a su jefe—. Así que voy a disponer de armas ficticias para la clase, ¿no? —comentó, inspeccionando el instrumento. Mirado de cerca no podría cortar ni la margarina con ello.

—Son de mi viejo grupo de teatro —respondió Victor, tendiendo la mano. Una vez con el falso cuchillo en su poder, fue a guardarlo en la caja—. Me gusta su actitud, he tenido entrevistas en las que cuando he ido a atacar, se han temido que fuera en serio. Usted ha sido la primera en demostrarme que _sabe_ defenderse.

—Supongo que es la reacción natural de cualquiera —comentó Yumi—, pero como se suele decir… _he visto cosas que no creerías_.

—Ya habrá tiempo para contármelas —dijo Victor—. ¿En cuánto valora sus honorarios?

Pasaba la hora de la comida. Sam había pensado en ir al hospital, pero en ese momento Aelita, Emily, Dorjan, Odd, William, Yumi y Ulrich se encontraban allí, de modo que era inviable ir más personas de visita. De hecho, había un mensaje de Odd que decía "Me han hecho irme, demasiado jaleo. Los demás venid mañana mejor", por lo que se había quedado en casa.

Y allí estaba, con una mesa llena de papeles. Todos los ánimos recibidos. Notas de todas las personas que conocía. En un aparte, su grupo cercano de amigos. El acuerdo. Era impensable que fuera cualquiera de ellos. Pero incluso siendo impensable, Carlos se había sometido a un interrogatorio por parte de Nath. Ahora el policía revisaba todas las notas también, sentado frente a Sam. Carlos se había pasado un rato escuchando todo lo que comentaban en voz alta mientras pensaba. Y cuando se había cansado se había subido a la vitrocerámica, desde donde podía mirar las notas a más altura.

—No sé si eso te va a servir —comentó Nath, mirando a su amigo de reojo.

—Leerlas como lo haces tú no ha servido. Llega el punto en el que lo convencional no funciona —respondió este.

—Ya veo. Por cierto, esta mañana conocí a una amiga vuestra, la del coche… Una belleza. ¿No es modelo?

—Está casada —respondió Carlos, intentando centrarse en las notas.

—No he dicho que…

—Casada —insistió Carlos.

Nath sonrió. Le había pillado. Tampoco debía sorprenderse, hasta donde sabía, el grupo de amistades de Carlos eran todo matrimonios. Decidió dejarle pensar en sus cosas y volvió a hablar con Sam.

—¿No recuerdas nada de la persona que viste por la ventana? ¿Algún rasgo identificativo?

—Fue demasiado fugaz… Creo que tenía los ojos azul pálido… casi grises… grises… —pensó Sam—. ¡Joder!

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Me son familiares… ese tono me recuerda a alguien, pero… argh, no sé a quién.

—Tampoco es que haya muchos en la lista con los ojos grises —comentó Nath organizando las fichas—. Todos son pacientes antiguos, además. Cinco hombres, dos mujeres… ¿tienes sus expedientes para poder revisarlos?

—Los tengo arriba —comentó Sam—, pero ya los ha indagado Carlos. Tienen vidas normales. Y no acabé a malos con ellos, sus relaciones mejoraron… No sé quién ha podido ser. Estamos dando palos de ciego…

—Escucha, hemos puesto cámaras de vigilancia. No creo que vuelva a intentarlo, pero por si acaso —dijo Nath—. ¿Qué hay de tu teléfono? ¿Alguno de tus contactos?

—Los tenemos controlados, nadie que yo no quiera tiene mi número.

—¿Y nunca has cambiado de número?

—Hace varios años, cuando empecé a trabajar —dijo Sam—. Dejé mi antiguo número para mis pacientes, y el nuevo se lo di solamente a la gente cercana.

—¿Y en ese cambio de número?

—Mantuve los mismos contactos.

—Pero no hablabas con las mismas personas.

Esto último lo había dicho Carlos. Se puso de pie. Sacó del cajón el teléfono móvil de trabajo de Sam. Su anterior smartphone, siempre que se cambiaba de móvil usaba el anterior para la línea de trabajo. El smartphone tenía GPS, por supuesto. Por tanto, era rastreable. Por un experto…

—O por la Deep Web —concluyó sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó Sam.

—Alguien ha rastreado tu antiguo número. En la Deep Web hemos visto negocios de eso —dijo y le lanzó el teléfono a Nath—. Eso no facilita mucho encontrar al culpable, pero sí el cómo lo hizo. Y tu antiguo número… Mierda, tiene que haber alguien relacionado.

—¿Un viejo amigo con el que dejaras de hablar? —propuso Nath.

—Eso es. Y ya se quien es —declaró Carlos, abriendo mucho los ojos.

—Me tomas el pelo… —dijo Sam.

—Bueno, en un noventa por ciento… es retorcido… ¡Joder! ¡Esta cara! —dijo Carlos, abalanzánose a por los expedientes de Sam del trabajo y sacando uno en concreto—. ¿En serio no te resulta familiar?

Sam se fijó con cuidado. Aquella persona… la había tratado hacía mucho tiempo… pero sí, le sonaba de algo. En la foto los ojos salían muy oscuros. Pero si se los imaginaba con los ojos grises de la ventana… Se le cayó el alma a los pies. Carlos tenía razón. Ahora sabían quién era.

—¿Me contáis qué me he perdido? —preguntó Nath.

—Sí —dijo Carlos—. Y vamos a tener que tender una trampa. ¿Cuento contigo?

Al policía le brillaron los ojos. Algún plan absurdo se le podía ocurrir. Pero antes tenía que escucharles explicar la historia.

Odd llegaba finalmente por la noche al barrio. Pero en lugar de ir para su casa, optó por dejar aparcado al lado del bar de Lexa. Le apetecía una copa. Lo había pasado muy mal aquel día en el hospital. Pese a que Javier estaba lo bastante en condiciones para hablar (suave, despacio y sin alzar la voz), verle en ese estado era terrible. Y que se dirigiera lo justo a Sissi, era muy duro de ver.

Así que aparcó y se bajó del coche. No se lo pudo creer.

—¿Otra vez cerrando temprano? —preguntó a Lexa, que estaba echando la llave.

—Si no hay nada que hacer aquí, me voy a casa —respondió ella. Se acercó al rubio y le saludó con un beso en la mejilla. Este sintió que le ardía—. ¿Cómo está Javier?

—Se ha recuperado un poco… Esta noche le iban a mover a una habitación. Sissi quería pasar allí la noche, pero… no sé si él lo va a aceptar —comentó—. Dorjan se va a quedar también. Me imagino que los demás volverán en cualquier momento.

—Tiene que ser duro —comentó Lexa—. Aunque no me imagino esa situación…

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Odd. Sin darse cuenta, se había puesto a caminar hacia sus casas.

—Claro. Como mi único compañero es Damien, y ni siquiera somos una pareja formal… Siempre hemos hecho lo que hemos querido y no nos hemos enfadado por ello.

—Yo estuve a punto de ser así, pero el amor llamó a mi puerta —rió Odd.

—No es para todo el mundo, te lo aseguro —comentó Lexa—. Oye. ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar?

—¿En tu casa? —preguntó Odd.

—No, en una luna de Júpiter —bromeó Lexa—. Como Dorjan no va a dormir en casa, y yo también estoy sola esta noche… Iba a calentar una pizza.

—Me parece una buena idea —respondió el chico. Al fin y al cabo, la chica estaba sobria. No era posible que tuvieran una escena inapropiada como la del beso de unas noches antes.

Entraron en la casa y Odd invadió el sofá por indicación de Lexa. Esta sacó del horno varios utensilios que guardaba dentro y empezó a precalentarlo.

—Lo malo es que solo las tengo frías —comentó—. Me da pereza cocinar ahora. Espero que no te ofenda, _signore italiano_ —bromeó. Odd negó con la cabeza—. ¿_Calzone_ o _quattro formaggi_?

—A tu gusto —respondió Odd—. No me voy a poner caprichoso, soy el invitado.

—Por eso te pregunto —respondió ella, abriendo el paquete de la pizza cuatro quesos y metiéndola en el horno—. Diez minutos y podemos cenar. ¿Una _birrita_?

—No, gracias —dijo él. Se le habían pasado las ganas. Y estaba en zona de peligro. Mejor evitar la ingesta de alcohol.

Lexa llevó una jarra de agua y dos vasos. Los sirvió y se sentó al lado de su invitado. Se la veía de buen humor.

—Luego podríamos echarnos un vicio a la consola. Si no estás muy cansado —propuso ella—. Llevas todo el día fuera al fin y al cabo.

—Nah, estoy bien. Puedo derrotarte un par de veces si te apetece —bromeó el chico.

—Creo que voy a ser yo quien te gane —respondió ella—. La última vez que me dijiste eso acabaste mordiendo el polvo —le recordó.

—He estado practicando, eres una buena rival.

Tras varios minutos de intentar demostrar su superioridad Lexa se levantó a por la pizza. La cortó con maestría y se dispusieron a disfrutarla, sin permitir que su "pique" por el videojuego lo enturbiase.

—Esto da demasiado de si —comentó Odd mientras se comía un cacho. Estiró las manos el queso se estiró. Intentó comérselo y volvió a estirar. Aquello no se rompía.

—Vas a ser peor que un niño —bromeó Lexa—, pero la verdad es que las de estas marcas son buenas, ¿verdad?

—Pues sí —admitió Odd. Lo cierto era que su estómago admitía casi de todo. Y una buena cena con una buena compañía era genial.

Entre los dos terminaron por completo con la pizza, y al terminar se reclinaron hacia atrás en el sofá. Estaban llenos. Lexa se tomó la confianza de poner las piernas encima de las de su amigo. Este no se lo impidió. No iba a pasar nada.

—Tengo una pregunta indiscreta —le dijo Lexa—. ¿Cómo es para ti… el sexo con otro tío?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Bueno, supongo que no es lo mismo hacerlo con un hombre siendo tú que siendo yo —comentó la chica. Parecían más pensamientos internos—. Aunque Damien y yo practicamos el amor libre… él no ha querido hacerlo con tíos. O al menos, no que yo sepa.

—¿Y tú lo has hecho con tías?

—Alguna vez. Muy de vez en cuando —respondió ella—. Sobre todo cuando hemos convivido en comunas. Mis compañeras fueron muy agradables —su tono de voz cambió sutilmente, como recordando algo erótico—. Pero fuera de ahí no ha ocurrido. Hará como… dos años.

—Interesante.

—¿Y tú hace mucho que no lo haces con una tía?

—… Estoy casado con Dorjan —rió Odd.

—Pero eso no significa que las mujeres ya no te gusten, ¿verdad? —rió Lexa—. ¿No os habéis montado un trío con alguna?

"Un trío con otra mujer sería lo más normal que hemos hecho", pensó Odd.

—Alguna vez.

—¿Y tú por tu cuenta con una? —inquirió ella.

—Pues tendría que hacer memoria y…

Y en ese momento Lexa subió a horcajadas encima de él. Le puso las manos en las mejillas y le besó. Por insinto, Odd llevó las manos a las caderas de ella, se dejó llevar. Pero corrigió el rumbo a tiempo y, con cuidado, apartó a Lexa de él. Tenía la respiración agitada. Ella tenía una mirada seductora, no iba a dejarse ganar.

—Lexa, ¿qué haces?

—Algo que estoy deseando hace mucho —respondió ella—. Llevo mucho aguantando, pero… seguro que sabías lo que iba a pasar si venías aquí.

—Yo no contaba con esto —intentó defenderse Odd, pero ella empezó a atacar su cuello, y a meter las manos por debajo de su ropa—, por favor… no me lo pongas difícil…

—Eso es que tú también quieres —inquirió la chica.

—Claro que quiero… Eres una diosa —admitió él—, pero debemos evitar la tentación.

Por toda respuesta, Lexa se quitó la blusa, exhibiendo sus pechos cubiertos por el sostén.

—Yo no quiero evitarla.

Y volvió a besar los labios de Odd y este no pudo evitar devolverle el beso. Tocó aquellos pechos mientras los empezaba a despojar de la tela que los recubría. Suavemente, despacio. Los probó con los labios y su sabor le enloqueción y los apretó con los dientes y ella gimió. Le sujetó la cabeza con cuidado, le gustaba que le hiciera eso y no quería que parase.

Odd también se liberó de su ropa y se desataron los besos mientras sus cuerpos estaban en perfecto contacto. El rubio se vio de pronto a merced de la chica, que había empezado a quitarle el pantalón. No se lo podía creer. Su sexy vecina bajándole el boxer, envolviendo su erección con la mano y probándola con la lengua.

—Lexa… —gimió—, no debes…

—Sí debo —respondió ella—, no voy a reprimirme…

Sometido a sus actos Odd disfrutó de aquella sesión de sexo oral que le regaló Lexa hasta el momento en que culminó. Intentó avisarla pero no le salía la voz. Aún así ella parecía encantada por aquel momento y se había deshecho de su pantalón mientras le daba placer.

—Vamos, tigre —le apremió Lexa, esperándole con las piernas separadas en el sofá—. Tómame —pidió.

Y Odd se dejó llevar, sorprendido por lo caliente del interior de Lexa. Gimieron en el momento en que se unieron y no tardaron en moverse al unísono. Sus cuerpos parecían entenderse de maravilla. Sus labios volvieron a juntarse durante las repetidas penetraciones. Ella suspiraba, cegada de libido por aquel momento. Cerró las piernas alrededor de la cintura de Odd. Consiguieron llegar al orgasmo a la vez, el cual se estiró por unos minutos ya que ninguno dejaba de mover sus cuerpos.

Finalmente, derrotados, quedaron dormidos en el sofá. O al menos, ella descansaba, satisfecha por la experiencia. Mientras a Odd se le pasaba el efecto del clímax, se dio cuenta de que había sido muy inteligente al no juzgar a Sissi. Había caído en el mismo pecado que su amiga, y encima, iba a pasar la noche abrazado a "su amante".

* * *

_¡Hola a todo el mundo! Sí, sé que normalmente tras publicar un capítulo de este fic me pongo con los one-shots... Pero tenía más ganas de hacer esta capítulo y por eso lo he hecho. Espero que os haya gustado. Se va tensando la cosa, ¿no?_

_**DemonElAbogadoOscuro0722:** ¡Gracias! Iba tocando incluírlo, y obviamente, debe ir armado ;) Javi está peor, como ves :( Nos leemos :)_

_**Moon-9215:** Si ese capítulo acabó con el órgano dramático, ¿cuál sería el instrumento para terminas este?_

_**Alejito480:** Entiendo que en la review cuando dices "Carlos" quieres decir "Javier" xD Y ¿tú que crees? ¿Que el hijo es de Edmond o de Javier? xD Y creo que hace ya mucho que Sissi debió superar los sentimientos por Ulrich xD Me gustan tus teorías de la conspiración ;) Saludos._

_Pues de momento hasta aquí, no sé qué será lo siguiente. Supongo que no será este fanfic, pues quiero planear unos cuantos capítulos más para que no me pille el toro. En cualquier caso, #quédateEnCasa #deVerdadQuédateEnCasa #queNoSalgasCojones, y por supuesto, #lemmonRules ;)_


	14. Consecuencias

**Capítulo 14: Consecuencias**

—¿Qué te ocurre, amor? ¿No tienes hambre?

William había preparado un desayuno fuerte aquel día. Se había levantado con apetito. Pero por el contrario, Laura parecía no tener tanta hambre. Apenas había terminado una tostada y el café se le estaba enfriando sin haber terminado. Se sentó frente a ella con su taza. Y se dio cuenta de que su esposa no había escuchado nada de lo que le había dicho. Avanzó la mano para tocar la de ella.

—Eh, Laura. ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Va todo bien?

—Creo que no —respondió ella—. Es el trabajo…

—¿Qué pasa? Pensaba que te gustaba volver a estar activa en tu mundo. ¿Echas de menos a las cabras? —bromeó pero Laura no se rió.

—No es eso. Es que tengo la impresión de estar haciéndolo todo mal. No doy una a derechas, leo mucho pero aporto poco… y además… —intentó serenarse para no llorar—, el viernes escuché algo.

—¿Qué escuchaste?

—Escuché a una de las de Recursos Humanos, Lorraine… no se qué. Llamaba a Aelita.

—Ajá…

—Le ofreció de nuevo volver al trabajo. Después del tiempo que ha pasado, aún les interesa contar con ella. Me van a despedir, seguro…

William rodeó la mesa entera y se sentó al lado de Laura. Le pasó el brazo por encima, presionando suavemente su hombro. Ella no se animaba a mirarlo. Desde aquel despido no le había salido nada en condiciones.

—Sabes que eres una de las personas más capacitadas para hacerlo, ¿a que sí?

—William…

—No, escúchame. Has estado muchos años en un mismo sitio, es normal que al principio te cueste un poco adaptarte al nuevo sitio. Llevas apenas una semana, y te va a salir bien. ¿O crees que Jeremy te habría recomendado si no pensara que fueras a hacer buen papel? Sabes a lo que te dedicas, es pronto para tener esas ideas.

—Pero si me echan…

—Te saldrá un sitio donde encajes mejor. Y el dinero no es un problema, ya sabes. ¿O crees que te iba a decir que nos separásemos? —preguntó. Laura evitó la mirada. Aquel pensamiento ya había pasado en más de una ocasión por su cabeza—. Oye, ya hablamos de esto. Sinceridad absoluta, ¿verdad? Me dices lo que te ocurre sin filtros, yo te escucho. Que te echen no depende de ti. Pero separarnos, eso no va a ocurrir nunca.

—Te quiero mucho, William…

—Ven aquí.

Ella se sentó sobre las piernas de William y se dieron un beso tierno, y un abrazo. Con los últimos acontecimientos muchas dudas se habían generado dentro de su cabeza, pero si su marido aún la quería no necesitaba mucho más. Y tenía razón, no podía ser lo que le deparaba el futuro laboralmente, pero el miedo atormentaba su cabeza. Tampoco le apetecía depender siempre de su marido. Efectivamente no iban mal de dinero, pero estaba acostumbrada a ir a medias en los gastos con él y emplear su propio dinero cuando necesitaba o quería comprarse algo.

—Te llaman —dijo ella, suavemente.

—¿Lo cojo?

—Claro.

William se llevó la mano al bolsillo mientras su esposa seguía recostada sobre él.

—Hola, Sissi… no, hoy me iba a tomar el día… claro, voy para allá… hago una cosa, llevo a Laura al trabajo y me paso por el hospital… ¿tú puedes volver?… Vale, quedamos así. No tardamos… No hay de qué —y colgó—. Es Sissi. Está en el hospital, pero Javier aún no quiere hablar con ella. Me ha pedido que me quede con él durante la mañana.

—Vaya… tu día de descanso…

—No pasa nada. Ya sabes que, bueno… me siento en deuda de por vida con todo el grupo —su rostro se ensombrenció un poco. Recuerdos de un movimiento estúpido por su parte volaron por su cabeza—. Vamos, te acerco. Y prométeme una cosa: que vas a darlo todo como tu sabes.

—Prometido —dijo ella, y consiguió sonreír.

Quien también sonreía era Aelita. Había recibido un correo de la editorial. El libro se había puesto por fin a la venta, y la previsión era muy favorable. Tanto era así que su cuenta del banco había recibido una generosa cantidad de dinero como adelanto. Por supuesto, ella no lo necesitaba, pero estaba bien saber que había fan buen _feeling_ con su novela.

—¿Por qué no has avisado a nuestros amigos? —preguntó Jeremy, extrañado de que su mujer no hubiera contado nada en el chat grupal.

—Porque Javier está en el hospital —respondió ella—, y estando todos los mensajes que le desean que se recupere pronto, me parecía una falta de respeto contarles esto ahora. Quiero esperar al menos a que le den el alta.

—Bueno… puedo entenderlo, pero en este plan que estamos, tal vez sea mejor darles una buena noticia, ¿no? En cualquier caso prometo no decir nada —dijo el rubio levantando las manos—. Yo me tengo que ir a trabajar. Espero que el día no sea muy malo…

—Ya verás como no.

En ese momento empezó a sonar _I want to break free_ de Queen. El tono de llamada de Aelita. Descolgó la llamada y se llevó el teléfono a la oreja.

—¿Dígame?

—¿Es usted Aelita? —preguntó una voz con acento inglés.

—Sí, soy yo. ¿Quien lo pregunta?

—Me llamo Joe Jones. Tal vez haya visto mi vlog, _El placer de la lectura_ en YouTube.

Aelita lo conocía. _El placer de la lectura_ se emitía en directo por Radio France, y luego se colgaba en video (mostrando la interacción del entrevistador con el invitado) en internet. Cada vez que se preguntaba qué podía ponerse a leer revisaba las listas de reproducción buscando algo interesante.

—Le conozco, sí.

—Perfecto, perfecto. Verá, su editorial me ha enviado un ejemplar de su libro, y me ha parecido fantástico… bueno, la mitad al menos.

—¿La mitad?

—Lo recibí anteayer, no he podido ir más rápido —dijo Joe y se echó a reir—. Pero me gusta, sí, tiene potencia. Me gustaría poder entrevistarla para mi canal. La charla de esta semana la hemos cubierto ya, pero para la semana que viene podríamos hacerla, si le parece bien.

—¡Estupendo! —exclamó, muy emocionada—. Es un honor que me quiera entrevistar.

—El honor es mío por poder hablar con gente con talento. ¿Me podría facilitar su dirección? Quedaríamos para el próximo martes sobre las cinco de la tarde.

—Pensaba que su programa era a las seis.

—Tenemos que prepararnos antes, amiga Aelita —le recordó Joe—. ¿La direccón, por favor?

—Pues… ahora mismo no vivo en la ciudad. Estoy en un pueblo llamado Villenneé —le dijo, preguntándose si el tipo sabría acaso dónde estaba. Y su predicción no era errónea.

—¿Dónde me ha dicho, disculpe?

—Villenneé. V-I-L-L-E-N-N-E-É —deletreó—. Es un pueblo como a una hora de la capital.

—¡Ah, ambiente rural, muy bueno para la escritura, sí! ¿Dirección completa?

—… Entrada al pueblo, primera casa de la izquierda —rió Aelita—. La verdad, las calles aquí no tienen nombre —y en ese momento se acordó de Richard Dupuis. "Seguro que me mata por no haber puesto ni nombre a las calles". Claro que sus mejores ideas, "calle de la izquierda" y "calle de la derecha" daban pie a confusión cuando se miraba el pueblo desde las casas de Sissi y de Odd.

—Bueno, seguro que consigo encontrarla. Buen día tenga, Aelita, nos vemos pronto.

—Sí. Muchas gracias, de verdad.

Y colgó.

—¡Jeremy! —gritó mientras se encaminaba a las escaleras. Él se estaba cambiando de ropa—. Jeremy, no te lo crees. ¡Entrevista para la radio! ¡Y en YouTube! ¡De la radio nacional!

—¡Fantástico! —respondió este, ya se había preparado para marcharse—. Bueno. Sé que todo el asunto del libro me pilló muy en frío, pero… me alegro por todo lo que estás consiguiendo. De verdad.

Aelita le dio un beso. Estaba feliz, y tenía a su marido con ella. Y su novela tenía muy buen presagio. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Muy por el contrario, su media-hermana no estaba en su mejor momento. William ya había llegado al hospital para hacerle el relevo, y ella estaba de regreso al pueblo en el coche. Intentaba no pensar en Javier, algo complicado. Primero, porque pasaba por la curva demoníaca en la que su marido había tenido el accidente ("como no respetes aquí la velocidad te sales", pensó) y lo segundo porque las palabras de este le herían el alma.

—_No quiero verte __—dijo con la voz tomada—. Por favor. Necesito pensar. Y no puedo hacerlo si estás aquí._

Y ella había aceptado sus palabras. Por eso había llamado a William y le había pedido que le hiciera el relevo.

Casi sin darse cuenta había llegado a Villenneé. Condujo con precaución por las calles y dejó el coche frente la casa de Odd. No mecería un amigo como él. "No mereces muchas cosas", le dijo una voz interior que se ocupaba de recordarle cada cinco minutos que la había cagado en su matrimonio. Pero bueno, como él le había indicado, echó la llave dentro de su buzón y volvió a su casa arrastrando los pies.

Entró y de pronto sintió su estómago gruñir. Cierto era que no había comido mucho en las últimas veinticuatro horas. Nada en realidad. Estaba vacío. De modo que abrió la nevera. Sacó un poco de pan y se preparó un bocadillo y se sirvió un vaso de agua. No tenía cuerpo para cocinar, ni ganas ni lo merecía. Si se alimentaba era por un simple tema de supervivencia básica.

Recordó las palabras de Edmond unos días antes. "_Te amo, Sissi. Deja que cuide de ti y del pequeño... Lo que te dije antes iba totalmente en serio. Podemos ser felices si quieres. Será nuestro hijo_", le había dicho. Hijo de puta… Desde luego sabía escoger las palabras. Dio un bocado a su alimento y mientras lo masticaba en condiciones sacó el teléfono. No tardó mucho en encontrar el número. "Edmond". Marcar.

Los segundos en los que sonaron los tonos se le hicieron realmente largos, pero aguantó. Tal vez estaba ocupado o no podía responder. Claro que también podía estar ofendido y no querer saber nada de ella. Pero un tono se cortó. Y sonó una voz.

—¿Sissi? ¿Eres tú?

—Soy yo, Edmond… ¿te pillo bien?

—No me esperaba esta llamada…

—Ni yo hacértela, pero… tengo que dejar de mentirme. ¿Lo que dijiste iba en serio? ¿Que te ocuparías de mi y de nuestro hijo?

—Yo siempre he hablado en serio —respondió este.

—En ese caso, tenemos que hablar. ¿Puedes venir esta noche a mi casa?

_¡Ding dong!_ La puerta de la casa de Yumi y Ulrich sonaba. En ese momento solo el alemán estaba allí. Había llegado hacía poco de su trabajo. Y Yumi aún tenía que dar una clase después de comer, por lo que no iba para casa hasta haber terminado todo el horario del día. Abrió la puerta, y se sorprendió al ver quién estaba allí. Su amigo Odd.

—¡Hola! Estaba recogiendo la mesa. ¿Café? —ofreció.

—Sí, por favor. ¿Tienes tila?

—Claro. ¿Prefieres una tila?

—No, solo quería saber si tenías —bromeó el rubio—. Perdona, es que… estoy nervioso.

—No te preocupes, estoy más que acostumbrado a tus chistes malos. El otro día escuché uno que me recordó a ti.

—Sorpréndeme.

—¿Qué es marrón por fuera, verde por dentro y atraviesa las paredes?

—¡Un kiwi fantasma! —respondió Odd y se echó a reir—. Perdona, es que es muy viejo. Ay, pero me viene bien reírme. Y más por lo que tengo que comentarte.

—Cuéntame. ¿Has sido un niño malo?

—Es sobre Lexa. Otra vez… —dijo el rubio.

Ulrich se tomó un momento mientras digería aquello. Lexa. Mierda, y no había hablado con Odd. Pero bueno, podría hacerlo durante la conversación. Su amigo no podía ceder a la tentación. Dejó los platos en la pila y se sentó en el comedor.

—Ya te has sentido atraído por ella —dijo el alemán—. Deberías mantener la distancia con ella. ¿Tal vez unas vacaciones?

—Sea lo que sea, llega tarde…

—¿Qué dices?

—Que me he acostado con ella.

Joder, joder, joder, no. No, no, no. Llegaba tarde, llegaba tarde. Eso no debería haber ocurrido, no. Vale, Ulrich, mantén la calma. Odd le ha puesto los cuernos a Dorjan, y eso es terrible. Pero hay que asegurarse de que no había hecho el idiota.

—Joder, tío… dime que al menos usaste condón —dijo el alemán, cerrando los ojos.

—… No nos dio tiempo… Tío, nos dejamos llevar. Se me lanzó y no soy de piedra… No puedo juzgar a Sissi por lo que ha hecho si yo también he sido débil… Pero bueno. Al día siguiente, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada, se tomó la píldora del día después.

—Bueno, es un alivio en parte, pero… —no, no era el momento. Lo primero era evitar que cometiera el mismo error que Sissi—. Escucha, tienes que hablar con Dorjan. Cuéntale lo que ocurrió.

—El disgusto lo mataría —dijo Odd—. Joder, y la culpa me está matando a mi por dentro.

—Ha sido reciente. Lo mejor es que no se lo digas muy tarde, o más le dolerá saberlo. De verdad. Si tiene que acabarse… mejor ahora y rápido que se entere al final por casualidad y entonces te odie.

—Me arrepiento… me arrepiento mucho… y lo peor… es que cada vez que me acuerdo de lo que hice… aún me excito —apartó la mirada. Había tocado suelo y no soportaba estar así. Por eso se comunicaba con Ulrich. Era probablemente el único del grupo que no le criticaría por sentirse así—. Fue como un puto sueño, que ahora se ha convertido en pesadilla.

—Vale, escúchame —dijo Ulrich, poniéndole las manos sobre los hombros—. Vas a ir ahora a hablar con Dorjan, antes de que sea muy tarde. Sé sincero con él, le conocemos. Es un tío comprensivo, aunque le dolerá… Y por lo que más quieras, no te acerques a ella en un tiempo.

—Tengo miedo —confesó el rubio—. Tanto tiempo juntos, y ahora la he jodido. ¡Tenemos hasta una hija en común, joder! No creo que Erika me vuelva a dirigir la palabra si se entera de que he traicionado a Dorjan.

Ulrich era el "tío putativo" de la pequeña Erika. Aunque ya no era tan pequeña, claro. Inteligente como ella sola, había avanzado algún curso rápidamente y ahora se encontraba en la universidad. Y por cómo la conocía, la chica era capaz de abandonar las clases y presentarse allí si sus padres entraban en crisis. Si tenía defectos, ignorar a la familia no era uno de ellos.

—No me imagino a Erika repudiándote. Pero la única forma de evitarlo es hacer lo correcto. Díselo a Dorjan, cuando llegue a casa.

—… Si me echa, ¿me puedo quedar con vosotros? —pensó el chico.

—Sabes que no tenemos problema contigo, aunque no creo que te eche.

—Gracias.

Se levantó y le dio un abrazo a su amigo, que este le devolvió. La "distancia entre tíos" hacía mucho que no se daba entre ellos. Por un momento Ulrich pensó si debía acompañarle, pero reculó. No era la mejor idea. Debían arreglarse entre ellos solos.

Odd caminó lentamente a casa, evitando el momento. Pasó frente la casa de Lexa y Damien. Fue de las pocas veces que vio al hombre a través de la ventana. Suposo que ella seguía en el bar. Desvió la mirada y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que el coche de Dorjan estaba aparcado en el jardin de la casa de al lado. No pasaba nada por ello, pues estaba desocupada.

—¡Hola, mi amor! —saludó Dorjan—. Hoy hemos acabado temprano. ¿Qué tal estás?

Corrió a darle un beso a su marido, pero el rubio mantuvo la distancia.

—Uy, a ti te pasa algo —dijo, extrañado—. Vamos, cuéntame.

—Siéntate, Dorjan. Esto es delicado.

Una idea de formó en la cabeza de Dorjan. Y esta pareció materializarse cuando Odd empezaba a narrarle el error que había cometido. En su fuero interno, siempre había pensado que podría existir esa posibilidad. Odd y él eran fogosos de naturaleza, pero no se había planteado en serio qué pasaría en caso de ocurrir. Y ahora que su esposo lo estaba confesando, no tenía muy claro cómo sentirse.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo Odd, con la mirada hacia el suelo. No podía mirarle a los ojos, no en ese momento.

—Joder, yo… necesito un momento —respondió el otro, levantándose abruptamente de la silla. Intentó controlar sus movimientos—. Toma —dijo, echándose la llave al bolsillo.

—¿Las llaves de tu coche? —el rubio no entendía nada.

—Voy a salir a dar una vuelta… pero no pretendo matarme con el coche como hizo Javier —Dorjan…

Este levantó la mano. Tenía que aclararse. Y escuchar a Odd decir las palabras "yo te quiero" probablemente le sacarían de quicio. El rubio no dijo nada y dejó que Dorjan salió de casa.

Este pensó en salir a caminar mientras pensaba. Había una explanada frente al apeadero del tren que podría utilizar para ponerse a llorar a gusto. Se lo pedía el cuerpo. Y cuando llegó y se sentó en un banco de madera improvisado, se dio cuenta de que había ido lagrimeando desde que había salido de casa.

Caía la noche por el sendero principal que conducía a Villenneé. Y Edmond iba caminando hacia allá. Aún le dolía la pierna por la caída al suelo, y el cuerpo por la paliza que le había dado Javier. Y que, todo fuera dicho, no estaba en buena forma para la edad que tenía, se podría haber cuidado más. Y más ahora que, al parecer, iba a ser padre. No se lo había esperado de aquella manera, pero si la vida se lo daba, sería por algo.

Llegó casi a la altura del río, y se sorprendió al ver una figura allí sentada, mirando hacia el cielo. No tardó en reconocerla. Sería amable.

—Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches… Edmond —dijo Samantha, poniéndose en pie—. Bonita noche. ¿Vienes a ver a Sissi?

—Sí, quería hablar conmigo. Si subes te acompaño.

"Vale, hagámoslo a tu modo", pensó ella. Aún mantenía cierta distancia con el hombre.

—¿Sabes? El otro día me espiaron por la ventana —contó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—¿Alguien viene hasta aquí a espiar a las chicas? Tiene más potenciales víctimas en el pueblo de al lago.

—Alguien con un tono de ojos que he visto muy pocas veces —continuó Sam—. Unos ojos que no reconocí al principio, y me costó mucho… Tú y yo solo nos hemos visto una vez, ¿verdad? El día que las chicas estaban haciendo yoga.

—Creo que fue ese día, sí —dijo él, rascándose la barba.

—Pero entonces, ¿qué sentido tenía que me espiaras? Y entonces me di cuenta… Eugene.

La expresión en el rostro de Edmond cambió por completo. Tragó saliva. Samantha le lanzó una mirada de desprecio. Le había pillado al final.

—¿Quién más lo sabe? —preguntó él.

—Mi marido —respondió ella—. Por supuesto, ha ido a buscarte a tu casa para detenerte. Pero me pidió que estuviera atenta por si aparecías por aquí. Claro que ya le he avisado.

—Entonces tengo ventaja sobre él.

Samantha giró sobre si misma y empezó a correr a grandes zancadas justo en el momento en que Edmond se abalanzó a por ella. La pierna le ardía horrores, pero era un precio que estaba dispuesto a pagar si salvaba el pellejo. Ella no podía refugiarse en casa o estaría perdido. En cuando al marido… Podría eliminarlo a golpes si hacía falta. Pero no había llegado hasta allí para dejar escapar… a esa maldita zorra.

Distinguió la entrada del pueblo, y la distancia era cada vez más corta. Si evitaba que gritase sería perfecto. Además la calle estaba desierta. Luces de interior apagadas. Apretó el paso, rozó la sudadera de la chica.

Y en una fracción de segundos ocurrieron muchas cosas. Alguien tiró con fuerza del brazo de Samantha, desviando su trayectoria. Sin que él pudiera evitarlo, alguien se abalanzó sobre él y lo derribó tirándole al suelo. Se vio lanzado contra uno de los muretes que cerraban los jardines. Gritó de dolor. Mierda. Si hubiera sido más rápido…

Al abrir los ojos pudo ver a Samantha entre los brazos de Sissi, mientras se recuperaba de la carrera. Carlos, el marido, estaba en el suelo aún. Se habría hecho daño al derribarlo. "Que se joda", pensó. Y al mirar hacia arriba, se topó con un arma apuntándole directamente a la cara. Un tipo rubio al que no conocía… y que llevaba una placa de policía.

—Eugene Géroux, quedas arrestado.

* * *

_¡Chan chan chaaaaan! Al final vamos a saber la verdad sobre quién había acosado a Sam... y soy lo bastante cabrón como para hacer el cliffhanger y que haya que esperar un capítulo más para saberlo ;) No debería estar publicando esto, pero me aburro, hoygan, y he aprovechado para avanzar la historia._

_Por cierto, el fanfic lo he ido desarrollando de a pocos pero ya tengo el total de capítulos que lo formarán: 27. Así que quedan aún 13 por delante. Para ser este capítulo "el de en medio" no ha estado mal, ¿no?_

_**DemonElAbogadoOscuro0722:** Pues ya empieza a desvelarse el misterio ;) De momento han conseguido localizarlo y derribarlo. Nos leemos ;)_

_Pronto la continuación ;) Lemmon rules!_


	15. La historia de Edmond

**Capítulo 15: La historia de Edmond**

El edificio de Ayuntamiento de Villenneé no solía llenarse. Es más, no solía ocuparse. Pese a que Aelita se ocupaba de las gestiones que había que hacer (en aquellos meses, una caída del tendido eléctrico, una mejora de la velocidad de internet, y un presupuesto para mejorar el suelo que les pareció una burrada) todas se habían tratado desde la más estricta profesionalidad: en casa de alguno de sus amigos tomando una buena taza de café.

Y sin embargo, en ese momento, en proporción, había más gente en aquel sitio que en un pleno en el Congreso. Edmond había sido atado a una silla. Miraba a la congruencia que se había formado a su alrededor. Samantha también estaba sentada. Le miraba fijamente. Sonrió. Al parecer aún no se creía todo aquello. Evitó la mirada de Sissi. También identificó a Carlos. Al final el detective no iba a ser tan idiota. El resto de los vecinos, en un arco amplio. Con alguna ausencia… El marido del rubio, la camarera y el raro que vivía con ella. Y por supuesto, el policía rubio que al parecer se llamaba Nath también estaba por ahí.

—¿No va a leerme mis derechos, agente? —preguntó Edmond—. ¿O acaso es usted un corrupto que planea torturarme?

—Pues no tientes a la suerte, porque ganas ahora mismo no me faltan. El problema es que no soy el primero en la fila —respondió Nath.

—Desde luego, nadie lloraría tu muerte. Más bien descocharíamos champán —comentó Carlos—. Pero en cualquier caso, creo que a todos los que estamos aquí nos gustaría saber qué cojones tenías en esa cabeza para hacer lo que has hecho. Eugene.

—Pensaba que, después de tanto tiempo, no te acordarías de mi —comentó Edmond, mirando a Samantha—. Pero estoy seguro de que te habías olvidado. Reconócelo.

La chica le lanzó una mirada de asco infinito. No se lo podía creer. Sin embargo, aún había algunos que no entendían de qué iba aquello. Yumi se acercó con cuidado a Odd, sin dejar de mirar hacia el centro de la sala. Por la expresión de seriedad, él sabía quién era ese señor.

—Oye, ¿se puede saber qué le pasa a ese? —preguntó Yumi—. Si fuera una persona normal se lo habrían llevado detenido sin más…

—Efectivamente. No es una persona normal. Edmond… bueno, más bien Eugene, es un ex-novio de Sam. _Su primer ex-novio_ —aclaró.

La japonesa empezó a hacer memoria. El primer ex-novio de Samantha. La historia le quería sonar. Alguien que hubiera sido anterior a Odd, por supuesto. Ahora lo recordaba. No daba crédito.

—¿Entonces… él es quien…?

—Sí, soy el que le dio su primer meneo a esta zorra, morena —respondió Edmond. La pierna le dolía horrores aún, pero su oído iba finísimo. Tanto como para oir a Carlos crujiéndose el puño.

—Eres increíble… ¿se puede saber qué coño pasa contigo? —preguntó Samantha—. ¡Hace años que no sé nada de ti! ¿Por qué has tenido que hacerme esto? ¡Lo que me has hecho pasar!

—¡Me alegro! —bramó Edmond, echándose hacia adelante, con demasiado ímpetu. Cayó de bruces contra el suelo, con el peso de la silla sobre él. Y, para su gusto, tardaron demasiado en levantarlo—. ¿Pensabas que te iba a perdonar?

—… Tío, si te hice algo, lo siento, pero no me acuerdo. Y no sé qué clase de psicópata tienes que ser para haberme guardado rencor desde hace un cuarto de siglo.

Edmond se serenó. Nath estaba paseando a su alrededor dando vueltas a la porra reglamentaria, y estaba seguro de que no dudaría en usarla. Pero bueno. Era hora de contarlo todo por fin.

—Como ya he dicho —dijo alzando la voz. Estaba todo perdido. Mejor sería recrearse en su explicación—, soy el que desvirgó a Sam. Fue una noche en que uno de mis amigos había intentado pasarse con ella. Claro, ella estaba a punto de cumplir los catorce, y yo tenía diecisiete. ¿Me negarás que fui un caballero? —preguntó. Samantha le miró con odio, pero negó con la cabeza—. Exacto. Le enseñé muchas cosas… por lo que sé, ella os las ha enseñado a vosotros. Éramos follamigos, realmente. Aunque yo cuidaba de ella. Yo le abastecía de esos juguetes con los que le gustaba experimentar. Debo admitirlo, me jodió cuando empezó a salir con ese flacucho —añadió mirando a Odd.

Este le hizo un corte de mangas.

—Muy fino, tú. El caso es que mientras ella estaba con ese chulo, yo también me había echado pareja. Mucho menos liberal que Samantha. No éramos tan compatibles.

—No me jodas, Eugene… ¿de verdad? —preguntó Sam—. ¿Todo esto por "aquello"?

—¡Rompí con ella cuando supe que estabas libre! —gritó Edmond—. ¡Te pedí intentarlo! Y tu, "no, lo siento, quiero un tiempo para mi". Claro, para follarte lo que se te pusiera por delante, no creas que no lo sé… Te llevé a la cama por mi carisma. Me llevo bien con la gente, y me entero de cosas. Poco a poco, dejaste de llamarme… Y al final me enteré de que estabas saliendo con ese otro gilipollas —añadió mirando a Carlos.

A este parecía darle igual el insulto. Se alteraba más cuando hablaba de ella. Bueno, tenía unas cuantas lindezas aún por soltar. Prosiguió.

—Y fue la primera vez que intenté joderte la vida. Bueno, casi lo conseguí. Supongo que tienes lagunas, pero… ¿no recuerdas quién te suministraba la droga? ¿No te acuerdas de quién era tu camello? Supongo que no, claro. Ni eras capaz de mirarme a la cara cuando comprabas —sonrió con malicia—. Pero no me esperaba que tu noviete se quisiera casar con una yonki. Por eso pensé que sería mejor desaparecer un tiempo.

¡Paf! Carlos le dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula y Nath tuvo que retenerlo. Fue ese momento en que Sam aprovechó para golpearle ella, en el estómago.

—¡Basta! —gritó el rubio—. No me hagáis deteneros, por favor —pidió—. Ni una más. No hoy.

—Vaya, si sabe pegar y todo… —bromeó Edmond, respaldado por las palabras de Nath—. Bueno, el caso es que yo te odiaba. Te odiaba mucho. Pero tengo que reconocer que lo de hundirte la vida… fue divertido. Lo disfruté. Me lo pasaba muy bien viéndote caer y hundirte en la mierda. Al final ni siquiera era venganza. Me gustaba hacerte daño, me gustaba _hacer_ daño. Tuve que parar cuando pensé que me arriesgaba mucho.

—¿Y entonces por qué has vuelto? —preguntó ella, cargada de rabia—. Han pasado años. ¿Por qué arriesgarte a venir otra vez a por mi?

—Mi historia con las mujeres, bueno, ha sido compleja. Ninguna relación me ha durado mucho. Muchas se acercaron a mi por interés, ya sabes que mi padre era dueño de varias fábricas. El caso es que conocí a una mujer. Bastante más joven que yo. Al parecer había aprendido que el amor y el sexo no debían ir de mano con la edad, que teníamos que buscar a quien nos hiciera feliz… Tú le hiciste terapia. Fue ella quien me habló de ti. Y entonces me acordé… de ese maravilloso sentimiento al hacerte sufrir. Quería volver a sentirme así. Y fue cuando empecé con los anónimos.

—Hijo de puta…

—Igualmente, cielo. Pensaba en ir más lejos, pero… acosarte desde las sombras era tan fácil que no merecía la pena arriesgarme más. Claro que no me esperaba que te mudaras al culo del mundo. Ni siquiera aguardando cerca de tu consulta fui capaz de seguirte sin levantar sospechas.

—¿Y cuándo descubriste que aún podías localizarla por el teléfono móvil? —preguntó Carlos.

—Porque ese número ha existido siempre. Me olvidé de que lo tenía en la agenda, pero jamás he eliminado un solo teléfono. Eso me atrajo hasta aquí. No me digas que me habéis descubierto por eso.

—Es su antiguo número. El que usa para trabajar. Alguien que aún lo guardase, los ojos que ella vio por la ventana… Me costó caer, pero tenías que ser tú. Después de tantos años las caras se olvidan y solo nos vimos dos o tres veces. Tampoco me caíste bien, por cierto —aclaró Carlos.

—Bah. El caso es que me tomé una excedencia, ventajas de ser el propietario. Y por eso he podido venir regularmente a atormentarla. Ha sido divertido. Y pese a mi… "impedimento", he podido estar atento a la reacción que te he provocado. Las noches que te has desvelado, cuando te has bañado en el río… sí, he estado ahí.

—Bueno. Pues espero que te lo hayas pasado bien, porque hasta aquí has llegado —dijo Nath.

—Supongo que tengo derecho a ponerle una denuncia —comentó Sam.

—Por supuesto. Este no va a ver la luz del sol durante mucho tiempo —respondió Nath—. ¿Algo más que decir?

—Que me habría salido con la mía y disfrutado mucho más tiempo de no haber sido… por ti —concluyó la frase, mirando a Sissi.

—¡Ni se te ocurra culparla de tus mierdas! —gritó Samantha.

—Eres un maldito hijo de puta —dijo Sissi, escupiendo mientras miraba a aquel hombre.

Era imposible que un hombre tan caballeroso como era Edmond… en realidad resultara ser el asqueroso Eugene. No quería creerlo, pero la evidencia estaba en su confesión. Cuando Carlos habló con ella para que llamase al hombre al pueblo se había negado, le había gritado. Pero cuando le explicó la situación con calma, supo que no podía negarse. Todo fuera por conocer la verdad. Esa amarga, triste y desoladora verdad.

—¿Estás contento por todas las vidas que has arruinado? … ¡¿Estás satisfecho?! —chilló, fuera de si.

—Si hay algo en lo que he sido sincero todos estos meses, es en lo que he sentido por ti —declaró Edmond. De pronto parecía volver a ser el de siempre—. No mentía cuando te dije lo que sentía por ti. Me hubiera gustado que criáramos a nuestro hijo juntos…

—¡No es tuyo! —replicó la morena, haciendo el ademán de levantarse. Nath le puso una mano sobre el hombro. No podía perder los papeles y agredirle. Ya sería difícil explicar aquello cuando llegaran sus colegas.

—Claro que lo es. Aunque no pueda verlo, es mío. Yo te quiero, Sissi —ignoró el grito de "¡Hijo de puta!" que ella de dedicó—, y eso no va a cambiar. Eres diferente a todas las mujeres que he conocido.

—¿Ella es acaso diferente a… —preguntó Nath, sacándose un papel del bolsillo— Sandra Fayolle, Lola Gosselin, Magali Le Goff, o Priscilla Savorani? Menuda lista, colega… otras cuatro mujeres que se han quedado embarazadas durante este tiempo. Ninguna ha vuelto a saber del padre. Pero cuando las hemos llamado por teléfono, todas han dado una descripción física muy parecida a la tuya…

—Veo que habéis hecho un buen trabajo. Tarde, pero lo habéis hecho —se rió Edmond.

—¿Qué pasaría si yo, un policía que está de vacaciones en casa de unos amigos, se topara _por casualidad_ en medio de un paseo _por el monte_ con el _cadáver_ de un hombre buscado por haberse aprovechado de varias veinteañeras de los pueblos de alrededor? —preguntó Nath acariciando la porra—. A nadie le extrañaría que alguien te hubiera apaleado hasta la muerte.

—Para —le dijo Carlos, sujetándole suavemente de la muñeca—. Es tentador. Y te ayudaría. Pero ya hay bastantes vidas arruinadas por culpa de este sujeto.

—Sí… y mis colegas deben estar al caer. Si esto no estuviera tan lejos… —comentó el rubio—. Creo que hemos terminado. Salvo que tengas alguna otra sandez que decir —añadió, mirando a Edmond.

Este guardó silencio.

—_Te_…_ voy… a matar… _—dijo una voz desde un teléfono. Nadie sabía quién era, hasta que Sissi levantó el teléfono. Desde el momento en que empezó la conversación, había llamado a Javier, permitiéndole escuchar todo lo que se hablase en la sala gracias al altavoz. Obviamente, no podía sujetar el teléfono aún, por lo que Dorjan se había encargado de ayudarle, y de paso, saber también qué ocurría.

—_Cariño, calma… ya no puede hacer nada _—susurró ella al teléfono.

—Eso me gustaría verlo —respondió el hombre—. Me duele que hayas colaborado para atraparme, Sissi. Pero supongo que es tu decisión. Y ahora, agente, esas luces que hay ahí fuera me indican que sus compañeros han venido.

Nath desató las manos de Edmond de la silla. Aunque Carlos se mantuvo en guardia por la situación, el hombre no hizo ningún gesto para intentar escapar o hacer alguna otra locura. Paseó por en medio del grupo, provocándoles con una sonrisa, ya que se veía intocable. Pero se puso serio antes de que se abriera la puerta.

—Te quiero de verdad.

Y salió escoltado por Nath, Carlos y Samantha, que no se quedaría tranquila hasta verle irse en la parte de atrás del coche patrulla. Se quedó atrás, mientras su marido le pasaba un brazo por encima para reconfortarla. Ya había pasado todo. Y parecía mentira. Seguía sin entender cómo ese miserable había podido hacerle algo así.

—Sabes que nada de lo que ha dicho es verdad, ¿no? —preguntó él mientras un agente le agachaba la cabeza a Edmond para hacerle entrar en el coche.

—Claro que lo sé —respondió Sam—. Soy más fuerte que sus palabras.

—Lo sé.

—… Pero sigues conmigo, ¿verdad? —tuvo que preguntar, mientras Nath se despedía de los agentes y estos se metían en el coche.

—Hasta el final.

Finalmente el coche dio la vuelta y se empezaron a alejar. Una pesadilla que terminaba.

En ese momento, apresurada, salió Sissi del Ayuntamiento.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Samantha.

—A ver a Javier. Tengo que hablar con él —dijo ella, apresurada.

—Espera, espera, espera —dijo Carlos—. Es tardísimo. No puedes conducir en este estado.

—¿Qué estado?

Los dos le tomaron de las manos. Y en ese momento se dio cuenta. Le temblaban muchísimo. Sus amigos tenían razón. No podía conducir, y menos en ese estado. Pero…

—No puedo dormir sola —les dijo.

—Está nuestra casa. Puedes dormir con Sam, Nath y yo tenemos confianza como para dormir en la misma cama —dijo Carlos.

—Pero… yo quería dormir esta noche contigo —murmuró Sam.

—No te preocupes. Sissi no os tiene solo a vosotros, ¿recuerdas?

Ulrich había hablado. Y tras él, estaban los demás miembros del acuerdo. La morena sonrió y tuvo que echarse a llorar. Estaba sensible.

Pasaron los días.

—¿Así que nos dejas? —preguntó Samantha a Nath.

—Sí, ya he abusado bastante de vuestra confianza. Además, me han aceptado el traslado temporal. Y vuestro amigo Richard ha sido muy amable al habilitar la casa de al lado para que pueda ocuparla.

—Sí, es majísimo —comentó Carlos, irónico—. ¿Necesitas ayuda con la mudanza, vecino?

—Creo que me apañaré —respondió este.

Por la ventana pudieron ver un coche. Por fin había ocurrido. Sissi llevaba a Javier de regreso a Villenneé. Su marido se había recuperado. Aún estaba a tratamiento de antiinflamatorios, pero sus piernas y sus brazos respondían con normalidad ("Pero no juegues a baloncesto por una larga temporada", le había dicho la doctora), y ya estaba cansado de estar en el hospital, por lo cual había podido pedir el alta.

—Bienvenido a casa, cari… Javier —dijo Sissi. Este le había pedido evitar las palabras de cariño—. ¿Quieres que haga la comida ahora, o…?

—No… Sissi, escucha, te dije que necesitaba un cambio estos días —comentó Javier mientras abría la puerta y se bajaba del coche con cierto esfuerzo—. El primero, salir del hospital. Tenía que volver aquí, con todos… y contigo.

—Y ahora viene el "pero", ¿verdad? —preguntó la morena. No era idiota.

—Me tengo que tomar una temporada, sin ti. Sé que ese miserable ha jugado contigo. Pero igualmente… me has hecho daño. Y estoy esforzándome por no decir las cosas que tengo por la cabeza… Quiero que lo entiendas.

—Por supuesto —asintió ella—. Iré a hacer la maleta y…

—No. No voy a hacerte moverte estando con el niño… Lo he preparado todo.

—¿Puedo saber con quién te vas a ir?

Odd miraba desde una silla cómo Dorjan metía la ropa en las maletas. La había cagado pero a base de bien. Y he ahí el resultado. Se marchaba una temporada. La noticia le hubiera pillado por sorpresa si no le hubiera escuchado la noche anterior hablando con Javier por teléfono. Ambos se habían decidido marchar para intentar recuperarse de aquellos corazones rotos. Nath les había ofrecido irse a vivir con él el tiempo que necesitaran.

—Supongo que no te puedo convencer de que te quedes, ¿no? —preguntó el rubio finalmente.

—Lo hemos hablado. Necesito un tiempo. Y Javier también. Lo mejor que puedo hacer es irme con él y que aprovechemos para pensar.

—Dos hombres separados en un piso de solteros. Y el _poli_ que tampoco tiene pareja. Miedo me da lo que podáis hacer.

—… ¿Lo mismo que hiciste con Lexa?

—Eso es precisamente lo que me da miedeo —reconoció Odd—. Aunque no te lo podría prohibir. Fui yo el primero que te falló.

Dorjan empezó a cerrar la cremallera. Había terminado con el equipaje. En cierto modo, le costaba irse de allí. Miró a Odd. ¿Cómo podía quererle aún después de que le hubiera engañado? Desde luego el corazón podía entender de todo menos de lógica.

—Esto no es un adiós, ¿vale? Es un hasta luego —dijo Dorjan—. Yo tengo que pensar, y me gustaría que tú también.

—Lo intentaré.

Sin poder resistirse, se dieron un beso. Podrían haber intentado resolver sus problemas en ese momento dejándose caer en el colchón, como con otras tantas discusiones. Pero Dorjan adivinó las intenciones de Odd y se lo impidió. No era tan sencillo, no aquella vez. Separaron sus labios.

—Prométeme que serás bueno.

—Prometido.

Ayudó a Dorjan a bajar la maleta. Según sabía, este iría a dejar la maleta en el dormitorio y luego iría a ayudar a Javier. Odd se ofreció a echar una mano, pero este dijo que no. Distancia era lo que necesitaba. El rubio levantó las manos, aceptando que no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Pero aún así ver a Dorjan marchar era doloroso. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan tonto? Todo echado a perder por un polvo. Delicioso, pero que no merecía tanto la pena.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Dorjan ya no estaba a la vista. Pensó en entrar en casa, pero en ese momento recibió un mensaje. Era Ulrich. "_¿Vienes?_". Casi había olvidado que habían concertado un masaje. Por un lado no le apetecía mucho, pero tal vez en ese momento le viniera bien. Un rato con Ulrich siempre era agradable. Y más con un masaje de los suyos.

—Pero que no tenga final feliz… creo que debería alejarme un poco del sexo hasta arreglarlo con Dorjan —se dijo en voz alta mientras caminaba hacia la casa de su amigo.

—Bienvenido. Adelante. Puedes ir subiendo —le indicó Ulrich, y se dio la vuelta con el móvil en la oreja—. Sí, mi amor. Luego podemos cenar en un sitio bonito… ¿Al lado del gimnasio? Me parece perfecto… Te veo por la tarde… Un beso.

—¿Sabes que cuando os conocí pensé que jamás os vería deciros esas cosas? —bromeó el rubio, subiendo por las escaleras.

—Pues tienes razón —asumió Ulrich, pensando que no era el mejor momento para devolverle a Odd una pullita sobre su vida amorosa—. ¿Ya sabes cómo va? —preguntó mientras acondicionaba la luz de la estancia.

—Tonto. No hace falta que salgas —le dijo mientras empezaba a quitarse la ropa. Era gracioso, en su anterior masaje le había pedido que se quitara la ropa. Pero en aquel momento no lo necesitaba.

No dijeron gran cosa mientras Ulrich le trataba la espalda. Le gustaba sentir aquellas manos tratando su cuerpo. A punto estaba de quedarse dormido. Pero aguantó el tipo hasta el momento en que Ulrich le indicó que se girase sobre si mismo. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que la alegría del alemán se había disipado. Algo malo ocurría.

—¿Qué pasa, Ulrich?

—… Lo siento, tío —dijo. Detuvo las manos sobre el pecho de Odd—. Ha sido mi culpa.

—¿De qué tienes la culpa?

—De que te acostaras con Lexa.

—Bueno… —dijo Odd, haciendo como que pensaba—. No recuerdo haberte visto allí obligándome, ¿sabes?

—No es eso. Yo podría… haberte prevenido.

—Ella me ponía demasiado. Hubiera ocurrido antes o después.

—No, no, Odd. Esto que te voy a decir… es muy fuerte.

—¡Sueltalo ya! ¡Que me quedo frío! —protestó el rubio.

—Lexa… No es su verdadero nombre. Cuando fui a hacerle un masaje, me encontré por casualidad con su carné de identidad. Lo tenía debajo de un vaso de la cocina, yo quería beber agua…

—Ajá. ¿Y entonces no se llama Lexa?

—No. Su verdadero nombre es Pauline. Pauline Della Robbia.

* * *

_¡Chan chan chaaaaaan! Sé lo que estáis pensando. "Felikis... cabrón... viva Digimon" (?) Ha pasado una semanita desde el capítulo anterior y ya tocaba despejar por fin las dudas sobre quién es Edmond realmente y por qué ha actuado así._

_He sido un poco tramposo, ya que aunque ya le había mencionado en las anteriores partes de la tetralogía del acuerdo, nunca había dado su nombre. Y por tanto, me parecía una opción más lógica para ser el acosador de Sam que inventarme una persona completamente nueva._

_Y para terminar de rematar el capítulo, nos enteramos de que Lexa en realidad es... Sí, eso mismo. Y por supuesto, también habrá un momento para explicarlo ;)_

_**Moon-9215:** Pues eso pasó. Le tendieron la trampa a Edmond y picó el anzuelo ;)_

_Nos leemos por estos lares. Os recuerdo (así haciendo autopromoción) que sigo publicando one-shots en "Code:Lemmon", tengo otra colección de fanfics lemmon de Digimon ("Digital Lemmon") y he empezado un short-fic llamado "No es un camino de rosas", todos disponibles en mi perfil ;) Lemmon rules!_


	16. Todo tranquilo

**Capítulo 16: Todo tranquilo**

Mientras realizaba el cuarto viaje para llevarse sus cosas de su piso en la ciudad a la casa en Villenneé, Nath pensó que se había precipitado en la decisión. No porque no le atrajera vivir en un sitio relajado como era aquel lugar, sino porque no recordaba tener tantas cosas. Y eso que muchas las había dejado atrás cuando se marchó de casa de sus padres, en su primera independencia.

Pero Nath no era una persona hecha para estar sola, y siempre había terminado compartiendo piso. Colegas, novias… Colegas, novias… Y llevaba demasiado tiempo sin nadie en el piso. Ahora al menos contaría con dos compañeros de piso. Bueno, y el resto del pueblo, que habían sido muy amables con él pese a ser un "forastero" (casi le parecía mentira que todo el grupo de amigos cercanos de Carlos se hubiera mudado al mismo pueblo, ocupándolo casi en su totalidad).

Mientras pensaba que debería ir a visitar a sus padres (para dejar en su antigua habitación lo que tuviera que mover en los viajes cinco, seis y siete), moderando la velocidad en aquella carretera, se fijó en una figura haciendo auto-stop. Un poco más cerca de fijó en que era una chica. Muy guapa, todo fuera dicho. Cabello negro recogido en una coleta, la piel morena, y vestida como una ciclista profesional. Salvo por el hecho de que los ciclistas no suelen ir con una mochila que le abulta más que toda la espalda. "Qué forma tan rara de hacer un viaje", pensó mientras detenía el coche. A ojo, la muchacha era muy joven.

—Buenos días —saludó con educación—. ¿A dónde se dirige?

—Buenas tardes, agente. Estaba de camino a Villenneé, pero en ese bache me ha reventado la rueda de la bici —respondió ella. Qué voz. Pero Nath estaba confuso. Si iba vestido de paisano…

—¿Cómo sabe que soy policía?

—Bueno, va en un coche patrulla… O es policía, o lo ha robado, y entonces tendría que salir corriendo antes de que me hiciera algo malo—dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Nath se llevó una mano a la cara. Por supuesto, si su coche estaba en el taller. Había pedido uno en la comisaría para hacer el traslado. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan tonto como para olvidarlo? Para dejar clara su situación como agente de la ley, se sacó la placa del bolsillo.

—Soy agente, tranquila.

—Bueno, me deja un poco más tranquila.

—Pues yo voy hacia Villenneé —dijo Nath—. Podría llevarla si quiere. Esa mochila parece pesar bastante.

—Un poco ¿Y podría echar la bicicleta en los asientos de atrás? Es plegable.

—Claro, sin problemas.

La chica abrió la puerta del asiento trasero del coche y al quitarse la mochila esta se cayó al suelo. La volvió a levantar y la arrojó a los asientos. Luego fue a por la bicicleta, la cual reposaba en el suelo. Nath vio en seguida que aquella rueda delantera no solo había reventado sino que toda la circunferencia se había abollado.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó la chica al ver a Nath apagar el motor y bajar del coche.

—Comprobar las ruedas, espero que no se me hayan jodido —respondió este mientras se aseguraba de no haber sufrido algún reventón que no hubiera notado. Por suerte para él, todos los neumáticos se hallaban en buen estado. Sonrió satisfecho y volvió a montar al lado de aquella chica tan guapa. Arrancó el motor y volvieron a ponerse en marcha—. Un sitio curioso Villenneé para ir en bici, ¿no?

—Sí, bueno. Siempre he preferido la bici antes que ir en coche.

—Pero vas cargadísima como para ir de excursión…

—Ya, bueno. Será porque no voy de excursión —rió ella—. Voy a casa de mis padres.

—… ¿Y cómo no han ido ellos a buscarte? —preguntó Nath, confuso.

—Porque no saben que voy. Visita sorpresa —respondió la chica, echándose a reír. ¿Tú eres el policía del pueblo? Ahora que hay gente necesitan algún agente de la ley, ¿no?

—Bueno, estoy destinado por la zona, pero al menos estaré cerca de la zona.

En su cabeza, Nath intentaba asociar de quién podía ser hija aquella preciosidad. Lo cierto era que no detectaba parecido físico con ninguna de las personas que había conocido en Villenneé. Pero bueno, muchas veces ocurría que el parecido no era tan visible. Pensó en quiénes podían tener hijos… Sam y Carlos, por lo que sabía, habían optado por no reproducirse. Aunque su tono de piel le recordaba al de la mujer. Yumi y Ulrich… descartado… Bueno, estaba feo preguntar.

Pero en el momento en que se dio cuenta de que no le había preguntado su nombre y abrió la boca para hacerlo, ella señaló en la lejanía.

—¿Es allí?

Y es que ya se distinguían las primeras casas y enfrente alzándose el ayuntamiento y su placita. Nath echó el coche hacia la derecha para aparcar frente a su casa, dejando un poco de margen para que la chica se bajase del vehículo. Por alguna razón se sentía bien pisando las calles de aquel pueblo. Tal vez tenía empacho de ciudad. Decididamente había tomado una buena decisión al mudarse allí. Sin embargo, por lo que vio, sus compañeros de piso no debían estar en la casa pues no había movimiento por allí.

—¿No vas a necesitar ayuda? —preguntó Nath al ver a la joven sacar el mochilón y volviéndoselo a echar a la espalda—. Eso tiene que pesar una barbaridad.

—No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrada a valerme sola en la ciudad —comentó ella—. No me gusta molestar a mis padres si…

—¡Erika!

Nath y la chica se volvieron para ver quién había gritado. Odd se acercaba a ellos, y aceleró el paso en la cuesta abajo hasta llegar hasta ellos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó extrañado.

—Yo también te echaba de menos, papá —dijo Erika, y le dio un abrazo—. He venido a veros.

—¿Es tu hija? —preguntó Nath. Ahora entendía el falto de parecido.

—Es mi orgullo —respondió él—. ¿Cómo no me has avisado de que venías?

—Papá me llamó hace un par de días. Me dijo que os ibais a tomar un tiempo. Y me pareció muy feo que no me lo contases tú también —respondió Erika—. Así que he decidido venir con vosotros un tiempo. ¿Dónde vives?

—Pues yo estoy en una casa en lo alto del pueblo. Y Dorjan… se ha mudado aquí, con Nath —dijo Odd, señalando al policía de paisano.

—Oh. En ese caso, espero que no padre no te de mucho la lata mientras les dura esto —dijo ella, y moviéndose con bastante libertad para ir con al menos treinta kilos de mochila en la espalda, se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla. A Nath le pareció que le quemaba—. Muchas gracias por traerme. Papá, ¿me ayudas con la bici? —preguntó mientras intentaba sacarla de los asientos traseros del coche.

Odd le ayudó a sacarlo y empezó a empujar la bici cuesta arriba mientras se alejaba con Erika. Por un momento Nath se quedó embobado con su bonita figura. Pero no era el momento de distraerse. Debía sacar las cosas del maletero y empezar a colocar. Definitivamente no iba a llevar más cosas. Seguramente porque tampoco habría espacio.

Caía la noche, pero Aelita y Jeremy no iban a pasar la noche en el pueblo. La editorial les había invitado a un buen hotel, donde se iba a celebrar un pequeño ágape de nuevas promesas de la escritura. Un lugar de encuentro para los autores que habían publicado su primer libro, de diferentes estilos, durante aquel año. Y además, habitaciones para dos personas para todos ellos. Según los cálculos de Jeremy, "porque sale más barato que nos quedemos a dormir que pagarnos coches que nos lleven a casa a estas horas".

—¿Y qué más da el motivo? Un día es un día —respondió Aelita, que se había puesto un vestido blanco sencillo para la ocasión. Se estaban cambiando para ir al salón de la fiesta—. ¿No te vas a poner la corbata? —preguntó.

—Creo que paso —dijo él. Cada vez que sus amigos le veían con traje le llamaban "pingüino", y en ese momento se sentía bastante como uno, así que dejó la corbata. Suficiente así—. La verdad, están bien estas cosas. Salimos un poco de la rutina.

Ella asintió. Una vez vestidos abandonaron la habitación, no sin antes asegurarse Jeremy de tener bien guardada la llave en la chaqueta del traje. Caminaron por los elegantes pasillos del hotel hasta que llegaron a los ascensores, donde tomaron uno para bajar al vestíbulo. Allí, mostraron sus invitaciones a uno de los recepcionistas, y este dio una orden para que les acompañaran a la sala de fiestas.

—¡Aelita! —exclamó una mujer de cabello rubio platino recogido en un moño y vestida con un traje negro—. ¡Hola!

La pelirrosa solo había visto a Colette, su editora, en una ocasión, y ni siquiera había sido en persona. La vez que había pisado la editorial ella había estado de reuniones, de modo que habían hecho una videollamada posteriormente. Pero en persona tuvo unas buenas sensaciones con ella. Se saludaron con sendos besos en la mejilla, y a continuación Aelita le presentó a Jeremy.

—Encantada —saludó la editora—. Espero que no hayáis pillado muco tráfico para venir, sé que no vivís en el sitio más accesible.

—Tampoco está tan lejos, pero nos sabemos ya el camino de memoria —comentó Jeremy.

—Además está bien el poder poner distancia con la ciudad de vez en cuando —añadió Aelita—. Allí tengo mucho espacio creativo.

—Desde luego que sí, con la obra de arte que has presentado —dijo Colette—. Venid, voy a presentaros a los demás escritores.

Les condujo por la sala hasta llegar a una pareja de dos chicos. La primera impresión de Aelita fue que eran muy jóvenes. Colette hizo las pertinentes presentaciones.

—Ninon Munier. Es poeta, y ha publicado con nosotros su libro de "100 poesías para el transporte público". Y su esposo, Jean.

Tras los correspondientes "encantado de conocerte", "un placer", Colette les condujo a por otra pareja. Estos, calculó la pelirrosa, debían tener veinticinco años. Quién los pillara, pensó.

—Magalli Pujol —presentó—. Un año sabático alrededor del mundo, donde conoció a su marido, Christoph. "La vuelta al mundo en trescientos sesenta y cinco días", siguiendo la ruta del Phileas Fogg de Jules Verne, pero deteniéndose para hacer el turismo y conocer las ciudades.

—Impresionante —comentó Jeremy mientras la editora les conducía a los siguientes invitados.

—Sophie M'Bala —dijo—. No ha hecho novela, pero en el periódico de la editorial ha empezado a publicar su columna diaria sobre Historia del Mundo.

—Encantada —dijo Sophie con una vocecita de ocho años. Acorde con el cuerpo, que parecía de doce.

Cuantas más personas iban conociendo (unas quince personas en total, aparte de Aelita, Jeremy y Colette) el rubio parecía más contento por conocer a aquellas personas que parecían tener cosas que contar… muy por el contrario que Aelita, que se iba deprimiendo. Por suerte para ella misma, sabía mantener el tipo hasta en las peores situaciones.

Tras una cena improvisada compuesta por varios platos de degustación en lugar de un primero, un segundo y un postre, el discurso de Colette dando las gracias y la enhorabuena a todos los asistentes por el gran trabajo realizado, y un brindis que culminó en dos horas de baile y barra libre, Aelits y Jeremy regresaron a la habitación, no demasiado perjudicados.

—Bueno, pues me lo he pasado bien al final —comentó Jeremy—. Ha estado bien la fiesta.

—Sí, ha sido interesante. Al parecer todos ahí tienen una gran historia…

—Desde luego que sí —dijo Jeremy—. La verdad, me interesa leer ese viaje alrededor del mundo y…

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que su mujer parecía no escucharle. Se había tumbado en la cama, sobre la colcha, sin quitarse el vestido. Parecía muy seria mientras observaba el tejado. Jeremy se sentó en el borde de la cama, a su lado y le tomó de la mano. Sabía que algo no había bien. Y le había costado mucho aprender a descifrar las emociones de Aelita.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó, suavizando el tono—. Cariño…

—¿Qué he hecho, Jeremy? —preguntó ella—. ¿Qué he hecho?

—… ¿Ir a una fiesta?

—Me refiero a la locura de escribir el libro… ¿has visto lo que yo?

—… Por favor, explícamelo —pidió él.

—Todos eran jovencísimos —dijo Aelita—. La más mayor tenía veinticinco años. Yo tengo cuarenta. He hecho el ridículo entre esas jóvenes promesas.

—No. Aelita, no lo has hecho. Nunca es tarde para escribir —le dijo él—. Perseguiste un sueño que te apetecía, y se ha cumplido.

—¿Pero te has dado cuenta? Son personas de lo más interesantes…

—Y tú también lo eres. Toda la aventura que pasamos en Lyoko, ¿te acuerdas? Y sí, se que puede parecer ficción, pero no lo es. Todo aquello que hicimos, que vivimos fue real. Y me llevó a conocer a la esposa más maravillosa que se puede tener en el mundo.

—Tonto —respondió ella, con una lágrima cayéndole por la mejilla.

—Tonto por ti —dijo él—. Sabes que no eres menos que los demás, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Pues ya lo sabes. No te preocupes por el tema de la edad.

—Creo que tienes razón —comentó ella—. Ven aquí. Necesito tu cariño —pidió antes de fundirse en un beso.

Ya era lunes por la mañana. Alicia estaba a punto de despertarse. Pero no por culpa de su despertador. Alguien la asió por la cintura, suavemente. Un modo de despertarse mucho más agradable que el sonido estridente del reloj o la chirriante voz de un locutor de la radio.

—Buenos días —escuchó en su oído.

—Hola, mi amor —respondió ella, sin abrir los ojos. Se dio la vuelta para acurrucarse entre los brazos de Emily y se dieron un tierno beso. Sus pieles estaban descubiertas compartiendo espacio bajo las sábanas—. ¿Ya es de día? —preguntó.

—Sí. Y yo tengo que ir a trabajar —respondió ella.

—¿Por qué no nos coinciden los días libres? —se lamentó Alicia haciendo un puchero.

—Porque la vida es así. Pero también tenemos más vacaciones que los demás y así disfrutarlo.

—Es verdad. Pero querría que te quedaras aquí todo el día conmigo.

—¡De eso nada, doña Perezosa! —bromeó Emily, tirando de las sábanas y destapando a ambas—. Ya tuvimos ayer un día de no salir de la cama.

—Sí, de la cama de Carlos y Sam —respondió la otra, sacándole la lengua a su esposa—. Es una pena que Odd no se apuntase al final.

—Tiene a su hija en casa, obviamente no era plan de que se animara, y menos estando así con Dorjan —comentó Emily mientras empezaba a vestirse—. Tengo un par de horas libres y aprovecharé para ir a comprar. ¿Hay algo que tenga que traer?

—Lo que tenemos apuntado en la lista de la cocina —dijo Alicia, haciendo memoria.

—Y qué me dirías si… traigo una botellita de sirope de chocolate.

Alicia la miró con complicidad. Sí, con esa botellita podrían hacer una buena merienda para dos.

Laura había llegado al trabajo temprano. Al igual que Jeremy. Habían empezado a compartir coche para ir. Cada día un coche y turnándose para conducir. Y ahora estaba ocupando su despacho. No era nada ostentoso. Una mesa con cajonera, su silla (bastante cómoda, y con reposa cabezas), otra silla por si alguien se acercaba a hablar con ella, una pizarra y una estantería. Sobre la mesa, un portátil. No era un última generación, pero estaba claro que no había sido reutilizado. Disponían de buenos materiales de trabajo. Por algo el ordenador tenía pantalla táctil y lapiz adjunto, que era parte de la directiva de no usar papel si no era necesario. Entre el programa de Notas y el tablero no necesitaba usar casi nada de papel. Pero añoraba los post-it.

—Buenos días —dijo una voz tan inexpresiva que no necesitó ni levantar la vista del portátil para saber quién la saludaba.

—Buenos días, Enith —saludó.

—Te apetece un café —preguntó Enith.

—No, gracias, ya me he tomado uno —respondió Laura. Era extraño, Enith no solía salir y relacionarse con nadie de todo el lugar—. Toca empezar la semana, ¿no?

—Sí. Tienes cinco minutos —preguntó Enith.

—Claro.

Enith se sentó. En ese momento Laura se fijó en que llevaba unos folios en la mano. Se asustó. La única vez que había visto folios en aquel entorno habían sido los de su contrato.

—Bueno, como hacemos siempre, hemos pedido a tus responsables que valores tus primeros días con nosotros, para saber qué tal os va, si os estáis adaptando, o hay cosas que se deberían cambiar. Así que ten.

Le puso las hojas delante. Laura no se atrevió a mirar. Seguro que ponía "Carta de despido" por no superar el periodo de prueba. Enith, que carecía de expresión facial, no dijo nada. Aguardó con paciencia a que la chica rubia echara un vistazo a los papeles. Y esta abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida por lo que había ahí.

—Pero… ¿esto es…?

—Te mejoramos el tipo de contrato, y el salario. Me han comunicado que están muy satisfechos contigo y que no quieren que te dejemos escapar. Espero que este estipendio te haga confiar en que seguimos apostando por ti.

Con lágrimas en los ojos por la emoción, Laura se levantó corriendo de la silla y fue a abrazar a Enith. No le importaba el hecho de que ella se quedara inmóvil como un pasmarote. Se sentía bien por aquello. Al fin y al cabo, su mayor miedo era no pasar las primeras semanas, que quisieran deshacerse de ella.

—Gracias.

—De nada. Puedes firmar los documentos, por favor, tengo que escanearlos y actualizar los datos de tu nómina —pidió Enith.

Emily había dado sus primeras clases del día, y ahora tenía una pausa. Solía aprovechar esos momentos para ir a comprar cuando hacía falta. Así salía un poco del entorno de trabajo. Especialmente desde que se había ido a vivir a Villenneé, cada vez llevaba peor lo de quedarse en la ciudad. Había sido un cambio agradable irse allí a vivir. Salvo por el mal asunto de Edmond con Samantha, pero al menos ese capítulo estaba cerrado.

Se acordó de que no llevaba efectivo encima, y odiaba pagar con la tarjeta, así que desvió un poco el rumbo para ir al cajero. Además, sacando la cantidad de dinero justa, evitaban despilfarros, lo cual repercutía en destinos lejanos de vacaciones. Pero cuando llegó al cajero, le tocó esperar. Qué fastidio.

Y esperó. Y esperó.

—Oiga, ¿le queda mucho? —preguntó, un tanto irritada tras diez minutos de reloj aguardando.

—No, señorita, ya he acabado —dijo el hombre que tenía delante. Su voz le sonaba. Y cuando se giró, ahogó un grito—. Hola, Emily.

—¿Q-Qué haces aquí?

—Dando una vuelta por la ciudad. Qué alegría encontrarme contigo —sonrió.

—Voy a gritar —le advirtió ella—. Tú tendrías que estar en la cárcel.

—Lo sé, pero la curva mal diseñada que lleva a vuestro estúpido pueblo les jugó una mala pasada a los agentes de policía que me escoltaban —comentó Edmond—. Y ahora tienes dos opciones… gritar, y yo te haré daño y me iré en mi coche a por Sam otra vez antes de que te puedan socorrer o me detengan… O puedes venir a dar una vuelta conmigo en coche.

Sacó una llave del bolsillo y apuntó a un vehículo. Las luces se encendieron. Emily no tenía claro qué hacer. Miró alrededor pero nadie parecía fijarse en ellos dos. Asintió lentamente, y montó en la parte trasera del coche.

—Lo siento, querida. Es solo por precaución.

Emily no lo entendió hasta que ya era demasiado tarde. Su mente empezó a desvanecerse. Lo último que recordó fue el "clic" del cinturón de seguridad que Edmond le abrochaba.

* * *

_¡Hola a todos! Obviamente el título del capítulo no podía mantenerse, ¿verdad? Qué interés tendría esto si no ;) La verdad, no me apetecía deshacerme de Edmond tan rápido. Aunque como villano siempre me quedaré con Hannibal Mago (la versión que diseñé en base al original de los libros de la serie). Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, un poco más "light" de lo habitual pero os aseguro que aún no está todo dicho para los personajes ;) Y si alguno piensa maldecirme por no seguir el cliffhanger del capítulo anterior, ya sabéis que soy un capullo :P_

_**iNATHivo0722:** Pues sí, de hecho ya le tocaba mudarse de forma oficial ;) Y sí, Odd no tuvo bastante con engañar al marido que encima, sin saberlo, era con la hermana ;) Nos leemos!_

_**Moon-9215:** ¡Exacto! Chan chan chaaaaaaaan._

_Bueno, durante la siguiente semana calculo escribir al menos dos lemmon one-shot. Uno de Digimon y otro de Code Lyoko. Así que... lemmon rules!_


	17. Visitas, pensamientos y llamadas

**Capítulo 17: Visitas, pensamientos y llamadas**

Javier estaba aburrido en su nuevo piso de solteros. El tiempo que le había pedido a Sissi para recuperarse del engaño no le estaba saliendo muy bien. Por un lado, la echaba de menos. Pero al mismo tiempo estaba enfadado con ella. Y pasaba del cabreo a la añoranza y otra vez al enfado y vuelta a empezar. Había confiado en la mujer en la que amaba… y de pronto se había encontrado con la noticia de que el hijo que esperaban no era de él. Otro hombre… otro cerdo, otro gusano, había profanado su interior dejando su asquerosa semilla dentro de ella.

—Hijo de puta… —murmuró entre dientes. Siguió deslizando el dedo por la pantalla de aplicaciones de su teléfono sin saber en cual entrar. De pronto un ruido a su espalda le hizo girarse—. ¿Te vas, Nath?

—Sí, tengo que encontrar a Emily —respondió este—. Antes de que el hijo de puta de Edmond le haga daño.

* * *

_Nath y Carlos estaban jugando a su juego favorito. "Crímenes". Consistía en un intercambio de casos que habían resuelto. Había que intentar resolverlo con el menor número de información posible. Podían pedir toda la información que necesitaran. Imágenes de la escena del crimen, de las pruebas que habían encontrado, declaraciones de los testigos… La idea era conseguir hacer el razonamiento final en base al menor _

—_¿Qué me puedes decir de esto? —preguntó Nath, tendiéndole notas de un robo—. El hermano murió de un ataque y el acusado se marchó con las joyas de la madre._

—_Hum —dejó escapar Carlos. Leyó rápidamente las notas iniciales—. __Y__ el muerto tuvo la gentileza de levantarse y cerrar la puerta por dentro, __¿no?__ No me engañas._

_Nath se rio. En ese momento ambos recibieron un mensaje en sus teléfonos móviles._

_Y ahora, ninguno de los dos se reía._

* * *

—Voy a casa de Carlos. Si necesitas algo estoy allí.

—No te preocupes. Tienes que encontrar a nuestra amiga —dijo Javier—. Por el contrario, si tú necesitas algo…

—Encontrarla —fue todo lo que respondió este antes de salir.

Javier suspiró. Por alguna razón, el grupo parecía gafado. La felicidad no les duraba mucho. Mejor si se desahogaba con los devenires de la gente entrando en _Twitter_. Tocó la aplicación, pero antes de empezar a leer nada, el aviso de una llamada ocupó toda la pantalla del teléfono. Y el nombre le sorprendió bastante. "Brynja". ¿Qué hacía de pronto la rubia llamándole?

Brynja era una persona extraña para muchos de los del grupo. Aparecía y desaparecía, y siempre en algún asunto extraño. Lo más habitual era verla dedicada a la hostelería, pero había trabajado en varios campos. Lo más extraño, había sido stripper. Como habían descubierto al contratar alguna vez sus servicios. Pensándolo bien, fue ahí la última vez que se vieron. Aunque ya ni recordaba por qué habían llamado.

—¿Hola?

—Hola, Javier —respondió la chica— ¿Qué tal estás?

—Bueno, no me puedo quejar —respondió este, y en ese momento su hombro crujió en señal de protesta. Aunque había podido abandonar el hospital aún había momentos en los que su cuerpo se resentía por el accidente sufrido. Y se sorprendió cuando la rubia le preguntó al respecto.

—Me he enterado de lo que te pasó con el coche. ¿Seguro que estás bien?

—Hay días en los que me cuesta. Y sigo tomando medicamentos —confesó—. Pero bueno, lo peor ya ha pasado.

—Me alegro de que no fuera nada. Estoy otra vez por la ciudad. Si necesitas algo, puedo acercarme a verte…

—Te lo agradezco. Pero, bueno. Nos hemos mudado. Estamos ahora en un pueblo perdido en el culo del mundo… —le contó.

—Me he enterado también de eso. Pero no pasa nada. Puedo acercarme con el coche.

—Gracias, de verdad, pero no quiero molestarte. El grupo ya se ocupa de mi. Pero gracias por el detalle.

—El grupo, es verdad… A ver si quedamos para cenar.

—Estaría genial, necesito salir. Hablaré con los demás y…

—No… No me estás entendiendo —dijo Brynja—. Te estaba proponiendo quedar… los dos solos.

Javier no respondió. ¿Qué acababa de decir?

—¿Hola? —preguntó Brynja—. Javier, ¿estás ahí?

—Sí… sí, estoy aquí… ¿A qué te refieres con quedar los dos solos?

—Podríamos… cenar —se tomó una pausa antes de continuar—. Mira, sé que Sissi y tú no estáis juntos ahora. Pensé que si estabas solo, podríamos quedar. Después de la última vez... Lo sé, ha sido una idea estúpida. Voy a colgar.

En aquel momento Javier se acordó. La última vez, la rubia explosiva había hecho un striptease para ellos. Hacía cosa de un par de años. La noche se vino arriba. Al quitarse la ropa, ella se había sentado aleatoriamente encima de Javier. O al menos, él pensaba que había sido aleatoriamente. Y ahí la chica se había deshecho en un largo beso con él. No había pasado nada más. "_Nada de sexo_", era la única condición que sus esposas les ponían si decidían llamar a una stripper. Aquello rozaba el límite pero no pasaba nada si no iba más allá.

—No. No cuelgues —la detuvo—. Oye… no sé lo que pretendes. No estoy pasando por un buen momento.

—Me lo imaginaba. Pensé que te podría venir bien.

—Pues creo que tienes razón. ¿El viernes te parece bien?

—De acuerdo. ¿Puedes conducir, voy a por ti…?

—No te preocupes por eso. Estaré allí. Conozco un buen sitio, te pasaré la dirección.

—Bien. ¿A qué hora? —preguntó Brynja—. Perfecto. Pues allí estaré.

—Allí nos veremos —respondió Javier.

—Un beso, guapo.

Y con aquellas tres palabras, Brynja colgó la llamada. Javier se quedó un rato mirando la pantalla hasta que se bloqueó. Aún no asimilaba lo que estaba ocurriendo. Una de las amigas más antiguas de Sissi (aunque normalmente ella solo se refería a la rubia como "conocida") le había propuesto una cita al saber que estaban separados. Y él, por alguna razón, había dicho que sí. Pensándolo bien, la chica no era la primera vez que se le insinuaba… hubo otras ocasiones antes de aquel striptease. Pero ahora parecía ir algo más en serio.

Miró a su alrededor, pero estaba solo en la casa. Casi mejor. Nath era un buen tío, pero no sabía nada del acuerdo y preguntarle implicaría desvelar casi todo. Y Dorjan, bueno. Él estaba con el corazón roto por culpa de Odd. Si le preguntaba lo mismo le decía "Tienes que tirarte a esa mujer, por despecho". No, la decisión de lo que ocurriese tenía que ser meditada, no impulsiva. Decidió encender la _tele_. Las gilipolleces de los tertulianos le servirían para evadirse un rato del mundo.

Por el contrario, la casa colindante tenía más actividad que nunca. Carlos y Nath había transformado el salón en un conjunto de papeles, fotografías y ordenadores para encontrar a Emily. Se movían frenéticos, lanzándose notas. Pero de momento, toda pesquisa parecía ser inútil. Ni siquiera encontrar el teléfono de Edmond había servido para encontrarle. El hijo de puta había sido listo, y después de enviarles el mensaje con la foto de Emily drogada en el asiento trasero de un coche, lo había dejado en una papelera. Teléfono desechable.

—Hola, chicos… —saludó una voz femenina que acaba de despertarse—. ¿Habéis averiguado algo?

Alicia se había refugiado en casa de Sam y Carlos. La noticia la había devastado. Su esposa, secuestrada por aquel maníaco. Tenía miedo. Ese hombre había hecho mucho daño. Ese día, Carlos le había propuesto a Sam que se fuera unos días con Alicia, de modo que la investigación y sus avances (o la falta de ellos) no nublasen los pensamientos de su amiga. Pero ella se había negado, quería saber, y les pidió quedarse con ellos.

—Aún no… —protestó Carlos—. Lo estamos mirando todo, pero Edmond es muy listo…

—No está en ninguna de sus propiedades. Mis compañeros han entrado en todas ellas. El teléfono que dio en la empresa si le tenían que localizar es el desechable. El coche era de esos que puedes alquilar por el móvil y dejar donde te de la gana… pero en los alrededores tampoco hemos encontrado testigos. Es muy listo —dijo Nath. Se rascó la cabeza, de espaldas a la chica.

—La encontraremos. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? —preguntó Carlos, y asegurándose de que el policía no miraba, le dio un ligero beso a Alicia—. Daremos con ella.

—Sé que lo haréis —respondió ella, y le pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello—. Pero me da miedo que ese cabrón le haga daño…

—Buenos días —saludó Sam—. Me ha extrañado no verte… espero que hayas podido dormir —dijo a Alicia.

—Algo he descansado… pero no lo suficiente —respondió.

Nath se acercó a Carlos y le enseñó un informe. Llevaba el sello de la policía. Supuestamente no debía compartir la información, pero era por salvar a la chica. Alicia escuchó algo de "rastrear otras compras", pero en ese momento alguien empezó a aporrear la puerta de la entrada. Sam se apresuró a abrir. Y dio un grito.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntaron los otros tres, corriendo hacia la puerta.

—¡David! —gritó Alicia.

—Mamá.

El joven dio un ligero apretón en los hombros a Samantha antes de correr a abrazar a su madre. David era la viva imagen de Emily en su adolescencia. Con el pelo muy corto, eso sí. Siempre parecía tener un aire serio, aunque los que le conocían sabían que podía sacar una carcajada al grupo en los mejores momentos. Sam tiró de la mochila de viaje del chico, que se había quedado en la puerta, y la metió.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Alicia.

—¿Cómo iba a quedarme allí? Mamá está secuestrada… —dijo este, y le dio un beso a su madre—. Carlos… dime que tienes algo.

Dio un paso hacia él, pero el detective adelantó la mano para saludarle. David se la estrechó.

—Tenemos un montón de información que… de momento no nos lleva a ninguna parte —confesó—. Pero bueno. Nath, que es el mejor policía que conozco, está llevando el caso. Encontraremos a Emily. Te lo prometo.

—Gracias —dijo David, y le estrechó la mano a Nath—. Por favor… si hay algo que pueda hacer por ayudar… ¿puedo ir con vosotros?

—No. Mal hago ya llevando a Carlos conmigo —respondió el policía—. Se me ha ocurrido dónde podemos investigar. ¿Vamos?

—Dame dos minutos —pidió Carlos, y subió a ponerse los pantalones.

—¿Cómo se la llevó? —preguntó David mientras echaba un vistazo a la maraña de papeles que había en el comedor.

—Creemos que drogada… pero no sabemos cómo es posible que lo hiciera y que nadie se diera cuenta. La única persona que dijo haber visto a Edmond dice que le vio "hablando de forma normal con una mujer" y que ella se subió al coche.

—¿Tal vez la drogó dentro? —aventuró David.

—Eso hemos pensado. Pero ya nos enteraremos cuando demos con ella. Porque lo haremos.

David le dedicó una sonrisa. Siempre había estado muy apegado a sus madres. Y cuando se había enterado, había corrido al primer tren que saliera hacia Villenneé. Lo que había sido complicado, porque encima en la página de compra de billetes el nombre aparecía mal escrito ("Como si no fuera complicado de por sí").

En ese momento volvió Carlos, preparado para salir a la calle. Tras informar que no volverían para comer (ni tal vez para cenar) los dos hombres salieron de la casa, y montaron en el coche de Carlos. Mejor ir de incógnito a investigar.

—¿"El mejor policía"? ¿En serio no me presentas como tu amigo? —preguntó Nath.

—No me seas tan sensible. William también es amigo pero no podría ayudarnos en esta situación.

—Desde luego, ese chico se parece mucho a Emily…

—Sí.

—Aunque me recuerda también a no se quién…

—Ni idea. Para todos siempre ha sido un calco de su madre —dijo Carlos mientras ponía el motor en marcha—. Dime dónde vamos.

Nath le dio la dirección y empezaron a moverse. No dijeron nada durante el camino. Lo que a su vez, permitió a Nath pensar. Durante las últimas horas, la imagen de Erika había flotado por su cabeza. Y ahora, de pronto, la sonrisa encantadora de David se había dibujado frente a él en la luna del coche. Por alguna razón, devolvió la sonrisa. Pero se volvió a centrar. Estaban ahí por Emily. Y la encontrarían.

—Papá, me voy a dar una vuelta —dijo Erika.

—Vale. Ten cuidado. ¿Llevas el móvil con batería?

—Sí, descuida. ¿No sales?

—Hoy no. Tengo que pensar.

—Bueno… ya me lo contarás cuando puedas —respondió ella.

La chica no había insistido mucho a su padre al respecto. Solo sabía que se había acostado con otra persona, pero no sabía detalles. Cuando salió de casa, Odd aprovechó para subir de nuevo a su dormitorio. Se sentó en la cama, y miró por la ventana. Hacia el dormitorio de Lexa… Lexa. No era Lexa. Era Pauline. Su hermana. Su propia hermana.

Por supuesto, al principio se pensaba que Ulrich le había vacilado. Aquella mujer no podía ser Pauline. Se había reído. Pero al ver que el alemán se mantenía serio, empezó a creérselo. Aquella diosa con la que tan bien congeniaba… no podía ser la gilipollas de su hermana, no era posible.

Habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez que la vio. Dorjan y él estaban de visita en casa de los Della Robbia. Tanto sus padres como sus otras hermanas (Elisabeth, Louise, Marie y Adèle) estaban encantados con el novio de su hijo, lo que era extraño, pues nunca se habían llevado muy bien. Y aquel día, cuando Pauline regresó a casa, había acabado todo. Había dejado claro que haría la maleta y se iría. Tenía la intención de irse a vivir a una comuna hippie. Aquello no había hecho mucha gracia a ninguno de los presentes.

—¡Pues me da igual! ¡Yo voy a irme! ¡Y si no me apoyáis, podéis considerar que ya no soy parte de esta familia!

Y con aquellas palabras había subido a su habitación, y cinco minutos después bajó con una bolsa de viaje al hombro. Y tras una mirada, sin decir adiós siquiera, salió por la puerta. Y no habían vuelto a verla. Al principio pensaron en llamar a la policía. Pero no podían intervenir si ella se había marchado voluntariamente. Louise había hablado alguna vez con ella, pero con el paso de los años, ni siquiera ella seguía en contacto. Para Odd, a todas luces, era como no tener una quinta hermana.

Y sin embargo, estaba ahí. En el mismo pueblo donde él había terminado. Habían tonteado mucho tiempo y finalmente habían realizado un intercambio de fluidos entre ambos. Muy placentero, pero eso no cambiaba nada. Se había acostado con su propia hermana. Y el hecho de no saberlo en aquel momento era aún peor.

Había intentado hablar al respecto con Yumi, pero al fin y al cabo no era la misma situación. En su caso había sido consensuado entre ambos. Con conocimiento de la causa (aunque no sin evitar el arrepentimiento). Pero él no lo sabía. Había hundido su matrimonio. Y ahora no sabía qué hacer. Ni siquiera se atrevía a hablar con Lexa. Por claro, ¿qué le iba a decir? "_Oye, ¿tú eres la hermana a la que no veo desde hace más de quince años?_"

¿Y cómo no la había reconocido?, se preguntaba mientras bajaba de planta. Cierto era que estaba muy cambiada. Nada en su aspecto le hubiera hecho pensar que se trataba de su hermana desaparecida, salvo su melena rubia. Pero había conocido decenas de personas rubias a lo largo de su vida y no tenía motivos para pensar que aquella hippie era Pauline.

Salió de casa, pensando en tomar el aire. Pero lamentó en seguida poner un pie en la calle. Damien, el compañero de Lexa, estaba también en la calle.

—Oh, oh…

—Hola, Odd. ¿Todo bien?

El rubio no lo entendía. Había evitado a Damien todo aquel tiempo, por si tomaba represalias por lo que había hecho con su compañera. Y en cambio, le saludaba como cualquier otro día. ¿Tal vez ella no había confesado?

—Ho-Hola, Damien. No me puedo quejar.

—Espero que Dorjan no se haya enfadado mucho por haberte tirado a Lexa. ¿Crees que lo vuestro tiene salvación?

—… A ver, porque yo ya no entiendo lo que ocurre —dijo Odd—. ¿Tu sabes que Lexa y yo nos acostamos?

—Claro que lo sé. Me lo contó ella.

—Y no te molesta. No te enfada. Ella es tu… bueno, no sé ni lo que es…

—Efectivamente —sonrió Damien—. Ella y yo nos conocimos hace años en una comuna. Nos gustaba el sexo sin compromiso, pero… entre ella y yo había algo. No amor, no como lo sentís los monógamos. Ser novios, o un matrimonio… nos entró la risa —se carcajeó—. Pero pensamos en seguir juntos, y moviéndonos donde nos llevase la vida. Nunca me ha parecido mal que ella se acueste con quien le apetezca. Como tampoco pasa nada cuando yo follo con otra persona.

—Esto es rarísimo…

—Me lo imagino. Al menos para ti. Pero no te preocupes. No tengo ningún problema en lo que hiciste con ella. Es más, me caes bien. Me alegro que fuera contigo.

Y tras sacar las cartas del buzón, volvió a meterse en la casa. Ahora Odd sí que no entendía nada. Pero lo que tenía claro era que Damien no tenía muy claro del todo quién era Lexa. Él no se lo iba a contar. Pero necesitaba aclarar las cosas con la chica.

Laura y William estaban en casa comiendo. Tenían los teléfonos alerta en todo momento, pero como todo el grupo, intentaban continuar su vida mientras encontraban a su amiga desaparecida. Claro que, si era necesario algo por su parte, saldrían corriendo de inmediato.

—Cariño… si algún día piensas que te dejo de amar, prepárame estos haggis. Cada día te salen mejor —dijo la rubia, disfrutando de la comida.

—Bueno, sabes que no cocino muy a menudo, pero me gusta trabajármelo cuando lo hago. ¿Te gusta, de verdad?

—Está buenísimo. Como el marido que tengo —le dijo con una sonrisa.

William estaba contento en aquel día. Laura volvía a ser la mujer alegre con la que se había casado. Cuando llegó con la noticia de la subida de sueldo, se alegró mucho. Pero no por el dinero. De eso tenían suficiente. Pero verla satisfecha con el trabajo que realizaba, que volvía a sentirse satisfecha con lo que hacía. Podía seguir desarrollándose, y eso le hacía feliz. A veces se castigaba un poco el lomo por no haber sabido verlo antes. Pero si las cosas entre los dos estaban bien, eso era suficiente para él.

En ese momento recibió una llamada en su teléfono. "Número desconocido". Por lo general no respondía esas llamadas. Pero a saber. Lo mismo eran noticias. Miró a Laura, y ella asintió. Descolgó.

—¿Sí, dígame?

—Buenos días. ¿Es el señor William Dumbar? —preguntó una voz masculina que no reconocía.

—Sí, soy yo.

—¿Estoy hablando con el dueño de los talleres WLD?

—El mismo —respondió, y se puso en pie. Se alejó un poco de la mesa, un par de pasos—. ¿Con quién tengo el gusto?

—Soy Zack Zelaya. Le llamo en representación de LouVoiture. ¿Ha oído hablar de nosotros?

—Claro.

LouVoiture era la empresa de alquiler de coches más grande del país. Eran especialistas en coches de alta gama, para altos ejecutivos especialmente. O cualquiera que se quisiera dar un capricho conduciendo un coche caro sin dejarse el dinero. Y William alguna vez había recurrido a sus vehículos. Era una delicia poder llevarlos.

—Nosotros también hemos oído hablar de usted. Sus talleres son los más recomendados por la gente. Están muy bien vistos.

—Gracias —dijo este, sin saber hacia dónde iba la conversación.

—Tenemos un problema, señor Dumbar. Muchos de nuestros clientes no tratan nuestros coches correctamente. Palancas de cambio estropeadas, tapicerías quemadas por los cigarros, golpes al aparcar… Finalmente nuestros coches de lujo parecen salidos de un chatarrero.

—Lamento oír eso… —William no sabía qué responderle.

—Nosotros también. Las marcas nos cobran mucho dinero por las reparaciones. Y en el fondo eso no conviene ni a las grandes marcas, ni a nosotros.

—Lo comprendo.

—Es usted el mejor. Su negocio nos interesa. Queremos hacerle una oferta para que WLD pase a formar parte de LouVoiture.

—¿Una oferta?

—Lo bastante generosa como para que se pueda retirar a disfrutar del resto de la vida.

* * *

_¡Hola a todo el mundo! Sé que han pasado días desde la última actualización, pero si seguís mi perfil sabréis que he andado actualizando mis demás fanfic. Al fin y al cabo, uno no deja de esceribir ni en cuarentena ;) Pero cierto que con el teletrabajo el tiempo de esto se reduce y hago otras cosas mientras tanto._

_Poco a poco se acerca el cierre de la historia ;) Pero tranquilos, que aún hay "Villa" para rato ;) Y espero que los siguientes capítulos os gusten._

_**Tini:** They're about 40 years old ;)_

_**Alejito480:** ¡Gracias! Sí, pensé que Odd y Dorjan habrían adoptado en algún momento de sus vidas, y eso hicieron con Erika ;) Ya verás lo que le he planeado. Y Edmond con Emily... No te imaginas lo que va a hacerle ;)_

_**DemonElAbogadoOscuro0722:** No pasa nada por la review. Y claro que Nath tiene que ir armado, es poli :) Y efectivamente, nadie les puede ayudar mucho con la búsqueda. Sissi, ya veremos qué pasa con ella. Pero no, sus amigos no van a condenarla :O_

_**Moon-9215:** Claramente. que ha estado muy tranquila en la primera mitad del fanfic :P_

_Con esto me despido hasta el siguiente fanfic. Que no sé si será la continuación de este, o algún one-shot de los que tengo pendientes. Ya se verá ;) Lemmon rules!_


	18. Un día muy largo

**Capítulo 18: Un día muy largo**

—Buenos días. El desayuno —dijo una voz, por séptimo día consecutivo.

Emily abrió los ojos. Aún no se acostumbraba a dónde estaba. Pero pronto reconoció el color del techo. Y por supuesto, la voz. Se incorporó. La cama no era de colchón viscoelástico, pero había podido descansar. No entendía nada de la situación. Por suerte, pudo verle antes de que desapareciera por la puerta.

—¡Edmond, espera!

El hombre volvió a entrar en el dormitorio.

—Qué. Ahí tienes. Café y croissants.

—Por favor… libérame.

Emily había calculado que llevaba como siete días ahí encerrada. La única luz natural que entraba en la habitación donde la tenía encerrada aquel hombre era un tragaluz en el techo. Y la habitación… bueno, no estaba muy mal. Tenía una estantería con libros, una bombilla potente en el techo, una silla, una mesa y aquella cama sobre la que descansar.

Del primer día, solo recordaba haberse metido en el coche con Edmond. Y al abrir los ojos, estaba tendida en la cama, con un pie atado de forma que no podía moverse. El hombre solo aparecía seis veces al día. Para darle el desayuno, la comida y la cena, y entre medias, para abrir la puerta y permitirle ir al servicio. Era el único momento en que se veía desatada. Pero no se atrevía a intentar huir. Ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba. Había intentado gritar durante el primer día, pero nadie había acudido en su ayuda. Ni ruido de tráfico había a su alrededor.

Así que su única compañía era Edmond. Si se le podía llamar de aquella forma. Se pasaba el día en a saber dónde. Solo se pasaba con ella un rato por las tardes, después de comer. Y consideraba que aquel hombre se había alejado mucho del camino. No era mala persona en el fondo, pero por alguna razón, había descubierto un placer enfermizo en hacer daño a Samantha. Sin eso, podría ser una persona normal, en su opinión.

—Sabes que no puedo hacer eso —respondió Edmond.

—¡No te vayas! —pidió la chica—. Escucha, esto es una locura… Puedes volver a pincharme la mierda esa… déjame en algún sitio cerca de Villenneé y vete lejos…

—Ojalá fuera tan sencillo, Emily. De verdad. Pero he ido muy lejos. Vaya donde vaya, seré perseguido. Y después de haberte secuestrado, en cuando den contigo, yo estaré perdido. Años que me esperan de pasar en la cárcel, y no me apetece malgastar lo que me quede de vida en un agujero.

—No tiene por qué ser así…

—¿Cómo que no?

—… Porque no te has portado mal conmigo —dijo la chica—. No me has golpeado, no me has gritado… Me estás alimentando, me permites ir al servicio sin invadir mi intimidad… No entiendo nada.

Edmond cerró la puerta por dentro y se echó la llave al bolsillo. Miró a Emily, muy serio.

—No quiero hacerte daño. Ya te lo dije. Lo único que me interesa es que Samantha siga sufriendo. Eres su mejor amiga de toda la vida, lo sé. Y contigo, vi la oportunidad de seguir jodiéndola. Por eso, no sufras. Mientras estés aquí conmigo, no te va a pasar nada malo. Es una promesa.

—Pero sí me pasa, Edmond… Mi mujer tiene que estar también destrozada, no solo Sam. Y yo la echo muchísimo de menos… por favor —sollozó—. Si acabas con esto, prometo que haré lo que pueda para que no te persigan más… ya ha habido suficiente sufrimiento con todo esto… No quiero que esto continúe, solo quiero que tenga un final.

Edmond miró a la mujer. Emily lagrimeaba. Pero sabía que por mucho que ella lo prometiera, era imposible. Había quebrantado la ley, y eso no se perdonaba tan fácilmente como ella lo pretendía. Además, no podía saber si lo decía en serio, por pura inocencia, o pretendía engañarle. Aunque contra las artes de las mujeres estaba más que vacunado.

Se levantó y encontró en el otro bolsillo un paquete de pañuelos, que le tendió a Emily. Ella lo tomó y se sonó con fuerza.

—¿Tienes que ir al servicio? —preguntó.

—Aún no… —respondió ella— ¿A dónde vas?

—Tengo cosas que hacer.

—Espera. Quédate un rato, por favor. ¿Qué puede pasar por hablar un rato más?

Emily se sentía demasiado sola en aquel lugar. Y si Edmond no iba a hacerle daño, por lo menos quería conversar con él. Y tal vez conseguiría apelar a su corazón. Era lo único en lo que podía confiar. Porque ni siquiera sabía si había gente en su búsqueda. Aquella esperanza se había ido disipando con cada día que había pasado ahí dentro.

—¿Crees que es una buena idea? —preguntó Dorjan a Javier.

Estaba en la habitación de su amigo. Javier le había pedido opinión sobre la indumentaria para irse a cenar fuera. Y a base de preguntar, al final había conseguido saber lo que ocurría. Que había quedado con Brynja.

—No veo por qué no —dijo Javier—. Solo voy a quedar a cenar con una vieja amiga…

—Una que te dedicó su último _striptease_ y te comió la boca delante de todos nosotros.

—Bueno… Sissi me ha engañado, ¿no?

—Sí. Y pensaba que estabas aquí para pensar en ello. No para pensar en vengarte. Y además, con una amiga suya…

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Que si a ti se te pusiera alguien a tiro no aprovecharías?

—Pues no —respondió Dorjan—. Sigo amando a mi marido. A pesar del daño que me hizo su traición… —murmuró. Se le amargaba la boca cada vez que lo pensaba—. Pero tú no eres yo. Si quieres quedar con ella, eres libre de hacerlo.

—Y, ¿por qué tengo la sensación de que me estás juzgando?

—Tal vez seas tú el que se juzga. Ponte la corbata roja, mejor —comentó cuando Javier sacaba su traje del armario.

—Si tan mal te parece, ¿por qué te has ofrecido a llevarme?

—Insisto. Que eres libre de hacer lo que te de la gana. Y no voy a dejarte tirado.

—Si al acabar de cenar quiero volver a casa…

—Tú me avisas y te tomas una copa en lo que yo llego, no te preocupes. No tengo nada que hacer esta noche. Bueno, iba a probar a jugar al póker por internet, pero nada importante.

—Gracias, colega. Pues nada… —comentó al ver la ropa sobre la cama—. ¿Dónde tenemos la plancha? —preguntó.

Aelita y Laura estaban visitando a Sissi aquella tarde. La morena se había refugiado en su casa desde que se había descubierto la verdad sobre su embarazo. A pesar de lo cual, sus amigas no habían querido darle de lado. Lo cual era complicado, porque la morena parecía dispuesta al aislamiento autoimpuesto.

—¿Por qué no me coges el teléfono? —preguntó la pelirrosa mientras le daba un abrazo.

—Se me quedó sin batería el teléfono… —mintió Sissi.

—Entonces el mensaje me hubiera dicho "El número marcado está apagado o fuera de cobertura" —Aelita no cambió el tono de voz—. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Que no me merezco nada. Yo he cometido errores, y debo apañarme yo sola con ellos.

—Y una mierda —dijo Laura—. ¿Cómo piensas que te vamos a dejar sola? Eres nuestra amiga.

—No me merezco amigas… Mira lo que ha ocurrido por mi culpa…

—¿Por tu culpa? Estás muy equivocada.

—Ese hombre era un embaucador profesional —le recordó Aelita— ¿A cuántas mujeres le ha hecho lo mismo que a ti?

—Eso es lo que peor llevo. He sido una tonta… una de muchas… y encima sigue por ahí suelto… deberíamos haberlo matado y ocultado el cuerpo…

—Es posible, pero a lo hecho, pecho —dijo Laura—. Lo que ahora cuenta es que nos tienes, a todos, para lo que necesites. No puedes cerrarte en ti misma.

—Sobre todo porque no lo vamos a consentir. Y yo menos aún. Eres mi hermana, ¿verdad?

Sissi dejó que las lágrimas cayeran por su rostro. En el fondo sentía que no merecía nada de aquello. Sus amigas no debían estar con ella. Tenían que darle de lado, marginarla por lo que había hecho. Desterrarla del acuerdo. "_El acuerdo_", pensaba a veces. "_Debería haberlo aprovechado más… Tal vez así no hubiera caído en la tentación_". Dejó sentirse arropada por sus amigas. Sentada entre ellas dos estaba muy cómoda.

De pronto sintió algo vibrar. Aelita apartó ligeramente su pierna. Llevaba el móvil en el bolsillo y alguien la estaba llamando. Era Colette, su editora. Pensó en ignorar la llamada por un rato, pero Sissi le hizo un gesto para que respondiese. La pelirrosa descolgó y se acomodó sobre el sofá. Sissi aprovechó ese momento para echarse encima de ella. Laura levantó las piernas para sentarse debajo, y le acarició el vientre con suavidad.

—Hola, Colette —dijo Aelita, mientras enredaba la mano entre el cabello moreno de Sissi.

—¡Hola, Aelita! ¿Qué tal está mi escritora favorita?

—No lo sé. Deberías preguntarle a ella —bromeó.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! Me parto contigo —rió Colette—. En serio, en la editorial están todos encantados contigo. Y de hecho, llamaba para preguntarte si has mirado últimamente la cuenta del banco.

—Pues no.

Aelita no solía revisar su cuenta bancaria. Tenía una alerta que saltaba en caso de algún cobro fuera de lo usual, pero por lo demás, conocía aproximadamente el dinero que debía haber dentro.

—Eso explica que no me hayas llamado. No muchos de nuestros nóveles reciben medio millón de euros y se quedan tan tranquilos.

—… Perdona, ¿qué?

—Ji, ji, ji —siguió riéndose Colette—. Esa expresión buscaba. Tu libro ha roto la barrera del medio millón de copias vendidas, así que te hemos pagado lo que te corresponde. Enhorabuena.

—… Me estás vacilando —dijo finalmente Aelita. Puso el altavoz y entró rápidamente en la aplicación del banco. Seguro que Colette le tomaba el pelo, no podía ser aquello. Puso las credenciales y aguardó a que cargase la página inicial. Y efectivamente. Ahí estaba. El mayor orgasmo económico que había experimentado nunca su cuenta—. Joder…

—Te lo has ganado —dijo Colette—. Dejaré por un tiempo descansar esa mente privilegiada que tienes. Ya hablaremos con calma de tu siguiente obra. ¡Hasta luego!

Y colgó, dejando a Aelita con cara de idiota mientras miraba la pantalla. Sissi y Laura también se habían asomado, y abrieron mucho los ojos al ver semejante cantidad de dinero.

Empezaba a caer la noche cuando Dorjan acercaba el coche a la acera. Javier, tras verificar que no venían coches, abrió la puerta del copiloto.

—Que te lo pases bien —dijo Dorjan—. Ya sabes. Si necesitas que venga a por ti, me llamas.

—No te preocupes. Muchas gracias —respondió Javier. Con cierto dolor en la pierna, se subió a la acera, y no tardó en localizar a su cita de aquella noche—. ¡Brynja!

—¡Hola! —saludó ella. Se había puesto un vestido negro sin hombros que no le llegaba a la rodilla—. ¿Qué tal estás? —preguntó, y al llegar a su altura le dio un beso. En los labios. Fugaz—. ¿Te puedes mover bien?

—Perfectamente —respondió—. No me esperaba tu llamada…

—Bueno. Me apetecía verte. Y más sabiendo todo lo que has pasado. Espero que no te moleste. O… que te pueda traer algún problema.

—No te preocupes por eso. ¿Entramos? —preguntó Javier. Estaban justo frente a uno de los grandes ventanales del restaurante. Ella le tendió el brazo, y aceptándolo, ambos entraron en el local.

Les atendió un hombre de unos sesenta años vestido en esmoquin. Les acompañó a una mesa (Javier aseguró que podía perfectamente subir cinco escalones para llegar a la zona alta del sitio) situada al lado de la ventana. Se sentaron y no tardaron en servirles una buena copa de vino.

—Este sitio es un poco caro, ¿no? —preguntó Javier.

—Bueno. Me ha tocado la lotería —respondió Brynja.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Claro. He estado el último año haciendo un viaje alrededor del mundo. Y aún tenía lo suficiente para buscarme un pisito. Nada del otro mundo, pero me apetecía venir a un sitio a cenar bien.

"_Desde luego, ya podemos cenar bien_", pensó Javier, mientras leía la carta. No tenía los precios marcados. Traducción: no era barato. Era cierto que él tampoco se quejaba de su estado económico, pero únicamente iba a aquel tipo de sitios con Sissi cuando estaban de aniversario. Pero sacó a su esposa de su mente. Pidieron, y mientras aguardaban, Brynja estiró una mano para acariciar la de Javier.

—Brynja…

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella—. Sissi te ha engañado… Y obviamente no estás con ella. ¿Por qué estás aquí… si no es por mi?

—No sé cómo te has enterado de esas cosas. Y sí, es cierto que me he tomado un tiempo con ella. La verdadera pregunta es… ¿por qué me has pedido quedar?

—Porque me gustas —respondió Brynja—. Siempre he tenido cierta debilidad por ti. Pero Sissi es mi amiga. Tú eres intocable. Pese a que nunca he entendido cómo te permitían… bueno, y las demás a sus maridos, llamar a una stripper. Pero bueno. Eso era cosa vuestra. Ahora eres libre. Y quiero saber si tengo alguna oportunidad.

Javier no respondió en aquel momento. Dos camareros aparecieron de la nada y sirvieron los entrantes. Brynja no volvió a insistir en su conversación. Simplemente le deseó "buen provecho" y empezaron a cenar.

Aelita había estado todo el día esperando el mejor momento para hablar con Jeremy. Las chicas habían jurado no decir nada del dinero que había recibido hasta que tuviera la conversación con su marido. Pero incluso estando así, relajados en el salón viendo una película, acurrucada sobre él, no estaba segura de cómo iniciar la conversación.

—Jeremy…

—Espera… "Qué casualidad que casualmente sucedan tantas casualidades" —dijo Jeremy, al mismo tiempo que sonaba en la película que estaban viendo—. Perdona, me encantan las tonterías de Groucho… ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó mientras pausaba el video.

—Te quería contar algo. Sobre mi novela.

—Oh, no. No me digas que el personaje que muere se basa en mi…

—No es eso. Es sobre dinero.

—¿Qué pasa con el dinero?

—Que me han pagado por las ventas del libro. Me llegó la transferencia hace tres días, pero no la había visto hasta hoy.

—Oh, eso es estupendo. ¿Cuánto te han pagado?

—Medio millón de euros.

Jeremy no cambió la expresión por unos momentos.

—¿Qué?

—Así me he quedado yo. Medio kilo. Directamente. Adornando nuestra cuenta.

—Joder… pero… ¿Qué vamos a… perdón, qué vas a hacer con tanta pasta?

—No seas tonto. Lo tuyo es mío como lo mío es tuyo —aclaró la pelirrosa—. Pero es precisamente lo que no tengo claro. Es muchísimo dinero.

—Demasiado. Yo no contaba con reunir esa cantidad de dinero… nunca —confesó Jeremy.

—Yo tampoco. De hecho, he pensado que podríamos invertir.

—¿En qué?

—En una casa. Pero lejos de Villenneé. Este pueblo parece tener alguna maldición sobre nosotros —propuso ella.

—Creo que en eso tienes razón —concordó Jeremy—. Pero… no es el momento. No podemos irnos sin nuestros amigos. Siempre hemos estado juntos. Habría que esperar a que las cosas estuvieran mejor. Es decir… si te parece.

—No quería escuchar otra cosa —sonrió Aelita—. Me alegra saber que pensamos igual. Era lo que me hacía dudar sobre si debía decírtelo.

—Me hubiera terminado enterando.

—Claro que sí. Eres muy listo —añadió ella.

—¿Por qué sonríes tanto? —preguntó Jeremy.

Ella no contestó. Apagó la televisión y besó a Jeremy. Era feliz por poder compartir su vida con alguien así.

Javier no sabía muy bien qué estaba haciendo. La cena había sido deliciosa. Lejos de aquella conversación tan íntima, Brynja era una compañía muy agradable y divertida. Le había contado los detalles de sus viajes, e intercambiado detalles de los destinos en los que, a lo largo de los años, él también había tenido la oportunidad de visitar. Luego, habían ido a tomar una copa.

Y de pronto, se topaba con que estaba en el piso de Brynja. Lo cierto es que era sencillo, pero decorado con muy buen gusto. Claro que apenas había tenido tiempo de ver la mayor parte de la vivienda. Estaba en el dormitorio, donde una gran cama ocupaba gran parte del espacio. Un armario con espejos en la puerta le permitían ver su confuso reflejo. Y tras una puerta, el cuarto de baño donde Brynja se estaba refrescando. O eso había dicho.

Miró su teléfono. Dorjan no había enviado ningún mensaje, como habían acordado. Y, lamentándolo bastante, su mujer tampoco le había escrito. Bueno, al fin y al cabo le había pedido un tiempo. Debía respetar esa decisión.

—Javier…

Este se giró. Y suspiró. Brynja se había puesto un picardías transparente con el cual le podía ver incluso los pensamientos. Lentamente caminó hacia él, y se sentó a su lado. Le puso una mano en la mejilla, y le dio un suave beso.

—Brynja…

—Dime —susurró ella.

—No sé si… si estoy preparado para esto…

—Bueno. Lo podemos averiguar juntos, si quieres —dijo con ojos brillantes.

Y Javier quería. Juntó sus labios con los de la rubia, y se dejó llevar por sus labios mientras se dejaban caer de espaldas en el colchón.

—Lamento mucho todo esto. Eres una chica estupenda —dijo Edmond.

El plan de Emily había funcionado, o al menos a medias. Había conseguido que se pasara con ella todo el dí. Había sabido cosas de él, y poco a poco, parecía haber apelado a su corazón. Tenía razón sobre él. No era tan mal tipo. Solo había tomado una serie de malas decisiones. Pero podía enmendarlas, o al menos dejar de hacerlo.

Ya ni entraba brillo por el tragaluz. Debería haberse hecho de noche. Ahora era el momento de intentarlo. Si todo iba bien, esa misma noche podría volver a abrazar a su mujer. Con cuidado.

—Edmond… piensa lo que te he dicho. Ya es de noche. Puedes llevarme a oscuras a Villenneé. No hace falta ni que sea en la puerta de mi casa. En el camino…

—No…

—Por favor. Y luego te puedes ir. Yo hablaría con ellos para que no te persiguieran… solo tendrías que desaparecer.

—No puedo hacer eso.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque Sissi espera un hijo mío. Y porque la venganza es adictiva. Mientras Sam viva… seguiré puteándola.

—No tienes por qué…

Este asintió.

—Me temo que es mi naturaleza. Ella me hizo daño. Y yo disfruto haciéndoselo. No puedo hacer lo que me pides.

Se levantó de la silla y le dio un beso a Emily en la mejilla. Ella sintió que se le erizaba el vello.

¡BOOM! La puerta de la sala salió volando contra la pared y se estampó, destrozando los ladrillos. Entraron cuatro figuras armadas.

—¡Al suelo! ¡Al suelo! —ordenaron—. ¡Levanta las manos!

Emily se echó por instinto al colchón. Edmond levantó las manos. Cuando pudo ver mejor, se dio cuenta de que eran policías. Les habían encontrado. Y tras los cuatro hombres armados, aparecieron otros dos vestidos con un chaleco antibalas. Nath se apresuró en acercarse a ellos.

—Edmond, quedas arrestado por secuestro.

—¡Carlos! —gritó Emily al ver a su amigo.

—Ya estás a salvo —dijo este—. Estás a salvo.

La rodeó con los brazos. Aquella pesadilla había terminado. Pero por alguna razón, Emily no podía apartar la mirada de Edmond, el hombre que finalmente se veía derrotado por la situación. De pronto se vio envuelta en una manta. Miró a Carlos. Su pulso aún estaba acelerado.

—Cuando estés tranquila no vamos. No hay prisa. ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó.

—Sí… tranquilo. No me ha hecho daño.

Este pareció extrañado, pero no dijo nada. Esa noche la llevaría de vuelta a casa para descansar. Ya habría tiempo al día siguiente para tomarle la declaración. Aquel desgraciado debía pagar por todo lo que le había hecho al grupo.

Al silencio de la noche, Javier solo escuchaba su respiración. Y la de Brynja. La mujer dormía a su lado, sin nada de ropa. Él se la había quitado. Y ella le había desnudado a él. Sus manos habían hecho una exploración en la cual se habían dado cuenta de que eran compatibles. Pero en el momento en que ella se había puesto sobre él, este no se había visto capaz. Brynja solo había intentado excitarle una vez más, besuqueando su cuello y estimulándole con la mano. Pero había desistido finalmente.

—Ya habrá ocasión —le había dicho—. ¿Te quedas a dormir?

Había accedido, pero no era capaz de dormir. En su cabeza, era consciente de que aún pensaba en Sissi. No era capaz de hacerle lo mismo a su mujer. Tal vez debía plantearse darle una oportunidad. Miró a su compañera, que tenía los senos al aire.

—Qué desperdicio —pensó, mientras se los tapaba con la sábana y procuraba volver a dormir.

* * *

_¡Hola a todo el mundo! Si hay algo de lo que me arrepiento con toda la tetralogía de "El acuerdo", es sin duda... ¡poner títulos a los episodios! En serio, cuando se me ocurre un buen título es algo cojonudo, pero cuando no hay inspiración pierde intensidad. Qué asco._

_Pero bueno, el caso es que al final Emily está a salvo, Javi no ha podido tirarse a otra... pero la historia no queda aquí. Ni mucho menos ;)_

_**Moon-9215:** Sí... creo que era demasiado obvio lo que la "rubia peligrosa de Kadic" pretendía hacer con Javier. Aunque al menos el primer intento no le ha salido bien :P_

_Poco a poco se acerca el final de la historia. ¿Definitivo? Espero que si, son muchos años dándoos la murga con este relato xD Hasta entonces, lemmon rules!_


	19. Un mes después

**Capítulo 19: Un mes después**

—¡Aaaaaah!

—¡Perfecto, Brigette!

Yumi estaba dando la clase. El grupo iba progresando poco a poco. Sus alumnos estaban ese día aprendiendo a hacer llaves para bloquear un ataque con arma. Como eran impares, ella misma practicaba con Jean, el alumno más aventajado que tenía. Pero también era bastante aprovechado, y quiso aprovechar el momento en que la profesora se distrajo para mirar al grupo formado por Brigette y Celine.

Sin tener en cuenta que ella le llevaba unos cuantos años de ventaja, y antes de poder alcanzarla se vio volando por los aires, y su espalda dio contra el tatami. Yumi le puso los pies sobre los brazos, sin apretar, pero indudablemente derrotado. Le miró con una sonrisa.

—No era tu turno —le recordó.

—Perdona, _Ishiyama-sensei_ —dijo él.

—Levántate y practica con ellas, voy a ver a los demás.

Se dio una vuelta por la sala y corrigió a algunos de sus alumnos. Pero al menos todos habían entendido la idea principal de la clase. Evitó a tiempo que Celine dislocase un brazo a Brigette (la base de sus clases era defenderse sin hacer daño al contrario -aunque alguna gente como Edmond se lo merecería-) y se fijó en el reloj. Iba tocando el final de la clase y le tocaba ponerlos a hacer un poco de enfriamiento.

Les indicó la mejor forma de asegurarse que sus cuerpos no sufrieran mucho las consecuencias de la clase de aquel día, y guió sus respiraciones. Poco a poco, todos estaban en el mejor estado para finalizar la clase.

—El próximo viernes vamos a repasar esto —les dijo. Había leído en las noticias locales la agresión de un loco al dueño de una tienda, y le interesaba que se pudieran defender—. Pero probaremos a pelear dos contra uno. Así que, descansad y pillad fuerzas. ¡Saludo!

Se saludaron y poco a poco sus alumnos fueron desfilando para salir de allí. Como era habitual después de una clase, Victor, el dueño del gimnasio, entró en la sala. Tendiéndole una bebida isotónica, siguiendo su costumbre. Ella la aceptó y dieron el primer trago en silencio.

—No sé lo que les haces, pero están encantados —comentó Victor—. Nunca había tenido tantas reseñas positivas en Google.

—Bueno, solo les enseño lo que se —respondió ella—. Pero me alegra saber que estás contento con mi trabajo.

—Mucho. Eso sí, igual debería avisarte sobre Jean… me ha preguntado sobre ti.

—Y cree que no me he fijado en cómo me mira el culo. Se le debe olvidar que aquí hay espejos. Pero no me preocupa. Ya le he enseñado que no puede conmigo —bromeó.

—Bueno. Si consideras que haya que expulsarle, me lo dices. Con total confianza.

—¿Echar así como así a uno de tus clientes?

—Mejor perder un cliente como él que a una monitora como tú.

—Gracias, de verdad. Eres un cielo. ¿Seguro que no quieres venir a casa a cenar? Ulrich va a preparar sus _bratwurst_ —ofreció ella una vez más.

—Te lo agradezco pero no. He conseguido quedar con Mitchell. A ver si tengo suerte…

—Espero que sí. Bueno, voy a cambiarme y salgo. He quedado con unas amigas —dijo la japonesa.

Diez minutos después salía del edificio, y justo ahí, esperaban Aelita y Samantha. Tras el saludo de rigor, caminaron un par de calles hacia abajo para encontrar una cafetería. Pequeña, modesta, pero tenían café, que era lo que querían. El camarero les sirvió las bebidas y Yumi asaltó con una pregunta:

—¿Creéis que debería seguir con este trabajo?

Aelita y Sam se miraron entre ellas. Por lo que sabían, a Yumi le iba muy bien dando clases de defensa personal. Estaba contenta las veces anteriores que se habían visto. Así que no entendían de pronto aquellas dudas.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Acaso te va mal? —preguntó la pelirrosa.

—Al contrario, me da de maravilla, pero… bueno, vais a pensar muy mal de mi.

—Qué tontería. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? —preguntó Sam.

—Bueno. Yo tenía ganas de esto. El problema es que… se ha vuelto rutinario. Otra vez. Como lo era mi vida como modelo. Es siempre lo mismo, un día y otro y otro… Y me cansa. No es por vosotras, ni por Ulrich —se apresuró en aclarar—. Y la verdad… ahora echo de menos aquello de desfilar y subirme a la pasarela.

—Eres un poco caprichosa —Yumi fulminó a Sam con la mirada. ¿Acaso no decía que no pensaría mal?—. Pero bueno. Siempre puedes volver, ¿no? Te lo dijo tu representante.

—¿Y va a dejar esto de las clases colgado de nuevo? —preguntó Aelita—. Eso no es serio. Y Yumi…

—¿Por qué no puede hacer las dos cosas? Hay días que no tiene que dar clase. Puede aprovechar para hacer algún pase.

—Pero, ¿y si no le dejan? Además, imagina cómo se puede poner Ulrich… Ella se fue tres meses escapando de eso y de pronto decirle que se quiere volver…

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que después de eso yo me enfadaría y podría largarme…

A Yumi le venía muy bien que sus amigas estuvieran hablando como si ella no estuviera delante, puesto que de esa manera podía reflexionar sobre lo que escuchaba Efectivamente, había hecho mucho daño a Ulrich cuando se había marchado. ¿Y ahora iba a hacer lo contrario? Sí, echaba de menos los flashes de la cámara, y desfilar. Pero no al precio de que su decisión le costase su matrimonio. Y menos ahora, que había regresado a la normalidad con su marido.

—Bueno. Ya veré lo que hago —dijo la japonesa, terminando su café—. ¿Tomamos otro? —preguntó.

—Tenemos tiempo —dijo Samantha, y sacó el teléfono.

—¿A quién escribes? —preguntó la pelirrosa.

—A Emily. Me gusta saber cómo está desde lo que le ocurrió.

—No me extraña. ¿Aún no hay fecha para el juicio de ese desgraciado? —preguntó Yumi.

—No. Pero bueno. Al menos esta vez estamos seguros de que está entre rejas.

"_¿Cómo estás, guapísima?_", preguntó en un mensaje Samantha.

Emily sintió su teléfono pitar mientras esperaba. Vio el mensaje de Sam, y lo respondió rápidamente. "_Todo bien, gracias. Luego nos vemos_". Enviar. Puso el móvil en silencio y alzó la mirada al escuchar la bocina. Ahí estaba Edmond, con su traje de recluso.

No sabía cuál era el motivo que le había impulsado para ir hasta allí. Llevaba sin verle desde que la habían liberado de sus garras. Y sin embargo, aquel día, aprovechando dos horas que tenía libres de la academia, había pensado que sería un buen momento para hablar con él. Lamentaba de veras el que el hombre no hubiera aceptado su proposición. Ella le conocía más. Sabía que no era tan malo. A lo mejor su visita conseguía arreglar algo. Por eso estaba en la cárcel y había pedido hablar con él. Lo que no se esperaba era que le vería con un feo golpe en la cabeza, lo cual empeoraba aún más el aspecto escuálido que tenía. Se movía muy despacio, como si le doliera todo el cuerpo.

—¡Edmond! ¿Qué te ha pasado? —preguntó la chica, horrorizada.

El hombre se sentó frente a ella antes de responder.

* * *

_Edmond era, por lo general, una persona de sueño apacible. Lo cual jugaba en su contra aquella noche, pues no escuchó el sonido de la puerta de su celda cuando se abría. Lo único que supo era que, de pronto, alguien le había arrojado al suelo, y sintió que un pie descargaba con toda su fuerza en su estómago._

—_Esta es por Sam —dijo una voz, fría como el hielo—. Esta es por Sissi —añadió, dándole una segunda patada en plena boca del estómago—. Esta es por todas las mujeres —otra patada— a las que les has jodido la vida —otra más— preñándolas a traición._

_Tosió fuertemente. Se encontraba fatal. Y antes de perder el conocimiento, escuchó algo más._

—_Y esta es por Emily._

_Su agresor salió de allí. Se deslizó por los pasillos con celeridad, y llegó a la zona acordada. Las cámaras de seguridad se volvieron a activar. Quitándose la media que llevaba en la cabeza, Carlos sentía que su cuerpo temblaba, traicionándole._

_La idea había sido suya. Convencer a Nath había sido sencillo. Aprovechar una noche para vengarse de aquel hombre por todo lo que les había hecho. La ejecución había sido más complicada. Su cuerpo no quería reaccionar. Tenía escrúpulos al fin y al cabo, y de no ser por la adrenalina que había sentido al colarse en la celda de aquel hombre, se habría marchado sin tocarle un pelo. Ahora volvía a sentirse como antes, pero más sucio por dentro._

—_¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Nath—. ¿Qué… qué has hecho?_

—_Cinco patadas. Contadas —respondió este—. Ha sido peor de lo que imaginé…_

—_Ese cabrón lo merecía. Lástima que no me hayas dejado a mi…_

—_Si a mi me pillan, me arrestan. A ti te podrían hundir la vida solo si descubrieran que me has ayudado. Es mejor así._

—_¿Y te sientes mejor?_

—_Me siento mucho peor. Esto tengo que llevármelo a la tumba… Samantha me odiaría. Y con razón. Pero sentía que debía hacerlo…_

—_Bueno. Nada justifica la violencia, ¿no? —dijo el rubio._

—_Nada. Pero tampoco me quedaría tranquilo si no hacía nada._

* * *

—Me… he peleado con uno de los presos —mintió Edmond—. O más bien, me choqué con él en la cafetería y me tiró al suelo. Cosas de prisión… Lo que no sé es… ¿qué haces aquí? Llevo un mes en prisión, y nadie ha venido a verme. Y de pronto, me dice el carcelero que alguien ha querido venir a hacerme una visita. La persona que menos me esperaría. Bueno, tampoco lo entendería si viniera Samantha…

—Yo tampoco sé muy bien lo que hago aquí. Simplemente, pensé que tenía que hacerlo. Al fin y al cabo, ya sabes. No me trataste mal durante mi cautiverio. Podrías haber sido mucho peor.

—Ya te dije que no tenía intención de hacerte daño —le recordó él—. Solo a ella. No me hubiera perdonado portarme mal con alguien inocente.

—_Ella_ era inocente…

—Creo que te dejé claro que no lo era. Al menos para mi. Aunque supongo que ya no importa. Lo que me quede de vida lo voy a pasar aquí encerrado. Al menos voy a tener un techo. Solo me pregunto qué pasará con mis negocios…

—Dice la prensa que…

—Sé lo que dice la prensa, leo los periódicos. De momento los tengo permitidos. Pero a saber cuánto dura.

—Quiero saber una cosa. ¿Tú le pedirías perdón a Samantha y a Sissi por lo que les hiciste?

Edmond no respondió de inmediato.

—Ni de coña. A Sissi la amaba de verdad. Y a Sam que la jodan.

—Edmond, por favor… Quiero hacer algo bueno por ti…

—¿Algo bueno?

—Quiero declarar en tu favor. Sé que no eres tan malo. Pero necesito saber que si hago que ellas dos vengan tu les pedirías perdón. Y el día del juicio les contaría que no me tuviste en mal estado…

—Lo siento, Emily, pero no voy a hacer tal cosa. ¿Qué vas a conseguir? ¿Reducir la condena en un año? No vas a conseguir nada. _Y si tengo que pedirle perdón a esa zorra me ahogaré en mi propia saliva_ —susurró—. Ha sido un placer volver a verte. Y supongo que será la última vez.

—¿Cuándo será el juicio? —preguntó ella mientras el recluso se levantaba.

—Nadie lo sabe. Supongo que algún día de estos —dijo Edmond, restándole importancia.

—¡Edmond, por favor!

—Adiós, Emily…

Ella se había levantado, pero ver a uno de los funcionarios llevándose a Edmond tenía el efecto suficiente para evitar que intentara retenerlo. Se sintió como una estúpida. No debería haber ido. Lo mejor sería volver a la academia. Al fin y al cabo, tenía exámenes que corregir. Un imbécil como aquel no merecía que perdiera su escaso tiempo en ir a verle. Caminó hasta la salida, pensando "_¡Así se pudra aquí dentro!_".

Nath por su parte estaba en casa. Javier ya estaba mucho mejor de sus heridas, aunque arrastraba una leve cojera ("_En el peor de los casos me acompañará toda la vida, pero no necesito bastón_", había dicho), lo cual facilitaba el repartirse las tareas de la casa. Sin embargo, en su convivencia se había encontrado con algo que turbaba su tranquilidad. Erika iba con frecuencia a hablar con Dorjan, su padre. Y la joven era encantadora. Y sus encantos llamaban la atención de Nath.

—Pero cómo te vas a fijar en ella. Le sacas veinte años, podrías ser su padre. Literalmente —se recordó.

—¿Con quién hablas? —preguntó Javier mientras salía de su habitación.

—Nada, conmigo mismo. ¿Vas a salir a andar?

—Voy a intentarlo. Y tranquilo, que voy comunicado —dijo, enseñándole el móvil—. Cien por cien de batería.

—Pues ya sabes. Si te hace falta algo, me llamas.

Javier abrió la puerta, y en ese momento, estuvo a punto de chocarse con alguien.

—¡Hola, David! ¿Cómo están tus madres?

—De maravilla —respondió este—. ¿Está Nath?

—Ahí se encuentra. Hasta luego.

—Hola, David. ¿Quieres un café? —ofreció Nath al ver entrar al chico, y se sorprendió al ver que se adelantaba para saludarle. Con dos besos.

—Te lo acepto. Y… otra vez quería darte las gracias. Por lo que hiciste por mi madre.

—Hice mi trabajo —dijo el rubio.

—No. Tu trabajo como policía no era tan implicado como lo que hiciste por salvarla. De verdad, ella es muy importante para mi. Las dos lo son, claro. Pero _mami Emily_, bueno. No se si sabes que ella fue quien me gestó…

Nath desconocía aquel dato y le sorprendía mucho que David se lo revelase con tal naturalidad. Él había decidido no entrar en el pasado de aquel grupo que tan bien le había recibido en su pueblo. Le tendió el café y el azucarero.

—Pues no lo sabía. Pero no hace falta que me des las gracias por ello cada vez que nos vemos. Logramos salvarla y está en casa. Y no se va a mover de ahí.

—Eso espero. Menos mal que pueden contar con alguien como tú.

Nath sintió que se ponía colorado. Desde luego, David parecía no tener ningún tipo de filtros. Las primeras veces que había hablado con él, le había notado un poco cohibido, pero pronto parecía más dicharachero. Y aquel día, que era la primera vez que estaban solos, parecía más suelto que nunca.

—Y tú también. Si necesitas algo, me lo puedes decir. Sin problema.

—Gracias.

En ese momento el rubio fue consciente de que David le había envuelto la mano con la suya. Suavemente la apartó, con la excusa de remover su café.

"_¿Qué le pasa?_", se preguntó Nath. "_¿Y qué te pasa a ti? A ti quien te gusta es Erika… ¡no, no te gusta! ¡Duplicas a las dos en edad! Olvídate, no te metas en líos…_ _Además, s__i crees estar enamorado de dos personas, es mentira, ¿no? Solo puedes estarlo de la última_". Pero lo cierto era que había conocido a ambos casi a la vez.

—¿Te puedo invitar a cenar? —preguntó David.

—¿Qué?

—Una cena, tú y yo. Mis madres hoy salen. Podrías venir y te preparo algo rico…

—Otro día —declinó rápidamente Nath—. Tengo guardia esta noche. No puedo, lo siento.

Era mentira. Pero debía alejarse. Era el hijo de unas amigas. No podía estar cerca de él. Tal vez le estaba tirando los trastos o tal vez no. Pero no debía averiguarlo, sino evitarlo. "_Es una lástima… la verdad es que está buenísimo_".

Odd por su parte tampoco estaba mucho mejor. Había ido, como era su costumbre en aquellos días, al bar de Lexa a tomarse algo. Allí se había encontrado con Jeremy y con William, y se había sentado con ellas. Aguantó la respiración cuando se acercó la rubia Lexa. No quería inspirar su delicado aroma. Porque le volvía loco y la hubiera vuelto a besar y hacer el amor sobre las mesas con sus amigos mirando. Por suerte, estaba más evolucionado que eso.

No se conseguía quitar de la cabeza la conversación que habían tenido hacía varios días. Le seguía pareciendo increíble.

* * *

—_Lexa… tenemos que hablar —le había dicho una noche que se había acercado a hablar con ella._

—_Dime. Estaba a punto de cerrar. Pero me puedo tomar una contigo, si te apetece —le ofreció la rubia._

—_¿Eres mi hermana?_

_Lexa no respondió en el acto. Se dio la vuelta y sacó un par de jarras. Las sirvió con una buena dosis de cerveza y le tendió una al chico._

—_Has tardado en darte cuenta, Odd._

—_¿No vas a negarlo?_

—_¿Qué sentido tendría? Sí, yo era Pauline, tu hermana. _Era_ —apuntó._

—_¿Qué quieres decir?_

—_A ver, cómo te lo explico… —dio un trago a la cerveza antes de continuar—. ¿Hace cuánto que no nos vemos? ¿Unos veinte años?_

—_Más o menos, sí._

—_¿Y crees que podemos llamarnos "hermanos" después de tanto tiempo? Tú no me buscaste —le recordó—. Al igual que yo tampoco quise volver. Haciendo mi vida era más feliz que en aquella familia de locos que teníamos. Y en la que yo, al menos, nunca me sentí muy querida._

—_Pauline…_

—Lexa_ —le corrigió ella—. Ya no soy aquella persona. Es más, ni siquiera fuiste capaz de reconocerme el día que nos conocimos en este pueblo moribundo._

—_¿Tú me reconociste?_

—_Pues claro que si. No has cambiado tanto como te crees. Supe en seguida que eras tú. Y no te dije nada, porque… como te he dicho, ya no me considero tu hermana._

—_Hemos follado —le recordó él._

—_Porque nos apetecía. Tú has sido capaz de hacerlo porque me considerabas una mujer que estaba maciza. Y yo también lo hice porque estás buenísimo. Y como digo, no eres mi hermano. No desde hace mucho. Aunque nos haya parido la misma madre. Ese lazo se apagó hace mucho tiempo…_

—_Estás loca… —suspiró Odd._

—_Que nos quiten lo bailado. Yo lo disfruté mucho aquella noche. Solo lamento haberte jodido el matrimonio —admitió—. Por eso acepté cuando me hiciste la cobra… aunque yo sabía que esto iba a terminar pasando. No le des más vueltas._

—_Joder, Pa… Lexa. Esto es una puta locura…_

—_Lo sé._

* * *

A pesar de lo cual, la conversación no le había convencido del todo. Era rarísimo lo que había ocurrido. Y sin embargo, seguía pensando en ella. Él también sentía desvanecido su lazo de sangre. Lexa era una mujer increíble y por ello había sucumbido a la tentación. Pero al recibir un mensaje en el móvil y saltar el salvapantallas ahí estaba. La foto de Dorjan, su marido, que le había dado los mejores años de su vida. Tirarlo todo por la borda por aquel calentón…

—¿En qué piensas, Odd? Te veo muy callado —dijo Jeremy.

—En que soy gilipollas.

* * *

_¡Hola a todo el mundo! Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Por matizar, los golpes a Edmond fueron una improvisación de última hora. Por el contrario, el resto de elementos, incluyendo la conversación de Lexa y Odd, llevaba tiempo planificada ;) Poco a poco se va acercando el cierre de esta historia. ¿Qué tendré planeado?_

_**Nath0722:** ¡Siempre se agradecen las opiniones! Y no, esta vez sin giro dramático ;) Y como has visto, no solo tengo algo pensado para él con Erika... Porque soy mala persona :) Y sí, Javi no ha salido bien parado ;) ¡Saludos!_

_Bueno, no está mal. Dos actualizaciones en dos días (tengo un lemmon de Digimon de ayer si a alguien le apetece ;) Aunque esta semana lo tendré algo más complicado para escribir. En cualquier caso, dalalaik, suscríbete, favea mi usuario para que te salte la campanita y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Lemmon rules!_


	20. Conversaciones

**Capítulo 20: Conversaciones**

Alguien llamaba a la casa de William. Tal vez el escocés se había marchado. Probó a llamar de nuevo y a punto estuvo de golpearle en la cara por error al abrirse la puerta. Se detuvo a tiempo.

—¡Yumi! ¿Qué forma de dar los buenos días son estos? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Perdona, no sabía si estabas en casa. ¿Me invitas a un café?

—Adelante —dijo él—, pero no me creo que no tengas café en casa —añadió mientras la chica tomaba asiento—. ¿Lexa no ha abierto?

Ella sonrió. Se conocían demasiado bien. Al fin y al cabo, William era el mejor amigo que tenía en el grupo. Con el permiso de Ulrich, pero su categoría de "marido" no era lo que necesitaba aquel día. Además, se iba a pasar todo el día fuera. Agenda completamente llena, comiendo en el bar de alguno de los pueblos de alrededor para no perder tiempo.

—Efectivamente. Necesitaba hablar contigo. Si tienes un ratito para mi.

—Tengo todo el día. Laura se ha ido a trabajar, y come allí con Jeremy y los demás compañeros de su departamento, así que podemos hablar tanto como quieras.

William terminó de preparar el café y sirvió dos tazas humeantes. Dejó una jarra con leche a mano, y el azucarero. Yumi se sirvió la taza al gusto y le dio un trago. Miró al chico, quien simplemente parecía esperar a que ella hablase. Suspiró.

—Verás. Tengo una idea en la cabeza desde hace un tiempo, pero me da miedo cagarla.

—¿Qué es lo que piensas?

—Echo de menos cuando era modelo —reveló.

—Pero… ¿tú no habías huido tres meses porque estabas cansada de las pasarelas?

—Sí. Por eso quería hablarlo contigo, aunque si me dices eso me arrepiento un poco…

—No. Discúlpame, he sido un poco bocazas. ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Precisamente ese. Estuve tres meses alejada de mi marido buscando lo que debía hacer. Pese a todo el daño que le había hecho me perdonó, aceptó el cambio que quería hacer en mi vida. Y ahora, de pronto… quiero volver a aquello. Y no quiero que Ulrich me odie.

—Bueno. Os conozco desde hace muchos años. Y sé que él no puede odiarte. Es incapaz —dijo el chico—. Sobre tus cambios de opinión, sí se puede enfadar. Pero creo que sería mejor si se lo dijeras directamente en lugar de irte volando.

—¿Y si no lo acepta? ¿Y si cree que quiero volver a marcharme? O que ya no cuento con él para nada… Me da mucho miedo cómo se lo pueda tomar…

—¿Y si te tomas un tiempo para pensarlo? —dijo William. Yumi le miró sin entenderlo—. No es que vayas a tener una sesión de fotos mañana, ¿verdad? —la japonesa negó—. Pues entonces. Piensa primero en lo que quieres hacer de verdad. Si seguir donde estás o volver. Imagínate que tampoco te aceptas de nuevo a ser modelo. Date unos días para reflexionarlo y tener claro que de verdad es lo que quieres. A lo mejor es un capricho. O a lo mejor, el capricho era lo de estar dando clases.

Ella se quedó mirando su taza de café. Tal vez el chico tenía razón. La verdad, había actuado tan impulsivamente los últimos meses que no había reflexionado sobre si lo que hacía era algo que de verdad necesitaba o un encaprichamiento. Sonrió levemente. Sabía que había hecho bien en hablar con el escocés. Sus palabras tenían sentido. Se levantó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias. Creo que te voy a hacer caso —dijo, volviendo a sentarse—. ¿Y tú? ¿Alguna novedad?

—Poca cosa… LouVoiture está interesada en mi cadena de talleres.

Yumi, que estaba dando un sorbo, se atragantó con la bebida. William sonrió y se sirvió un poco más de café. Sabía que aquello provocaría una reacción similar.

—LouVoiture… Los reyes del automóvil de alquiler. Ese LouVoiture.

—Ese mismo —asintió él—. Yo me quedé igual de sorprendido. Me llamaron hace cosa de un mes, más o menos. Y ahora lo tengo todo en manos de mi abogado, que está gestionando con ellos.

—Pero… ¿te han ofrecido mucho?

—"Lo suficiente como para retirarme", pero no hemos hablado de dinero. Aún así cuento con la profesionalidad de Allard como para que no me haga el lío.

—Es el negocio de toda tu vida…

—Por eso pediré la opinión de un segundo abogado. Confianza y dinero son dos palabras que no suelen ir juntas.

Ambos se rieron. Eso era más comprensible por parte de Yumi. Un negocio de tanto dinero no podría dejarlo en manos de otra persona. Y por supuesto, él lo sabía.

—Pues ni tan mal. ¿Laura qué opina?

—Dice que tome la decisión que tome estará bien. Lo cual en cierto modo lo agradezco, pero… por otro lado me gustaría saber qué opina de verdad —suspiró el escocés—. Por saber que mi decisión estará realmente bien. Claramente, tener dinero para retirarme es tentador. Y probablemente nuestra hija Luna también pueda tener una vida sin complicaciones. Vaya… ahora me doy cuenta de que estoy en la misma encrucijada que tú. ¿Qué hacer con mi vida?

—Por las decisiones imposibles —dijo la japonesa, alzando su taza.

—Salud.

Bebieron los dos, vaciando las tazas. Y la japonesa se volvió a levantar.

—¿Ya te marchas? Bueno… ya veo que no —dijo William, en el momento en que ella se sentó encima de sus piernas—. ¿Estás cómoda?

—¿Y tú? —preguntó la japonesa con su voz sensual. Le puso las manos sobre los hombros—. He pensado que, ya que nos entendemos… bueno, qué puñetas. Quiero sexo, William.

—Muy tentador, pero… ¿qué tal vas en la cama con Ulrich? —preguntó. No quería hacer nada si la situación sexual del matrimonio no estaba en condiciones.

—De maravilla, pero ahora quiero sexo con William, William —dijo, guiñándole un ojo, y sin poder resistirse le comió la boca—. Llevamos tanto tiempo con el acuerdo que a veces se me olvida los privilegios que nos da…

—Unos privilegios muy interesantes… ¿puedo saber si ha habido… _alguien_ estos días?

—No… Eres mi primera opción —susurró ella—. ¿Vas a hacer que te lo pida?

Pero William no quería eso. La sujetó fuertemente por la cintura y la levantó. Sus labios se encontraron, lascivos, mientras subía con ella por las escaleras. La dejó caer sobre el colchón, y se despojó de la sudadera. Para entonces, Yumi ya se había quitado la camiseta. Y se adelantó para bajarle el pantalón al escocés, que seguro que ya le molestaba. Él aprovechó para quitarle el sujetador, que debía ser incómodo de llevar.

Terminaron de quitarse la ropa, ansiosos por el encuentro, y el chico se dejó caer en el colchón. Rodó con Yumi, con sus lenguas peleando entre ellas mientras buscaban dominar al otro. Pero ella era más fuerte y consiguió quedar encima de él. Empezó a bajar por su cuerpo lentamente con los labios, y empezó a girar para darle acceso completo a su sexo mientras ella se disponía a lamer su erección. Sintió las manos de William separando sus nalgas y disfrutó de la sensación de su lengua, que recorría travieso desde su sexo hasta su ano.

Ella masajeó con cuidado los testículos de su amigo, disfrutando de aquel momento desinhibido. Notaba su respiración al mismo ritmo que la de él. Sintió un escalofrío cuando él le recorrió la espalda con las manos antes de volver a entretenerse con su culo. Qué bien se sentía. Su cuerpo reaccionaba muy bien a los tratos de William. Empezaron a acercarse al clímax, aunque sintió primero al escocés liberando su carga antes de que sus propios fluidos resbalasen por la boca del chico.

Aprovechando su situación en la cima, Yumi se dejó caer sobre la erección de William y empezó a moverse despacio. En otras ocasiones sus encuentros habían sido más salvajes pero en ese momento aquel ritmo lento le gustaba. Bueno, y estaba muy bien que él se incorporase para volver a besarse, probar el sabor de su cuello, y degustando sus pechos. Enredó los dedos en su cabello, y suspiró. Había actuado por capricho y ahora se daba cuenta de que necesitaba un momento como aquel.

Fue aumentando el ritmo, cada vez más acelerada. William movía sus caderas debajo de ella también. Estaban en una nube. Sintió el clímax del chico en su interior, el cual acompañó al suyo en una deliciosa agonía de placer. Se dejó caer sobre el torso del escocés, jadeando.

—Gracias… —susurró la chica.

En ese momento empezó a sonar un teléfono. Lo rescató de sus pantalones abandonados en el suelo. Ulrich, por videollamada. Descolgó sin temor.

—Hola, amor —saludó.

—Hola, uuuuuhhhh… qué bien te veo —dijo el alemán. Y es que Yumi tenía el teléfono lo bastante alejado como para que le pudiera ver los pechos al descubierto—. Qué bien te lo pasas sin mi. ¿Estás sola o…?

—Hola, Ulrich —saludó William, entrando en la cámara.

—Ya veo que no. Cuídamela —le dijo al escocés.

—¿Sólo llamabas para cotillear? —bromeó Yumi.

—No, es que he encontrado un restaurante con muy buena pinta. Iba a decirte de venir a cenar, pero si William y Laura se quieren apuntar, puedo ir a buscarla después del trabajo, volver a por vosotros, y venir para aquí…

—Hablo con ella —dijo William—. Que te aproveche ese desayuno.

Podían ver un café, un zumo de naranja, un sándwich y un croissant a la plancha en la pantalla de Ulrich.

—Gracias. Voy a ver si termino y voy a la siguiente cita. ¡Sed buenos!

—Lo seremos. Un beso —dijo ella, y tiró un beso a la pantalla.

—¿Vamos a ser buenos?

—Claro que sí —dijo ella, abalanzándose a por él.

Ajena a todo aquello, Aelita entraba en el bar de Lexa. Llevaba su portátil bajo el brazo. Y antes de poder pedir, la rubia se acercó a ella y le tendió algo que no identificó al principio. Probablemente porque lo tenía a menos de un centímetro de su cara.

—¿Me lo firmas? —preguntó Lexa—. Es que me ha encantado…

—¡Lexa! ¿En serio has comprado mi libro? —preguntó la pelirrosa, y tomó el ejemplar—. Habérmelo dicho y te regalaba uno… —comentó mientras abría las tapas y le escribía una dedicatoria.

—Me daba vergüenza pedírtelo —comentó la chica. Aelita no comentó lo que en ese momento pasaba por su cabeza: "_Y no te da vergüenza acostarte con tu hermano… no te entiendo_", pero no respondió eso.

—Bueno, somos amigas. Si lo hubiera sabido…

—No te preocupes. La verdad, hacía mucho que no leía, pero sabiendo que era tuyo me daba curiosidad. Medio millón de ejemplares vendidos, enhorabuena…

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Aelita, pero la chica señaló la portada del libro. No era una primera edición. Había un añadido en la portada. "Más de 500.000 ejemplares vendidos"—. No he dicho nada —dijo con una sonrisa—. ¿Me pones un café, por favor?

—Por supuesto. ¿Con leche condensada y dos de azúcar?

—Cómo me conoces.

Lexa marchó detrás de la barra y Aelita abrió su portátil. En apenas ocho segundos tenía la pantalla abierta. Abrió el procesador de textos y en ese momento, le saltó una llamada. Miró la pantalla del móvil. Colette. Descolgó rauda.

—¡Hola! —saludó—. Buenos días.

—¡Hola, Aelita! ¿Qué tal estás? —preguntó la editora—. ¿Ya estás disfrutando del dinero?

—Aún no —dijo la pelirrosa—. No tengo muy claro qué hacer con ello.

—Suele ocurrir. Pero no te preocupes. Ya se te ocurrirá algo —y el tono de Colette cambió a uno más profesional—. Bueno. Quería saber si tenías intención de continuar escribiendo. En la editorial estarían encantados de ocuparse de tu segunda novela…

—Pues justo me pillas empezando —dijo la pelirrosa—. Mira, el título provisional es "Universo, tiempo y materia". He empezado el primer capítulo y…

—¡Ah, ciencia-ficción!

—¿Cómo? No… No, no es ciencia ficción. Es un tratado científico sobre…

—¿Tratado?

—Sí… Sabes lo que es un tratado, ¿no? —preguntó Aelita, que empezaba a dudar si se estaba haciendo entender en condiciones o no.

—Sí, Aelita… Es que, a ver… no son esos los planes que teníamos contigo.

—¿Planes?

En ese momento, empezó a sonar una videollamada en el portátil. Aelita se fijó en que era Colette. Descolgó. Según vio a su editora, esta colgó la llamada por el teléfono.

—¿Qué planes?

—Bueno. Tu libro se ha vendido de maravilla. Y con razón. Es muy bueno, y a la gente le encanta… Lo que no tengo claro es si un aburrido tratado tendría la misma acogida… Bueno, sin mentirte, no la tendría.

—¿Qué me quieres decir?

—Que la editorial no aceptará ese tratado. Queremos libros que gusten a la gente. En general, no algo cuyo único nicho de mercado son los de ciencias.

—Pero… si mi intención es escribirlo para que sea accesible para todos… no quiero usar un lenguaje pomposo ni palabras kilométricas para…

—Mira. Por lo que te conozco, sé que serías capaz de hacerlo. Pero… no se te conoce por ello. Y si de una novela brillante pegas el salto a ciencias puras… no creo que pueda hacer nada por conseguir que lo publiquen.

Pese a que la calidad de la cámara no era la mejor, Aelita podía ver que Colette parecía triste. Lo que no llegaba a saber era si se debía al hecho de no poder ayudarla, o por el contrario, a no ponerse a escribir una segunda novela superventas.

—Pues lo siento, Colette, pero no tengo ideas para escribir una segunda novela. La primera la dejé con final cerrado por lo mismo.

—Sí… admito que eso fue lo único que me molestó cuando leí tu manuscrito —dijo la mujer—. Pero bueno… Hagamos una cosa. Intenta escribir algo más de narrativa, por favor. Yo intentaré que la editorial acepte publicar tu tratado…

—No pareces muy segura…

—Porque les conozco. Es una pena, pero… tal vez debas apañarte sola para que alguna editorial de la competencia acepte publicarte. Lo siento…

—Bueno. Hablaremos entonces de nuestros progresos… —dijo Aelita, con un tono de voz muy bajo.

—Adiós, Aelita.

Y colgó sin esperar respuesta.

Aelita cerró la pantalla del portátil. Joder, no podía ser verdad. Después de haber conseguido un éxito, le iban a tirar para atrás el siguiente libro que quería escribir. "_A la mierda. Tengo dinero. Si no me quieren publicar, ya me buscaré la vida_."

Sissi estaba nerviosa. Estaba esperando una visita. La más importante en mucho tiempo. Su vientre se notaba un poco más curvado en esos días. Y en el fondo, eso le aterraba bastante. Llamaron a la puerta. Suspiró. ¿Por qué no entraba sin más? Se levantó y fue a la puerta. Abrió, y allí estaba.

—Hola, Javier…

—Hola, Sissi. Creo que querías hablar, ¿no?

—Sí… Pasa, por favor.

Su marido entró. La casa seguía como el día que se había marchado. La nostalgia. Se sentaron en dos sillas, uno al lado del otro. Ella se preguntó si podía sujetarle las manos, y agradeció el hecho de que él no las apartara.

—Te echo muchísimo de menos… Y siento muchísimo todo lo que pasó. La culpa es mía…

—Bueno… creo que ese malnacido ha tenido algo que ver —suspiró Javier—. Pero bueno. Aquello… pasó.

—¿Entonces? ¿Puedes volver a vivir conmigo? Quiero que volvamos a ser un matrimonio…

—Me he visto con Brynja.

Lo tenía que soltar. La culpa le había carcomido por dentro desde la primera vez que se había visto con aquella mujer. Pese a su primera cita que había terminado en un no-coito, se habían visto regularmente durante el último mes.

—Me tiró los tejos, y… pensé que me vendría bien. Al parecer llevaba tiempo interesada en mi, pero no ha querido hacer nada hasta que tú y yo hemos estado separados.

"_Menuda mierda de respeto por nuestra amistad… ni siquiera nos hemos divorciado_", pensó Sissi, pero descartó rápidamente llamar a aquella mujer y decirle de puta para arriba. En su lugar, tenía que preguntarle a él.

—Y… ¿os va bien?

—No. Ella no es tú.

Eso alivió un poco a la morena. De hecho, aquello le podría haber provocado una sonrisa de no ser porque Javier continuaba serio.

—¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Que no sé si no he podido estar con ella porque te sigo queriendo… o porque aún no he cerrado capítulo contigo.

Un par de lágrimas recorrieron el rostro de Sissi. Pero de pronto, se vio entre los brazos de Javier. Definitivamente, no entendía nada de aquello.

—Sissi… tengo una idea. Algo que me podría ayudar a saber qué es lo que quiero.

—¿De verdad?

—Eso creo… Lo último que quiero es que sufras… Creo que ya nos hemos hecho bastante daño este tiempo.

—Vale… Dime qué quieres hacer, y lo haré.

—¿De verdad?

—Por supuesto… Yo sé que te quiero —le dijo—. Voy a hacer lo que sea por nuestro matrimonio…

En la casa de Odd, este no se encontraba. Por el contrario, Erika y David habían quedado para verse. Les venía bien tener a alguien de su misma edad por el pueblo. Al fin y al cabo, los mayores tenían "su secreto".

—¿Te parecería que estoy muy loca si le entro a Nath? —preguntó la chica mientras cerraba la partida de póker. Había ganado, así que a David le tocaba quitarse una prenda. Optó por la camiseta, apenas empezaban.

—Creo que te duplica la edad… ¿no es un poco mayor para ti? —dijo él, ahora libre de la ropa y barajando para repartir.

—Ah, ¿por eso le tiras los trastos cada vez que le ves? —inquirió Erika—. No soy ninguna idiota.

—Mierda, ¿esto va a ser como cuando nos enamoramos de Luna?

—Pues no pienso dejarte ganar…

—Acepto el reto.

* * *

_¡Hola a todos! Ya había que pensar en actualizar. A pesar de que no hace tanto desde la última, pero quería aprovechar que tengo tiempo libre esta semana para ir avanzando poco a poco hacia el final. Ya que tengo otro par de proyectos en mente y otro en desarrollo... Ya os contaré los detalles ;)_

_**Nath0722:** Pues es posible... No llevo la cuenta de las apariciones de mis personajes (confesión: antes sí lo hacía xD) Y sí, me imaginaba que le dejaría hacer eso. Ahora falta ver qué le pasará con los jovenzelos :P Saludos!_

_**Alejito480:** Poco le pasó por llevarse a Emily :P Y pobre Javier, qué despectivo por tu parte xD Y mi teoría es que Aelita es más roja que la sangre :P Sobre el cap 18, ¡él no lo sabía! ¡En todo caso es culpa de ella que lo sabía desde el principio! XD Y tampoco era plan de que le ocurriese algo gordo a Edmond o levantaría sospechas. Y a Yumi, bueno... hoy no la han desnudado con la mirada precisamente :P Saludos!_

_Con esto me despido hasta el próximo. Voy a ponerme con un one-shot un tanto especial ;) Espero que os guste. Lemmon rules!_


	21. El sueño, las conversaciones y la cita

**Capítulo 21: El sueño, las conversaciones y la cita**

Emily se encontraba tumbada en la cama. Sentía aquellos labios acariciando su cuerpo. Le gustaba sentirle por su cuello. Acarició su espalda, apenas un roce con la yema de los dedos. En ese momento solo pensaba en dejarse hacer. Aquellas manos bajaron a sus glúteos y tiraron de ella, pegándose al cuerpo de su amante. Su boca reclamó la presencia de los labios ajenos, que acudieron al encuentro con una delicadeza exquisita. Estaba en una nube en aquel momento, y solo existían ellos dos.

Sonrió complacida cuando Edmond bajó nuevamente sus nalgas en el colchón y empezó a besuquear su vientre. Ella se echó las manos a la nuca disfrutando del momento. Era tan cuidadoso. Le podía tener ahí horas y horas y no cansarse nunca. Su lengua hacía unos círculos muy agradables, y ella lo pasaba de maravilla. Aquel hombre la volvía loca.

De pronto trepó a su altura, cual tigre hambriento y devoró el sabor de sus labios, dominándola por completo y sin que ella sintiera deseos de oponer resistencia. Edmond sabía cómo hacerlo con ella, como un don natural. Era un dios que la volvía loca. Sonrió contra sus labios y le miró directamente a los ojos. Aquellos preciosos ojos…

—Disfruta, muñeca… esto solo lo hago por ti…

Sus labios trotaron cuerpo abajo, hasta la base de sus montañas del placer, y empezaron a subir poco a poco para coronar la cima. Emily gimió cuando sus dientes pusieron la bandera, con una suavidad que podía perder la cabeza. Pero en ese momento, la geografía de su cuerpo sintió una turbación diferente. Su cuerpo empezó a arquearse, y la sonrisa traviesa de Edmond demostraba que eso buscaba aquel hombre. Sus dedos se habían escurrido en su vagina, presionando suavemente.

—Aaaaaah… —gimió cuando el pulgar del hombre empezó a jugar con su clítoris—. Edmooond…

—¿Te gusta, Emily? —preguntó, dando un momento de pausa a su lengua antes de volver a atacar sus pechos.

—Me encanta… aaaaaah…

—Emily… Emily…

—Síííí… me gustaaaa…

—Emily… ¡Emily!

—Mmmmmm…

—¡Emily!

Emily abrió los ojos. Tardó un poco en ubicarse. Estaba… sí, era su dormitorio. Pero… no, Edmond no se encontraba allí. A su lado solo yacía Alicia. Su mujer. Y en lo poderoso de su sueño erótico, su propia mano se había escurrido por debajo de sus braguitas y se había empezado a dar placer. Apartó su mano, avergonzada, pero su esposa la miró con ternura.

—Buenos días, preciosa. ¿En quién pensabas? —preguntó, y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

—En… En ti, claro —respondió Emily, algo azorada.

—¿Las tres noches? No te creo —rió Alicia.

—¿Me… me has oído? —la chica quería morirse de la vergüenza.

—Sí, claro… no te he querido despertar hasta hoy, que es cuando más se te oía… No creo que el niño se escandalice pero no creo que tenga ganas de escucharte gemir.

Emily sonrió tímidamente. No sabía cómo había sido tan fácil mentir. Pero no. Llevaba tres noches soñando con aquel hombre. Edmond se aparecía en sus sueños para hacerle el amor… y ella se dejaba hacer, encantada por aquel exquisito trato al que le sometía. Porque debía ser un amante increíble. O así le había dibujado su mente. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se empeñaba en verle como alguien deseable? Se había portado como un cerdo… como un psicópata. Y aún así, algo en su interior le hacía ver las cosas buenas que podía tener.

—¿Hoy tienes horas libres? —preguntó Alicia cuando estaban desayunando.

—Sí… Debería ir a comprar —dijo Emily.

—Puedo ir yo, no te preocupes. Tengo también un rato.

—Ah, ¿y a qué hora?

—Sobre las once…

—Mierda. Nunca coincidimos.

—No pasa nada. Te tengo para mi siempre que quiero —sonrió Alicia. Y Emily sintió una presión en el pecho. No le gustaba mentirle. Y en ese momento se sentía como si la estuviera engañando. Traicionando a su mujer. Y además, la confianza de Sam, que era la mejor amiga que tenía en el planeta.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, estoy bien. Deberíamos ir saliendo.

—Es verdad. Vamos, yo conduzco.

En el avance de la mañana, sonó la puerta de la casa de Los Tres Solteros. Dorjan abrió la puerta. La visita que andaba esperando. Samantha había acudido. Tras el saludo de rigor, se sentaron en el sofá. Aunque el encuentro pretendía que fuera más profesional, Samantha no había llevado nada. Simplemente quería escuchar.

—Me sorprendió que me escribieras. Creo que sabes que no debo dar terapia a mis amigos. Y que me especializo en sexo, no en terapia matrimonial… —le recordó.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero tu opinión es en la que más confío —respondió Dorjan.

—Pues cuéntame.

—¿Debería volver con Odd?

Ella se echó a reír. Una pregunta tan directa que no tenía una respuesta definida.

—Supongo que no me lo preguntas en serio…

—Me gustaría tu opinión, simplemente. ¿Tan raro es?

—No es que sea raro, pero no creo que mi opinión sea válida para…

—Creo que tú ves nuestro grupo de amigos en perspectiva.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Dorjan resopló. Había tenido que hacer mucha memoria para acordarse de todo. Pero lo tenía.

—Bueno… Tú fuiste la primera novia de Odd. La primera que le duró más de una semana, quiero decir. Cuando no os fue bien, estabais de buen rollo. Luego, él se juntó con Dorjan, mientras tú te _ennoviabas_ con Carlos, al que Alicia le había puesto los cuernos y se juntó con tu mejor amiga. Porque él no quiso volver con ella, pero Tamiya sí perdonó a Milly cuando le puso los cuernos con Lysander. Luego ellas se fueron en rollo poliamoroso con Johnny e Hiroki… Y ahora, que nos hemos enterado que Sissi le fue infiel a Javier, y se queda embarazada, mi marido decide que es el mejor momento de ponerme los cuernos y acostarse con su hermana. Al final, algunos han vuelto, otros no… Y yo no tengo claro qué debería hacer.

—Me impresiona tu resumen. Así que supongo que te habrás dado cuenta de que no existe una respuesta correcta. Todas las opciones son válidas. ¿Cuál quieres tomar?

—¡Yo quiero volver con él! —aseguró Dorjan—. El problema es que lo que ha ocurrido… es muy fuerte todo. Tiene prácticamente a todo el pueblo para tirarse si le apetece. Y en lugar de eso, escoge a la única mujer con la cual no tenemos consentimiento preacordado para el sexo. ¡Y encima es su hermana!

—_Ella_ también lo hizo con _él_. Con una pequeña diferencia. Ella sabía que Odd era su hermano. A él ni se le había pasado por la cabeza que pudiera ser su hermana desaparecida.

—Pues yo no estoy tan seguro de que no lo supiera. Te recuerdo que el incesto tampoco es algo que no se haya dado antes en nuestros amigos…

—Tienes toda la razón. A veces pienso que si alguien escribe nuestras vidas no está muy bien de la cabeza —dijo Sam con una sonrisa, y rió levemente—. Pero igualmente. Creo que si tienes ese tipo de dudas deberías hablarlo con él. Si erais felices…

—¡Claro que lo éramos!

—En ese caso, ¿por qué no luchas un poco contra tus ideas preconcebidas y le das una oportunidad para volver? Por cierto, estamos solos, ¿verdad? —preguntó en ese momento Sam.

—Sí, tranquila. Erika duerme con Odd… pero ha venido a llevarse a Nath a pescar.

Un pensamiento de sucesos impuros cruzó la mente de Sam, pero no comentó nada al respecto.

—¿Y Javier?

—Practicando de nuevo con el coche. Se ha subido al monte. Dice que quiere volver a conducir y lleva días probando.

—Me alegro por él. Espero que se recupere pronto. Y que vuelva con Sissi. Y que tú vuelvas con Odd, claro.

—¿Y no podías decirlo antes?

—Quería saber tu propia opinión antes de decir la mía para no condicionarte —dijo ella, se levantó y le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Debo irme, tengo el tiempo justo para ir a la ciudad y atender a un paciente.

—Muy bien, doctora. Gracias por sus consejos.

—De nada.

Y en el momento en que Sam salía por la puerta, Dorjan recibió un mensaje en su teléfono. Le sorprendió lo que vio. Era de Odd. Pero al parecer, no se lo había querido enviar a él.

"_Ulrich, estoy hecho un lío. No sé si podría arreglarlo con Dorjan… Empiezo a pensar si no podríamos hacer un arreglo entre los tres. Sería una locura, ¿no? __Ella sigue siendo mi hermana...__"_. Pero antes de poder leerlo por segunda vez, el texto fue reemplazado por un aviso de la aplicación. "_Este mensaje ha sido eliminado_". No importaba. Había entendido a la perfección lo que había leído. Y ahora Odd no era la única persona con la que debía hablar.

Edmond se había sorprendido al saber que tenía visita. Y más aún cuando se trataba de Emily. Desde su anterior conversación, nadie más había tenido el detalle de ir a verle. Sabía que se había portado mal, pero contaba con que al menos le quedara algún amigo. En cambio, le quedaba aquella mujer a la que había conocido por casualidad y que había secuestrado solo por hacer sufrir a otra persona. Su "yo" presumido se alegró de haberse recuperado de las lesiones de la vez anterior.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó en lugar de decir "Buenos días".

—No lo sé… no tengo ni idea.

—Eres como esos policías que detienen un coche y le preguntan: _¿Sabe usted por qué le he parado?_. Perdona. Tengo tanto tiempo libre que he empezado a escribir un monólogo. Tal vez me dejen publicar un blog. Necesito pensar chistes que puedan hacer gracia por escrito.

Emily no había reído, ni sonreído ni una vez. Edmond se quedó serio y volvió a preguntar:

—¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?

—Ya te digo que no lo sé. Ha sido un impulso que he tenido —hizo una pausa—. Solo sé que tenía que venir, nada más.

—Bueno, pues ya has venido… ¿qué es lo que quieres?

"_Quiero que nada haya sido verdad… Quiero que nos esa tú quien acosó a mi mejor amiga… Quiero volver atrás en el tiempo para impedir todo esto… Joder, y no quiero volver a tener sueños eróticos contigo… yo amo a Alicia… pero sé que tú no eres así…_"

—Quiero ayudarte, ya te lo dije —dijo suavemente. En el fondo, no era mentira—. ¿Sabes ya cuándo va a ser el juicio?

—No sé qué estás viendo en mi, Emily. Pero aunque me gusta, te equivocas —respondió él, con tono pausado—. Yo no soy ningún santo, ni un alma torturada. Yo _disfruto torturando_, que es diferente.

—Solo a una persona…

—Sam es la persona principal, pero… ¿tengo que recordarte la cantidad de jovencitas que ahora van por ahí con un hijo mío en sus vientres? —preguntó Edmond, con una sonrisa mostrando todos los dientes.

—¡Y por qué me proteges! —estalló ella. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba de pie—. ¡Si tan vil fueras… dejarías que me acercara a ti! ¿Qué me hace diferente a las otras?

—Que tú no tienes la culpa de nada.

—Oh… ¿insinúas que las otras sí?

Edmond no respondió. Emily se impulsó para levantarse, pero como ya estaba en pie, a punto estuvo de caerse sobre la mesa que los separaba. Se sintió fatal por todo aquello. Ni siquiera debería haber ido. Estaba furiosa con aquel hombre. Y de buena gana le hubiera dado una bofetada. Pero él simplemente la miró con aquellos ojos tan característicos que tenía.

—No sé qué me habrás visto, Emily. Pero te equivocas. No deberías volver por aquí.

—Sí, yo creo lo mismo…

—Hasta siempre, entonces —respondió él, poniéndose en pie. Marchó donde el vigilante de seguridad le esperaba. Emily se sentía como una tonta. No volvería por allí. Jamás.

Javier subía por la empinada calle de Villenneé. Pese a que las primeras veces le suponía una tortura, se sentía mucho mejor después del accidente que había sufrido. Su cuerpo estaba lo bastante recuperado, e incluso se notaba más ágil. Aunque tal vez eso se debiera a que durante su convalecencia cada paso le dolía por millares.

Llegó por fin a la puerta, y llamó. No tuvo que esperar mucho hasta que alguien abrió.

—Hola, buenas tardes —saludó en su mejor tono—. Tú eres Sissi, ¿verdad?

—Soy yo. Encantada —respondió ella, y se dieron sendos besos en la mejilla—. Pasa, por favor.

—Gracias.

Javier entró en la estancia y le sorprendió al encontrarse la mesa prácticamente a punto. Sobre la mesa reposaban los platos, las copas y una botella de vino que reconoció como uno muy bueno. Se había planteado si ir en traje, pero al final la camisa blanca y el pantalón negro eran suficientes. Sissi tampoco se había excedido en sus galas, pero estaba estupenda. Sus ojos se posaron un momento en su vientre, que tenía ya una cierta forma curva, pero no importaba. No aquella noche.

—¿Te sirvo una copa?

—Por favor —dijo, y ambos se sentaron. Con las copas llenas, brindaron y después de beber, le dijo—. Bueno, Sissi… háblame de ti. Mis amigos te han puesto por las nubes y ya tenía ganas de conocerte.

Algo azorada, Sissi intentó interpretar el papel. Habían acordado un experimento para saber si su relación tenía algún tipo de salvación. Una primera cita, como si no se conocieran de nada. Poniéndose al día mutuamente, conociéndose una vez más. Javier había pensado que sería el mejor método de saber lo que podía ocurrir con ellos dos. La primera impresión había sido positiva, sin duda. Tal vez porque la había echado de menos más de lo que hubiera admitido, la veía más bella que nunca.

—No sabría por dónde empezar… —dijo ella—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

—Bueno… —la prueba de fuego. Vamos, Javier, tú puedes—. No he podido evitar notar que… estás encinta —respondió él, en su tono más calmado—. ¿Quién es el padre?

—Fue un error de una tarde, que no debería haber ocurrido —dijo Sissi, controlando sus emociones. Le conocía bien. No podía haber hecho la pregunta con la intención de herirla. Tal vez solo quería saber si aquel hombre seguía significando algo para ella. Pero no. Aquello era pasado—. Y mi criatura merece alguien mucho mejor como padre que el canalla que me dejó embarazada.

—Vaya… es la primera vez que en una cita alguien es tan sincera. Me gusta.

Sissi atrapó la mano de Javier, que la había estirado para hacerse con la copa. Él no la movió, dejando que los dedos de la mujer le acariciasen. Casi había olvidado el tacto que tenía. Pero era agradable. Sus propios dedos acariciaron la muñeca de su mujer. Ella sonrió levemente. Con cuidado de no romper el momento, Javier terminó apartando la mano.

—¿Te parece si sirvo la cena?

—Claro. Te ayudo…

—No te preocupes.

La idea del restaurante había quedado descartada. No era un sitio que le trajera buenos recuerdos a Javier en aquel momento, pero tampoco necesitaba que Sissi lo cocinara todo. Era por ello que había pedido a un servicio de catering que les llevase una buena cena para ambos. Solo se había ocupado de mantenerlo en buena temperatura. De modo que sirvió aquellos manjares con cuidado y volvió a ocupar su silla.

Miró al hombre a los ojos. Diablos, no podía aguantar más rato la pantomima de que estaban en una primera cita. Y si lo era, para ella se trataba de amor a primera vista y no podía más.

—Tal vez sea pronto para decirte esto, Javier, pero… te quiero.

—… Y yo te quiero a ti.

Dorjan se había pasado la tarde rumiando el mensaje erróneo de Odd. "Un arreglo entre los tres". Menuda locura aquella. Casi le daban ganas de reírse y lo habría hecho si a la vez no le cabrease. Su marido no podía haber dicho aquello en serio. Tal vez se trataba de una de sus muchas bromas. Pero había una persona con la que debía hablar al respecto.

Así que entró por la puerta del bar de Lexa, y se sorprendió al ver que se encontraba ella sola. Normalmente a esas horas muchos del grupo aprovechaban para tomar una copa después del trabajo. Pero no. La rubia tenía tan poco que hacer que se había llevado la consola. Había confianza suficiente con todo Villenneé.

—Buenas noches.

—Oh… Dorjan, buenas noches —saludó ella—. ¿Qué te pongo?

—Una caña, por favor.

No dijeron nada mientras ella le servía la bebida. No habían cruzado palabra desde que el chico se había enterado de que había tenido relaciones con Odd. Le dejó la bebida sobre la barra y Dorjan la vació de un trago. Lexa no sabía muy bien donde meterse. No temía que fuera a usar la fuerza contra ella, lo veía muy improbable, pero no le apetecía discutir.

—¿Quién fue? —preguntó él, secamente.

—¿Quien fue… quién? —preguntó ella, sin entender.

—¿Quién fue el que propuso tener relaciones? ¿Por qué follásteis?

—Es complicado…

—Tengo toda la noche para que me lo cuentes.

—No fue nada planeado, si eso es lo que te preocupa. Entre él y yo, simplemente, había una química demasiado fuerte. Lo noté enseguida.

—Eso también me lo contó. Pero lo que no sé es quién dio el paso.

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo? —tentó Lexa.

—No quiero, en realidad. Pero lo necesito para saber qué hacer.

—En ese caso, no te preocupes —dijo la chica, y decidió acompañar a Dorjan con una caña que se sirvió—. Fui yo quien le entró. Las dos veces. La primera, me hizo la cobra —recordó—. Pero la segunda vez teníamos… no sé. ¿Muchas ganas acumuladas?

—Joder, tía… ¡es tu hermano! —exclamó Dorjan. Estaba indignado. Y no sabía si se debía a que esa mujer se hubiera acostado con Odd, o a que el incesto le parecía moralmente reprobable—. ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé… Simplemente me apeteció. Y lo siento muchísimo. De verdad. Puse mis deseos por delante de mi cabeza. Sabía que no debía hacerlo.

—Porque era tu hermano…

—No. Porque estaba contigo —dijo ella—. Como ya le expliqué, hace mucho que no le considero mi hermano. No tenemos ese tipo de relación. Pero aquí se había convertido en un buen amigo, y tú también. Lo siento de verdad.

Dorjan no dijo nada en aquel momento. Algo no le cuadraba en sus pensamientos. Deslizó suavemente el vaso en la barra, devolviéndoselo a la chica, y a continuación se dio la vuelta y salió de allí.

No fue hasta que llegó de nuevo a su casa cuando se dio cuenta. Aquellos actos impulsivos y tardar en ser capaz de pedir perdón… "_Se sigue notando a la legua que eres su hermana_", pensó. Y pensándolo bien, era indudable que tenían un parecido. Aquella mujer era exactamente como Odd, pero en mujer. ¿Y por qué de pronto seguía pensando en ella?

—Lo siento mucho... no sé qué me pasa...

—Mi amor, está bien... está bien...

La cita entre Javier y Sissi había salido de maravilla. Habían cenado a gusto. Se había formado un buen ambiente cuando habían puesto música en el móvil y habían bailado unas canciones lentas. Se habían ido acercando sus labios hasta encontrarse y besarse tiernamente. Controlaron sus respiraciones, no querían precipitarse.

Pero ella le había pedido subir al dormitorio y Javier no había podido negarse. Sobre el colchón habían continuado los besos, las caricias habían dado paso a deshacerse de la ropa, se habían encontrado desnudos en la cama y estaban dispuestos a desatar la pasión.

Y sin embargo, en el último momento, él no había sido capaz de unirse con Sissi. Era algo extrañísimo. Su erección se mantenía firme pero no era capaz de introducirse dentro de ella. Habían probado a excitarse mutuamente para volver a ponerse a tono y sintió la calidez de su mano masturbándole mientras él le correspondía estimulando su clítoris. Tenía muchísimas ganas. Y sin embargo, seguía siendo incapaz de penetrarla.

Ahora seguían tendidos en la cama, desnudos, pero sin hacer nada. Sissi se había limitado a tenderse encima de él, y este tenía su brazo por encima.

—No sé qué me ocurre...

—Es por mi culpa... —dijo Sissi.

—¿Cómo va a ser por tu culpa?

—Me contaste que casi te tiras a Brynja, pero... que no fuiste capaz. Y hoy, aquí conmigo, tampoco lo eres. Sé sumar dos y dos —dijo la chica en tono suave—. ¿Has estado con alguna de nuestras amigas últimamente, no?

—Sí... Aelita vino a hacerme una visita, y como estábamos solos, bueno...

—No te excuses... nuestro acuerdo sigue vigente y me alegra que lo hicieras... Así que tiene que ser por algo conmigo.

A Javier le dolía saber que su esposa tenía razón. Aún no había sido capaz de perdonarla del todo, pese a que quería hacerlo. Pero ella entendía que la situación no podía ser tan sencilla para la reconciliación. Tendría paciencia. Le amaba y lo aguantaría por él. Solo quería que aquella noche de volver a dormir juntos no fuera la última.

* * *

_¡Hola a todos! Estaba a punto de publicar... y en ese momento me he dado cuenta de que la última parte de la cita de Sissi y Javier, el desenlace, no estaba escrito xD Así que me he puesto con ello antes de continuar._

_Para los pocos capítulos que le quedan a esto, las tramas siguen sin resolverse... Pero no os preocupéis, que no pienso marcarme un "Y al final murieron todos. Fin". Ni el sueño de Resines. Todo acabará como debe acabar._

_Debo decir que las escenas que se me hacen más raras de escribir de estas tramas son las de Emily... pero eso es porque Edmond me da mucho juego. Es una pena que no haya sido un villano más visible como Hannibal Mago, pero lo hecho, hecho está ;)_

_Pronto más contenido en mi perfil. Dale like, suscríbete, y no eches dinero en mi porque no tengo, así que si te ha llegado un enlace, no es cosa mía (?) Lemmon rules!_


	22. La firma, el miedo y la edad

**Capítulo 22: La firma, el miedo y la edad**

William terminaba de vestirse. No solía llevar ese tipo de indumentaria. Traje de color negro, con una corbata rojo intenso y unos zapatos que si la luz solar reflejaba había que ponerse cristales opacos para mirar. Lo único que no había podido arreglar había sido su cabello rebelde, pero incluso así, su aspecto imponía. Se giró para preguntar opinión.

—¿Qué tal estoy?

—Mi marido es el más guapo —sonrió Laura.

—Bueno, no te flipes tanto, habría que hacerlos desfilar.

La broma la había hecho Aelita. Todas las chicas del grupo se habían reunido en casa de William y Laura para asesorar al escocés sobre la vestimenta para la reunión. Al final les habían contado todo lo referente al interés de LouVoiture por adquirir su empresa, ya que ese mismo día tenía la primera reunión de contacto. La primera impresión era muy importante, le habían dicho.

—Lo que no entiendo es por qué los chicos no han querido venir… —comentó William mientras se aseguraba de no tener la ropa arrugada.

—Bueno… más que no querer venir… no se lo hemos dicho —confesó Sissi.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Lo pensamos entre todas y llegamos a la conclusión que si te ven así de arreglado, se iban a reir de ti —dijo Alicia—. Por eso nos hemos callado.

—En realidad yo se lo conté a Carlos. Y me dijo: "No me jodas. Que se ponga un chándal". Literalmente —contó Sam.

—Da gusto tener amigos así —dijo William. Pensó que sería buena idea llevar un maletín. Pero lo cierto era que de los papeles se ocupaba Alan Allard, su abogado, de forma que no tenía sentido. Se aseguró de que llevaba la estilográfica en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta, y recibió un aprobado general de aquel séquito improvisado.

—Tal vez deberías quitarte la chaqueta y ponértela allí. Puede que tengas calor —comentó Emily.

—No será necesario. No hace mucho calor tampoco. Y si me llueve tengo siempre un paraguas en el coche.

—Verás que todo sale bien, William —dijo Laura, y le dio un beso. Como no podía ser de otra manera, sus amigas empezaron a silbar—. ¿Celosas?

—Un poco —bromeó Yumi.

—Pues ya sabes. William, vete, que las chicas tenemos cosas que hacer —dijo Aelita, y hubo una carcajada general.

—No me digas eso que me dan ganas de quedarme —inquirió William.

—En otras circunstancias me encantaría, pero yo también tengo que irme —dijo Emily—. Alicia, ¿te llevo?

—Sí, hoy podemos ir juntas.

—¿De verdad me vais a dejar sola con el calentón? —bromeó Laura. Y en ese momento, alguien tiró de ella. Sissi la besó suave, lentamente, acercando sus cuerpos—. Mala…

—¿Por qué? Yo me quedo. Después de que nos despidamos de William.

De modo que el grupo bajó por las escaleras. William abrió la puerta de la calle, y allí estaban. Ulrich y Odd esperando tranquilamente, apoyados en el coche. "_Cabrones_", pensó el escocés, pero tuvo que sonreír.

—¿No tenéis trabajo? —preguntó a sus amigos.

—La verdad es que no mucho. Me he tomado el día libre —dijo el alemán.

—Yo es que voy cuando quiero, es lo bueno de ser el jefe —añadió Odd—. ¿A dónde se dirige hoy tan bien vestido, señor presidente?

William se tuvo que morder la lengua para no responder "_A trabajarme a tu madre_", pero se contuvo. Sabía que (en el fondo) no había maldad en sus comentarios. Hizo un saludo militar para seguir la broma antes de meterse en el coche y se puso en marcha. No se le escapó, por los espejos retrovisores, que todos se despedían de él con la mano.

—Ulrich, ¿vamos al río? —preguntó la japonesa. Oyó un portazo a su espalda. Vaya. Sí que se había dado prisa Sissi en encerrarse con Laura.

—Claro —dijo este—, la verdad, hace mucho que no paramos ahí. ¿Llevamos comida?

—No, es solo por andar y hablar un rato…

Ulrich se extrañó un poco. Al fin y al cabo hablaban todos los días. Desde las cosas serias hasta las tonterías que veían por la _tele_. Pero bueno, no estaba mal aquello. Empezaron a andar y la mano de su esposa de aferró a la suya. Este le correspondió al apretón y bajaron a paso tranquilo. Para un día en el que no tenían gran cosa que hacer, no era plan de darse una prisa que no era necesaria.

—Te noto pensativa —dejó caer Ulrich, tras varios minutos de andar sin decir nada. Estaban llegando al punto ancho del río, el que formaba un pequeño lago en el que se podían bañar con buen tiempo.

—Sí… estaba pensando en que te quiero —respondió la japonesa. Un par de alarmas saltaron en la cabeza del alemán. "Te quiero". Unas palabras que a ambos les costaba decir. Salvo si estaban en un mal momento. ¿Habría hecho algo?

—¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—Contigo nada. De verdad —aclaró rápidamente—. El problema soy yo. Como siempre.

—No digas eso. Tú no eres un problema.

—Bueno. Soy un quebradero de cabeza. Con todo lo que me has aguantado estos años, y… sigo siendo una egoísta…

—¿No estarás pensando en abandonarme de nuevo? —preguntó él. Empezaba a enfadarse y arqueó una ceja.

—¡No! ¡De verdad! —respondió ella.. Estaba asustada. Miró a Ulrich a los ojos—. Pero es sobre aquello de lo que te quería hablar. Cuando me fui para encontrarme.

—Cuéntamelo. Por favor. Si no… no puedo hacer nada por ti…

—Bueno… cuando me fui estaba cansada de hacer de modelo, necesitaba un cambio, y tras mucho pensar llegué a la conclusión de que debería dedicarme a algo más útil, como enseñar a la gente a defenderse —Yumi hablaba muy rápido y se trababa en algunas palabras—. Y estoy muy bien en mi nuevo trabajo, de verdad, pero creo que me falta algo… echo de menos aquellos días. Y de vez en cuando recibo correos la gente con la que he trabajado y me siguen ofreciendo oportunidades. No querría renunciar a ello. Pero a lo que menos quiero renunciar es a ti. Tienes todo el derecho a enfadarte —acabó por fin. Pero Ulrich no decía nada—. Por favor… dime algo.

—¿Has terminado?

—Sí…

—Vale. No quería interrumpirte. Ven.

La guió de la mano y caminó hasta la orilla del rio. Tiró suavemente de ella, quería sentarse. Ella acomodó su posición y Ulrich rodeó con sus piernas las de ella. Luego se dejó caer sobre su espalda, sin hacerle daño, y la envolvió con los brazos. No dijo nada por unos segundos, solo se escuchaba el agua corriendo por entre las rocas. La japonesa sintió un escalofrío cuando los labios de Ulrich se posaron en su mejilla.

—Agradezco que hayas decidido contármelo en vez de huir… —susurró.

—Ulrich…

—Espera. No te estaba riñendo, no era una pulla. De verdad, me gusta que me confíes lo que tienes en mente. Y no voy a enfadarme si me dices que quieres volver a hacer de modelo.

—Pero soy una veleta… tan pronto quiero una cosa como quiero otra…

—Nadie ha dicho que tengas que elegir. Si estás cómoda dando clase, ¿por qué no sigues? Al fin y al cabo, de modelo solo tienes tres sesiones en un mes, cuatro como mucho. Aprovecha para volver a ello si te apetece.

Los labios de Ulrich no se habían movido de posición, y por eso pudo sentir el salado sabor de sus lágrimas. Acarició suavemente a su mujer. Esta vez sí había actuado correctamente. Y no tenía dudas en que iba a dejar que se dedicara a lo que le apeteciera. Ella era libre. Solo quería que contase con él. No dijeron nada más al respecto. No les hacía falta. Simplemente disfrutaron del paisaje como hacía tiempo que no aprovechaban.

William aparcó el coche cuando el GPS anunciaba que había llegado a su destino. Bajó del coche y le sorprendió lo que vio. El edificio de LouVuiture no era especialmente grande. Apenas dos plantas de edificio que casi parecía de cristal. Mucho ventanal, desde lo cual se podía ver el exterior… Pero desde el lado de fuera no se podía ver nada apenas. Bueno, no importaba mucho. Oyó una voz. Alan Allard se acercaba a él. Ambos en sus trajes, y el abogado con el maletín en la mano. Alan era el hijo de Adrien Allard, el abogado de su familia. Alan había seguido los pasos de su padre, del cual era la viva imagen: alto, de complexión robusta, y un cabello negro cortado siempre a la misma longitud. Había heredado el bufete desde el fallecimiento de Adrien, y William no había dudado en seguir contando con ellos. Su cadena de talleres no habría prosperado mucho sin ellos.

—¿Entramos, jefe? —preguntó.

—Vamos. La reunión es en breve. Y no me llames jefe —le recordó William.

—Perdona, jefe —repitió Alan—. Vamos pues. ¿Nervioso? Yo lo estaría.

—No sabemos qué van a ofrecerme, así que ¿para qué ponerme nervioso? —dijo el escocés mientras por dentro se sentía como un flan.

Le llamó la atención lo que se encontraron en el interior del edificio. Había gente trabajando por todas partes. O eso parecía. A William aquello le pareció muchas cosas, pero al final podría resumirlas en una concisa palabra: informal. Las personas que había moviéndose de un lado a otro no iban con ropa de trabajo. Eran todo camisetas, o camisas abiertas, pantalones vaqueros… y si no se equivocaba mucho, el que más pinta de jefe tenía iba con una sudadera gris y gafas de sol.

—Por aquí, por favor —dijo una voz cantarina, y ambos se volvieron—. Necesito que me firmen esto.

—Buenos días, somos… —empezó Alan, pero fue interrumpido por aquella rubia de veinticinco años con el pelo recogido en un moño.

—El señor William Dumbar y su abogado, el señor Alan Allard. No se preocupen, no solemos recibir visitas. Esto me lo firman, por favor —y les tendió dos formularios y dos bolígrafos.

—_Ahora entiendo por qué no pude enterarme de esto _—susurró Alan a William—. _Es un acuerdo de confidencialidad. No podemos contar nada de lo que veamos aquí. Especialmente sobre la forma de vestir del personal._

—_¿Lo firmamos?_

—_Claro._

—¡Señor William! ¡Bienvenido a LouViuture!

Apenas terminó de echar la firma, William se giró. Definitivamente, se encontraba fuera de lugar en aquel sitio con esas ropas. No podía equivocarse, la voz era la misma que le había hablado por teléfono. Zack Zelaya debía ser aquella persona que iba en chanclas, un pantalón pirata que no le cubría ni las rodillas, una camisa hawaiana de colores azul y amarillo, y con una barba que tenía aspecto de no haber sido cuidada nunca.

—Buenos días, señor Zelaya.

—¡No, por favor! ¡Zack! Creo que ya hemos hablado lo suficiente como para no andarnos con formalismos. Venid conmigo, vamos a hablar de negocios y firmamos en seguida.

—No sé quién ha dicho nada de firmar todavía —dijo Alan, un poco molesto. Seguramente porque Zelaya hubiera parecido ignorar su presencia.

—No creo que se niegue con lo que le ofrecemos. Por aquí, caballeros.

Cuando subieron por unas escaleras que conducían a la planta superior, William recibió un mensaje en el teléfono. Era de Carlos. "Le dije a Sam que fueras en chándal". Cabrón. Guardó el teléfono y siguió a Zelaya hasta una pequeña sala de reuniones. Nada ostentoso. Mesa de cristal baja, un sofá para dos, y una silla que ocupó el anfitrión. Algo había en él que a William no le convencía.

Aelita estaba en casa, trabajando en su portátil Había pensado en ir al bar de Lexa, pero aquel día ni ella ni Damien andaban por el pueblo, de modo que se había preparado el café en su casa. Estaba concentrada en escribir una frase para su nuevo libro cuando apareció una ventana emergente. "Llamada entrante de Richard Dupuis". Joder, qué cosa más rara. Pero aceptó la conversación.

—Richard. Qué sorpresa —comentó la chica—. ¿Qué tal te va?

—¿Sorpresa? Pero si me dijiste tú que te llamara —comentó el pelirrojo—. En tu último e-mail.

—¿Mi último correo? ¿El de que todo sigue bien por Villenneé y que no necesitamos nada?

—No, en el que me querías preguntar sobre si te podrías meter en algún lío por publicar un libro en la competencia de tu editorial…

—Oh… _ese _correo…

Aelita no había enviado un mensaje semejante a Richard. Pero disimulando, con el touchpad entró en la aplicación de correo para saber qué tenía en "Elementos enviados". Y efectivamente, había un correo desde su cuenta que ella no había enviado. Y en el que estaba adjunto su contrato con la editorial.

—Ni me acordaba —mintió con facilidad—. Pero bueno, gracias por llamarme.

—De nada. Lo queme recuerda que no te he felicitado aún por tu novela. Así que… felicidades —dijo escuetamente.

—¿La has leído?

—La he comprado, quiero leerla este mes. Y con respecto a tu pregunta, voy a ser directo. No lo hagas.

—¿Para tanto puede ser? Richard, quiero escribir un libro que la editorial no quiere publicarme, quieren que siga con la narrativa, y… Sinceramente, no es el único estilo al que me interesa dedicarme —le explicó Aelita.

—Lo sé, pero lamentablemente el contrato es bastante específico. No puedes publicar nada con la competencia durante tres años desde la publicación de tu primer libro. Así que lo mejor que puedo aconsejarte es que lo dejes. Puedes escribirlo si quieres, pero no publicarlo. Es más, te han blindado muy bien. No podrías ni emplear un pseudónimo. Como mucho…

—¿Como mucho…?

—Podrías pedir a alguien que se hiciera pasar por el autor de la obra. Pero claro, las implicaciones que tendría eso a nivel de tus derechos sobre la obra, o el reconocimiento de la misma… Es un tema peliagudo.

—Ya entiendo. Gracias, Richard.

—No hay de qué. Te cuelgo, tengo reunión con el ministro de Fomento.

—Adiós.

Apenas colgó la llamada, tecleó "jer" y seleccionó el nombre de su marido de la lista de resultados. Este respondió a los dos segundos.

—Hola, Aelita. ¿Qué tal?

—Pues sorprendida. Acabo de hablar con Richard por un correo que yo no lo he enviado —dijo la chica—. Supongo que no habrás tenido nada que ver, ¿verdad?

Jeremy suspiró antes de hablar.

—Aelita… Lo siento. Sé que tenías muchas ganas de escribir tu tratado, pero no quiero que te metas en líos legales por ello…

—¿Te preocupa el dinero?

—No. No, y lo sabes. El dinero me trae sin cuidado, puedes usar el dinero de tu primera novela como papel higiénico si quieres, de verdad. Simplemente, no quiero que te metas en problemas… Y como no me escuchaste, pensé que tal vez Richard te haría entrar en razón.

—La verdad, me sorprende que hayas recurrido a él. Nunca te ha caído muy bien.

—Bueno, eso no significa que no sea de ayuda —comentó Jeremy—. Se ha portado muy bien con nosotros. Veo que acerté al pedírselo. Al fin y al cabo… te conozco, ¿verdad?

—Sí —admitió ella—. Pero por favor… no vuelvas a hacerlo…

—Estuvo mal, lo sé. Pero solo quería evitarte problemas jurídicos. Te prometo que no leí nada que tuvieras en la bandeja de entrada.

—Te creo. Te veo esta noche para cenar.

—Vale, sé buena.

"_Buenísima voy a ser_", pensó Aelita, mientras continuaba tecleando. En la pantalla, su documento con el tratado científico. No le importaban mucho las consecuencias en ese momento. Iba a escribirlo sí o sí. Tal vez tuviera que mantenerlo al día durante tres años si no era capaz de publicarlo, pero al menos tendría la base preparada. Y eso si no decidía finalmente mandar a la mierda el contrato y publicarlo con alguna editorial menor.

Nath dormitaba en el sofá. Estaba de descanso aquel día. Durante la jornada anterior, había tenido que ir al atraco de un banco con rehenes. Una de las situaciones más tensas. Pero al final habían solucionado la situación sin derramamiento de sangre. Bueno, el cabecilla del asalto se había llevado un disparo en el hombro, pero no había estado mal.

(corte)

—_He visto las noticias. Enhorabuena —dijo David, que había ido de visita._

—_Gracias. Pero no ha sido nada —respondió Nath—. Cuando las cosas salen así de bien es cuando el día ha sido bueno… Oye…_

—_¿Sabes lo que me gustan los tíos de uniforme? —preguntó David. Lo cual no sería un gran problema de no ser porque había pegado su pecho al de Nath y en ese momento tuviera las manos sobre sus nalgas._

—_Oye, David… esto está mal —intentó protestar el rubio, aunque le era difícil hablar con los labios del joven en su boca—. ¿Me estás oyendo…?_

—_Sí…__ es que tengo mucha curiosidad por el_ cuerpo del policía _—__bromeó David mientras dejaba que sus manos explorasen por debajo de la camisa de Nath__—. __¿Te vas a resistir mucho más tiempo?_

—_No debemos… eres el hijo de unas amigas… y te duplico la edad… —suspiró el policía. Los labios de David atacaban su cuello y estaba muy excitado._

—_Eso no me importa…_

(corte)

Abrió los ojos. Demonios, no debería haber pensado en aquel momento. Ahora tenía una erección, dolorosa por culpa de los pantalones. Se sentía culpable. Al fin y al cabo no era mentira. Él iba a cumplir los cuarenta el año siguiente. Y David era mayor de edad, pero hacía muy poco tiempo. Ya pesar de su alegato ("_Seguro que Emily prefiere que su hijo esté con el hombre que la salvó que con algún gilipollas que conozca por ahí_"), no podía estar de acuerdo con la situación. Era joven, debía probar y estar con alguien de su edad. Y por su parte, también debía encontrar una persona madura con quien compartir su vida.

—Tal vez no debería haber venido. Nunca he tenido tantos problemas amorosos —pensó mientras se ponía en pie para servirse un café. En ese momento llamaron a la puerta. No con el timbre, sino con golpes. Se apresuró a abrir—. ¡Erika!

—Hola, Nath —saludó ella. Nath no entendía qué necesidad tenía la joven de vestir una camiseta de escote generoso y una falda que… bueno, más bien parecía un cinturón ancho. Sonreía. "_¿Por qué está tan buena?_"—. ¿Está mi padre?

—¿Dorjan? Sí, está arriba durmiendo. Ha tenido muchas horas de trabajo esta semana.

—Vaya… ¿y Javier?

—Pues él ha salido. Creo que ha bajado a la ciudad.

—Bueno. Eso facilita las cosas… —dijo Erika, y se abalanzó a por Nath. Pero este, previendo sus intenciones, la sujetó por la cintura y con un giro la volvió a depositar en el suelo al otro lado—. ¡Pero bueno! ¿Te parece bonito sujetar así a una chica? —bromeó.

—Cuando pretenden besarme a traición, sí —respondió él—. ¿No te he dicho que está tu padre arriba?

—Pues gemimos bajito —bromeó ella—. ¿En serio vas a rechazarme?

—Tal vez porque soy más mayor que tú —Nath empezaba a cabrearse con la situación. No entendía qué se habían creído aquel par de adolescentes.

—¿Es por eso… o porque David te gusta más? Porque el otro día también te comí la boca y no pusiste tantas pegas…

"_Te comí la boca_". A Nath no se le podía ocurrir una expresión más fea que esa. Pero notó que se ponía colorado. Efectivamente, unos días atrás se habían enrollado en esa misma habitación, estando solos. Y aunque había estado bien, al final había tenido el mismo sentimiento de asco hacia si mismo. No podía tener nada con esos dos. Por la diferencia de edad, y porque seguramente a sus padres no les agradaría la idea. "_Joder, es que si llegara mi hijo y me dijera que tiene un novio de mi edad, yo también me lo tomaría a malas_", pensaba.

—Mira, Erika… no sé qué clase de juego os traéis David y tú conmigo, pero esto debe parar.

—¿Por qué? A mi me gustas —dijo ella, sin andarse con rodeos—. ¿No puedo intentar gustarte?

—Cómo coño voy a gustarte… soy demasiado viejo para ti.

—Uy, sí, eres un abuelo —ironizó Erika—. ¿Quieres que llame al asilo para que te den una plaza? Claro que me gustas. Un flechazo. Cuando me recogiste en carretera.

—¿Lo ves? Eso no es amor. Hazme caso, pequeña, te cansarías de mi. Y de paso, dile a David que…

—No pienso decirle nada, lo que tengas con él te lo arreglas tú —dijo la chica—. Pero si lo que te preocupa es la diferencia de edad, podrías hablar con mi padre. O con Emily y Alicia. A ver si te ponen alguna pega —añadió. Su tono de seducción había desaparecido hacía rato. Hablaba muy seria. Casi como una adulta. "_Pero no lo es_", se dijo Nath—. Aunque te digo una cosa, mis padres me educaron en la libertad. Jamás me pondrían límites si pudiera estar contigo.

—Por favor… creo que es mejor que te vayas —dijo el policía. Parecía más una petición que una orden.

—Me iré —aceptó ella, sabiéndose derrotada en aquel asalto—. Pero no creas que es la última vez que hablamos de esto. Si me vas a dar un "no" definitivo al menos quiero que pienses en ello.

—Erika…

—Que ya me voy. _Chao, pescao_.

Y salió de la casa. No se molestó en dar un portazo, dejó la puerta abierta y a Nath le tocó ir a cerrar. Joder con la niña. Se sentía en parte halagado. Al parecer despertaba pasiones entre ellos dos, pero en todo caso, no era viable. Cuando volvió a girarse, se topó a Dorjan, que estaba recién despierto.

—¿Con quién hablabas? —preguntó. Nath respiró aliviado. No se había enterado de la conversación.

—Con Aelita —mintió—. Que al parecer el otro día le pisé unas florecillas que estaban creciendo en su jardín…

—No me lo creo, pero… —Dorjan bostezó—, estoy demasiado cansado… ¿hay café?

—En la nevera, una botella llena —respondió Nath. De momento estaba a salvo. Pero debía hablar de la situación con alguien. Y aunque sabía con quién, el tema era demasiado delicado.

—Bueno, señor William. Cuando quiera, puede firmar. Y le cedo mi bolígrafo.

Zack había dedicado un largo rato a explicarles los detalles el contrato. Alan no hizo ningún comentario mientras se limita a escuchar, y al menos, a parecer poco impresionado. A William le costaba algo más controlar sus emociones, pero Zack no empleaba un lenguaje complicado. Al contrario. Era tan claro y tan abierto que aquello le parecía rarísimo. Alguna trampa debía haber en algún sitio.

Y de pronto, tenía la hoja delante de él. Con un número con varios ceros. Recordó lo que había hablado previamente con Alan. Las ofertas tan generosas eran para desconfiar. Y más en aquella situación. No dijo nada, y dejó que su abogado intercediera.

—Señor Zelaya… —dijo Alan mientras terminaba de leer el contrato de compraventa—, noto una irregularidad. Aquí en el documento viene la firma de Jean Huerta, el propietario de LouVoiture. Pero en "representante legal" aparece el nombre de Julio Huerta, en lugar de su nombre…

Zack suspiró. Del bolsillo trasero del pantalón extrajo una cartera negra, decorada con los botones de una consola NES, y les mostró un carné.

—Jean Huerta es mi padre. Lo de Zack Zelaya se me ocurrió de cara al público. Sí, soy su hijo, y el abogado de toda la empresa. Simplemente no me gusta dar mi nombre real. En algunos casos, intimida bastante —explicó—. Pero obviamente, no puedo utilizar mi pseudónimo en los documentos de tal categoría. Les explico todo esto porque, evidentemente, cuento con la firma de William.

Alan miró a William.

—Pues no hay trama, Will. Puedes firmar sin miedo alguno —aseguró—. Todo lo que ha dicho coincide con este pestiño legal… Ha hecho un gran trabajo, Zelaya.

—Zack, por favor —respondió este—. Odio las formalidades. La idea de que la gente viniera a trabajar en plan casual fue mia. Y papá me escuchó y ahora la gente es más productiva que antes. Como cuando le propuse la compra de su taller —añadió, mirando a William—. Entonces, ¿hay trato?

William pulsó el botón del bolígrafo. Salió la punta del mismo, a punto para garabatear su firma. Probó en la esquina a poner una pequeña "x". Tenía tinta. Puso la mano en el hueco reservado. Estaba a un garabato de tener más dinero del que iba a poder gastar en una vida. Esa vida que compartía con Laura. Que tanto le había apoyado con aquello, y que no había querido interponerse. Suspiró. Apoyó el bolígrafo.

—Lo siento —dijo, dejándolo caer, y se levantó—. Creo que tengo que pensarlo. Alan, vámonos.

Aquello había pillado de imprevisto a ambos. Pero William se movió con tanta rapidez que tardó un poco en reaccionar y seguirles, dejando a Zack Zelaya completamente sorprendido. Era la primera vez que alguien a quien ofrecía algo tan generoso lo rechazaba. Y no llegaba a entender el motivo.

Miró el contrato y lo rasgó varias veces. Joder. ¿Qué había ido mal?

* * *

_¡Buenas a todos! Qué ritmo más malo de actualización llevo, lo se. Pero mi tiempo de ocio se ha vuelto a ver recortado en estos días. Al menos he podido actualizar un nuevo capítulo de "La villa", la cual está a punto de terminar ;) Pero sin miedos, que tengo dos proyectos en mente, como (creo que) ya os dije._

_**Moon-9215:** Están en ello lo pobrecitos. Lo malo es que Sissi cometió un error muy grande y se llevó una "sorpresa" inesperada :(_

_Bueno. Espero actualizar pronto. El especial capítulo 100 de "Code:Lemon", que espero que os guste ;) Y hasta entonces, lemmon rules!_


	23. La hija, el deseo y la historia

**Capítulo 23: La hija, el deseo y la historia**

* * *

_**fe de erratas:** Gracias a Shinemoon por señalarme un error -bastante garrafal- confundiendo a Sofía con Luna. Tantos años escribiendo causan estragos y me lié. Así que actualizo el contenido con el nombre correcto. Gracias._

* * *

Sissi estaba en el salón de su casita en Villenneé. No era la gran cosa del mundo, pero en ese momento era donde se sentía protegida. Aunque se podía relacionar con naturalidad con el resto del grupo, reír con ellos, e incluso había podido practicar sexo, cuando se alejaba de ellos ligeramente volvían los remordimientos. Y, en su opinión (ya que sus amigos insistían en que no se sintiera así), se lo tenía merecido. Ella tenía la culpa de su desliz, de lo que le había pasado a Dorjan, y de llevar en su vientre el fruto de todo aquello.

En ese momento se iluminó la pantalla de su teléfono. Bajó el volumen del televisor. Era Sofía. Por supuesto. ¿Cómo había sido tan olvidadiza? Carraspeó antes de descolgar, no quería que le notase nada. Cuando estuvo preparada, tocó la pantalla.

—¡Hija! ¿Qué tal estás? —preguntó con la mayor naturalidad que pudo.

—¡Hasta arriba, mamá! —respondió ella—. Si llego a saber que dirigir la academia era tan pesado no te hubiera dejado escaparte a ese pueblo.

—Lo siento, hija. Pero te lo confié porque sabía que podrías con ello. Perdona que no pueda ir a las reuniones, pero…

—¿Estás loca? Con el embarazo no deberías moverte más de lo necesario —dijo Sofía—. Aunque me sorprende que papá tampoco haya venido en este tiempo a verme…

—Oh… ha estado muy ocupado también —mintió Sissi—. Ya sabes que se ofreció como edil y bueno…

—No sois tantos allí viviendo —rió Sofía—. Pero sí que hablé con él el otro día por teléfono.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó Sissi, intentando disimular la preocupación que le daba esa frase.

—Sí, me dijo que tenías que hablar conmigo de algo, pero no me supo entrar en detalles.

—Bueno… sí, deberíamos hablar, pero no es algo para hablar por teléfono.

—Me lo imaginaba.

—Espera un momento, que llaman al timbre —dijo Sissi mientras se ponía en pie. Fue a la puerta, y al abrir el teléfono estuvo a punto de caérsele—. ¡Sofía!

—¡Sorpresa, mamá!

Sissi abrazó a su pequeña. Por más tiempo que pasara, siempre sería así. Su pequeña. Ella tuvo cuidado con su vientre, y le dio un suave beso. Cuando dijo "¡Hermanito!" Sissi tuvo que controlarse para no llorar. Y lo logró, in extremis. Ofreció a la joven entrar, y le sirvió una taza de café.

—Pues bueno. ¿Qué noticia me tienes que contar? —preguntó la joven mientras tomaba la taza.

—Bien… lo primero, tienes que saber que… te quiero muchísimo…

—Ay, mamá. Ya lo se. He tenido mucha suerte de teneros como padres.

El corazón de Sissi se comprimió un poco.

—Bueno. Pues no sé si pensarás eso cuando te lo cuente… Tu hermanito, como le llamas… ese que está aquí… no es hijo de papá —confesó—. Todo empezó hace unos meses… cuando nos mudamos a este pueblo maldito. Yo hacía mi rutina de salir a correr cuando conocí a un hombre… Edmond. O, como se llama de verdad, Eugene.

En vista de que Sofía no hacía comentarios, Sissi prosiguió su relato.

—Ese hombre, sin que yo me diera cuenta, empezó a flirtear conmigo… yo no me di cuenta. Ni de eso, ni de… bueno, también me gustaba. Pero yo no podía traicionar a tu padre. O eso pensaba. Le rechacé varias veces, pero el día que me dijo que se marchaba… y no pude resistirme. Tuvimos sexo. En medio del monte.

¿Por qué Sofía no cambiaba la expresión? Ella apenas podía seguir hablando. Pero hizo un último esfuerzo.

—Me arrepentí, claro… Esa noche tuve sexo con tu padre. Y poco después me enteré de que estaba encinta. Pero pensé que no era posible que fuera de Edmond. Hasta que… Laura me amenazó con contárselo a Javier. Me enfadé, pero ella tenía razón. Javier no se merecía lo que le hice. Y tenía razón al enfadarse conmigo… Es más, cuando se enteró, se marchó rápido… tanto que sufrió un accidente de coche. No te lo conté porque… bastante me arrepentía ya.

Había empezado a lagrimear. Se sentía fatal. Y en ese momento Sofía se levantó de su sitio y se acercó a su madre. La rodeó con sus brazos, y permitió que su madre se desahogara a gusto. Ella soltó todas las lágrimas que pudo. No merecía que su hija se pusiera así con ella. Debía repudiarla, como debían hacer todos. No merecía la más mínima compasión. Intentó controlar su llantina, pero fue imposible. Estuvo largos minutos así hasta que logró controlarse. Por lo menos lo había echado todo, que era más de lo que había conseguido en mucho tiempo.

—¿Por qué no estás enfadada? No lo entiendo… yo misma estoy enfadada por lo que hice…

—Porque ya sabía todo lo que me ibas a contar.

Sissi miró a Sofía, sin comprender aquello.

—Papá me lo contó el otro día. Llevábamos tiempo sin hablar, así que le llamé. Y me contó lo mismo que me has contado tú. Bueno, te ha faltado decirme que se ha ido de casa, pero.. él ya me lo había adelantado.

—¿Y si lo sabes por qué me has preguntado? —murmuró Sissi.

—Solo quería confirmar que no iba a haber secretos. Nunca me has mentido, mamá. Y si siguen así las cosas, no pasa nada…

—¿Cómo que no pasa nada?

—Papá me dijo que no quería culparte. Aunque seguía dolido por todo lo que había ocurrido. Así que dejó que soltara todo lo que tenía dentro cuando me enteré. Me disgusté mucho, mamá. Pero he podido venir a verte gracias a eso.

Si no se hubiera sentido seca, Sissi habría vuelto a llorar. Merecía aún menos que Javier hubiera provocado esa situación. Sofía debería haberle dicho todo lo que pensaba, todo lo que había hecho mal. Y sin embargo, aquellas frases ya no las escucharía porque su hija estaba en calma. Incluso más cercana a ella de lo habitual.

—¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer? —preguntó la joven mientras le acariciaba el vientre.

—No puedo… no puedo deshacerme de… yo siempre pensé que sería de Javier, no de ese hijo de puta…

—Puede que aún estés a tiempo para eso. Habla con él.

—Ya intentamos volver, pero… no salió bien…

—También me contó vuestro frustrado intento de hacer el amor. No es que me interesara saberlo —comentó Sofía, poniendo los ojos en blanco un momento—, pero tal vez os precipitásteis. Las cosas iban bien. Deberíais haber esperado un poco más, seguir en esa línea.

—Creo que tienes razón. Nos dejamos llevar ese día…

—¡Pues no es motivo para dejar de intentarlo! —dijo Sofía—. ¿Tú quieres a papá?

—Muchísimo —aseguró Sissi—. Más que a nadie. Desde que le conocí. Es lo mejor que me ha pasado. Además de ti. Pero entendería perfectamente que prefiriese irse con otra. Alguien que no le engañara como yo…

—Papá también me contó lo de Brynja. No sé cómo puedes ser amiga de esa gilipollas, pero bueno. Si no pudo hacer nada con ella es porque te quiere a ti.

—Estás más enterada de todo de lo que me gustaría. No se de dónde habrás sacado esa inteligencia

—De tío Jeremy y tía Aelita, claro —bromeó Sofía—. De verdad, mamá. Aún podéis ser felices. Y me gustaría volver a veros juntos. Una familia, como siempre hemos sido. Y sé que papá también quiere. Habla con él, por favor…

—¿Crees que me lo merezco? —preguntó Sissi. Era la única pregunta que realmente quería hacer y no se había atrevido a hacerla. Y lo que menos se había imaginado era preguntarle a su propia hija.

—Creo que habéis sufrido demasiado, mamá. Y si estiráis esta situación va a ser peor hasta que no podáis…

—¿Crees que merezco que papá me perdone? —insistió Sissi.

—… Sí. No eres ningún monstruo. Cometiste un error, pero has pagado el precio. Pasad página.

Sissi se quedó un rato más llorando sobre el hombro de su hija. Sí… Sofía era el fruto de su amor por Javier. Era lo mejor que habían hecho. No podía echar todo aquello a perder. Necesitaba hablar con su marido, cuanto antes. Pero primero quería disfrutar de su pequeña un poco más. A veces tenía la impresión de que había crecido demasiado rápido… y ella, por el contrario, había rejuvenecido hasta la época de hacer gilipolleces.

Empezaba a caer la noche cuando dos personas se reunían en un bar. No en Villenneé. Uno de ellos había pedido que fuera lejos, por si acaso, de modo que habían quedado en la gran ciudad, al terminar uno de sus turnos de trabajo, para tomar una copa. O eso era lo que había propuesto Nath, que se había pedido un cubalibre. Por su parte Carlos había pedido la misma bebida, pero sin alcohol.

—No suelo venir a bares de noche —comentó el detective—. Solo cuando me toca perseguir a algún posible infiel.

—Lo sé. Pero hace mucho que no nos tomamos nada, y necesito hablar. Y no podía ser en el pueblo.

—Porque Erika y David te acosan, ¿verdad?

—Te pasas la mitad del día fuera y te enteras de todo lo que ocurre allí… No puedes ser tan bueno deduciendo.

—Claro que no. Mi esposa me cuenta las cosas que se me escapan. Deberías ser más discreto —rió Carlos—. Aunque no sé qué me quieres contar sobre ellos.

—Si sabes de verdad que me acosan… nada tengo que contarte —suspiró el rubio—. Pero tú les conoces más. Necesito que me ayudes a entenderles un poco. Son dos niños. Soy el doble de mayor que ellos. Y… son estupendos los dos.

—Tú estás encantado con la situación, canalla —rió Carlos.

—A ver, no te lo voy a negar. Ambos son muy atractivos. Pero yo no estoy acostumbrado a estar a dos bandas… Y tengo la impresión de que si acepto con uno estaría traicionando al otro…

—Entonces planeas decir que sí a uno de ellos…

—No tergiverses mis palabras. ¿No te he dicho que soy demasiado mayor para ellos? Si Emily u Odd se enterasen de que… qué cojones. Me he enrollado. Con David y con Erika. Y no a la vez —añadió en vista de que su colega abría la boca—. Y no debería reconocerlo pero me gustó.

—Los dos son mayores de edad —dijo Carlos—. Y por lo que conozco a Emily y a Odd… no se tomarían muy mal que estuvieras interesado en sus hijos.

—¿Tan bien les conoces? —preguntó Nath.

—Te podría contar tantas historias…

—Hazlo.

—Es muy largo.

—¿Mucho?

—Se remonta a hacer unos veinticinco años… Te haré un resumen, si es que me veo capaz.

Lexa se encontraba en su casa aquella noche. No tenía muchas ganas de abrir el bar. Y al fin y al cabo, tampoco tenía un exceso de clientes. Si esa noche no iban a ir para allá, ella tampoco iba a perder el tiempo. Además, quería estrenar el detalle que había tenido Aelita con ella. Le habían conectado a un servidor privado de series y películas que, al parecer, solo compartían entre ellos. La pelirrosa se lo había configurado, y ella quería aprovechar para ver algún film clásico. Al fin y al cabo, viviendo como una _hippie_, se había perdido muchos años de películas y tenía curiosidad por algunos títulos.

—Se jodió la velada —pensó en voz alta cuando llamaron a la puerta. Fue a abrir con cierta desgana, pero se despabiló en seguida al ver quién estaba allí—. Buenas noches, Dorjan. ¿Quieres pasar?

—Claro. Necesito que hablemos.

—Uy… qué mal me ha sonado eso —dijo ella, pero igualmente le dejó entrar—. ¿Qué te pongo? No, espera, eso es en el bar. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

"_Por mucho que ella lo niegue, son hermanos_", pensó Dorjan.

—No, no me apetece tomar nada.

—Pues "nada" no tengo. Tengo agua, cerveza, vino…

"_Definitivamente son hermanos_".

—Para, por favor. No quiero eso… quiero… ¿qué pasa contigo? —preguntó al no poder atinar con las palabras.

—¿Qué pasa conmigo de qué? —respondió ella.

—No lo sé, la verdad. Cuando más pienso en lo que hablamos el otro día, menos entiendo lo que ocurrió.

—Insistes demasiado en darle vueltas. Yo puedo pedirte perdón las veces que haga falta por lo que hice. Pero eso no va a cambiar el hecho de que…

Y no pudo continuar hablando porque, ante la escasez de vocabulario que sufría, Dorjan se había lanzado a por ella, plantándole un beso en los labios. La mayor sorpresa de la chica fue que no era algo agitado. Era prácticamente algo… tierno, suave. Se dejó llevar por alguna razón. Y cuando volvió en si, apartó suavemente sus labios de los de él. Aunque sus cuerpos continuaban unidos.

—¿Se puede saber qué te ocurre? —preguntó ella, sin alzar la voz, un leve susurro apenas.

—Que llevo pensando en hacer esto desde la otra noche… —respondió Dorjan—. No he notado que te apartaras…

—Claro que no—dijo ella con una sonrisa.

—¿Y Damien?

—No está en casa y aunque estuviera tengo el dormitorio para mi…

Aquello fue decisivo para Dorjan. Sujetó a Lexa por las piernas, aupándola y moviéndose hacia las escaleras mientras volvían a besarse. Al llegar al piso superior Lexa se dejó caer al suelo para tirar de él hasta el dormitorio. El hombre se dejó llevar y se sorprendió al aterrizar sobre el colchón. Pretendía quedar encima de Lexa, pero la chica parecía más impulsiva que él. La miró, tan larga como era mientras se quitaba el suéter y le mostraba aquellos generosos pechos… esa casi inevitable para él ver el parecido con Odd… pero en ese momento no podía pensar en él con Lexa besándole por el cuello mientras le retiraba la camiseta.

—Lexa… eres increíble…

—Lo sé —presumió ella—. ¿Tanto te gusto, Dorjan?

—Sí… claro que me gustas —respondió este mientras la chica le empezaba a desabrochar el pantalón—. Mmmm… —gimió. Ella no le daba cuartel y ya le estaba masajeando la erección por encima del bóxer.

—Es hora de ver qué tienes por aquí… —suspiró la chica. No entendía por qué, pero el primer beso había sido hipnótico y ahora no había vuelta atrás para ella. Tiró suavemente de la prenda, liberando la bestia—. Guau —dijo al ver su miembro perfectamente erguido—. Me gusta… —comentó, y sonriendo traviesa, se echó hacia adelante, envolviendo su pene con los labios. El gemido de Dorjan la excitó aún más. Se dejó llevar por el momento.

Las firmes manos de Dorjan recorrieron la espalda de aquella mujer, tanteando hasta encontrar el cierre de su sujetador. Se deshizo de la prenda, y ella lo agradeció. Ahora estaba más libre. Sin detener el movimiento de sus labios empezó a bajarse las bragas, y solo en el momento en que se vio completamente desnuda volvió a erguirse y se situó encima del chico.

Sostuvo su pene y apuntándolo hacia su sexo se dejó caer hacia abajo. Cerró los ojos en el momento en que se unían. Suspiró. Poderoso, intenso. Y delicioso. Empezó a moverse, a un ritmo pausado al principio. Pero sus cuerpos se entendían mejor de lo que esperaba. Como hechos el uno para el otro. Y cuando el cuerpo de Dorjan acompañó sus movimientos bajo ella fue aún mejor. Ella apoyó las manos suavemente sobre su firme torso y aumentaron el ritmo gradualmente. Estaban excitados. Aquella situación era increíble para ambos. Se miraron a los ojos y sus bocas volvieron a encontrarse, mientras sus orgasmos se sucedían simultáneamente, con fuerza.

Lexa cayó derrotada sobre la cama, bocabajo, completamente derrotada. No había previsto una noche tan intensa. Y se pronto sentir a Dorjan recorriendo su cuerpo con los labios, por su cuello y bajando por su espalda la hizo suspirar. Qué fogoso era. Ya estaba preparando para un segundo asalto. Preparó su cuerpo cuando le alzó el trasero, dispuesta a recibirle en su interior.

—Ooooooh… Dorjan… —suspiró cuando, en lugar de penetrarla, el hombre empezó a acariciar su sexo empleando la lengua—. Eso está muy bien…

—Eso quiero… gime… di mi nombre —gruñó mientras se perdía en el sabor de sus jugos. Le encantaban, su sabor era exquisito. Y pronto su pene volvía a alzarse en señal de protesta, también quería volver a aquella maravillosa sensación en su interior. Pero se hizo de rogar, sabiendo que con el deseo en mente la experiencia sería más enriquecedora.

Pero incluso en el momento en que se deslizó por segunda vez en el interior de Lexa sabía que aquello no estaba completo. Pese a que la sensación con aquella mujer era maravillosa, aún faltaba… Odd. Su marido. Él también debía formar parte de aquella situación. Porque no podían ser uno con Lexa… siempre habían sido los dos, y tal vez fuera el momento de unir a alguien más a su familia.

El mensaje de Odd y la posterior conversación con aquella diosa del sexo le había hecho cavilar sobre el tema, y se veía fantaseando con frecuencia en aquella situación. Los tres disfrutando del mejor sexo, sin barrera ninguna. Sí, Lexa era la viva imagen de Odd. Y desde que lo había procesado se había dado cuenta de que sentía una fuerte atracción hacia ella, la misma que había sentido la primera vez que había conocido a su marido. ¿Por qué no podían ser felices los tres? Claro que podían serlo, seguro… y mientras veía a Lexa suspirando, completamente ofrecida para él, la imagen de Odd desnudo a su lado se materializó y besó sus labios y en ese momento eyaculó por segunda vez.

Supo que Lexa también había culminado. Un gemido agudo invadió el ambiente de la habitación. Estuvo a punto de caer desplomado sobre ella, pero se echó a un lado en el último momento y cayó sobre el colchón. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Había mucho que asumir en ese momentol

Olvidando que la ventana daba justo al dormitorio de Odd.

Ignorando que el chico se encontraba allí en el momento en que habían empezado a quitarse la ropa y había observado toda la escena.

—Así que… durante estos años te has puesto _morao_.

—Un análisis muy sintetizado de lo que te he contado —ironizó Carlos—, pero ciertamente, no me quejo de mis oportunidades de sexo. Ni de mis ocasiones —admitió—. Todo el grupo somos una gran familia.

—Pero no me lo has contado todo, intuyo —dijo Nath. Hacía rato había dejado de beber alcohol, no lo quería en ese momento—. Recuerdo el día que conocimos a David. Fue a darte dos besos, y… tu pusiste la mano haciendo de escudo. ¿Qué pasó entre vosotros? —preguntó el policía. Miró alrededor. Al parecer el bar cerraría dentro de poco y quería conocer los detalles.

—Él fue el primero en descubrir el acuerdo sexual que manteníamos. Me pilló una tarde, con Emily y con William… porque al fin y al cabo no lo esperábamos. Avisamos a Alicia y a Sam y Laura, y le contamos la verdad. Le hicimos prometer que no se lo contaría a nadie, pero creo que es un secreto demasiado jugoso.

—¿Dices que… Erika y los demás saben que sus padres follan todos con todos?

—Así es —afirmó Carlos—. Pero creo que soy el único que sabe… que ellos lo saben. Han sabido ser discretos y no poner en duda la relación de sus padres. Y también probaron a hacerlo entre ellos, aunque no les ha salido tan bien.

—Todo eso te lo contó David —dijo Nath. No era una pregunta.

—Y después me contó que había averiguado que… yo soy su padre.

Aquello provocó que Nath se atragantara con su último trago.

—¿Qué dices?

—Le tuve que corregir —dijo Carlos, mirando la copa—. Yo le hice la donación a Emily para que le gestara, pero yo en ningún momento he sido su padre.

—¿Le donaste… _el semen_? —preguntó Nath, bajando la voz.

—Sí. Pero no en el sistema tradicional —respondió el detective. Ya no tenía caso ahorrarse detalles—. Fue mucho hacer el amor. No le hubiera gustado algo tan frívolo como una clínica de fertilidad… Y el hecho de que Alicia y yo hubiéramos sido pareja enrarecía el hecho de que la dejase embarazada. Así que durante… creo que tardé una semana, Emily y yo teníamos sexo todos los días. Y Alicia y Sam estaban con nosotros, mirando en todo momento. Pese a como te pueda sonar, fue bonito, pero soy una mierda de narrador.

—Y por eso marcas las distancias con David…

—Nos llevábamos bien, pero empezó a darle vueltas a si yo hubiera ejercido la paternidad… así que tracé la línea y por suerte, vuelve a pensar en sus madres como lo mejor que le pudo pasar al nacer. Simplemente dejo la frontera cerrada por si acaso.

—¿Y acaso estás pensativo porque… tú piensas en que podrías haber ejercido de padre?

—No —dijo Carlos, aunque no apartaba la mirada de su vaso—. Lo hablamos mucho entre los cuatro antes de hacerlo. Yo no podía hacer de padre, y así lo acepté. Y no tuve problemas con ello. Pero no te negaré que el hecho de no haber tenido hijos con Sam no haga que a veces me plantee si debería haber insistido un poco más. Si no quería pasar por el embarazo podríamos haber adoptado… Y en cierto modo no puedo evitar que David me haga pensar en esa elección.

—Debe ser duro ese tema… uno sacrificando sus deseos por el otro —pensó Nath.

—Si, pero también te digo que no me arrepiento del resto de mis decisiones vitales. Lo del hijo… es un "¿Y si…?" que tengo en la cabeza pero poco más.

Se incorporó antes de seguir hablando.

—En fin, amigo, se nos hace tarde. Y tú has bebido, así que voy a conducir yo. Pero ya sabes qué pasa con David y con Erika. Te he contado por qué son como son, el tipo de ambiente que han visto natural con sus padres y que ellos mismos consideran algo natural.

—Eso no resuelve el tema de la edad… —comentó Nath.

—Y te digo que eso no importa. No en su caso, por mucha diferencia que haya, sois adultos. Y les conozco. Si se han fijado en ti, no creo que sea solo por jugar.

—Nunca he sido amigo del poliamor… pueden pasar tantas cosas…

—Sí. Incluido el hecho de que os salga bien —reflexionó Carlos mientras se ponía en pie—. Y ellos saben muy bien lo que implica. Están preparados. ¿Lo estarás tú? —preguntó, mientras sacaba la cartera y dejaba un billete en la mesa.

* * *

_¡Hola a todos! Me hubiera encantado poder publicar antes, pero circunstancias adversas (trabajo, escaso tiempo libre, pereza...) lo han impedido hasta hoy. Pero aquí está, uno de los capítulos que más ganas tenía de escribir desde que lo planeé. Recién sacado del horno para todos vosotros mientras se va acercando el final._

_**Nath0722:** ¿Pobre? Suertudo diría yo (?) Y aunque haya diferencia de edad, ambos son mayores ;)_

_**Moon-9215:** ¡Muchas gracias! Espero que este también te guste._

_Y podríamos decir que estamos en la recta final del fanfic, ya que está a punto de terminar. Y con él, "Code:Lemmon", que recientemente publiqué el capítulo 100 y voy a cerrarlo en breve. Hay dos proyectos que tengo en mente que sustituirán estas historias, pero creo que os van a gustar igualmente ;) Lemmon rules!_


	24. Broncas y arreglos

**Capítulo 24: Broncas y arreglos**

—Buenos días…

—Buenos días —dijo la voz seca de Laura.

Sin decir otra palabra más a su marido, se terminó de servir el café y se sentó en el sofá. William no era idiota. En el asiento individual no se podía poner a su lado y llevaba días evitando hablar con él. Pero la situación empezaba a agotarle. Más bien, a tocarle los huevos. Y no podía esperar un día más sin hablar con ella. De modo que llenó su taza y se sentó frente a ella. Pero Laura parecía demasiado ocupada leyendo _Twitter_ como para mirarle.

—¿Vas a seguir respondiendo solo cuando yo te hable? —preguntó el escocés—. Porque no me parece la forma más sana de llevar nuestro matrimonio.

—Lo siento, sabes que llevo unos días muy estresantes en el trabajo —respondió la rubia, con su tono distante.

—¿Y no es demasiada casualidad que tengas tanto trabajo que hacer desde el día que rechacé aquella millonada? —ironizó William.

—Cómo es la vida… —dijo ella. Intentaba no entrar en sus provocaciones, porque sabía que si lo hacía iban a estallar ambos. Y no le apetecía. Aunque en el fondo era consciente de que no hacía más que retrasar lo inevitable. Y le dolía.

—Ya veo… pues nada, que te lo pases bien en la oficina —dijo William poniéndose en pie.

—¿Vas a volver a follar con Aelita esta noche?

—Fue Sam la que me invitó, Aelita se presentó por sorpresa. Y para dos que me tocan estas noches, no voy a rechazarlo.

Laura golpeó la mesa con la taza. Al final lo había hecho. La puyita.

—¡A lo mejor tengo que entender qué tienes en la cabeza antes de volver a tocarte! —estalló—. Te pasaste días dándole vueltas, hablamos sobre lo que debías hacer. ¡Incluso estábamos haciendo planes! Y de pronto me entero de que abandonas la reunión tirando por la borda. ¿Y me tiene que parecer bien que de pronto tomes esa decisión por tu cuenta? "No, cariño, esto nos incumbe a ambos y debemos decidir juntos". ¡Y una mierda! ¡Pero si pensabas hacer eso no haberme implicado tanto!

William dejó la taza sobre la mesa y se apoyó en la pared antes de responder. Bueno, ni tan mal. Por lo menos había escuchado la verdad sin tapujos. Lo que no significara que le gustaba lo que oía, pero eso era un problema menor. Miró a su mujer.

—Vale. Puede que la haya cagado. Pero en aquel momento no lo vi claro —declaró él—. ¿Sabes? Me parece gracioso. No me has preguntado ni una vez qué me pasó allí. Parece que sólo le has dado la importancia al dinero…

—¡Escupo sobre el dinero! ¿Que podríamos no preocuparnos en la vida si hubieras firmado? ¡Claro! ¿Quién no querría eso? ¡Pero actúas por tu cuenta después de lo que habíamos acordado hacer! ¿Qué pasa, te insultó o algo?

—Más o menos… Noté cierto deje de condescendencia en ese niñato —admitió William—. Sus formas de moverse, de expresarse… No me cayó simpático. Y dejar todo lo que he creado durante estos años en esas manos me jodía demasiado. Preferiría seguir como estamos.

—¿Y fue solo por eso? ¿No hubo nada más?

—¿Qué otra cosa podría haber? —dijo él, sin entender.

—No lo sé, William Te mentiría si dijera que entiendo algo de lo que has hecho. De verdad. Me tienes perdida.

Y en ese momento ella fue consciente de que se había puesto de pie. Supuso que sería cuando había estallado de rabia.

—Lo siento… —dijo de pronto.

—¿El qué?

—Mi comportamiento… No ha estado bien en ningún punto. Te he gritado cuando tú has mantenido la calma, pero…

—Y yo estuve meses sin darme cuenta de lo mal que te sentías por haber perdido el empleo. Sin entender que no te gustaba considerarte una mantenida —le recordó él—. Y no es la primera vez que nos ocurre algo así, ¿verdad?

Laura suspiró. Sí, su marido tenía razón. Sus comportamientos habían chocado en más de una ocasión en los años anteriores. Pese a todo, ambos se amaban de un modo irracional. No concebían la idea de perderse mutuamente. Y de vez en cuando necesitaban tomarse un momento para entender en qué punto estaban.

—Vas a venir conmigo —dijo William, sin levantar el tono.

—¿A dónde? —preguntó ella.

—A la próxima reunión con LouVoiture. Voy a hablar con Alan. Que preparen un nuevo acuerdo —le dijo—. Pero yo no voy a decirle nada. Quiero que hables tú con él. Dile lo que piensas, lo que quieres. Y sobre eso negociaremos.

—Pero, ¿crees que van a querer negociar? ¿Después de lo que hiciste?

—Cuento con ello. Pese a todo lo que ha pasado. Si tan interesando estaba, seguro que podemos seguir negociando.

—No se yo…

—Ven aquí —dijo William, aunque fue el primero en acercarse a ella. Laura no se movió. Le dejó acercarse con más—. No podemos dejar que cada vez que discutamos nos dejemos de hablar…

—Lo sé… lo siento pero… —y en ese momento los labios de William se encontraron con los suyos—. Oye, que te estoy hablando…

—¿Ahora te apetece? —bromeó el escocés.

—No me seas… —recibió otro beso—. Oye, William… que me tengo que… —otro beso más—, ir a trabajar.

—De eso nada.

En peor estado de ánimo se encontraba Aelita en ese momento. Había ido al bar de Lexa, aunque aquel día no lo regentaba ella, sino Damien. No le tenía bien pillado el punto al café como a ella le gustaba, pero era el menor de sus problemas teniendo en cuenta que el origen de todos sus males era la bandeja de entrada de su e-mail Empezaba a teclear pulsando con demasiada fuerza cada una de las teclas.

—Vas a hacer el teclado reversible —bromeó alguien.

—Que seas el mejor amigo de Odd no te da el derecho a hacer sus chistes —le recordó la pelirrosa.

Ulrich se sentó a su lado. Damien se acercó rápido con un café para el chico, y a este le sorprendió. Pero se fijó en un papel que llevaba este en la mano y supuso que Lexa le había escrito las preferencias de cada uno. Muy eficiente. La única "pega" que parecía tener era su laxo sentido de la decencia. Pero no había ido allí a hablar de eso.

—¿No tienes que trabajar hoy? —preguntó Aelita, extrañada.

—He decidido que no. Se me hace muy cuesta arriba la semana laboral de cinco días. Así que he decidido hacerla de cuatro, que para algo soy el jefe —bromeó Ulrich.

—La verdad, no sé por qué te molestas en seguir trabajando… ¿no tienes suficientes beneficios con la clínica?

—Pues sí, pero así me mantengo ocupado y me siento útil —comentó el alemán—. ¿Y tú? ¿El medio millón te parece poco y quieres alcanzar las siete cifras con un segundo libro? —bromeó.

—Me encantaría. No por el dinero. Me alegra que mi obra, guste, pero…

—¿Pero?

—Pero no hay forma de publicar lo que yo quiero. Me apetece hacer algo más importante, del tipo publicación científica. Pero mi editorial no quiere. Y lo peor… las demás tampoco.

Giró el portátil para permitir a Ulrich leer el contenido de los correos. Este asomó la cabeza. Había varios correos en la bandeja de entrada de Aelita. Pero por lo que pudo ver, todos seguían más o menos el mismo texto.

"_Buenos días,_

_en respuesta a su propuesta, lamentamos informarle que nos es imposible admitir su publicación._

_Por su acaso Vd. no lo conoce, actualmente existe un acuerdo de confidencialidad entre usted y su actual editorial, lo cual nos impide aceptar que un texto bajo su firma se publique bajo nuestro sello, por las implicaciones legales que podrían acaecernos a nosotros y también a Vd._

_No deseamos entrar en conflictos legales de esta índole. Sin embargo, una vez expire el periodo de confidencialidad que actualmente debe cumplir, desea publicar con nosotros nuevamente, estaremos encantados de recibir su manuscrito y valorar su llevada a la imprenta y distribución._

_Un cordial saludo_".

—Ja, ja, ja —rió Ulrich—. Perdón, no es por ti. Es que…

Le mostró uno de los mensajes, y Aelita se fijó en un detalle que no había reparado antes. Cerraba con "_Un cordial salido_". No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, pese a lo enfadada que estaba. Al menos le servía como respiro. Pero eso no solucionaba su problema. Seguía atada. Y para seguir escribiendo debería ceder a la petición de su editorial actual, o limitarse a esperar a que pasara el tiempo y poder buscar algún sitio que aceptase su colaboración. Pero ninguno de los dos platos era de su agrado. ¿Por qué no podía tener más libertad?

—En fin. Algo tendré que hacer con esto. Me jode mucho que me hayan coartado las alas… ¿Y si dejo de escribir?

—Voy a hacer una pregunta absurda, pero ¿tu acuerdo prohíbe que puedas tener un blog?

—¿Un blog? ¿La gente aún tiene blogs? —bromeó la pelirrosa.

—A mi me gusta leerlos. Me resulta más sencillo que "tochos" como los que tú escribes. Sin ofender —aclaró Ulrich—. Y sí, todavía hoy tienen su público. ¿Por qué no le das a la editorial lo que quiere y publicas lo que a ti te gusta en Internet? Si no es por el dinero…

En aquello no había pensado la pelirrosa. Claro que la publicación en internet… el riesgo de plagio era muy alto. ¿Y si publicaba una idea muy buena que…? Pero en seguida asfixió ese pensamiento. Ni siquiera tenía claro que alguien fuese a leer su blog. Y vale que el dinero no le interesaba, pero… si plasmaba las ideas en un texto la intención era que la gente lo leyese. Y si no tenía público se podía sentir mal. Pero claro, la novela había triunfado. ¿Y si a la gente le importaba un comino lo que pudiese divulgar de ciencia?

—Bueno. Pensaré en lo que me has dicho. Y, por si acaso, preguntaré al abogado —dijo Aelita. Y en su cabeza resonó la voz de Odd diciendo "_El que tengo aquí colgado_"—. ¿Te tienes que marchar? —preguntó Aelita.

—He recordado que debo ir a la compra. Pero no te preocupes, a este café invito yo —dijo el alemán—. ¿Os venís esta noche Jeremy y tú a cenar a casa?

—¿A "cenar"? —inquirió ella.

—Y lo que surja —añadió él, y le guiñó el ojo.

Jadeando, Laura y William terminaron el acto. Ella se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de su marido. Aquello les había venido bien. Se dejó atrapar por los brazos de William y se acurrucó contra su pecho. El tacto de sus dedos acariciando en su espalda actuaba como un relajante. Pero en ese momento la plácida situación fue rota por una llamada en el teléfono de Laura.

—¿Enith? —preguntó con voz alarmada—. Perdona, es que… sí, me dormí… Un problema con el despertador… no te preocupes, estaré ahí lo antes posible… hasta luego… ¡Joder! Nunca pensé en llegar tarde al trabajo…

—¿Te ha regañado? —preguntó el escocés, sintiéndose un poco culpable mientras veía a Laura ponerse en pie. Pero qué culito tenía…

—Es difícil saberlo con ese tono de voz que tiene… te juro que no entiendo qué le pasa, pero bueno —dijo la chica mientras se abrochaba el sujetador—. Nos vemos por la noche —dijo mientras se subía la falda.

—Vale, cariño. Te quiero —le dijo el chico.

—Y yo a ti —respondió ella y se agachó a darle un beso mientras se aprovechaba la camisa. Como todo lo del trabajo lo llevaba siempre en el coche solo tenía que tomar la llave y marcharse. Y aunque le molestaba llegar tarde al trabajo, por lo menos había podido arreglarse con William. Esa noche podrían retomar la conversación con calma.

Por su parte, Emily no entendía que hacía allí. Una vez más había conducido a aquel sitio. Y por primera vez, en una sala privada. Miraba hacia la mesa, esperando que él llegase. Y no tardó mucho. Edmond volvía a estar ahí. Pensó por un momento en el mito de las cárceles, pero desde luego en su caso no lo notaba mucho. Se había curado de sus heridas, al parecer y no se le veía demasiado delgado. Este no parecía estar ni sorprendido por verla allí. Se sentó, y Emily no dijo nada hasta que salió el celador. Estaban completamente solos. Y no empezaron a hablar de inmediato.

—Si el silencio va a durar mucho rato más, puedo irme. Tengo una partida de mus a medias —dijo el hombre.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo? —preguntó Emily—. Cada vez que vengo a hablar contigo me vuelvo a casa sin saber qué me ocurre.

—No se a qué te refieres.

—Llevo semanas soñando contigo —confesó la chica—. Y no entiendo por qué. Si solo me tuviste retenida…

—Y yo me he dado cuenta de una cosa, Emily. Eres buena. Y cuando digo "buena", quiero decir "imbécil". Me di cuenta en seguida. Ese modo en el que me hablabas durante el tiempo que te tuve encerrada… Y el hecho de que te hayas preocupado lo suficiente como para venir a verme me lo termina de confirmar.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué eres así? —preguntó Emily. Pero en el fondo lo que pensaba era "_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siento estas cosas por un malnacido como tú?_". Si lo expresaba en voz alta estaría vendida. Aunque pensándolo bien, ya lo hacía presentándose allí sin ninguna razón. Y lo que era peor: Edmond lo sabía.

Y de pronto él se echó hacia adelante, y sin que ella fuera consciente, recibió un beso de aquellos labios. Un beso firme, que a punto estuvo de perder el sentido. Se sentía demasiado bien. Tenía el impulso de quitarse la ropa en ese momento y dejarse llevar por el momento, alcanzar el clímax con aquel hombre.

Pero de pronto se apartó. En su mente se había aparecido una imagen. El matrimonio de Sissi, que llevaba tanto tiempo destrozado por culpa de aquel hombre. Los periódicos, que se habían hecho eco de la cantidad de mujeres que habían sido embarazadas en los últimos meses por alguien que no daba la cara. Y por supuesto, las cartas anónimas que había recibido Samantha en los últimos tiempos. Todo eso era lo que representaba Edmond.

—¿Sabes? Al menos no voy a quedarme con la curiosidad —dijo la chica—. Eres un gran besador.

—Gracias —respondió él—. ¿Quieres otro?

Y en ese momento, le abofeteó. La puerta se abrió. El carcelero no podía permitir que Edmond fuera agredido, pero este levantó la mano tranquilamente. Sabía que se lo había buscado.

—Eres un cabrón. Ahora lo veo claro —Emily se sentía liberada de una venda que le habían puesto en los ojos sin darse cuenta—. No se qué coño pude ver en ti. Solo has traído desgracia a las personas a las que te has ido acercando. Ah, y leo las noticias. Tu empresa va mejor ahora que no estás al frente.

—Eso duele —respondió Edmond, suavemente—. Supongo que será la última vez que te vea.

—Sin duda. No mereces compasión. Vas a terminar aquí tus días.

—Bueno. Eso dependerá de mis abogados —dijo él, con una sonrisa—. Por mal que me haya portado, tengo derecho a una defensa. Y voy a hacer lo que pueda por salir de este agujero.

—Y yo haré lo posible porque no sea así —respondió la chica, y sin decir una palabra más, salió de allí rápidamente.

Atravesó los pasillos hasta que llegó a la calle, donde el aire fresco permitió un respiro a su mente. Se recriminó el haber sido tan idiota. Miró por última vez al centro penitenciario, y lamentó haber ido en coche. Con lo bien que le sentaría andar en ese momento. Pero no le apetecía tener que regresar a por su vehículo, así que con resignación montó, arrancó el motor y se puso en marcha.

Bajó ligeramente la ventanilla y mientras disfrutaba de la brisilla que entraba, se puso el móvil sobre la pierna. Iba a poca velocidad. Sabía que no estaba bien, pero en ese momento la ley le importaba menos que su conciencia. Buscó rápidamente el teléfono del trabajo.

—Hola, soy Emily LeDuc… Sí, no me encuentro bien. Salí a tomarme el descanso y me duele mucho la cabeza. Voy a ir a casa a echarme un rato. Por supuesto, muchas gracias. Hasta luego.

Colgó y dejó que el teléfono cayera al asiento mientras aumentaba ligeramente la velocidad. Tenía que volver a Villenneé. Bueno. Y tenía que saber cuál era la mejor forma de confesarle a Alicia lo que había hecho. No iba a ser fácil. Y sentía que no era la única persona a la que había traicionado. "Joder…_ controla las lágrimas… ya habrá tiempo para llorar_", pensó para sus adentros mientras se dirigía a la primera salida que debía tomar. ¿En qué momento un pueblo perdido a tomar por culo de la civilización les había parecido una buena idea? Qué bromas más macabras les hacía a veces el destino.

—¡Hola, Erika! ¿A donde vas?

—A dar una vuelta —dijo ella, y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Dorjan—. ¿Vas a ver a papá, papi?

—Sí, me ha dicho que quería hablar. Supongo que antes o después había que hacerlo.

—Espero que lo arregléis, de verdad. Prométeme que no vas a enfadarte mucho.

—Te lo prometo —dijo él, con sinceridad. No podía hacerlo, no después de su desliz. Sería cuanto menos irónico.

Se despidieron y Dorjan continuó subiendo la maldita cuesta hacia la casa que había compartido tantos meses con Odd. Habían sido felices, al fin y al cabo. Ese y los años anteriores. Y aunque tenía su idea de cómo iba a acabar aquello, tenían que hablar seriamente y dejar las cosas claras. Había visto al pobre Javier destrozado y lo que menos le apetecía era que pasaran por ello.

Llamó a la puerta de Odd, quien parecía estar preparado para recibirle. Había abierto la puerta antes de que llamase al timbre. Se sonrieron tímidamente, y Odd le dejó entrar. No dijeron ni una palabra hasta que no estuvieron sentados. Tuvieron que hacerlo dos veces, porque estar en dos sillas frente a frente les parecía demasiado frívolo, así que se acomodaron en el sofá.

—Odd. Estoy harto de esto —Dorjan decidió hablar sin evasivas—. No se qué habrás pensado durante este tiempo, pero eres mi marido. Me has dado los mejores años. Y te lo agradezco mucho.

—Tu también me has hecho feliz. Y siento muchísimo lo que hice. Creo que sabes que no quería herirte, aunque haya sido ese el resultado. Si pudiera volver atrás en el tiempo lo evitaría, de verdad… Fui un idiota.

—_Hemos_ sido idiotas, Odd —le corrigió el otro—. Escucha, no puedo culparte por lo que hiciste. No del todo, porque… No sé qué me pasó, pero… Joder, esto es difícil…

—Sé lo que hiciste con Lexa.

Dorjan no respondió de inmediato. Obviamente no se esperaba aquella salida de Odd. Se le pasaron por la cabeza muchos escenarios. Tal vez ella se lo hubiera contado. Y si lo había hecho, ¿le habría culpado a él? ¿Pensaría ahora su marido que era un cerdo por haberse comportado así?

—Si te la ibas a tirar, deberías haber elegido un sitio que no se viera desde nuestro dormitorio —comentó Odd, muy despacio. Sabía las dudas que estaban cruzando la mente de su marido—. Sí que te gustó para marcaros un _bis_.

—Odd, yo…

—No te estoy echando nada en cara —interrumpió el rubio—. Te la has tirado, y yo me la tiré también. Yo caí en una tentación absurda, y… no se si lo tuyo ha sido venganza o qué, pero el resultado ha sido el mismo. No somos tan diferentes, ¿verdad?

—No se lo que quieres decirme con eso. ¿Que no podemos estar juntos porque tenemos las mismas tentaciones?

—Que creo que podemos estar juntos si admitimos nuestros errores y nos perdonamos.

Eso era lo que Dorjan quería. Pero en ese momento recibió un mensaje en el teléfono. Lo sintió vibrar. Y entonces recordó aquello que había leído por error. También tenía que aclarar aquello, o su relación con Odd no podría volver a ser sana.

—Vi tu mensaje. El que querías enviar a Ulrich pero me llegó a mi. Sobre que podríamos tener una relación a tres con Lexa.

—Ah… eso… —Odd se sintió un poco avergonzado—. Fue una gilipollez que se me pasó por la cabeza.

—¿Tan raro sería? —preguntó Dorjan.

—No lo estarás diciendo en serio. Ella es mi hermana…

—¿Y la ves como tal? ¿Sientes ese tipo de vínculo con ella?

Odd no respondió de inmediato. No. La verdad era que de la hermana que había tenido una vez ya quedaba poco. Al contrario, era Lexa quien realmente existía. Como si fuera otra persona distinta, que le despertaba la simpatía… y con quien, por alguna razón, se había entendido muy bien en las artes sexuales.

—No he dicho que nos vayamos a casar con ella, ni nada por el estilo —aclaró Dorjan—. Lo que digo es que, bueno. Si ambos lo pasamos bien con ella, y lo aceptamos los dos, no habría nada de malo. Es como lo que tenemos con nuestros amigos, pero para nosotros tres.

—No creo que Lexa acepte algo así. Tal vez pedírselo implique tener que renunciar al acuerdo —le recordó Odd—. Pero no sé por qué estamos pensando en estas posibilidades cuando ni siquiera se lo hemos planteado. Y no me apetece hacerlo ahora mismo. Lo que quiero saber es qué va a pasar con nosotros.

Dorjan le tendió una mano. Odd la tomó suavemente. Se quedaron un rato mirándose, sin decir nada. Sus cuerpos, lentamente, se echaron hacia adelante y se dieron un suave beso. Dorjan apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de su marido y este le correspondió. En el fondo no sabían vivir el uno sin el otro. No tenían que expresarlo en voz alta ya. Sabían que estaban juntos de nuevo.

Solo les quedaba por arreglar la situación con una persona de cabellera rubia.

* * *

_¡Hola a todos! Poco a poco van terminando las tramas, aunque aún quedan 3 capítulos para el cierre definitivo de "La villa". Ha sido un viaje largo pero toca ir cerrando y abrir otros ;)_

_**Shinemoon:** ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Y efectivamente, metí la pata en el último capítulo, del cual ya subí la versión corregida (con los créditos correspondientes por el aviso ;)_

_**Moon-9215:** Era la idea que tenía, la pobre ha sufrido lo suficiente como para que su hija llegase a darle palos :)_

_Pues nada, voy a seguir escribiendo. Nos seguimos leyendo por estos lares. Lemmon rules!_


	25. Corrigiendo el cauce del río

**Capítulo 25: Corrigiendo el cauce del río**

_¡Flash!_ Yumi se veía de vuelta en las sesiones de fotos. Algo pequeño, para empezar. No había sido fácil negociar su vuelta. Al fin y al cabo, en su huida a Japón había dejado varias sesiones apalabradas sin atender. Pero al fin y al cabo, trabajaba bien y les gustaba contar con ella. Aunque la situación no era nada del otro mundo. Poco a poco se acercaba la época estival y debía vestir atuendos ligeros. Un chaleco vaquero con unos pantalones a juego, y una serie de diferentes camisetas. Blancas y amplias de tela, otras oscuras más ajustadas… Y unas botas de pelo sintético. Tenía como norma no vestir con nada que fuera de origen animal, por contrato. Y hacía tiempo había marcado otra cláusula en la que se debía especificar en la publicación que no empleaban ese tipo de ropajes.

—¿Puedes hacer que te caiga el chaleco por el hombro? —preguntó el fotógrafo. No le conocía mucho, sabía que era uno de los muchos que trabajaban para la revista, y para otras tantas publicaciones. Un _freelance_ pero que, por la experiencia que ella tenía, sabía hacer su trabajo—. Ahí, perfecto… De espaldas y mirando a cámara… Muy bien…

"_No sé cómo se me ocurrió renunciar a esto_", pensaba la chica. Se sentía muy bien en ese momento. El sonido del flash de la cámara era casi un relajante natural para ella. Se movió con plena naturalidad, conocía cada pose. Casi lo tomaba como una coreografía. Casi lamentó escuchar el "Ya hemos terminado".

—Bueno, voy a llevar las fotos a revelar… Creo que nos han programado otra sesión para dentro de dos semanas, ¿no? —preguntó el hombre. ¿Adan? ¿Allan? Definitivamente no recordaba su nombre.

—Creo que sí —dijo ella, consultando su agenda—. Aunque al final ha sido rápido esto… Me habían citado para dos horas pero no hemos tardado tanto…

—Ah, me dijo la señorita Nivela que quería hablar contigo —comentó el fotógrafo, que estaba comprobando el trabajo en la cámara. ¿Andy? Joder, ya no podía preguntarlo sin quedar mal con él—. Dijo que cuando terminásemos subieras a verla.

—De acuerdo —dijo Yumi, que se había ido detrás del biombo para cambiarse de ropa. Su atuendo de color negro por excelencia, su seña de identidad—. ¿Sabes si estaba de buen humor?

La pregunta de Yumi tenía su raíz en lo poco que había tratado con Noa Nivela. Por lo que sabía, la gente que trabajaba con ella sentía… pánico por sus apariciones. De hecho, la primera vez que trató con ella, había tenido una impresión terrible. Claro que comentarios del tipo "¿Tú eres de las que van a vomitar después de comer?" o "Podríamos ponerte para una revista de cocina haciendo sushi" no ayudaban mucho. El problema era que el mundo funcionaba así: la dirección de aquella mujer repercutía positivamente en los ingresos que recibía la revista, por tanto, tenía carta blanca para exigir que los demás besaran el suelo por donde pisaba. Sólo se podía trabajar allí a gusto cuando ella no estaba delante, algo que afortunadamente ocurría con frecuencia. Solo de vez en cuando descendía de la torre a ver qué hacían los vasallos.

—Pues el becario se ha confundido y le ha subido un moca en lugar de un capuccino…

—Pobrecillo. ¿Está en la calle?

—No, se ha ido a casa a cambiarse de ropa. Al parecer le ha caído el moca encima… Nadie se atreve a confirmar que _ella_ se lo haya tirado. Al menos no le ha despedido.

—En este caso no sé si eso es una buena noticia —respondió la japonesa mientras terminaba de calzarse—. Me voy para arriba, entonces. _Ave, Caesar, morituri te salutant_.

—_Ave, centuriona_ —respondió… ¡Ander! Coño, por fin recordaba su nombre.

Yumi se encaminó al ascensor y pulsó el botón de la penúltima planta. Toda entera reservada para ella. Cuando le entró la curiosidad de por qué la penúltima y no la más alta, explicaron que el techo tenía alguna fuga de agua y no quería arriesgarse a que una gotera le arruinase su pequeño palacio. Con la asquerosa sensación de cordero que se acerca al matadero subió en silencio hasta aquel sitio.

La _señorita Nivela_ se encontraba en la sala, un amplio espacio con el suelo enmoquetado en morado, teclando en un Mac situado en una mesa de caoba negra, ignorando su llegada. O eso parecía.

—Adelante, Ishiyama. No quiero levantar mucho la voz, así que acércate…

—Buenos días, seño...

—Te presento a Lydia, mi hija —dijo la mujer sin apartar la vista de pantalla.

Yumi miró alrededor, y se llevó un susto cuando, de pronto, apareció a su espalda una chiquilla que no levantaba más de un metro sesenta del suelo. Era parecida a su madre, pero con al menos veinte años menos. Salvo por los ojos, que estaban más llenos de vida que la mirada de su madre, perdidos en la pantalla.

—Encantada —dijo Yumi, tendiéndole la mano, pero la joven fue más veloz y le dio sendos besos en las mejillas—. Bueno, vale…

—Tenéis la mesa de allí libre —dijo la jefa, señalando una pequeña mesa al otro lado de la habitación. Yumi sintió algo de compasión por la chiquitaja, aunque tenía pinta de importarle bien poco aquel trato.

—Un placer conocerte —dijo Lydia cuando se sentaron. No levantaba mucho la voz. Obviamente su madre no toleraría las voces altas—. He visto tu trabajo con nosotros, y me encanta. Posas muy bien, y eres muy guapa.

—Gracias —respondió la japonesa, sonrojándose un poco—. No sé para qué me habéis llamado, la verdad.

—Bueno, he revisado tu historial. Al parecer alegaste "_desgana con el trabajo_" cuando te marchaste, que pensabas que podías hacer algo más y no sabías qué, ¿verdad?

—Sí, así es…

—Bien, pues yo quiero arreglar eso. Estabas trabajando como profesora de defensa personal, ¿verdad?

—Sí —respondió Yumi. Se preguntó cómo lo sabía, y luego se recordó que ella misma había dado aquella información cuando empezó a gestionar el hacer más sesiones de fotos.

—Maravilloso. Pues si te parece, quiero hacerte una entrevista. Quiero que compartas tus conocimientos con nuestros lectores. Por supuesto, esto se paga aparte. ¿Te parecería bien?

—¡Eso sería genial! —dijo Yumi—. Pero no sabía esto, y no tengo nada preparado…

—No te preocupes —dijo Lydia, sacando el móvil del bolsillo. Activó la grabadora, y de debajo de su asiento sacó una serie de tarjetas—. Me gusta más la espontaneidad, así que vamos a empezar.

Yumi sonrió. Estaba bien no ser solo una cara o un cuerpo bonito. Y las preguntas de Lydia no se acercaron en ningún momento a algo tan banal como consejos de belleza. Le interesaba la salud, y ahí podía dar varias instrucciones útiles. Disfrutó aquella experiencia más incluso que el posado. Si podía mantener así su modo de vida sería perfecto.

Aelita había ido a ver a Jeremy al trabajo, con la idea de desayunar con él. No lo hacía con frecuencia, pero le veía bien salir de Villenneé de vez en cuando con alguna excusa. Y ninguna mejor que estar con su marido un rato. Casi echaba de menos la época en la que trabajaban juntos. Especialmente desde que sus ideas para la escritura habían sido truncadas por la burocracia.

—¿Seguimos en plan con nuestra idea? —preguntó Jeremy antes de dar un bocado a la tostada—. Es una inversión bastante alta…

—Es una inversión en salud —le recordó Aelita—. Lo necesitamos. Y además William y Laura querían ayudarnos también. Todo depende de cómo les vaya la firma…

—Me sorprende que haya tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo. Espero que esta vez se lo tome con más calma.

—Podemos invitarlos a cenar la noche anterior, para que se relajen —bromeó la pelirrosa.

—Tenemos demasiados eufemismos para el sex… —empezó Jeremy, pero fue interrumpido por el teléfono de Aelita, que estaba sobre la mesa. Y hubiera seguido hablando de no ser por el nombre que pudo leer del revés en la pantalla: Colette. La editora de Aelita. Esta le dio un lento trago a su zumo antes de responder.

—¿Diga? —preguntó, como si no hubiera mirado la pantalla.

—Hola, Aelita, soy Colette. ¿Te pillo ocupada?

—Un poco —mintió esta—. ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

—Bueno, tengo buenas noticias para ti. Eso creo, al menos —dijo la editora.

—Soy toda oídos… —respondió la pelirrosa, en tono cansino.

—Lo he conseguido.

—¿Qué has conseguido?

—El permiso. Vas a poder publicar el tratado científico.

Aquella frase desarmó a Aelita. Eso no podía ser. La editorial no permitiría algo así, se lo había dejado claro. Puso el altavoz para permitir a su marido escuchar la conversación, ya que no se estaba enterando de nada.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—Bueno… la verdad es que andaban muy enfadados contigo —narró Colette—. Nos han llegado muchas consultas sobre tu acuerdo de confidencialidad. No deberías haber actuado a mis espaldas. Sin embargo —añadió, antes de que Aelita pudiera interrumpirla—, empecé a buscar por internet por si había extractos de tu trabajo cuando estabas de científica. Y se lo mostré a mis superiores. Quedaron bastante impresionados por las respuestas que había hacia tus publicaciones. Así que quieren darte una oportunidad de publicar tu tratado de ciencias.

—¡Eso es genial! —exclamó Aelita—. ¡Muchas gracias, yo…!

—Espera, que no he terminado. Quieren el tratado. Pero también debes continuar con la narrativa. Ese es el trato: las dos obras, o ninguna. Y —enfatizó—, piensan mantener la confidencialidad sí o sí. Es decir, que más vale que no sigamos recibiendo llamadas de editoriales pidiendo acuerdos para publicar tu trabajo.

—Lo siento. De verdad, estaba ofuscada, pero…

—Que no se repita —advirtió Colette—. Han tolerado esto porque tu trabajo es bueno y se vende bien. Si no, ahora mismo tendrías que estar llamando a tus abogados.

—Entendido —dijo Aelita, que sabía que no debía intentar excusarse más. La mujer iba a ignorarlo—. Muchas gracias por todo, Colette.

—Ya iremos hablando sobre tus progresos. Buen día.

Y colgó. Jeremy se quedó un rato sin decir nada, mirando a su mujer. Esta, en cambio, miraba la pantalla del teléfono, que se había apagado, asimilando lo que había ocurrido. Iba a poder escribir lo que le apetecía sin encontrarse con trabas. A un precio pequeño, que era escribir la novela que no le motivaba tanto. Pero lo había conseguido.

—Enhorabuena —dijo Jeremy, en un intento de recuperar la conversación.

—Gracias —dijo ella—. Por todo —Jeremy no entendió aquello—. Fuiste tú quien me advirtió que no debía meterme en líos con la editorial, y aún así no te hice caso… Si hubiéramos entrado con los abogados no podríamos ahora seguir con nuestro plan. Tengo el mejor marido del mundo.

—¿Y quién es ese? —bromeó Jeremy.

—Tonto.

Se tomaron de la mano. Todo iba bien. Y aquello arreglaba mucho sus planes a corto plazo. Debían mover ficha rápido.

Erika iba caminando con su ropa más cómoda cuesta abajo. Camiseta amplia, pantalón amplio… y las manos en los bolsillos. Había recibido un mensaje de Nath. Y, por si acaso, se había puesto su ropa interior más bonita, que nunca se sabía cuándo podía ocurrir una situación de sexo desenfrenado. Aunque en vista de la actitud del policía aquello le parecía cada vez más improbable.

Llamó a su timbre y se sorprendió al ver que era David quien abría la puerta. Pues nada, eso descartaba el sexo. Bueno, al menos con Nath. Siempre podía aprovechar para verse con David. Pero que fuera el único de su grupo allí había limitado tanto las opciones para el sexo que ambos habían perdido hasta las ganas.

—Entra. A mi también me ha sorprendido que me dijera que venías —dijo David—. Ha preparado café.

—Largo de leche sin edulcorar para la señorita —anunció Nath desde la cocina—, y solo con una cucharada de cacao para el caballero.

—Qué bien te lo has aprendido —dijo Erika—. Aunque no me esperaba tu mensaje. ¿Para qué nos has llamado?

—Tengo que hablar con los dos. Y Javier me ha dicho que iba a ver a Sissi, de modo que teníamos la casa para los tres solos —dijo este, mientras se acomodaba en uno de los sofás, dejando el otro libre para sus invitados.

"_¿A que nos propone un trío?_", pensó Erika, esperanzada. "_Joder, se nota que soy la hija de Odd_".

—No sé si lo habréis hablado entre vosotros, pero me habéis estado tirando los tejos. Ambos —aclaró Nath—. Y no tengo muy claro qué tipo de amistad tenéis. Pero no puedo ser el motivo por el cual se rompa.

—¿Por qué se iba a romper? —preguntó David.

—… Por si tuviera que elegir —dijo el rubio—. Mirad, con vosotros me ha pasado algo nuevo. Algo que yo no concebía de antes. Yo nunca había creído en el poliamor. Hasta que conocí a Erika, y luego a David… Siempre pensaba que te podías enamorar de una persona. Y que si te fijabas en otra, esta ocuparía tu corazón. Tú me gustas —dijo, mirando a David—. Pero tú sigues en mi cabeza —añadió, mirando a Erika—. Y eso me ha confundido por completo.

—Nath… está bien que sientas eso, no pasa nada —dijo la chica.

—¿Cómo que no? Obviamente no vais a querer compartir. Me habéis intentado seducir, cada uno por vuestro lado. Y no lo neguéis… Así que voy a ser firme en mis convicciones… No puedo volver a veros, a ninguno de vosotros. Soy mucho más mayor que vosotros, y vuestra amistad tiene que estar por encima de mi. Me siento muy halagado, de verdad. Pero es lo mejor.

—No sé para quién sería lo mejor —le contradijo David—. Es decir… tú me gustas. Y yo te gusto. Si no nos vemos, lo dos lo vamos a pasa mal. Y a Erika le gustas y ella también te gusta. Vuelves a pasarlo mal, y también ella. No se quién sale ganando con esto. ¿Una sociedad que no aceptaría nuestra relación? Como si eso me importase.

—Sois muy jóvenes para entenderlo…

—¿Jóvenes? Sabemos más de lo que te crees…

—Sí, sé que sabéis mucho. He hablado con Carlos… y tenéis algo muy especial, lo sé. No podría vivir habiendo jodido eso. De verdad que no puedo —dijo el policía—. Si podéis ser felices entre vosotros… podéis intentarlo, de verdad.

—Eres gilipollas —dijo Erika.

Se puso en pie de un salto. Nath pensó que se iba a marchar. Le dolía, pero sabía que estropear la situación entre ellos era peor que intentar ser felices. Ahora se iría. Pero no. La chica se abalanzó a por él, sentándose sobre sus piernas, y sujetándole la cabeza le dio un beso. Firme, con ganas. Como intentando quitarle el aliento.

Nath tenía que resistirse. Pero el beso de la joven era demasiado bueno. Tal vez el último. De despedida. Eso debía ser, porque sintió el peso de la chica desapareciendo… No, solo se movía. A su lado. Abrió los ojos y vio a David subiendo encima de suya, y le besó del mismo modo. Aquello debía parar ahí, no debían continuar.

—Me voy a poner celosa —oyó decir a Erika, y antes de abrir los ojos sabía que les iba a ver besándose. Pero fue un breve beso antes de que ambos empezasen a besuquearle el cuello—. Va a tener que ser así…

—A mi me parece estupendo —dijo David—. Te quiero —dijo mirando a Erika—. Y a ti también, mi grandullón —añadió, refiriéndose a Nath.

—¿Qué estáis haciendo?

—Cuando supimos que no ibas a poder decidirte —explicó Erika—. No te podemos culpar, David está buenísimo. Aunque yo más —bromeó, y David le dio un suave beso en los labios—. Así que estuvimos hablando y nos dimos cuenta de que te queremos igual. Así que, ¿por qué no intentarlo los tres?

—¿Queréis compartirme, par de locos? —preguntó Nath. Aunque por alguna razón, eso no sonaba tan mal en su mente en ese momento.

—Claro que no. Eso implicaría que eres de los dos —explicó David—. Queremos ser novios los tres. Como iguales. Como bien has dicho… sí, tengo una relación especial con Erika, nos queremos mucho. No voy a negarlo. Y los dos te queremos.

—Eso no arregla la diferencia de edad —replicó el policía.

—¿Sabes? Yo no quiero pensar en eso. Me gustas mucho, Nath —dijo Erika—. ¿La edad? Es una cifra.

—¿Y si no funciona?

—¡Me da igual si dura uno, dos, o cinco años! ¡Yo voy a intentar que dure para toda la vida! —protestó ella—. Y si no es así, sé que durante el tiempo que estemos juntos voy… vamos a ser muy felices. Solo tienes que aceptarnos.

—Solo tienes que decir que si —dijo David—. De verdad… sé sincero con lo que sientes.

Y Nath fue sincero por fin. Besó a David, dejándose llevar, y se tiró hacia el. Cayeron al suelo, con el policía sobre él. Este sonrió cuando se sintió besado, tocado por fin por él. Erika se apoyó en la espalda de Nath, pero este tiró de la chica suavemente para que quedase debajo. Ahí, en ese momento, mandaba él. Les sonrió con malicia. Ellos habían pedido eso, y al parecer estaban encantados con poder recoger su pedido.

—¿Vamos a formalizar esto aquí y ahora? —preguntó en un susurro.

—Una cama es más cómoda, pero no es el momento de andar exquisitos —dijo Erika, que empezaba a quitarse la camiseta—. Vamos, Nath… llevamos mucho esperando…

—Eso espero —dijo este, que empezaba a quitarse el pantalón.

Por su parte, Javier estaba en casa de Sissi. Llevaban tanto separados que ni pensaba en aquel como su hogar. Aquel sitio le parecía demasiado lejano. Y llegaba el momento de poner las cosas claras con su mujer de una vez. Ahora que había hablado con Sofía, sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Así que cuando ella había tomado asiento, él se había sentado a su lado y la había rodeado con los brazos. Sin necesidad de decir una palabra, se habían mirado a los ojos, y sus labios se habían encontrado despacio. Javier acarició los cabellos de la morena, dejó que su mano recorriera su mejilla. Ella no dijo nada, quería saber qué pensaba.

—He pensado mucho en lo que pasó la otra noche —dijo Javier—. Y creo que ya sé por qué la otra noche no pudimos hacerlo… Es por esto —añadió, acariciando con cuidado el vientre de Sissi.

—Mi hijo… con Edmond… —reflexionó.

—Efectivamente —dijo él—. El niño me recuerda a lo que ocurrió…

—¿Quieres… quieres que lo interrumpa? —preguntó ella, aunque apenas era capaz de usar la voz.

—No —dijo Javier. También se había quedado con la voz ronca. Carraspeó—. Siempre lo he apoyado como opción, pero tampoco puedo hacerte pasar por ello. Tú querías tenerlo, y yo también quería. Pero ahora sé que es de otro.

—¿Significa eso que no tenemos salvación? —preguntó Sissi

—Significa que tenemos que empezar de cero, pero de verdad. Como en la cita que tuvimos, ¿recuerdas? —preguntó—. Evité el tema de tu embarazo, pero… tengo que asumir que no soy el padre biológico de la criatura. Eso no significa que no quiera que lo intentemos.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer entonces?

—Volver a ser novios, como hace tanto tiempo, ¿recuerdas? Lo feliz que me sentí cuando te conocí… Y saber desde el principio que hubo otro antes de mi con quien tuviste un idilio… No me importa si lo tienes. Te amo. Solo quiero que lo tratemos como la realidad que ha sido.

—Lo acepto. De verdad, Javier. Te quiero, muchísimo. Si para estar contigo tenemos que volver a empezar de novios, me parece bien.

—Ven aquí —dijo él.

Se dieron un abrazo y un tierno beso.

—Así que… tienes un grupo de amigos con los que puedes tener sexo, ¿eh? —bromeó Javier, provocando la risa de Sissi.

—Qué tonto… Aunque no seas mentiroso. La primera vez que lo supiste te lo tomaste muy mal. Después de la carta tan bonita que me escribiste…

—Porque no me atrevía a decirte lo que sentía a la cara. Solo esperaba que acudieras a la cita para saber que sentías lo mismo por mi. Qué recuerdos…

—Yo lo recuerdo con bastante frecuencia, ¿sabes? —dijo Sissi—. Sí, en nuestra época lo de escribir cartas ya no se llevaba mucho… así que esa la guardo con todo mi cariño. La llevo siempre en la cartera.

—No sabía eso… —confesó Javier—. ¿Aún se lee?

—Está un poco amarillenta, pero la he conservado. Bueno, y alguna esquina del papel ha sucumbido…

—Ya veo… Creo que ha sido buena idea haber hecho esto…

Sissi abrió mucho los ojos cuando Javier se llevó una mano al bolsillo. Lentamente, sacó un papel doblado del mismo. Se lo tendió. Ella lo abrió con ganas, y unas lágrimas recorrieron su rostro mientras leía la carta:

_Querida Sissi._

_Me alegro de poder estar hoy contigo mientras te entrego la carta. Y aunque podemos hablar cara a cara, tenía que darle una vuelta a lo que quería decirte porque soy malísimo improvisando._

_Eres la mujer más maravillosa que conozco, y me has dado los mejores años de mi vida. Y quiero que siga siendo así. Va a costarnos mucho, a los dos. Pero sé que nos queremos, y es lo que necesitamos para poder empezar de cero. Solo te pido que seas paciente conmigo mientras te voy abriendo mi corazón._

_Sé que el hijo que llevas dentro no es mío. Pero me gustaría que lo pudiéramos criar como si lo fuera. Si aceptas, date la vuelta, por favor, y dame un beso para confirmar que no me equivoco contigo._

_Quien nunca ha dejado de amarte,_

_Javier._

Sissi se volteó de inmediato y besó a Javier, le aprisionó entre sus brazos, no iba a dejar que se fuera. Aunque empezasen poco a poco. No era un problema. Él era maravilloso. Y aunque seguía sintiendo que no le merecía, no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a él.

* * *

_¡Hola a todo el mundo! Ya iba tocando actualizar. Quedan pocos capítulos. Pero Felikis hay para rato ;) Tengo proyectos entre manos y en desarrollo ;) Y nos leeremos pronto por estos lares. Lemmon rules!_


	26. Todas las cartas encima de la mesa

**Capítulo 26: Todas las cartas encima de la mesa**

William volvía a encontrarse en las oficinas de LouVoiture. Alan se removía en la silla a su lado, nervioso. No era para menos, teniendo en cuenta la salida de su empleador en la ocasión anterior. Les habían informado de que Zack Zelaya se retrasaría un poco, pero al escocés no le importaba esperar.

—Pensaba que Laura iba a venir contigo…

—Se quiso pedir el día, pero no se lo permitieron —respondió William. Él había tenido la culpa, ya que aquel polvete mañanero que había echado con su mujer, y por el que ella había llegado tarde, era la causa por la que no le habían autorizado tomarse aquella jornada para ella misma. ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que nos está haciendo esperar a propósito? Estoy seguro de que no está tan ocupado.

—Porque tu intención es correcta, lo más seguro. Yo también creo que esto es un pequeño castigo por lo de la vez anterior. Mientras a ti no te importe…

—¿A mi? ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

—¿Porque me pagas por horas?

Se echaron a reír. Fue un poco desafortunado, pues en aquel momento apareció Zack. Frunció el ceño al verlos tan animados. Obviamente, seguía disgustado por cómo había terminado la reunión en la ocasión anterior. Pero al fin y al cabo sabía que era un negocio que valía mucho la pena, así que tras darle alguna vuelta (y la insistencia de su padre) había cedido en volver a reunirse con ellos. Se sentó frente a ellos. Llevaba unos papeles en la mano. El contrato.

—No tengo muy claro cómo proceder —dijo abierta y llanamente—. Es la primera vez que me topo con un contrato que no se celebra a la primera y hay que volver a empezar. No entiendo su reacción del otro día, señor Dumbar, y tengo curiosidad por saber qué le mueve. Pero no estamos aquí por eso, ¿verdad? —preguntó, mirando al escocés.

—Eso es.

—¿Ha leído el contrato con calma? Es el mismo que en la ocasión anterior.

—Sí. Por eso le pedí a Alan que me diera una copia y la analizásemos —dijo William. Alan sacó una copia en papel del contrato, que tenía una gran marca de agua que lo recorría de borde a borde y ponía "BORRADOR" en gris.

—Espero que no venga a decirme que no está de acuerdo con la oferta… —advirtió Zack. Tenía pinta de estar a punto de perder los nervios en cualquier momento.

—Pues me temo que no lo estoy, señor Zelaya —dijo William—. Pero no se altere. Alan es el mejor. Y ha trabajado muy duro para que nuestra conversación de hoy sea fructífera.

Alan suspiró y volvió a abrir el maletín. Habían sido horas de trabajo en un tiempo récord, pero el esfuerzo había merecido la pena. Sacó unos folios, grapados por la esquina y perfectamente impresos. Se los tendió a William pero este levantó las manos. Se lo conocía lo suficiente, de modo que pasó los papeles a Zack. Este los tomó con cierto recelo y empezó a leer.

William se quedó quieto mientras esperaba a que el anfitrión leyera la contraoferta, y mientras tanto, empezó a pensar en la lista de la compra que debía hacer antes de regresar a Villenneé. Se miró un par de veces con Alan, pero no dijeron ni una palabra en voz alta. Les interesaba más las reacciones que Zack pudiera hacer, pero el canalla parecía un jugador profesional de póker mientras leía. No parecía entusiasmado, ni enfadado, ni confuso por lo que leía.

—A ver si lo he entendido bien… renuncias a ese pastón que te ofrecemos… y a cambio solo nos vendes una pequeña parte. Pero sigues dirigiendo tu negocio, a niveles prácticos solo hay una exclusividad…

—Eso es. ¿Sabes, Zack? No necesito todo ese dinero. Tengo una vida feliz. Una esposa a la que quiero y que me quiere. Tenemos una hija que es un sol de persona. Esa fortuna que me ofrecías no mejoraría en nada nuestra vida.

—Y estos datos que me das… —comentó Zack, mostrando una página—, el margen de beneficio no cambiaría mucho… pero seríamos partícipes. Tú ganarías algo menos ¿Seguro que te lo puedes permitir?

—Seguro. Me embolso lo suficiente como para vivir. Y como muestra de cortesía, vuestros empleados pueden venir a que les arreglemos el coche con descuento por trabajar para nuestro_ partner._Lo cual repercute en que yo tenga más clientes.

—Sigue usted esa expresión de "Muchos pocos hacen un mucho", ¿no es así, señor Dumbar? —preguntó Zack.

—Eso es. No levanté mis talleres lanzándome a lo loco. Por eso quería reescribir el contrato. Creo que no se puede quejar de beneficio.

—Está todo preparado para que usted firme, por nuestra parte —dijo Alan—. Si está usted autorizado para ello, claro.

Zack dejó el documento en la mesa. Inspiró y espiró un par de veces. Miró a William, luego a Alan, y finalmente a William de nuevo. Se encogió de hombros, y sacó la pluma de un bolsillo.

—Supongo que tendrás una copia, ¿verdad? —preguntó, mientras empezaba a echar firmas en cada una de las hojas—. Porque cada uno tengamos la nuestra.

William sonrió. Alan sacó una copia del mismo contrato y le tendió a William el documento. Empezó a echar rúbricas en cada una de las hojas, y luego lo intercambió con Zack y continuaron haciendo los garabatos hasta que cada hoja quedó correctamente identificada con sus firmas. Tenían acuerdo, por fin. Se miraron, y sonrieron con satisfacción. Así estaba bien.

—Suelo irme a tomar una copa con quien llego a un acuerdo. ¿Tienen ustedes prisa? —preguntó Alan, mientras se ponían en pie.

—Tengo un poco de prisa, pero… creo que podemos tomar un trago —dijo William—. Alan, te quedas, ¿no?

—Claro, jefe —respondió este. Aunque no sabía si el tiempo invertido en beber llegaría a cobrarlo. Al fin y al cabo, tenía cosas que hacer también.

Por su parte, Alicia estaba en una cafetería. Tenía un par de horas libres aquel día. Y estaba esperando a que llegase Emily, que se había retrasado por un examen que había llevado más tiempo del previsto. Se había ido tomando un café, y lo estaba terminando cuando, por fin, apareció su mujer. Parecía un poco alterada, y eso preocupaba a Alicia. Al fin y al cabo, se veían todos los días, y no sabía qué podía ser tan importante como para no poderlo hablar en casa. Claro, que si hubieran sonado los despertadores aquel día, podrían haber hablado durante el desayuno.

—Hola, mi amor. ¿Qué pasaba? —preguntó Alicia. Se levantó para darle un beso a su mujer, que ella le devolvió fugazmente.

—Es algo gordo… Pero pensándolo bien, no es justo para ti hablarlo aquí. Tiene que ser en casa mejor… Te invito al desayuno… —Emily hablaba de un modo acelerado. Y Alicia llevaba días notándola más inquieta que de costumbre—. ¿Qué has tomado?

—Emily. Por favor, vamos a hablar. No sé qué debes contarme en casa que no me puedas contar aquí.

—Te vas a enfadar… y en casa me puedes montar una escena tranquilamente —dijo la chica—. No mereces lo que ha pasado…

—¿Me lo vas a contar ya… o me lo vas a contar ya? —inquirió Alicia—. Si me has hecho venir tiene que ser importante, así que adelante. Te escucho.

—Está bien. Si quieres saberlo… he estado estas semanas visitando a Edmond —soltó—. Edmond, el que embarazó a Sissi. Edmond, el que acosó a Sam. Edmond, el que me llevó secuestrada. He ido a la cárcel a ver cómo estaba, porque… porque soy gilipollas. Llegué a pensar que podía haber algo bueno en esa persona, pero no era así… él es un hipnotizador, ese carisma que tiene no es normal y… y he estado semanas soñando con él… he tenido fantasías con ese desgraciado… y me he besado con él, pero te aseguro que no pasó nada más… Alicia, yo te quiero y…

En ese momento Alicia le sujetó las manos. Emily no era consciente hasta ese momento de que le temblaban. Tampoco había notado las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas. Alicia la estaba mirando, muy seria. Le acarició el dorso de la mano empleando los pulgares. Y le sonrió levemente.

—Ya lo sabía —dijo Alicia.

—… ¿Qué?

—Que lo sabía. Desde el primer día que fuiste a verle —prosiguió la otra—. No pretendíamos seguirte. Pero Carlos y Nath han estado monitoreando su actividad. Necesitábamos testigos para el juicio, y queríamos saber quien iba a visitarle. Y la única persona en todo este tiempo has sido tú…

—Joder… No sé qué pensar… Podrían meterse en un lío si…

—"La ética puede ser laxa cuando hacen daño a los que queremos", dijo no se quién —bromeó Alicia—. Han sido cautos. Pensaron en pincharle el teléfono, pero tampoco ha hecho ni recibido llamadas. Y eso confirma lo que yo pensaba.

—¿Qué pensabas?

—Que me casé con la persona más buena del mundo.

—Alicia… —sollozó Emily—. No puedes decir eso… te he traicionado.. y a Sam y a Sissi y a todas las que ese cerdo destrozó la vida…

—Has hecho lo correcto al final —le recordó su mujer—. Los cuatro… porque también hablamos con Sam, le dimos vueltas a la situación. Y todos pensamos que lo mejor era confiar en tu criterio. Y me lo has contado, así que teníamos razón. No me siento en absoluto traicionada. Me alegra que te dieras cuenta de la clase de persona que es Edmond.

Emily difícilmente escuchaba. Dejaba que su corazón se abriese y derramase las lágrimas necesarias. Se sentía fatal. Y afortunada al mismo tiempo por poder compartir su vida con ella. Supo que algunas personas estaban mirando la escena con curiosidad, pero no le importaba. Solo le importaba Alicia. Aún así sabía que tenía que hablar con sus amigas. Debía hacer las cosas bien. Alicia se sentó al lado de Emily y le permitió poner la cabeza sobre su hombro.

—Te quiero… —susurró Emily.

—Yo a ti también.

Para Lexa aquella tarde era muy aburrida en la cafetería. A veces tenía la sensación de que vivía en un pueblo fantasma. Que no estaba mal del todo, pero un poco de vidilla siempre se agradecía. Casi añoraba las comunas hippies. De no ser porque la mitad de los que se apuntaban a esos lugares eran unos posturetas que solo buscaban tener más _followers_ en las redes sociales. Esa gente le causaba una verdadera enfermedad. Por eso había optado por irse con Damien, que representaba más las ideas en las que pensaba cuando llegó a la tercera comuna.

—Voy a fundar mi propia colonia —pensó en voz alta. Y en ese momento, sonó la puerta. Se giró—. Buenas tardes, ¿qué te pon… go?

Odd y Dorjan habían entrado allí. Un primitivo instinto de Lexa la puso en tensión. Aunque racionalmente no pensaba que pudieran hacerle daño, era consciente de lo que había hecho con ellos. Y que estuvieran allí juntos le rompía los esquemas. Si estaban así, tal vez habían regresado, pero ¿para qué ir a verla entonces? ¿Algún tipo de venganza? Pero ambos se sentaron en la barra.

—Para mi un zumo de piña —pidió Dorjan.

—Yo de naranja —dijo Odd—. ¿Y tú?

—¿Yo? —preguntó Lexa.

—Claro. Queremos tomarnos algo contigo. Tenemos que hablar de lo que ha pasado…

—Dos contra una, ya podréis —intentó bromear la mujer mientras buscaba en la cámara bajo el mostrador las bebidas que le habían pedido. Ella misma se sacó un refresco antes de hablar—. Qué queréis decirme… si queréis que me disculpe por lo que hice, tenéis razón y…

—No. Bueno, sí —dijo Dorjan—. Aunque la culpa también la hemos tenido nosotros. Dos no follan si uno no quiere… —le recordó.

—Vale, pero Odd… aunque ya no seas mi hermano, eres de mi sangre. Debería haberme contenido.

—Y yo me debería haber resistido a tus encantos porque estoy casado —dijo este—. Estuvo mal incluso si no tuviéramos esos lazos de sangre. Creo que los tres hemos cometido errores. Ni debí caer en la tentación, ni Dorjan debió "vengarse"… que tampoco pensaba en eso cuando lo hizo —añadió, en vista de que su marido quería intervenir—. Aunque siempre tendré la duda de si te gustó más con él o conmigo. Desde fuera siempre se ve de otra forma…

—… No jodas, la ventana —cayó ella en ese momento—. Está bien, sé que lo he hecho mal. Pero no tenéis que preocuparos, porque…

—Nadie dice que estemos preocupados —dijo Dorjan—. De hecho, bueno. Nos hemos dado cuenta de que somos más iguales de lo que creemos. Aunque sea para lo malo. Simplemente vamos a cuidarnos para evitar volver a caer.

—¿Debo suponer que esto es un adiós? —preguntó la rubia.

—Es una invitación para que vengas con nosotros —explicó Odd—. A mi… se me ocurrió la idea de que podríamos juntarnos los tres. No podemos negar que existe la química… y si formases parte de nuestra unión, no habría ningún problema en que hiciéramos lo que nos apetece…

—¿Estáis mal de la azotea? —preguntó Lexa.

—¿Tan descabellado es?

—Mucho. Chicos, yo… sí, me lo he pasado muy bien con los dos. Sin ganas de hacer comparaciones. Pero ha sido algo físico. Yo no siento nada a un nivel lo bastante profundo como para hacer convivencia de pareja con vosotros. ¡Ni siquiera lo hago con Damien! Así que me halaga, pero no. Creo en el poliamor. Pero el punto es que no os amo…

Odd y Dorjan asintieron lentamente. Debían jugar la carta, aunque en aquella ocasión la vida había decidido que no ganasen. Se encogieron de hombros, los dos habían contemplado la posibilidad de la negativa de Lexa. O de que sólo le apeteciera estar con uno de ellos, en cuyo caso se negarían. Pero tenían que aceptar su decisión. Sus subconscientes querían preguntar al respecto de la posibilidad de verse en la cama los tres, pero estaba fuera de momento y lugar.

—¿Amigos? —preguntó Odd.

—Amigos —afirmó ella—. De todas formas, tenía también que hablar con vosotros. No me queda mucho tiempo aquí en Villenneé.

—¿Cómo? —se sorprendió Dorjan.

—Damien ha encontrado un comprador para la casa. Por un precio baratísimo, no necesitamos mucho dinero. Así que dentro de poco nos marcharemos buscando otro lugar. Nos hubiéramos ido antes si hubiera aparecido este comprador hace tiempo. Claro que casi nadie conoce este rincón perdido en el culo del mundo. Así que arreglaremos los papeles… arreglará los papeles —se corrigió— y marcharemos.

—¿Podríamos quedar? Si te parece bien, cuando estéis establecidos de nuevo.

—Claro, Dorjan. Aunque estaremos lejos, siempre buscamos sitios diferentes. Le daremos una vuelta estos días. Pero bueno. Tenéis mi número. Podremos hablar y vernos si os apetece.

—Joder… no me esperaba esto —dijo el rubio—. ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

—¿A estas alturas? _Feel free_.

—¿Volverás algún día a ver a papá y a mamá?

—Me lo he estado pensando. Creo que sí, han pasado muchos años. Y aunque ya no me sienta como su hija, creo que tienen el derecho a hacerlo. Aunque sea una relación de cortesía.

Odd sonrió. Aquello le bastaba. Hacía años había perdido una hermana, y al menos ahora había ganado una amiga. Un tanto peculiar, pero valía más eso que nada. Y en ese momento, él y Dorjan recibieron un mensaje. Aelita les convocaba en el ayuntamiento, pero Lexa no había sido alertada, por lo que se terminaron las bebidas y fueron para allá. Obviamente se trataba de algo de su grupo.

Cuando llegaron se dieron cuenta de que todos ellos, a excepción de la propia Aelita y Aelita, estaban allí. Escucharon a Emily hablar con lágrimas en los ojos con Sissi y Samantha, y en el momento en que se daban un abrazo, llegaron la pelirrosa y el escocés. Se pusieron en medio de la sala para poder hablar con el grupo.

—Hacía tiempo desde la última reunión del grupo así —comentó Ulrich—. Y no fue muy agradable aquella ocasión, la verdad.

—Lo sabemos. Por eso tenemos noticias que daros —dijo William—. Creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en que este pueblo ha sido… una puta maldición —soltó—. Hemos sufrido, lo hemos pasado mal… hemos discutido, ha habido desgracias, crímenes… merecemos más que esto.

—Así que estuvimos cenando la otra noche, y pensando qué podríamos hacer —dijo Aelita—. Y por fin lo tenemos claro. Hemos invertido dinero para que todos podamos regresar a la ciudad, a nuestras casas.

Hubo un silencio general por unos momentos, ya que no entendían a qué se referían. ¿Volver a la ciudad? Eso no era posible. No llevaban un año en Villenneé. Sus pisos de la ciudad se encontraban en alquiler. A corto plazo no podían echarlos, solo esperar a que finalizasen los contratos. Aelita retomó la palabra.

—William y yo hemos invertido parte de nuestro beneficio. Él con la venta parcial de sus talleres y yo con mi libro.

—Hemos asumido algunos gastos. Los inquilinos de los pisos ya están buscando sitios para mudarse. No habría repercusión económica, para nadie. Todos han aceptado, en mejor o peor grado, lo que les hemos ofrecido. En cuestión de dos semanas podríamos estar recogiendo para irnos de vuelta a la ciudad.

—Allí hemos sido felices. Diría que más que aquí —dijo Aelita—. Y no podíamos volver sin vosotros. Sois nuestra familia, al fin y al cabo. Si nos movemos, nos vamos todos juntos. No podíamos permitir que os quedéis aquí sin nosotros.

En ese momento Yumi se levantó y empezó a aplaudir. Estaba emocionada con la situación. Aquel gesto lo decía todo. No fue la única, pues el resto de amigos hicieron lo propio. La pelirrosa y el escocés se vieron envuelto en un abrazo colectivo en que ninguno tenía muy claro de quién era cada brazo, pero no importaba. Su plan había salido como estaba planeado, iban a poder regresar a sus vidas anteriores.

—Pero a mi me queda una pregunta —dijo Sam—. La idea era volver a poblar esto… Si nos vamos, ¿qué pasará con las casas? Richard no debe estar muy contento…

—A Richard le sobra el dinero más que a nosotros —explicó William—. Así que hemos llegado a un acuerdo entre los tres… un pequeño negocio. Vamos a habilitar este sitio como destino de vacaciones rural. A la gente les gusta venir para quince días… pero hemos comprobado que tantos meses terminan afectando. Así que vamos a hacer reservas por días…

—Si alguno de vosotros quiere invertir en el negocio, es libre de hacerlo —añadió Aelita—. Hemos empezado a moverlo, pero aceptamos a cualquiera de vosotros que se anime. Empezaríamos a alquilar apenas nos vayamos…

Y en ese momento Odd y Dorjan se dieron cuenta. Seguramente, Richard era el hombre que había comprado la casa de Damien para aquel proyecto. Sus amigos lo habían atado todo bastante bien. Eran unos genios.

No quedaba mucho más por decir. Les esperaban unos días de volver a hacer equipajes y regresar a la ciudad. Regresar a algunas comodidades a las que habían renunciado… y también perder alguna que habían ganado. Pero en general, el regreso a la civilización suponía algo positivo para ellos.

* * *

_¡Hola a todo el mundo!_

_Parece mentira, pero... penúltimo capítulo. Solo queda uno. Que será publicado el próximo domingo ;) Tan largo viaje va tocando a su fin, pero espero que os haya gustado :) Como es obvio, el último capítulo será una orgía. Con algunos... invitados ^^ Total, es ya la última (espero)._

_**Nath0722:** Al final te acordabas porque comentaste, así que sin problema xD Sobre lo que comentas: 1) Casi, porque sería demasiado obvio :P 2) ¿Por qué? Son compañeros no románticos... 3) Son mayores de edad todos, nada de FBI :P 4) Desde luego lo intentará. 5) ¿Crees que no los incluí para el final? xD Saludos!_

_Con esto voy cerrando... El viernes se publicará el último de Code:Lemmon (o al menos, hasta dentro de mucho tiempo) y el domingo el cierre de La Villa. Y muy pronto, mis nuevos proyectos ;) Lemmon rules!_


	27. La última noche

**Capítulo 27: La última noche**

Los últimos días en Villenneé habían sido más movidos que de costumbre para el grupo. Tenían muchas cosas que recoger, y debían ir haciendo viajes para la capital una vez que los pisos habían empezado a vaciarse. No había habido malas palabras con sus inquilinos. Es más, la mayoría les había respondido "_Ahora vamos a estar mejor comunicados_", así que no era para tanto. Aunque una de las sorpresas se la habían llevado Sissi y Javier.

—A veces se me olvida que Sofía ya es toda una mujer —comentaba a Yumi.

—¿Y eso?

—¡Porque casi le da un infarto cuando le dije que volvíamos a casa! —rió Sissi—. Pero claro. Aelita no nos había dicho aún que el viejo piso que Eva y Andrew compartían, así que aprovechó. Vamos a ser vecinos, todos juntos.

—No se si eso me alegra mucho… —comentó Nath, mientras cargaba una caja de ropa en su coche.

Y es que él también se mudaba al inmueble. Arya había decidido vender el piso, así que habían arreglado la venta. La idea había sido de David y Erika, que no les importaba estar tan cerca de sus padres. Al contrario que para él, cuya situación se le antojaba extraña.

—Venga, tus suegros viven en el primero y tú en el ático. No es que os vayan a oír haciendo el amor cada noche —bromeó William, que estaba tirando bolsas de basura.

—Y además, si discutís pueden irse ellos y te quedas la casa para ti —añadió Carlos..

—Os odio mucho —gruñó Nath. La situación del poliamor era nueva para él. Y el grupo no podía evitar hacer bromas con ello.

—No te enfades. Me dio de ti para cuidar a mi pequeña —le dijo Odd, y le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Al final todos vamos a vivir bajo el mismo techo. Lo bueno es que ya nos conocemos.

—Solo espero que mi vecino de abajo no ponga la música muy alto —bromeó Javier—. Qué poco queda para regresar.

—Aunque siempre nos queda la última noche en este sitio —les recordó Sam—. Una meriendacena de despedida.

Así había sido la planificación. Ese sábado sería la despedida de aquel pueblo que había sido su hogar. El suyo, y el de los muchos problemas que habían sufrido durante aquel tiempo. Por eso merecía la pena hacer aquella celebración. Todo el hall del ayuntamiento para ellos, una mesa en el centro donde pondrían los mejores manjares, como pizza, hamburguesas y bebidas.

—¡Que aproveche! —dijo Odd mientras empezaba a atacar, metiéndose en la boca un trozo de pizza con hamburguesa. En ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

—¿Se puede? —preguntó Lexa.

—¡Adelante! —dijo Ulrich—. Pasa, sin miedo.

Ella sonrió. Por el hilo musical, dedujo que había sido Odd el que había diseñado la lista. Miró alrededor. Así que era verdad. David y Erika estaban allí. La invitación había sido muy rara, desde luego. Y en ese momento sintió que alguien la abrazaba por la espalda.

—¡Aelita! —gritó por la sorpresa.

—Hola —saludó la pelirrosa—. Al final has podido venir —dijo con alegría—. ¿Qué tal está Damien?

—Bien, se ha quedado con unos amigos esta noche. Ya mañana me voy con él.

—Ay, si hubiera sabido antes esto…

Y es que Aelita había sugerido a Lexa trabajar para ellos en el complejo. Fue entonces cuando se enteró de que Richard les había comprado la casa, y por tanto, se irían de allí al igual que todos los demás. Pero bueno, quedaban como amigas al final. La chica les había cuidado muy bien en aquellos meses, motivo por el cual la habían invitado a aquella última celebración en Villenneé. "_Aunque no sé por qué la llamamos última si también es la primera_", reflexionó Aelita.

—Que te aproveche la comida.

—Gracias —dijo Lexa. Se echó a un lado, permitiendo que Dorjan se uniera a la conversación.

—Hola… —dijo Nath, acercándose a Emily y Alicia—. Aunque no estemos solos, tenemos un rato para hablar los tres… y quería daros las gracias.

—¿Las gracias? —preguntaron ellas.

—Sí, bueno… por no oponeros a lo mío con David —explicó—. La diferencia de edad me aterraba y…

—Y a nosotras nos aterraba que pudiera terminar con alguna cabeza loca de su edad —le dijo Alicia, mientras daba un trago a su bebida.

—Pero, ¿qué problema hay con el policía que me liberó del cautiverio? Y que ayudó para salvar a Sam. Me alegra mucho si podéis ser felices —dijo Emily—. Y si no, sabemos dónde ir a buscarte.

Se echaron a reír los tres.

—Pero lo de esta noche… es un poco extraño, ¿no?

—Lo de esta noche está todo bien hablado y acordado —dijo la voz de Sam, que aparecía a la espalda del chico—. Así que no te preocupes por eso. Todos aquí somos mayores de edad, ¿vale?

—Lo intentaré… —dijo este.

Un poco más allá, Jeremy charlaba con Yumi y Ulrich.

—¿Así que al final has acordado algo con el dueño del gimnasio? —preguntó el rubio.

—Sí… La verdad, tampoco es que haya mucha diferencia, hay como veinte minutos de coche desde aquí, y he calculado unos cuarenta desde casa… así que en vez de tres días por semana, dos días por semana, haciendo dos clases los martes.

—Mi mujer inquieta —dijo Ulrich y le plantó un beso en la mejilla—. Se sentía fatal por la nueva mudanza, pero al menos puede conservar los dos trabajos.

—Me alegro por vosotros.

—Y no te lo podemos agradecer lo suficiente.

—Sobre todo a Aelita, fue ella la que pensó en todo esto. Yo simplemente le dije que, si pensaba que era lo correcto, adelante. Aún así, lo siento, pero ella y yo nos vamos a ir una semana de vacaciones por nuestra cuenta.

—Y en vuestro derecho estáis —sonrió la japonesa.

—Sois los mejores.

—Callad, que me pongo rojo —dijo Jeremy, que ya se había encarnado.

El ambiente estaba muy animado en general. David y Erika se acercaron el uno al otro y observaron el panorama.

—Menuda locura, ¿no?

—Un poco —respondió ella, y le dio un beso en los labios—. Pero bueno. Lo han consentido, ¿verdad?

—Eso no significa que no me parezca raro.

Los días anteriores habían hablado con sus respectivas madres y padres. Y aunque originalmente habían pensado que podían ir haciendo noche en el edificio, por seguridad, que no se quedase completamente vacío, al final habían cedido con la idea.

La comida voló rápidamente. No porque comieran mucho, sino porque habían preparado las raciones justas. Lo de comer y beber era solo una excusa para lo que les iba a deparar el resto de la noche, hasta que aguantase el cuerpo. Una situación un poco incómoda para algunas personas, pero todo lo tenían hablado. Conocían los límites y lo que estaba permitido.

Así que una vez terminada la cena ligera, recogieron todo en bolsas de basura que dejaron fuera y apartaron las mesas, echándolas contra las paredes mientras otros extendían mantas por el suelo.

—Bueno… ¿Y cómo va esto? —preguntó Lexa, en vista de que nadie se movía. A lo mejor se estaban arrepintiendo.

—¿En serio quieres que te expliquemos la mecánica? —bromeó William.

—Muy gracioso —respondió ella. Y por saber si alguien le iba a seguir el rollo, empezó a quitarse la camiseta. Apenas se la hubo quitado, se dio cuenta de que parecía una amateur: los demás ya estaban quitándose los pantalones. "Odd…_ algún día tendrás que contarme la historia entera de como llegasteis a esto_", pensó mientras proseguía desnudándose.

—Pues ya sabéis… disfrutadlo y… mmm… es de mala educación interrumpir a una chica cuando habla… —protestó Sam con voz suave. Dorjan se había acercado a por ella por la espalda, y le empezaba a masajear los pechos. Se dejó besar el cuello mientras a su espalda notaba que el pene de su amigo empezaba a erguirse—. Como veis, invitados nuestros, nos dejamos llevar… ¡ah! Malo…

—Vamos, Sam, juega un rato conmigo —dijo este, tirando suavemente de ella hacia el suelo. Se permitió el ponerse encima de ella y la besó con firmeza mientras masajeaba sus senos. Su erección apuntaba directamente hacia su sexo, y estaban ansiosos por comenzar.

William, que había pasado el rato de la cena cerca de Jeremy, fue directamente a por el. Este aceptó de inmediato y se dejaron caer al suelo. El escocés de se echó y Jeremy se sentó sobre él, apoyando sus posaderas en el pene de su amigo. Se miraron con una sonrisa cómplice, y el rubio dejó que William recorriese su cuerpo con las manos. Este le devolvió aquel suave masaje.

—A ti también tendría que darte las gracias —dijo Jeremy—. Por ayudar a Aelita con su plan.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo —le recordó William.

—Y tampoco tengo por qué no hacerlo —susurró el rubio mientras se reclinaba para besar el cuello de su amigo. Empezó a bajar por su torso mientras sus manos exploraban aquellas caderas y continuó descendiendo con su boca.

Odd se sentía un poco perezoso. Prefería que le fueran a buscar. Y así fue, ya que se pronto, alguien le estaba sobando las nalgas. Sonrió.

—¿No sabes lo que es la sutileza? —bromeó.

—Pensaba que eso aquí no existía —respondió David con una sonrisa.

—¿Quieres hacerlo conmigo?

—¿No me has visto estos años mirarte en la piscina? Me muero de ganas —le confesó.

—Bueno, algo creí haber visto pero no me gusta ser presumido —respondió el rubio mientras juntaban sus cuerpos desprovistos de ropa—. ¿Vamos?

Por su parte Laura había llamado la atención de Ulrich, que se había acercado a por ella. Por suerte, nadie les atrapó antes, que era algo bastante habitual en esas reuniones. La rubia dejó que el alemán se acomodase entre sus piernas mientras sus labios se encontraban unos momentos.

—¿Qué tenemos por aquí? —preguntó el alemán, rebelde, mientras jugueteaba con los pezones de Laura.

—Un punto débil… —confesó ella con un suspiro—. ¿Sabes? Creo que nunca te lo había dicho, pero… me gusta hacerlo contigo porque eres suave, pero intenso…

—Es como te gusta, ¿verdad? —inquirió él—. Todos somos distintos… e intento adaptarme a todos.

—Por eso me gusta… vamos… te quiero ya…

Por su parte Sissi sintió que caía para atrás. Pero no se dio de bruces, sino que un cuerpecito que conocía muy bien ralentizó su caída, aterrizando suavemente de espaldas contra Aelita. Sumisa, se dejó acariciar los pechos por la pelirrosa, apoyando la cabeza en sus piernas.

—Hermanita, hermanita… que traviesa eres —suspiró la morena.

—Lo se —dijo ella—. Pero no te preocupes… no voy a dejar que mi futuro sobrino sufra daños —dijo mientras le acariciaba el vientre—. Cuidado… —dijo mientras le hacía caer la cabeza al suelo—. Vamos a ver qué hay por aquí…

—Lo sabes muy bieeeeeen —gimió Sissi. Aelita se había puesto en cuatro sobre ella y ahora parecía explorar entre sus piernas hasta que encontró el punto mágico.

Lexa se había quedado impresionada ante el despliegue que había a su alrededor. Ay, si no fueran tan urbanitas podría montar la comuna con ellos. Pero estaban demasiado atados a la civilización y a sus vidas y a…

—Aaaaaaah… —protestó. Estaba tan sumida en disfrutar de la imagen que no se había dado cuenta de que Emily se le había acercado de frente, y ante su falta de reacción se había arrodillado frente a ella y le acariciaba su sexo suavemente con el pulgar.

—Estás empanada —bromeó ella—. Creo que es hora de jugar contigo. Si te gusta hacerlo con mujeres, claro —inquirió.

—Te vas a enterar de lo que es bueno —replicó Lexa, pero en su situación de desventaja solo podía someterse al placer que le empezó a dar la lengua de Emily.

—Echaba de menos esto… —comentó Alicia. Se había sentado sobre Carlos, disfrutando del roce de su erección contra su sexo antes de que se unieran. Este había levantado las rodillas para hacerle de respaldo con las piernas.

—No hace tanto de la última vez —le recordó este.

—Igual debería ser aún más frecuente —dijo ella con una sonrisa traviesa. Intentaba no mirar en ningún momento hacia su hijo, aunque le resultaba difícil resistir la tentación—. ¿Crees que hemos hecho bien?

—De momento parece que si… ¿qué te parece si continuamos y te olvidas de las preocupaciones? —sugirió Carlos, ardiente por deslizarse en su interior.

—Va a ser lo mejor… —aceptó ella y se dejó resbalar suavemente por su miembro erguido.

Nath había pensado que tal vez aquello no fuera para él. Buscar a su amigo, darle las gracias por la oportunidad, pero huir de allí. Eso había sido antes de que Yumi surgiera a su espalda, pegase sus cuerpos y una mano traviesa la llevase a su pene, masajeándolo y masturbándolo hasta que se lo endureció.

—Alguien me dijo que te fijaste en mi cuando llegaste a este sitio… espero que te gusta la experiencia —le susurró al oído.

—No me esperaba esto —confesó el policía.

—¿Pero te gusta?

—Sí… al cuerno —dijo, se dio la vuelta y enteró la cabeza entre los pechos de Yumi mientras sus manos le acariciaban los glúteos—. Si en algún momento me paso…

—Te lo digo, pero ahora sigue, vas muy bien —dijo ella mientras contenía los gemidos cada vez que el chico le mordía un pezón.

—Mmmm… ¿te parece bonito hacerle eso a una chica decente? —preguntó Erika. Javier le había tendido la mano, y cuando se juntaron, este pasó los brazos por delante de ella, masajeándole una teta con una mano, y su sexo con la otra. Ella dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Todas las chicas de aquí son muy decentes —le recordó él—. Me fijé en ti cunado ibas a visitar a Dorjan… pero todo estaba en mi cabeza, claro.

—Tal vez esta noche puedas sacarlo de ahí —pidió ella. Vale que cuando se habían enterado del secreto de sus mayores habían empezado a experimentar entre ellos. Pero no había punto de comparación con todo lo que veía ni sentía.

Dorjan estaba apoyando las manos en el suelo mientras acometía a Sam. Era un ritmo rápido, como a ellos les gustaba. La chica simplemente se dejaba llevar. La noche era larga y prefería no darlo todo en el primer asalto. Se sonrieron cómplices y continuaron hacia el clímax. Por su parte Jeremy se dejaba caer una y otra vez en la erección de William. Este le masturbaba despacio, disfrutando de la presión del trasero de su amigo. Iba a estallar en cualquier momento. David sentía los labios de Odd recorriendo su espalda mientras le penetraba repetidas veces. Su fama le precedía, era un amante buenísimo. Sus ojos se fijaron en Laura, que disfrutaba del ritmo delicioso de Ulrich. Realmente la conocía bien… un movimiento rápido hacia dentro… despacio hacia fuera y otra vez.

Sissi devoraba con ganas el sexo de la pelirrosa, y ella le hacía lo mismo. Además, sus dedos se permitían explorarse mutuamente, resbalando dentro de sus intimidades para acompañar la lengua. Lexa finalmente había vencido a Emily al cruzar sus piernas y provocar una suave fricción de sus sexos, que detenía de vez en cuando solo para lubricarlas bien con la lengua y proseguir. Alicia se sentía muy bien con las manos de Carlos en sus caderas mientras subía y bajaba por su erección. Se conocían tan bien que no necesitaban ni hablar para que sus cuerpos respondieran por ellos. Nath se había quedado impresionado al ver a Yumi cabalgando encima de él, pero la japonesa quería saber qué tal se desenvolvía, y ahora estaba encima de ella, arrancándole gemidos de placer. Javier y Erika habían empezado un 69 y estaban tan excitados que no necesitaban penetración en aquella ocasión para llegar al orgasmo, sus bocas se iban a encargar de ello.

Gritos, gemidos, suspiros y jadeos indicaron que todos estaban culminando finalmente. Especialmente los cuatro invitados especiales de la noche no se podían creer lo bueno que era aquello. "_Mamás, qué traviesas sois_", pensó David mientras miraba alrededor. Tenía una osada idea en la cabeza.

William se sentía necesitado de compañía femenina. Fue a asaltar a Lexa y Emily, pero la segunda se marchaba. Sin problema. Se dieron un beso al cruzarse y el escocés se acercó a la rubia. Esta le sonrió y se extendió en el suelo, permitiéndole no perderse ni un detalle.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —preguntó en tono infantil.

—Lo mismo te puedo preguntar yo —dijo William, también completamente expuesto.

—Y estoy segura de que no solo mirar —respondió la chica. Se incorporó hasta quedar de rodillas y atrapó con la boca el pene de William. Estaba bien dotado, sin duda. Se sintió libre de practicarle una felación mientras este le revolvía el cabello. Acarició sus testículos con cuidado, y se dedicó varios minutos hasta que el chico eyaculó.

—Me toca —declaró el escocés mientras se acomodaba entre las piernas de Lexa—. ¿Aquí bien? —preguntó mientras le acariciaba su rajita. Ella gimió como respuesta—. ¿Y aquí? —preguntó introduciendo ligeramente su dedo. Y Lexa volvió a gemir—. ¿Y así mejor? —añadió antes de empezar a emplear su lengua para dar placer a la rubia. Ella simplemente jadeaba, dejándose llevar por la situación. No era su primer encuentro de aquel estilo, pero era mejor que muchos en los que había estado. Sintió que su cuerpo se alzaba cuando William pasó las manos por debajo de ella, permitiéndole llegar mejor a su intimidad, y logrando rápidamente que llegase al clímax. Pero quería más, y supo que lo iba a tener.

William se situó entre sus piernas y la acometió de un suave movimiento. No estaba mal. El escocés se movía a un ritmo agradable. Dejaron a sus labios encontrarse y que sus lenguas pelearen entre ellas mientras disfrutaba de la experiencia. Su cuerpo se retorció por el placer. Las manos de William estimularon sus pezones. No podía aguantar mucho más. Se le iba la cabeza. Sintió el clímax estallar al tiempo que William liberaba su semilla dentro de ella. Bendita píldora…

—¿Bien? —preguntó él.

—Muy bien.

Tras una sesión agotadora con Yumi, Nath se había puesto en pie y había ido a buscar más compañía. Y había localizado a Sissi y Aelita, de modo que se acercó a ellas. Sonrió cuando vio que ambas reclamaban su compañía cuando se aproximaba.

—Vaya, señor agente… ¿Hemos cometido algún delito? —preguntó Aelita.

—¿Delito?

—Como viene usted con la porra —rió Sissi.

Intentando controlar que no se le subieran los colores, pues necesitaba la sangre en otro sitio se agachó a por ellas. Sus manos masajearon un seno de cada una de ellas, mientras estas le mantenían el pene erecto a base de manosearlo. Luego dejó que su boca probase el sabor de aquellas mujeres… pero ellas fueron más rápidas y empezaron a compartir su erección. Demonios, pensaba ser más entregado pero no iba a protestar por la situación.

—_Se me ocurre una cosa… si quieres… _—susurró Sissi a Aelita mientras seguían turnándose para lamer su pene.

—_Sorpréndeme…_

Ella le susurró la idea en el oído y Aelita aceptó encantada. Se detuvieron y Aelita se preparó para probar qué tal se desenvolvía Nath. Este se colocó en posición y la penetró con cuidado. Aelita gimió pero pronto sus jadeos quedaron tapados por Sissi, que le había pasado una pierna sobre la cabeza y disfrutaba del sexo oral que le practicaba la pelirrosa. Ya disfrutaría de un rato con el policía, en ese momento le apetecía seguir pasándolo bien por los labios de Aelita. Vio desde su posición como Aelita iba llegando al clímax y jugó con sus pechos mientras Nath llegaba al orgasmo y estallaba en su interior.

—Joder, Odd… siempre has sido muy ansioso… —gimió Sam.

El rubio se había acercado a por ella después de haber dejado agotado a David. Cual gato corrió a por ella, que en ese momento estaba tendida en el suelo, y sus piernas separadas eran una invitación para él. La chica le acarició el cabello. Incluso después de tantos años se entendían genial en la cama.

—Creo que hoy estoy especialmente cachondo —dijo este mientras seguía degustando el sexo de la chica.

—¿Estando tu hija de por medio? Eres un pervertido —bromeó Sam—. Bueno… si insistes —asimiló. Odd se había puesto en cuatro encima de ella con su erección apuntando hacia sus labios. De modo que empezó a lamer su erección mientras lamentaba no haber llevado sus juguetes… así que empezó a dilatar con el dedo el culo del rubio mientras hacían aquel 69. El rubio empezó a hacer lo mismo con ella.

—Eres muy traviesa… —gimió Odd.

—Aprendimos juntos —le recordó ella.

Odd sabía que tenía razón. Y no le hubiera importado que su amiga le penetrase con algún juguete. En cambio, le levantó las piernas tras asegurarse de que la había dilatado correctamente, y deslizó su pene dentro de ella. Sam gimió doblemente, pues el pulgar de Odd empezaba a jugar con su clítoris. Desde luego su amigo no defraudaba. Sabía aprovechar cada punto de su cuerpo para darle placer. El sexo anal podía ser doloroso si no se hacía bien, pero jamás había sentido eso con Odd. Y además la estimulaba en el punto perfecto. Aquello estaba muy bien, pero su cuerpo empezaba a pedirle un poco más de acción. Pero de momento gozarlo en aquel momento con su amigo estaba bien. Sintió sus fluidos correr mientras Odd eyaculaba. Era genial.

Erika no sabía qué debía hacer, pero de pronto se vio pegada al cuerpo de Laura. Pensó que había sido ella la impulsora, pero se llevaron una sorpresa al ver que quien les había juntado.

—Señoritas —dijo Dorjan con una sonrisa.

—Caballero —respondieron ellas.

Sin decir nada más, Dorjan se quedó de rodillas entre ambas y empezó a lamer sus intimidades, alternando a una y otra. Pero ellas no estaban con ganas de quedarse completamente pasivas. O al menos Erika, quien se sentó en el suelo, dando acceso al chico a su intimidad mientras ella se ocupaba de darle placer a Laura. Esta se sorprendió por la genial técnica que tenía la pequeñaja. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Intentó no pensar en que su propia hija podría haberlo probado y disfrutó del momento.

—Espero que os guste… —dijo Dorjan. Ahora Erika y Laura se besaban, con la rubia encima, mientras el chico se situaba tras ella. Penetró suavemente el sexo de Erika, quien gimió contra los labios de la otra, y cuando sintió un respiro podía notar los suspiros de Laura contra ella. Sus manos y las de Dorjan se encontraron en la espalda de Laura mientras él se alternaba para penetrarlas. Aceleró el ritmo poco a poco y logró que Laura llegase al clímax antes de volver a penetrar a Erika y eyacular al tiempo que ella.

—Yumi… no necesito que hagas esto…

—Relájate… ¿no se supone que aún no puedes hacer esfuerzos? —bromeó ella.

Javier gruñó pero no podía resistirse a las manos de Yumi masturbándole. Vale que le habían dicho que tuviera una vida tranquila desde que tuvo el accidente, pero se podía mover muy bien en la cama. Si le dejaban demostrarlo. Pero en ese momento dejaba de importarle tanto, Yumi era estupenda. Se dejó hacer con calma por aquella mujer hasta que de pronto la sitió sentarse encima de él.

—Esto es maravilloso —susurró el chico—. Pero creo que puedo hacer esto…

—Aaaah… —gimió ella. Javier se movía debajo de ella siguiendo su ritmo, aumentando el ritmo de las embestidas—. Me gusta mucho… Sigue… —pidió la japonesa.

Se empezaron a mover en aquella posición. Yumi sintió que no podía más, y apoyó las rodillas en el suelo, permitiendo que Javier llevase un ritmo que iba _in crescendo _bajo su cuerpo. Se sentía cada vez mejor. Estimuló sus propios pechos y sintió un delicioso orgasmo poco antes de que Javier llegase al clímax por fin. Este se quedó donde estaba, derrotado por el esfuerzo.

—¿Crees aún que no puedo hacer esfuerzos? —inquirió este.

—Si por picarte lo haces así, volveré a hacerlo —bromeó ella.

Emily había gateado a por Carlos. Debía darle una pequeña gratificación por haberla salvado. Pero cuando juntaron sus cuerpos y estaban en los preliminares con unos besos, apareció alguien que ninguno de los dos se esperaba. Emily y Carlos le miraron muy serios.

—David… ¿qué haces? —preguntó Emily. Y recibió un beso en los labios de parte de su hijo—. En serio, ¿qué haces?

—Creo que no es la primera vez que ocurren estas cosas en el grupo, ¿no? —preguntó este, con una voz dulce, mirando a Carlos. Y le plantó un beso—. Además, lo que aquí ocurra se queda aquí, ¿no?

—Es complicado decir que no —respondió el detective, que sentía la mano de David manoseando todo su pene—. ¿Por qué?

—Me da morbo… —confesó el joven—. Mi madre… y el hombre con quien me engendró…

Emily y Carlos se miraron. De perdidos al río. Aquella noche de sexo era segura. Y era verdad, había precedentes. Supuso que tendría que explicarle bien la historia… en un momento en que David no le estuviera besando y lamiendo los pechos. "_Carlos, eres malo_", pensó cuando este ayudó a David en el ataque a sus senos. Pero ella no iba a quedarse atrás. Les dio una indicación y ambos se pusieron en pie, permitiéndole que empezase a lamer sus penes. A David le hubiera gustado también unirse a ella. Había tantas cosas que quería probar, pero probablemente no daría tiempo a todo.

Luego Emily se tumbó en el suelo y se dejó caer sobre el pene de David. Empezó a moverse arriba y abajo de su erección mientras este probaba el sabor del pene de Carlos. Este, no sabía cómo, se había librado del sentimiento de culpa. Realmente el chico no era nada suyo, así que podía hacer aquello sin sentirse mal por la situación.

—¿Quieres probar algo más? —preguntó el mayor, y David asintió en el acto.

Carlos empezó a penetrar a Emily y a su espalda, David deslizaba su pene dentro de su trasero. No lo hacía mal. Tal vez un poco brusco, pero se movía bien. Emily le miró con ternura. Tal vez si su hijo hubiera acabado dentro hubiera sido demasiado. Pero estaba bien si eyaculaba Carlos mientras David descargaba en él. Ella también llegó al clímax.

Jeremy y Ulrich se habían acercado al mismo tiempo a por Alicia, y ahora ella lamía el pene del rubio, mientras el alemán se ocupaba de devorar su sexo. La chica miró a Jeremy y este le devolvió una sonrisa.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó.

—¿Tras tantos años, la misma pregunta? —sonrió este.

—Es que… aaaaaaah… —gimió cuando la lengua de Ulrich se puso más juguetona—, me gusta que lo pasemos bien.

—¿Y tú? ¿Lo pasas bien? —preguntó el alemán, que lo había escuchado todo, y ahora deslizaba sus dedos en el sexo de la chica—. ¿Te gusta esto que te hago?

—Como sigas así me volveré loca —admitió ella. Intentó proseguir la felación pero era cada vez más complicado con lo que le hacía Ulrich—. Por Dios… no aguanto más.

Se abalanzó a por Ulrich y de un movimiento se dejó caer sobre su erección. Pero no podía desatender a Jeremy, quien se acercó a ella y lamió su ano suavemente mientras le deslizaba un dedo en su interior. Ulrich apenas se movía mientras Jeremy dilataba a su amiga, reservándose para el momento en que ambos estuvieron en su interior. Ella gimió, se encontraba en una nube. Emily le hacía feliz, pero los orgasmos que conseguía con el grupo eran únicos. Sintió su cuerpo caer debilitado por el clímax y se echó hacia adelante, dejando que sus amigos eyacularan finalmente en su interior. Estaba muy satisfecha.

Sissi y Nath habían sido abandonados por la pelirrosa, pero no era un gran problema aquello. Emily y Javier se acercaron a ellos. Emily le guiñó un ojo al policía, aún se reservaba un rato para él, pero sabía que Sissi aún no le había probado, de modo que dejó a Javier manosear su cuerpo, mientras Nath se perdía en el cuerpo de Sissi. Esta se tumbó bocarriba y permitió al rubio ponerse entre sus piernas y le recibió en su interior. Sobre ella, como esperaba, surgió la cabeza de Emily y empezaron a besarse, mientras esta recibía las acometidas de Javier.

Sam había localizado a una de sus compañeras favoritas e intentó atrapar a Yumi. Pero esta tenía mejor preparación física y de pronto se vio atrapada entre los brazos de la japonesa, sin poder evitar que su amiga le estimulase un pecho y su sexo a la vez. La miró con ojos suplicantes, pero la japonesa solo pretendía provocarla más y más. Sus gemidos eran prácticamente música para sus oídos.

Procurando evitar darle más tentaciones a David, Carlos se había fijado en que Lexa no se animaba a ir a buscar a nadie, de modo que quiso darle una oportunidad. Pero lo mismo parecía haber pensado Laura, que también se acercaba. Y Lexa no parecía querer rechazar a ninguno de los dos. Sentada en el suelo, Laura empezó a lamer el pene de Carlos mientras este degustaba todo el cuerpo de Lexa, empezando por sus senos y terminando por su sexo. Una maravilla de experiencia para ellos tres.

Por su parte, Odd se había encaramado a la espalda de William, quien se había sometido a sus acciones. Dejó que el rubio le dilatase con cuidado antes de sentirle deslizarse por completo en su interior. Pensó que aguantaría mejor, pero no, el muy canalla le mordisqueaba el lóbulo de la oreja. ¿Cómo podía ser tan débil? No importaba. Mejor así, lo disfrutaba más. Y si su mano acompañaba masturbándole despacio mejor aún.

Por su parte, David y Erika se habían acercado a ver a sus tíos Aelita y Jeremy. Pero estos tomaron ventaja, y Aelita fue a por Erika y Jeremy a por David. A este le pareció genial sentir la lengua de Jeremy probando el sabor de su pene mientras Aelita degustaba el sabor del sexo de Erika. Ambos jóvenes se quedaron paralizados. ¿Cómo podía aquello sentirse tan bien?

Por su parte Alicia se había quedado con más ganas de Ulrich, pero ahora Dorjan se había unido a ellos. Ulrich estaba tumbado bocarriba, con Dorjan sobre él en pleno 69, y este compartía el pene del alemán con su amiga. Ella agradecía un poco la pausa después de aquel rato de intensidad con otros dos amigos. Se besaron alrededor de la erección de Ulrich.

Nath y Javier continuaban su ritmo con las chicas, pero ahora en lugar de besarse se lamían los pechos mutuamente. Yumi había conseguido derrotar a Sam y ahora se encontraban en un 69 que llenaba el ambiente con sus gemidos. Por su parte Carlos penetraba a Lexa suavemente mientras ella devoraba el sexo de Laura, que lo gozaba mucho. Entretanto Odd había eyaculado pero pensaba que las embestidas que le daba William podrían provocar que volviera a correrse. No muy lejos de ellos Jeremy penetraba a Erika, que se besaba con Aelita mientras David la penetraba. Y Alicia gemía por las embestidas de Dorjan mientras este disfrutaba del pene de Ulrich en su culo. Más orgasmos llenaron el ambiente, pero pese a todo aún la noche estaba empezando.

—Como te dije… te debo una compensación —dijo Emily mientras se acercaba a por Nath. Sus compañeros se alejaron de ellos, sabían que debían dejarles aquel momento para ellos—. Si te apetece, claro.

—¿Cómo no iba a apetecerme? —pregunto este—. Pero no te salvé con intención de esto… No es que me queje —añadió al sentir los labios de Emily en su glande y cómo su lengua jugaba con su pene—. Esto me parece mentira… —suspiró.

—Lo sé… pero no eres el primer amigo con quien compartimos estos beneficios —le recordó Emily.

—Oh, ¿esto podría ser perpetuo? —preguntó el policía.

—Tal vez… a ver qué tal lo haces —bromeó la chica.

Se acomodaron en el suelo de costado, de modo que ambos tenían las zonas privadas del otro a la altura de la boca. Emily empezó a chupar su erección mientras la lengua de Nath recorría su intimidad. Gimieron pero no estaban dispuestos a dejarse ganar por el otro. Aunque al chico le dieron ganas de ir un poco más allá y se movió, poniéndose tras ella y penetrando suavemente su sexo. Ella se dejó hacer, llevada por la situación hasta que sintió que el chico culminara, acabando ella poco después. Sintió que él caía derrotado sobre su espalda. "_Se nota que no está acostumbrado_", pensó.

Por su parte, Carlos se había acercado a ver a Yumi. La japonesa le aceptó rápidamente.

—Creo que no te he pedido perdón por el lío en que te metí… —suspiró Yumi—. Ya sabes, cuando me fugué… Aunque meeeeeh —le costaba hablar con claridad mientras— llevé un buen recuerdo del rato que pasamos…

—Bueno, ha pasado tiempo de eso —bromeó el chico—. Hay que refrescarte la memoria.

La japonesa sonrió. Se acomodó en el suelo disfrutando de la cabeza de Carlos entre sus piernas. Enredó sus dedos con su cabello, suspirando por el movimiento de la lengua de su amigo. Era tan preciso… no le importaría si se dejase llevar, pero no iba a protestar por la situación. Maldito… ¿por qué lo acompañaba con su dedo? No podía no tener un orgasmo así. Aceptó la situación, con la intención de compensarle a continuación. Pasó una pierna por encima de él, y se dejó resbalar por su erección.

Se movió a un buen ritmo, aunque con el clímax que había tenido le costaba un poco. Sin embargo seguía excitada por lo que pudo mantener el ritmo. Contuvo un gemido cuando Carlos atrapó uno de sus pezones entre sus dientes y lo presionó con suavidad. Malo. Pero estaba bien. Sonrió cuando logró hacerle eyacular.

Por su parte Odd había pensado en tomarse un respiro. Pero para su sorpresa, Lexa se había acercado a él, acomodando las piernas encima de las suyas y empezando a estimular su pene. El rubio no dijo nada al principio. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

—No iba a desperdiciar esta última oportunidad —comentó Lexa—. Si te parece bien —añadió.

—Se me hace raro sabiendo la verdad —confesó Odd—. Pero la verdad. Aquella vez fue muy buena.

—Eso espero —dijo la chica. Liberó su pene del uso de sus manos y lo envolvió con los pechos—. ¿Te gusta?

—Eres la mejor —suspiró el chico.

"_Eso se lo dirás a todas_", pensó Lexa, pero no le importaba en exceso. Quería aprovechar aquel último encuentro, desconociendo si podría haber más en el futuro. Se aseguró de que del pene del chico emanaba el suficiente líquido preseminal antes de subirse encima y resbalar por su erección. Se preguntó si alguien les miraba pero aquel pensamiento se desvaneció pronto de su mente. Disfrutaba demasiado con él. Tal vez, si años antes, hubiera conocido aquella faceta de su her… no, no podía pensar en eso. Solo podía centrarse en el placer que recibía. Y más cuando este empezó a moverse al mismo tiempo que ella. Era maravilloso. Sintió que eyaculaba en su interior pero aguantaba el ritmo para que ella también se corriera.

—¿Te lo estás pasando bien? —preguntó Odd, mientras acariciaba el cuerpo de Lexa, reposando.

—Muy bien… gracias por dejarme participar.

—De nada.

Sam se había acercado a por Sissi, que en ese momento se estaba recuperando del último asalto. Se puso sobre ella, con cuidado de no aplastar su delicado vientre y le dio un beso en los labios.

—¿Qué tal vas? —preguntó, juguetona.

Y en ese momento ambas sintieron un escalofrío. Una persona traviesa estaba estimulando sus sexos. Miraron hacia el origen, y sonrieron al ver a Laura.

—¡Bu! —bromeó la rubia—. ¿Tenéis sitio para una más?

—Para ti siempre —dijo Sissi—. Ven aquí.

La chica subió y recibió un suave beso por parte de Sissi. A continuación, fue atraída por Sam, quien le dio un beso más pasional. Entre las dos la habían sometido apenas en un momento. Pero no iba a quedarse en una posición puramente sumisa. Resbaló entre los cuerpos de sus amigas, y metió la cabeza entre las piernas de Sam. Dejó que su lengua se volviera loca en su intimidad.

Pero aquel repentino ataque no iba a dejar a su amiga paralizada, así que ella empezó a besar los labios inferiores de Sissi. Con cuidado, esta se acercó a Laura y le practicó un cunnilingus. Entre las tres pasaron aquel rato, y empezaron a competir por ser la primera que hiciera acabar a sus amigas. Pero Sam era demasiado buena en aquel juego y consiguió que los fluidos de Laura no tardasen en inundar el ambiente. De ese modo se pudo acomodar para que Laura le diera su orgasmo, y con algo de dificultad, ella lo alcanzó gracias a los labios de Sissi.

—No vale —protestaron las otras dos. Y en venganza, empezaron a lamer los pechos de Sam.

—Soy buena —presumió Sam—. Pero me gusta que lo paséis bien. Mmmm… sí, seguid así un poquito —pidió.

Erika se chocó con Alicia, y el tacto de sus cuerpos les pareció muy agradable. Aunque unas manos sobando sus traseros llamó su atención. Era William, sonriendo perverso. Bueno, donde caben dos, caben tres, así que le invitaron a unirse. La joven quería dar rienda suelta a sus habilidades, pero sin darse cuenta se vio con las piernas extendidas sobre el suelo y dos cabezas entre medias.

—¿Empezamos? —preguntó William.

—Claro —respondió Alicia. Y empezaron a darse un beso, ignorando deliberadamente el húmedo sexo de Erika hasta que esta terminó protestando.

—No seáis malos —dijo haciendo un puchero bastante falso—. Dadme cariño… —pidió.

William y Alicia se sonrieron y empezaron a lamer su intimidad. Sus lenguas se encontraban a lo largo de su rajita, y mientras tanto se manoseaban mutuamente, disfrutando de las reacciones de su pequeña amiga. "_Lo que le queda por aprender_", pensó Alicia. ¿Hacía cuánto tiempo había empezado aquella locura? Ya ni se acordaba. Habían sido años de felicidad.

Pero antes de que la joven culminase, había algo más que debía probar. Sintió que William tiraba de ella. La miró, claramente preguntaba si podía hacerlo, y ella asintió. Disfrutó de la erección del escocés resbalando en su interior, una sensación muy poderosa. Pero no podía dejar a Alicia sin disfrutar, así que la invitó a pasar una pierna sobre su cabeza. Así lo hizo Alicia y gozó con el sexo oral que le daba Erika, y aprovechó para volver a besarse con su amigo mientras el movimiento del sexo les llevaba al clímax. Alicia fue la primera en llegar, y bajó a ver a Erika.

—¿Vas bien? —preguntó—. Tienes una técnica buenísima.

—Gracias… Sí, yo estoy a punto… —gimió Erika, y Alicia la besó mientras estimulaba sus pechos con las manos. Sintió que sonreía como una tonta cuando William eyaculaba finalmente.

—Espero que te haya gustado —dijo el escocés antes de volver a besar a Erika.

Aelita se había dado cuenta de que muchas de sus amigas se habían juntado entre sí. Eso dejaba un buen número de hombres a su disposición. Y demonios, cómo le excitaba eso aquella noche. El primero en llegar a por ella fue Ulrich, con quien empezó a darse el lote mientras este acariciaba su intimidad. En ese momento sintió que alguien apoyaba su pene contra sus posaderas. Aquellas manitas no podían ser de otra persona que de David. Joven impetuoso… y sonrió cuando vio a Dorjan acercarse a ellos.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya… —suspiró Aelita. Seguía manoseando el cuerpo de Ulrich—. Tres chicos a por una joven indefensa, eh…

—En realidad, a mi me tentaba más esto… —comentó Dorjan mientras acariciaba el culo de David.

—De eso nada —dijo la chica.

Dejó que David le empezase a dilatar el ano con cuidado mientras intercambiaba besos con Ulrich y Dorjan, a quienes estimulaba con las manos. Finalmente sintió el pene de David entrando en ella. No estaba mal. Dorjan y Ulrich se miraron, pero al final el alemán se levantó, dejando su erección a la altura de los labios de Aelita. Ella empezó a lamerlo mientras Dorjan la penetraba.

Se dejó llevar por el momento. Sus amigos se movían despacio, lo suficiente para que ella pudiera disfrutarlo. Sintió las manos de Dorjan acariciándole los pechos. Malo. Pero no importaba. Sabían comportarse. Dejó que aquellos amigos siguieran penetrándola a aquel ritmo mientras ella misma, loca por el placer, lograba que Ulrich culminase. Este bajó y besó sus labios con firmeza mientras Dorjan y David eyaculaban también.

—¿Todo bien, princesa? —preguntó el alemán, ayudando a Aelita a tumbarse para descansar.

—De maravilla —respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Jeremy se había preocupado un poco por la situación con Aelita, pero se había olvidado rápidamente cuando una lengua empezó a lamer su ano. Se fijó en que se trataba de Javier, y se acomodó para dejarle hacer lo que le apeteciera. Pero para su sorpresa no pretendía dilatarle, solo excitarle, como demostró que a continuación se metiera su erección en la boca.

—Javier… ¿qué quieres? —preguntó Jeremy, sin entender aquel placentero juego.

—Esto —respondió el otro mientras le manoseaba la erección—. Dentro… por favor —pidió mientras se llevaba un par de dedos a la boca, los ensalivaba y los dirigía a su culito para prepararse para la acción.

La imagen era demasiado tentadora para Jeremy que se situó entre las piernas de Javier. Se aseguró de haberle dilatado correctamente antes de penetrarle suavemente. Javier gimió. Aquello se sentía bien. Y las manos de Jeremy en su cintura le excitaban. Se sentía sometido, y en ese momento era lo que más le apetecía. Pero su boca reclamaba los labios de Jeremy y empezaron a besarse, sin que este detuviera sus acometidas. Estaban muy excitados, y sintió que de su pene estallaba el orgasmo antes de sentir a Jeremy culminando dentro de él.

—¿Ha estado bien? —preguntó el rubio.

—_Muy_ bien —recalcó Javier—, y…

—¡¿Sabéis qué hora es?! —preguntó en ese momento la voz de Odd.

—¡Hora de jugar a _la botella_! —respondió el grupo.

El rubio había dejado una botella aparte antes de que tirasen la basura. Rápidamente explicaron a sus invitados en qué consistía el juego, ya que un juego de besar les parecía bajar varios niveles en plena orgía. Pero la idea de que el azar determinase con quién tendrían sexo era estimulante. Se sentaron en círculo. Y como Odd había propuesto el juego, fue el primero en girar la botella.

Esta se detuvo primero ante Emily y a continuación frente a Ulrich. El alemán se sentó, permitiendo a Emily ponerse encima. Ella asintió y se dejó caer suavemente en el pene de su amigo. Se empezaron a mover suavemente dejando que sus cuerpos se adaptaran antes de adoptar un ritmo un poco más veloz. Perfectamente sincronizados. Emily se echó hacia atrás, apoyando las manos en el suelo y siguió moviendo sus caderas disfrutando de lo que hacía Ulrich. Jadearon y no tardaron mucho en llegar al orgasmo.

Volvieron al círculo y ella giró la botella. Las afortunadas fueron Alicia y Lexa, que salieron en medio de todo el mundo. Pero estaban un poco agotadas, de modo que se lo tomaron con calma. Se echaron de costado, con la intención de dar a la otra el mejor orgasmo empleando la lengua. Después de tanta acción estaba bien ver una escena tan tierna… pero cuando se fijaron bien se dieron cuenta de que era una competición por ver qué lengua llegaba antes a su destino. Ganó Lexa por apenas un par de segundos.

Fue ella además quien volvió a girar la botella. William, bien… Javier, bien… y como le habían dicho que podía girar hasta tres veces, así lo hizo, de modo que Nath se unió al plantel. Javier se tendió en el suelo permitiendo que el policía se pusiera encima de él. Empezaron a hacer un 69 y Nath gruñó al sentir el dedo de William dilatando su culo. Se relajó para permitirle hacerlo con tranquilidad y disfrutó de la sensación del escocés penetrándole. Probó a jugar también con el culo de Javier y los tres consiguieron llegar al orgasmo.

Nath hizo los honores de volver a girar la botella, y fue el turno de David y Laura. El joven se encontraba lanzado, así que dejó a la chica tenderse. Ella alzó las piernas, dando completo acceso al joven a su cuerpo. Este introdujo su erección en su sexo y empezó a penetrarla, lentamente al principio pero no tardó en aumentar el ritmo. "_La juventud_", pensó Laura, encantada por la impetuosidad del chico. Gimió y jadeó mientras llevaba al clímax. Sonrió. David era un gran amante.

Este giró la botella. Y con un triple giro, Yumi, Aelita y Jeremy saltaron al interior del círculo. La japonesa se dejó caer al suelo, ofreciéndose para Jeremy, quien la penetró suavemente. Aelita separó sus piernas ante él, dándole acceso a su sexo para que lo lamiera. El rubio cumplía perfectamente con las dos, que disfrutaban del momento. A más de uno le tentaba la idea de asaltarlos y disfrutar con ellos, pero debían respetar los turnos aunque sus penes erectos y sus sexos húmedos exigieran lo contrario.

Jeremy calculó cuántos amigos quedaban aún por ser atendidos, de modo que giró tres veces la botella. Carlos, Sissi y Erika fueron elegidos, así que salieron a disfrutarlo. Pero aunque el chico iba con ganas de darles placer, las chicas le derribaron. Tendido en el suelo, Sissi aprovechó para dejarse caer sobre su erección. Erika le preguntó si estaba bien, y cuando la morena asintió, paśo una pierna sobre la cabeza de Carlos para que le hiciera sexo oral. Mientras, Sissi se movió al ritmo que su cuerpo podía. Le gustaba, y fue un buen orgasmo para los tres.

Los únicos que quedaban aún por disfrutar eran Odd, Dorjan y Sam. La chica tenía claro que quería disfrutarlo, así que Dorjan preparó su trasero con su lengua y sus dedos mientras Odd se entretenía lamiendo su sexo. Cuando estuvo preparada, dejó que ambos la penetrasen a la vez, y empezó a cabalgarlos con cuidado. Se sentía genial. Y las manos de los dos acariciando su cuerpo la estimulaban aún más. Y Odd devorando sus pechos era ya demasiado. Culminó finalmente antes de sentir que sus amigos se derretían en su interior.

—¿Otra? —preguntó Odd mientras se arrastraba de vuelta al interior del círculo.

—Pues claro que otra —dijo Dorjan y dejó la botella girando.

Una, dos y tres veces. Entre silbidos, Emily, Lexa y Yumi saltaron al interior del círculo para formar uno entre ellas tres. Lexa se apresuró en "elegir", dejando la cabeza entre las piernas de Yumi. Esta aceptó y empezó a darle placer a Emily, y a su vez, ella empezó a lamer el sexo de Lexa. Pronto no solo emplearon las lenguas, sino también sus dedos traviesos resbalaban dentro del sexo de sus amigas. Se dejaron hacer e hicieron hasta que las tres estuvieron satisfechas. Lexa no recordaba una noche tan loca como aquella.

Las siguientes en salir fueron Erika y Laura. Dedicaron unos minutos a lubricarse bien empleando sus lenguas a conciencia, antes de cruzar sus piernas entre sí y empezar aquella deliciosa fricción. Llevaron una mano a uno de los senos de la otra, jugando con sus pezones para aumentar la estimulación. Estaban en una nube, y terminaron agotadas y satisfechas de aquella acción.

Volvieron a girar la botella, saliendo en aquella ocasión tres de sus amigos. Aelita, Nath y Sam fueron los afortunados. Aelita asimiló la erección de Nath en su sexo, y Sam pasó la cabeza sobre ella para que le lamiera su intimidad. Pero Sam quería probar algo más, y se echó hacia adelante. Lamió el sexo de Aelita, penetrado por el pene de Nath, y este dejó que su erección resbalase también entre los labios de Sam antes de seguir penetrando a la pelirrosa. Ella no protestaba, pues aquellas ausencias las cubrían los dedos de Sam estimulando su clítoris, y culminó así, mientras los jugos de su amiga resbalaban por su boca y Nath eyaculaba por la felación de Sam.

Volvieron a girar la botella, y David y Javier saltaron al medio. Javier fue más rápido y apresó a David, masajeando todo su torso y estimulando su erección mientras acomodaba su pene entre las nalgas de su amigo. Pero este anhelaba sentirle en su interior, y gimió cuando por fin le sintió en su interior. Su pene rebotaba con cada embestida de Javier, que volvió a masturbarle para que eyaculase. Él mismo logró descargar por fin, y satisfechos los dos, se apartaron para dar paso a los demás.

Alicia salió elegida junto a Jeremy y William. Situada en cuatro, se dirigió directamente a por la erección de William y empezó a lamerla, permitiendo a Jeremy penetrarla. Este deslizó su erección en su sexo y estiró las manos para masajearle los pechos mientras tenían sexo. William se dejó hacer, con falsa resignación, disfrutando de los labios de su amiga. Además le excitaba ver a Jeremy penetrarla. Cuando eyacularon, los tres tenían la sensación de que aquello había sido poco.

Pero debían dejar turno a más amigos. Carlos y Odd salieron al medio. Odd estaba deseando sentirle, de modo que Carlos empezó empleando su lengua para estimular su pene y dilatar su ano. Apenas se sintió preparado, el rubio se dejó caer sobre la erección de su amigo y empezó a subir y bajar. Reclamó los labios de Carlos y este se los cedió, besándose mientras le penetraba. Finalmente estalló en su interior y Odd culminó al unísono.

Ya solo quedaban Dorjan, Sissi y Ulrich. Dorjan sabía la debilidad de Sissi por el alemán. Y mejor para él. Dejó que Ulrich penetrase a la morena, y aprovechó para empezar a dilatar a su amigo antes de penetrarlo. Marcó el ritmo de aquellas embestidas, arrandándole gemidos de placer al alemán mientras este penetraba a su amiga, que disfrutaba de aquel momento. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar hasta el orgasmo.

Debió ser un poco más intenso de lo que esperaba, porque cuando volvió a ser consciente de lo que ocurría, Sam estaba encima de ella, besando su cuello y jugando con sus pezones.

—Buenas noches, dormilona —bromeó—. Has disfrutado mucho, ¿no?

—Sí… y me encanta que me despierten así —respondió la morena—. Pero no me apetece quedarme quieta…

Sam asintió y trepó por el cuerpo de Sissi hasta que logró que su amiga le practicase sexo oral. Disfrutó de sus labios dándole placer. Era una amiga genial. Sissi no detuvo su lengua hasta que se aseguró de que Sam había tenido su orgasmo, y solo por hacerla rabiar, mantuvo su lengua en movimiento unos segundos más.

—Voy a tener que vengarme —le advirtió Sam, que le flaqueaban un poco los brazos.

—Adoro tus venganzas —respondió la morena, sentándose para poder ver a su amiga escurrirse entre sus piernas para degustar el sabor de su sexo. Qué maravilla. Podría seguir así con ellos durante años. Acarició los cabellos de Sam mientras esta intensificaba el uso de su lengua. No le fue muy complicado hacerla terminar.

—¿Satisfecha?

—Contigo nunca es suficiente —sonrió Sissi.

Carlos se encontraba tomándose un pequeño descanso, mirando el panorama. No estaba mal aquella quedada. Y notó que alguien se sentaba a su lado. Qué sorpresa.

—Eres afortunado. ¿Cuántos años dices que lleváis así? —preguntó Nath.

—Unos cuantos. Ni me acuerdo —respondió el detective—. Espero que lo estés disfrutando.

—Mucho. Y, ¿sabes? Porque somos colegas había pensado en no estropearlo proponiendo algo extraño…

—Pero me lo vas a proponer.

Nath asintió. Carlos se encogió de hombros y alargó una mano hacia el pene de su amigo. Este le correspondió. Pero estaban muy excitados y aquello en seguida se les quedó corto. Y aún así, ninguno se atrevía a dar el paso.

—Esto es absurdo —dijo Carlos, y se tendió de costado.

El rubio entendió sus indicaciones e hizo lo propio, de modo que podía alcanzar la erección de Carlos con la boca y que este le correspondiera. Lo que no se esperaba era sentir las manos de su amigo separando sus glúteos y que empezase a jugar con un dedo. Pero eso lo podían hacer los dos. Practicaron aquel 69 mientras sus dedos penetraban al otro hasta que finalmente, ambos eyacularon.

—¿Bien así?

—Perfecto —aceptó el rubio, y le plantó un beso a su amigo.

Por su parte Emily estaba disfrutando de Odd practicándole un cunnilingus. Se le daba de maravilla. Aunque en realidad estaba deseando sentirle en su interior. Cuando vio lo que se acercaba intentó disimular, y Odd, por sorpresa, empezó a recibir una felación.

—¡Ulrich! —exclamó sorprendido.

—No pares —le pidió Emily y siguió disfrutando de los labios de Odd dándole placer. Ulrich, por su parte, se aseguró de preparar bien el pene de su amigo. Emily se imaginaba cómo podía cambiar la situación y no le importaba mucho si aquello suponía más placer.

Y efectivamente, Ulrich se situó entre sus piernas.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Odd, mientras un dedo húmedo se deslizaba y preparaba el culo de Ulrich. Empezó a masajearle todo el pecho.

—Segurísimo —afirmó el alemán—. Hazlo como tú sabes.

Le dio un beso y aquello terminó de excitar a Odd, que se situó tras Ulrich y le penetró suavemente. Este dejó que su pene escurriera dentro de Emily y se movieron ambos a la vez, consiguiendo unas sensaciones muy intensas. El rubio se sujetó a las caderas de Ulrich y se movió velozmente, como empezó a hacer él con su amiga. Pronto los tres llegaban al clímax. Ulrich dejó a Odd reposar sobre su espalda. Le gustaba lo que hacían.

Jeremy llevaba un rato rondando a Alicia, pero cuando se acercó a ella vio que William también se había acercado.

—¿Creéis que podréis conmigo? —les provocó la chica. Para sorpresa suya, se vio tendida en el suelo, con el pene de William demasiado cerca. "_Qué remedio_", pensó mientras empezaba a lamerlo.

—¿Vamos a ser buenos con ella? —preguntó Jeremy, entretenido con los senos de la chica.

—Buenísimos —respondió William—. Vamos más para abajo…

De ese modo ambos empezaron a lamer el sexo de Alicia. A ella le volvían loca aquellas dos lenguas entretenidas en su intimidad. Pero pronto desapareció una de ellas para ser sustituida por el pene de Jeremy. Este la penetraba mientras la lengua de William no daba tregua a su intimidad. Maravilloso. Los tres culminaron al mismo tiempo.

—Hemos podido contigo —bromeó Jeremy.

—Qué lástima… —respondió ella, en un tono falsamente inocente.

Si Lexa había aprovechado la última oportunidad con Odd, no podía hacer la excepción con Dorjan. Aprovechó que le pilló tumbado y se puso por encima, a darle un masaje desde el pecho mientras rozaba su erección con su sexo. Dorjan, sin despeinarse, empezó a manosear el culo de la chica.

—¿Siendo traviesa de nuevo?.

—_Pregúntale a Odd _—le susurró al oído—. ¿Vas a hacer que te lo pida?

—Claro que no —respondió este, y le arrancó un beso pasional—. Vamos a hacerlo.

Lexa asintió y se dejó caer por la erección de su amigo. Suspiró. Aunque recordaba las buenas sensaciones no era lo mismo que sentirlas. Y en ese momento Dorjan se incorporó bajo ella y empezó a ayudarla a subir y bajar por su erección. Dejaron que sus labios se encontraran mientras se movían al unísono. La chica estaba desatada aquella noche. Iba a aprovechar cada momento.

—Puedes probarlas… —dijo la chica, ofreciéndole sus pechos a Dorjan, y gimió cuando este succionó sus pezones intensamente—. Eres muy bueno…

—Vamos… Yo estoy a punto… —respondió él.

—Yo también… aguanta un poco…

—Claro, nena —dijo este, y logró evitar culminar hasta que Lexa hubo acabado por fin. Se dejaron caer, derrotados, pero muy satisfechos con la experiencia.

David se había visto de pronto sorprendido. Yumi, Laura y Aelita le habían envuelto entre los tres. Y de pronto se veía en inferioridad. Pero las tres eran muy gentiles y no iban a dejar que lo pasara mal.

—¿Vas a poder con las tres? —le preguntó Laura mientras le besuqueaba el cuello.

—Voy a intentarlo.

—Ese es el espíritu —dijo Yumi, mientras se agachaba y atrapaba su erección con la boca. El chico se sentía afortunado, pues pronto Laura bajó a echar una mano a la japonesa, y Aelita también se les unió. Pero aquello era demasiado injusto para ellas.

De modo que Yumi se tumbó bocarriba, cerrando las piernas alrededor de la cintura de David para que la penetrase, mientras Laura y Aelita, también tendidas en el suelo, disfrutaban de los dedos del chico resbalando en sus intimidades. Las dos besaban y succionaban de los pechos de Yumi, que lo estaba pasando de maravilla. Las tres disfrutaban de aquella experiencia, pero no tanto como David, que jamás había visto a tres mujeres rendidas a sus encantos en la cama. Y le encantaba la imagen. Eyaculó finalmente al tiempo que Yumi. Y sin poder dejar desatendidas a las otras dos, empezó a lamer el sexo de Laura mientras seguía masturbando a Aelita, para luego intercambiar entre ambas hasta que consiguió que se corrieran.

Erika se había acercado a Javier, y ahora ambos luchaban en un 69. Y aunque Javier estaba más experimentado, el cuerpo joven de Erika no era rival para él. De modo que le pidió una tregua.

—¿Ya estás a punto? —bromeó la chica.

—No, simplemente que me apetece algo diferente contigo —dijo él.

—¿Te van jovencitas?

—¿Sabes que cuanto más me picas más ganas tengo de hacértelo?

—Eso me gustaría verlo.

Y de pronto Erika se vio bocarriba, antes de sentir el pene de Javier en su interior. Sonrió. Si era cierto que aún se estaba recuperando de algunas heridas, no se imaginaba cómo debía ser cuando estuviera completamente sano. Pero disfrutó de la experiencia con aquel hombre, le sintió con las manos en la cintura y su cuerpo reaccionaba perfectamente con cada embestida. Culminaron a la vez, y cayeron rendidos en el suelo.

Pero de pronto Javier se vio levantado del suelo y Erika fue arrastrada. Todos los chicos se habían echado a un lado de la sala mientras las mujeres se habían echado hacia el otro. Un pequeño momento de intimidad para ellas y ellos por separado. De ese modo, David se vio de pronto entre Jeremy y Ulrich. Sonrió, estaba bien eso para él. David se echó bocarriba y empezó a lamer el pene de Jeremy, mientras Ulrich le dilataba suavemente. Sonrió cuando le notó por fin deslizándose en su interior, y sometido a aquellas maravillosas sensaciones, se dejó hacer mientras llevaba al rubio al orgasmo con la boca. Finalmente los tres consiguieron descargarse, muy satisfechos.

Las nalgas de Ulrich chocaban contra las de Carlos, que estaba ocupado penetrando a Javier. Este estaba en cuatro, disfrutando de aquella sensación. Las manos de su amigo en la cintura le resultaban relajantes, y no iba a un ritmo lo bastante rápido para hacerle daño. Frente a él estaba Odd, quien se acercó un poco más a él mientras Nath le penetraba. Sus lenguas se encontraron mientras se dirigían al orgasmo gracias a las embestidas de sus amigos.

Al mismo tiempo William estaba encima de Dorjan, disfrutando de la experiencia de su pene dentro de su trasero. Se besaron mientras seguía subiendo y bajando de su cuerpo. Y como Dorjan eyaculó en primer lugar, se ofreció para que el escocés pudiera penetrarle y correrse finalmente.

Al otro lado, Laura y Sam se masturbaban mutuamente mientras devoraban el sexo de Aelita. La pelirrosa estaba encantada de sentir sus lenguas en su intimidad. Solo protestaba cuando a sus amigas se les olvidaba que estaba alí y se besaban entre ellas, pero se dio cuenta de que se lo habían adrede.

Emily se entretenía con Erika, con sus piernas cruzadas mientras disfrutaban del momento. A la espalda de Erika estaba en contacto con la de Lexa, que se masturbaba al tiempo que lamía el sexo de Alicia. Le encantaba el sabor de su intimidad y cuando acabó, recibió un trato excelente de parte de su amiga.

Por su parte, Sissi y Yumi parecían un ovillo en el suelo, mientras se daban sexo oral la una a la otra. La morena estaba de maravilla, y se lo pasaba genial en aquel momento. Si la noche no terminaba nunca o les pillaba ahí un meteorito podría morir feliz.

Y cuando volvieron a juntarse los grupos, Odd fue asaltado por la persona que menos se esperaba aquella noche.

—¿Qué haces?

—¿No lo adivinas? Me dejo llevar —dijo Erika—. Lo que pasa esta noche se queda esta noche, ¿verdad?

—Estás loca.

—Como mi papi querido —bromeó la chica.

Odd quiso resistirse. Pero los labios de Erika en su erección provocaban que su cuerpo se rindiera al placer. Bueno, no podía culparla… había salido a sus padres. Con ese pensamiento sonrió y una vez su pene estaba bien erecto y mojado la guió para sentarse encima. Erika se desenvolvió de maravilla subiendo y bajando por su erección, gimiendo. Si alguien les miraba no les importaba en ese momento, el placer era suficiente para ambos. Cuando eyacularon, sus labios se encontraron. Todo quedaría en una sola noche.

Por su parte, Carlos se había visto atrapado entre Javier y Sissi. Aquel matrimonio tenía ganas de guerra, al parecer… y de verle en medio de ambos.

—¿Qué es lo que queréis? —preguntó—. No es que esta noche me niegue a nada…

—Pensaba en algo más agradable para ella —dijo Javier—. ¿Te apetece?

—Sed buenos, ya sabéis —les recordó ella.

Tendido en el suelo, Carlos sintió a Sissi resbalando por su pene. Él le masajeó los glúteos mientras Javier dilataba a su mujer con cuidado y suavemente se deslizó en su interior. Entre los dos empezaron a moverse dentro de ella. Así se sentía bien. Ambos besuquearon su cuello hasta que finalmente los tres culminaron.

William había sido asaltado por Yumi. Sonrió. La japonesa siempre sabía animarle. Pero cuando se acercó a él este se movió hasta quedar bajo su cuerpo, alcanzando su sexo con la lengua. La chica se dejó hacer mientras el escocés degustaba su sabor.

—William… estoy muy preparada —le dijo—. Puedes hacerlo…

—Ven aquí entonces…

Yumi rodó en el suelo y se vio entre los brazos de William justo antes de sentir cómo la penetraba. El chico la acometía con cuidado, al ritmo que ambos sabían hacer. Se conocían lo bastante bien mutuamente y los ritmos que más les gustaban. Se besaron y sonrieron. Lo pasaban muy bien. Aquel grupo era como una familia para ellos. Con ciertas libertades. El movimiento de cadera de William cambió ligeramente, un indicativo de que el chico iba a eyacular. Yumi alcanzó el orgasmo cuando le sintió derretirse en su interior.

David se había acercado a por Aelita, pero no se había dado cuenta de que ella se había acercado a Emily. Claro que, después de lo que ya había pasado, ya no les importaba tanto lo bizarra de la situación.

—Yo puedo ocuparme de Emily —se ofreció Aelita—. Mientras que tú seas bueno…

—Aelita, espera… —Emily la interrumpió—. La verdad… no me importa mucho… por esta noche…

—No soy quien para juzgarlo —le recordó la pelirrosa—. Así que… ¿David?

—Me… me parece bien… —aceptó este.

Nervioso por ver a su madre encima de Aelita mientras se daban el lote, se situó tras ellas y empezó penetrando a Aelita. Disfrutó de su interior. Pero la tentación era demasiado grande. Dirigió su erección hacia el sexo de Emily y la empujó en su interior. Ella gimió. Le gustaba mucho cómo lo hacía. Y sintió una pizca de envidia cuando Aelita volvía a ser penetrada. Se preguntó si aquella vez podría acabar con él… antes Carlos lo había impedido y le daba las gracias, pero ahora lo deseaba… Aelita tuvo su orgasmo… El pene de David se hundió en su interior y le sintió eyacular poco después. Sonrió, satisfecha.

—Si solo es una noche era una pena no aprovecharlo… —susurró.

Por su parte, Dorjan le había pedido un masaje a Ulrich. Este se encontraba sentado sobre él, deslizando suavemente su pene dentro de su trasero.

—¿No es un momento un poco raro para esto? —preguntó el alemán, divertido.

—No te creas… me pone cachondo —confesó el chico—. Soy todo tuyo ahora mismo… ¿eso no te gusta?

—Me gusta mucho —aceptó Ulrich y hundió su pene un poco más profundo dentro de Dorjan—. ¿Voy bien?

—Vas de maravilla…

Ulrich continuó masajeando su cuerpo libremente mientras introducía su pene, pero llegó el punto en que no aguantaba más estar a ambas tareas. Se apoyó sobre su cadera y penetró su interior repetidas veces. Dorjan jadeó con cada embestida. Estaba en el cielo. Dejó a Ulrich continuar hasta que ambos eyacularon. Estaban cansados, pero satisfechos.

Jeremy sentía las manos de Lexa masturbádole en el momento en que apareció Laura.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó la recién llegada.

—Claro… ven aquí —dijo. Y cuando Laura empezó a masturbar a Jeremy, Lexa tomó posición en la espalda de Laura y empezó a masturbarla con cariño. Jeremy se sentía mal. Quería hacer algo por ellas. Pero pronto Laura se situó sobre su pene, dejándose caer. Y llamó a Lexa para que se uniera a ella.

—Se me ocurre algo mejor —dijo Lexa—. Oye, Jeremy…

Y el rubio empezó a penetrar a Laura, que estaba en cuatro mientras practicaba un 69 con Lexa. Los tres disfrutaron de aquella experiencia tan buena para ellos. Jeremy no tardó en eyacular, seguido por sus amigas. Qué maravilla de noche.

Sam se había subido sobre Nath, dejándose caer por su erección. Se fueron a dar un beso pero en ese momento ella se fijó en un detalle.

—¡Alicia, ven con nosotros!

La aludida así lo hizo. Nath se preguntó cómo hacerlo pero Sam lo tenía bastante claro. Alicia se situó entre ambos, de modo que mientras disfrutaban de la penetración podían degustar el sabor del sexo de Alicia. Ella sonrió. Siempre encontraban formas de satisfacer a todos los presentes. Eran los mejores, y alcanzó el orgasmo antes que sus amigos.

Jeremy, que estaba agotado en el suelo, fue asaltado por Sissi, que se subió encima de él y disfrutó de su pene. La cabeza de Sam apareció sobre la de Jeremy y empezaron a besarse, momento que aprovechó Ulrich para penetrarla. Erika se acercó a Sissi, quien se acomodó para lamer el sexo de la pequeña, y unos momentos después, Javier penetró a su mujer. Laura empezó a lamer el punto en que la erección de Jeremy se unía con el sexo de Javier, lo que dio vía a Nath para penetrarla, y disfrutó del momento en que William se deslizó en su interior. Dorjan fue a besarle, mientras se acomodaba para penetrar a Aelita, que a su vez devoraba el sexo de Emily. Ella le practicaba una felación a Carlos, y este lamía el pene de un David que estaba penetrado por Odd. Este se besaba con Yumi, cuyo sexo se frotaba con el de Lexa y ella le dedicaba un cunnilingus a Alicia.

Todos cayeron derrotados tras aquel último orgasmo de la noche. Estaban tan cansados y hacía tanto calor en el ambiente que ni se molestaron en moverse de donde estaban. Se echaron a dormir allí donde estaban. Una noche fructífera.

—Villenneé… gracias por lo que nos has dado —dijo Aelita. Todos se encontraban vestidos y a punto de montar en los coches, que hacían una hilera—. Pero que te den por culo, somos más felices en la ciudad.

Los demás aplaudieron sus palabras, y uno tras otro empezaron a alejarse del lugar. Tal vez volvieran, cuando funcionara el resort vacacional. Pero no podrían vivir allí. Ahora empezaban un nuevo capítulo, lejos de aquellos problemas que les habían perseguido en aquel paraje perdido. Su único objetivo: ser felices. Un camino que no era sencillo, pero si estaban todos juntos les sería más sencillo.

* * *

_¡Hola a todo el mundo! En fin. Un año y un mes después de haber comenzado esta aventura, toca ponerle cierre. Espero que os haya gustado._

_La verdad, en un principio no tenía intención de continuar esta "tetralogía del Acuerdo". Debería haberse quedado en trilogía. Pero surgió la idea, y me apetecía hacer algo mejor que lo que escribí en aquel momento. Que igual a vosotros aquella historia os ha gustado más que esta, pero bueno. Debía resarcirme conmigo mismo xD Como dije en el último de "Code:Lemon" (corre a leerlo si no lo has hecho ya), tras este fin me voy a tomar un breve descanso. De publicar. Porque sigo trabajando en mis siguientes proyectos. Uno que aún no os quiero desvelar (dale "Follow" a mi usuario para enterarte), y otro, un reinicio de "Code Lemon Evolution". Hay muchas cosas de aquella historia que, vistas en retrospectiva, cambiaría. De modo que, ¡toca reboot! (y no remake, porque van a cambiar cosas desde justo el principio)._

_En fin. Y para terminar, unas palabras: prodigioso, bitácora, computacional, armatoste, cazcalear, sofrito, no, tengo, gracia, pero, lo, intento. ;) Nos seguimos viendo por estos lares. Lemmon rules!_


End file.
